Stairway to Redemption
by CrazyRach
Summary: Agent Kelly Jones of MI7 has been charged with the mission of tagging the head girl of her old school, St Trinians. Little does she know that the new head girl is none other than her ex, Annabelle. Will Kelly be able to break her loyalty to the school? Can she win Annabelle back? Or will her job once again come between them? *Kel/Belle with a few added extras later on*
1. Complicated

_**Disclaimer; I don't own much here *sigh, if only* Most of the characters belong to the magically brilliant creators of St. Trinians. I only own a few of the characters and the weird twist on the film plot along with some lyrics later on in the story**_

_**Kelly's been gone a while and for some reason the others have only just discovered the Fritton Gold lark when she returns (I dunno, it made sense in my head). I think this means Kelly is two years older than Annabelle?...meh whatevs you wanna interpret it as. I don't really think details when I write. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me people! Comments and reviews welcome :) Enjoy! *Kel/Belle pairing, with a few added extras later on***_

(Kelly POV)

**Complicated**

Iron bars. That's what came to mind while I looked up at the tall dark building. Big strong iron bars that wrapped around my body and trapped me in with the old memories that came with looking at this place. I found my eyes wandering over the chipped brickwork, the littered grounds, the scorched grass that used to be the tool shed before the girls had gotten their hands on it with a newfound flare for experimenting with exposives. This place only ever spelled out two things for me: Hard work and Trouble. And now I was back. After nearly a year of finally getting away and moving on with my life I was forced to come back and face what to me could only ever be described as hell.

"Oi what do you think you're doing?"

I turned my head at the familiar voice, a smile rising on my lips while my mind threw me a distinct image of a girl with dirty blonde dreads walking towards a celled room full of money. I felt a tingle shoot up the bullet scar on my left side as I turned around to face her. I knew she probably wouldn't recognise me, not in the dark. I'd changed a bit since leaving this place too. My hair was a different style and I wore different clothes to the ones she'd grown to associate me with. I looked down at my dark leather jeans, blue top and biker jacket before meeting her gaze with my dark eyes. Unsurprisingly she looked away almost immediately, her blue eyes sliding down to focus on my right hand clenched around a bag. I smiled despite myself while I looked her over. She wore the same clothes she always wore when she was here; a white shirt, navy skirt and matching waistcoat with festival bracelets and a beaded necklace. She even had a spliff tucked away behind her right ear for safekeeping. I guess she'd never change her uniform.

She looked up under my gaze and quickly stepped forward, frowning at me like she was trying to figure something out. I smirked to myself. She was trying to work out where she'd seen me before. Deciding this was probably the best place to start explaining myself I raised a hand to my chin and gave a soft laugh. Her eyes snapped up to my face the instant she heard it

"Hello Celia"

She blinked, her face going lax with shock while her jaw dropped. I couldn't help but laugh at her. It was almost too comical. I dropped my bag and walked up to her, tilting my head and narrowed my eyes down at her while her eyes cut over me. I knew she couldn't believe what was happening. That I was actually here again. I bent down to her and snapped my fingers in front of her face, chuckling again when she jumped back a step

"Say something" I said starting to feel uneasy and self conscious when she failed to speak. I'd expected her to be happy to see me. Even anger would have worked out alright in my head if it meant she'd have reacted somehow. Celia looked up at me again before realising she still owned a voice

"Kelly?" She didn't shout it like I'd expected her to. In fact I wasn't even sure she'd spoken. I'd forgotten how quietly she spoke. Like a whisper but smoother. I looked down at her and caught her questioning stare

"Hey stranger" I grinned flicking a dreadlock out of her eyes like I used to when we hung out.

She followed the movement of my hand and grinned back at me. I guess the simple gesture made something click in her head because before I could comment on how slow her brain ran these days, I felt the breath being knocked out of my lungs while a pair of tanned arms wrapped around my back. I tensed for a second, a reflex I'd adopted for unprepared contact, before relaxing and hugging her back. I felt her gentle laughter rock my body while her grip squeezed around me before she stepped back. I couldn't help but grin back at her excited smile.

Then she hit me

"Where the hell have you been?!" She snapped angrilly while I regained my balance and ran a hand up to my jaw.

I could already feel the bruise blossom under my fingers while I studied her. When did she turn to violence? Had she changed that much in the past year? I moved my mouth around while another thought entered my head, Why didn't I react? Usually my reflexes would have snapped me into work mode and settled the problem before anything else could happen. I looked around at the rusty gates behind Celia, eyeing them cautiously. I'd been here all of twenty minutes and already everything I'd become being away from this place had began to leave. I felt a small flash of panic at the thought of it. What would six months being back do to me? I removed my hand from my face and sighed down at her. Hers was a question that was bound to be repeated continuously the minute I stepped into building. I looked down at her, watching her eye me cautiously. I held back a smirk. I was still unreadable and dangerous then? Brilliant.

"Around..." I said vaguely remembering my orders; _Tell them as little as possible and only on a need to know basis_. I knew better than to go against orders, it would only come back and bite me on the ass later on.

Celia gave me an irritated glare, obviously unhappy with my answer. I shrugged and walked back to my bag, picking it up and hefting it over my shoulder before strolling towards the main entrance to the building.

"Coming?" I called back to her, looking over my right shoulder and smirking challengingly at her. As always she grinned at my teasing and quickly skipped over the drive to me.

"Why're you back?" she whispered as we walked past the empty reception desk to the stairs.

She walked slightly ahead of me, as if leading the way. Something that was far from nessessary. I was only too aware of where everything was in this place. I quickened my pace so that I was climbing the stairs beside her. She stopped halfway up with her hand fixed on the bannister, leaning back to block my way up. I let out a tired sigh. Another question I couldn't answer. At least not truthfully. I tilted my head to the side and ran a hand up my neck, scratching away at the stress building up under my skin before addressing her again

"Just checking up on things" She didn't look like she bought it at all. I tried again, "I was asked to come back by Miss Fritton. She's onto something with the school and wanted some help"

"Onto what?"

"I'll find out in the morning" I sighed hefting the bag on my shoulder again and moving past her.

She held an arm up with smug grin, knowing I couldn't do anything to stop her. I glared back at her, hating how she was holding my lack of power here against me. I couldn't help but think about how weak I suddenly felt standing in the same halls I used to reign over.

"Move" I snapped, gently shoving her back against the bannister and stepping ahead of her before she could stop me. I felt her grab my wrist and pull me back a step

"You can't vanish for ages and then just show up with some stupid excuse Kelly. She'll murder you, you know that"

I repressed a shiver under her words and nodded, knowing she was right. What I was about to do was something mildly similar to jumping into a tank of hungry sharks. My eyes narrowed when I realised she hadn't said Her name. It was like she knew it'd spark some sort of unwanted reaction in me and was scared I'd take it out on her. I frowned down at her.

"I'll take what I get" I mumbled pulling my arm free and walking away again. I turned back when I heard her let out an annoyed sigh and threw my bag at her. I bit back the laughter building in my throat when she glared up at me

"Be a dear and take my bag to my room" I said to her innocently. She raised her eyebrows at me with disbelief

"You can't tell me what to do Kelly" she growled throwing the bag back. I caught it and flicked it back at her

"Yes I can. Don't forget who you're talking to Celia"

"An ex head girl with no power in her old school?" she muttered under her breath. I laughed at her and nodded

"Yeah. But an ex head girl who knows everything about you. Blackmail's a beautiful thing, wouldn't you agree?"

She met my lazy smile and glared again before shouldering my bag and storming off past me. I chuckled softly and followed her, looking around at the old corridors as I did. I couldn't help but let a small smile reach my lips while I ran over all the old memories that kept surfacing

_That's where Andrea and Taylor had their first fight...And those are the scorch marks from where the twins set fire to those disgusting curtains...and over there's where me and Polly stood when we first saw Annab..._

My mind stuttered on her name. Out of all the memories this place had to give, that was the one that hit home the hardest. We were on the fifth floor now, everywhere I looked brought up another memory of Her. Laughing on the stairs, walking hand in hand to the roof, glaring side by side unamused at the latest prank pulled on us by the chavs, kissing in the corridor before splitting up for class, being pulled up the dorm stairs to my room by my tie while she grinned mischieviously up at me.

I clenched my fists and walked past them all. I wouldn't let it get to me. I refused to fall to a crumbling mess over it all. I was on a job. That was all this was. Nothing about this place was about to change the way I was now. I sighed to myself knowing I was kidding myself. This school was built to break resolve and prove you wrong. Everything you knew about yourself changed the minute you passed through the front door. Regardless of who you were or how many times you'd walked in before. But that wouldn't stop me from trying.

Celia stopped by the stairs to the sixth floor, turning back to me with a small frown. I knew what was going through her head. I wasn't a student so where was I supposed to sleep? I smiled and nodded my head towards the corridor to the left of the stairs where the staff rooms were located. She nodded and began walking again, missing the way my smile dropped the second she turned away.

_This feels way too weird. Being back but not sleeping in my room._

I rolled my eyes at myself. It wasn't my room. It was the head girl's room. Just because I'd occupied it for a time didn't mean I owned it for life

I followed Celia to the room Miss Fritton had told me about during our phone call earlier. I'd be borrowing Miss Dickinson's room while she was away "recooperating". I'd laughed my head off when the head mistress had told me the English teacher had lasted longer than we'd all expected. The fact that it'd taken nearly two years to break her either spelt out a lack of effort in the girl's pranks or a silent resilience in the English teacher. Either way I had them both to thank for not having to go without a bed while I was on this pointless mission. I was brought out of my thoughts when Celia opened the door to the room and stepped back out of my way so I could walk in first. I raised an eyebrow at her and leant against the doorjamb shaking my head

"Do I look stupid?" I asked her looking in at the dark room while she smirked at me

"Well..."

I glared at her and quickly grabbed her by the shirt. Before she knew what was happening I'd shoved her through the door and turned the light on. A series of tapping echoed through the room before Celia looked up and swore. A bucket of slime landed on her head, swiftly followed by a feather pillow swinging on a rope. My body shook with laughter as I doubled over howling with amusement. She wiped her face clean of the stuff before marching up to me and smacking my shoulder. My laughter died instantly and I straightened up to glare down at her. She matched my gaze with a challenging stare, pointing back at the room behind her

"You're an asshole" she growled. I grinned and nodded at her, pissing her off even more, "You can unpack your own crap" she spat shoving past me and storming off up the corridor.

I shook my head and stepped into the room, casting a quick scan around it in search of anymore traps. My eyes settled on a trip wire by the bathroom door, following the near invisible line up the wall to the can of lighter fluid, a pair of knives held up on either side of it. I grinned recognising it as the prank I'd invented myself. Once tripped the wire would release the knives so that one cut into the metal can and release the gas, while the other angled up to hit the first knife, making a tiny spark that would make the gas catch fire. Ingenious if I didn't say so myself.

"Still in their hearts I see" I muttered with a warm smile as I leant up to remove the knives.

Once they were free I threw one down onto the dresser beside the door and used the other to cut the cannister free. I kicked the trip wire letting it snap up to the wall before ripping it free altogether. After that I wrapped the wire around the can before throwing it into the wicker bin in the bathroom, throwing the pillow into the bathtub after it.

"Okay. Next, cameras"

Finding them wasn't easy. The girls had upgraded them since I'd left and even though some of Polly's models still remained I kept finding new ones dotted about the room. Twenty in all were found, mainly in the hard to reach places at the back of the room that provided the best birds eye view. I couldn't help but frown as I took camera after camera down. Why would they worry so much over this teacher?

I was studying one in particular when I heard a sharp rap on the door. I sighed and flung the teddybear aside, the camera in its eye swinging around manically while I stepped up to the door. Thoughts of Her ran through my mind as I hesitantly reached a hand to the door handle. What if Celia had told the others and she'd come to confront me? Could I handle that right now? I shook myself

_Get a grip and answer the damn door!_

I'd only got it opened a tiny crack when it flung open and I was pushed back towards the bed by two pairs of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked down in shock before feeling a wide grin split my mouth. The Twins. I had to admit I'd missed them too much since being gone.

"Hello girls" I laughed bending down to hug them.

I rarely let anyone see this side of me, preferring instead to keep a cold distance from everyone to cover my own back. But Tania and Tara had this innocent magic about them. One look into their adorable little faces and you immediately found yourself wrapped around their little fingers.

"Kelly you're back!" Tara giggled excitedly. I nodded at them and bent down on one knee in front of them, looking up into their faces with a small smirk like I used to when they were younger.

"You've grown again" I told them, repeating the same words I'd say to them every term at the beginning of the school year when I was still enrolled here. They grinned back at me.

"We didn't think we'd ever see you again" Tania told me in a miserable voice that made my heart sting and my smile fade slightly

"We thought you didn't like us anymore" Tara added in the same tone

"We missed you" they both said wrapping their arms around my neck and pressing their cheeks against the side of my neck.

I was a little taken aback by their confession, not quite believing that they'd really believed I'd forgotten about them. There wasn't a day that went past where I didn't think about them and their explosive experiments. I raised my hands to their backs and pressed them tighter against me, trying to convey how sorry I was through my hug. They must have got the message because their arms tightened around my neck

"Let her breath girls for christ's sake"

My eyes snapped up to the door and I felt myself grin again. Chelsea Parker. Now there was a blast from the past. She was leant against the doorframe looking down at her nails like she didn't care about the intimate moment she'd just walked in on. I flashed her a small smile while my eyes roamed over her, taking in the ever tall frame and blonde curls. She caught my stare and I could tell she was fighting off a smug grin. The twins loosened their grip on my neck but didn't completely move away, their hands still rested on my shoulders while they turned back to the totty with matching murderous glares. I smirked

"Shut up Chelsea" they chorused turning back to me with happy smiles.

I patted my hand on their heads before slowly standing up to face Chelsea. The totty let out a small sigh and shoved off the door, stepping into the room and strolling casually up to me, confidenlty swaying her hips as she walked. The twins moved out of her way and cast me warning looks as Chelsea got closer. I winked at them before returning my attention to Chelsea. She stopped right in front of me, leaving a tiny slither of air between us, and squared her shoulders. I mirrored the movement and let her fiery blue gaze latch onto mine, crossing my arms and quietly waiting for her to say something. It was a battle of wills staring into her eyes. Both of us unwilling to back down but knowing one would eventually. I smirked to myself. It sure as hell wouldn't be me.

"You've been gone a while" she said slowly, crossing her own arms over her chest and giving me a reproachful look.

I kept my gaze with her, letting my dark stare work its magic, knowing that sooner or later she'd back down. She kept glaring back though and it took everything I had not to look down at the twins or shoot her a questioning look.

_What the hell am I walking into here?_

I couldn't really wrap my head around what was happening. I'd only been gone a year and already everyone was immune to me. What had happened in that short space of time for that to happen? I felt a muscle jump in my jaw as I gritted my teeth. I was sure as hell going to find out

"Yeah," I said returning my focus to Chelsea, "I know. Long time no see Chels"

She tilted her head at me, her blond curls bouncing on her shoulder while her eyes narrowed. I felt my own eyes widen with surprise. Why was she looking at me like that? I fought the urge to copy her and instead let out a small sigh of irritation, hearing the twins shuffle nervously on their feet beside us.

"Did you want something Parker?"

"An explanation would be nice" she snapped back shifting her weight onto her right leg and giving me a look that said she didn't plan on leaving until she got the full story. I resisted rolling my eyes and gave her a cold glare

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"Then I only have one thing to say to you Kelly" she replied, her blue eyes turning to ice while she uncrossed her arms. I glared back at her and braced myself

"What?" Chelsea grinned at me and I knew something bad was coming. She stepped close to me, quickly wrapping her arms around my neck and forcing my head forward so that my right ear was by her smiling lips

"I missed you" she whispered laughing when I pulled my head back to give her a confused frown. She gave me a quick wink before tightening her grip on me and walking forward, making me step back to gain some space.

I heard the twins laugh as I stumbled back against the bed, the familiar squeeze of Chelsea's arms around my neck giving me small comfort as she walked me backwards. The three girls laughed at my annoyed scowl when the blonde knocked me down onto the matteress, pinning me to the bed with her body as she straddled my waist while the twins climbed up beside us. I knew I could have easily pulled Chelsea off, my strength tripled hers any day, but I let her think she had me overpowered. I couldn't resist the victorious grin she cast me as she pulled her arms back and braced her hands on the bed either side of my head. The twins grinned down at me with knowing looks. They knew I was letting the totty beat me. I pretended to scowl angrilly at the blonde, pulling a hand up to her shirt collar and yanking her down to me with a threatening glare

"Do that again and I'll snap your neck" I growled at her. She smirked and gave me a careless shrug. The twins giggled beside her. I turned my face and nodded to them

"Same goes for you two. She does that again, your necks break too"

That got a reaction. They stopped giggling and immediately looked away from me to the mattress with terrified expressions. I chuckled and let go of Chelsea's shirt to pull the two girls down to me. They grinned at me and wrapped their arms around my neck again, giggling madly into my skin while Chelsea sat back and laughed above me.

"If I'd known I was getting this much of a welcome Id've come back months ago" I said squeezing the two girls with a grin. They stopped laughing and looked down at me with matching frowns

"Why didn't you come back?" Chelsea asked cutting into the silence. I looked up at them all and shrugged. It was probably the only question I could answer but one that made my insides burn with self loathing.

"I didn't want things to be awkward. I wanted...Annab.."I chocked on her name and sighed before carrying on,"I wanted Her to live easy without worrying where I'd be every second of the day..." I trailed off under their pitying stares, unable to keep eye contact with any of them for longer than three seconds. I cleared my throat and shoved the misery out of my tone while looking back at them all with a laidback grin

"Besides, this place seems to be holding up fine without me" I said waving a hand around at the room, "Head girl must be something"

Their smiles faded ever so slightly. I frowned up at them and sat up on the bed, giving them all a questioning look. The twins refused to meet my gaze so I looked up at Chelsea with raised eyebrows. Her gaze flitted to the door for a second before looking back at me like she was trying to decide whether to leave or not. My frown deepened, what weren't they telling me?

"Guys?" They all exchanged a quick look, seeming to be having a conversation with their eyes before nodding and turning to me. I had to give an amused smile at that.

"About the head girl..." Chelsea began looking down at the twins for help

"She's kind of..." Tara added trailing off and looking at her twin

"Kind of..?" I prompted waiting impatiently for them to answer. They cast each other another round of scared looks before staring back at me. I ignored them and waited with rapt attention.

"Well she's actually.." Tania tried stopping under my stare and looking back at the other two girls for back up. I rolled my eyes impatiently and stood up away from the bed. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared down at them, letting them know I wasn't in the mood for slow explanations. Chelsea took a deep breath and, after smacking the twins, stood up beside me with a grim smile

"The thing is the head girl is.." she was cut short by the sound of the door opening.

The three girls span round to stare at the intruder but I didn't. I stood stock still refusing to look at the door while gentle footsteps entered the room and approached us. I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"The head girl isn't pleased with you girls talking to strangers and would very much like you all to go to bed"

I shivered at the sound of her voice, a thousand memories flashed through my head while she stepped up to me. I stared down and refused to meet her gaze, knowing that the second my eyes latched onto her green ones I'd be hooked again. I frowned when a pair of black ankle boots stopped on the floor below my eyes, a leather wrapped leg shifted as she rolled her weight onto it while a hand balanced on her hip. I couldn't help it. My eyes ran upwards despite my brain telling them not to.

"But Kelly just.."

"Now!"

"Don't shout at them. The head girl can wait" I said grinning down at the twins, feeling the old head girl authority ring in my voice as I spoke. They quickly shook their heads at me and pointed at the girl in front of me. I frowned at them

"What?" I asked looking up at Chelsea and catching a glimpse of the other girl's face in my peripheral.

Even a side glance of her was enough to send my brain into memory overload. I felt my heart pump faster while I saw pictures of us kissing, dancing, shouting, moaning, arching, whispering, screaming. It was all too much for me to take in one hit and I felt my hands tremble slightly from the effort of keeping the pain off my face. My gaze cut back to Chelsea when she started talking again

"The head girl? She's um..."

"Me"

I felt my heart stop while a shot of ice ran down my spine. I turned to her and stared at the head girl badge I'd once worn on her shirt before moving my eyes up and gazing down at her angry glare, searching through her piercing stare. A silent plea running through me while she looked me over

_Please be lying..._


	2. Let The Flames Begin

_***Cue Flashback Sequence!***_

**Let The Flames Begin**

"Agent Jones. He's expecting me"

My voice rang with boredom while the girl on the reception desk held her hand out for my I.D card. I handed it over and found myself looking out the window, my car just in view behind the blue mini I'd had to park beside.

_As soon as this is over I'm taking a drive, _I thought with a smile at my ferrari. I'd only just bought it and had yet to really test her out. The promise of a nice long test drive was enough to keep me from going over the latest mission. It'd bee completely maddening. Not only had my team gotten the target information wrong but also nearly had me blown to pieces arguing to each other while I'd been trying to deactivate a bomb. I was definately having words with them when I got arond to walking back into the office.

"Go right in Jones"

My eyes snapped down to the girl and I took my card back, leaning back against the desk with a small smirk

"Thank you Sam, coming out tonight?"

She blushed and after quickly looking back at her seniors to make sure they were engrossed in their coffees she leant up to me

"Of course Kel, drinks are on you" she whispered waving me off. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at her before cracking into a grin and shaking my head

"I always buy the drinks" I grumbled pushing off the desk when another agent walked into the foyer. We exchanged a brief nod of acknowledgement as he strode past before I returned my gaze back to Sam. She merely shrugged at my statement

"That's because you get paid more"

"Do they not pay the skivvies as much as the big badass agents?" I teased ducking away from her slap with a quick wink before walking off down the hall

"You wish you were badass" I heard her mutter under her breath

"See you later Sam" I called over my shoulder smiling when I heard her stream of annoyed cusses.

I walked through a set of automatic glass doors and stopped by a set of lifts, punching the button repeatedly until it opened up in front of me. The guard inside watched me press the button once more before sighing

"You know doing that has nothing to do with how quick the lift gets to you right?" he said while I stepped in beside him and hit the button for the sixth floor. I flashed him a mischievious grin and began pressing my level button repeatedly until the doors closed

"No but it makes me feel better thinking it does" I said leaning back against the cold metal wall and looking over at him with a narrowed gaze, "You look tired Dan, what's up?"

"Usual girlfriend crap" he sighed running a hand along his chin. I screwed my face up with a pained expression and held a hand up to stop him going into it

"Don't even go there" He laughed and playfully smacked my arm

"Still having trouble figuring it out?"

"Just a bit" I muttered under my breath

"I thought you called it off a while ago?"

"Not exactly..." _Why's this lift taking so long?!_

"You just left didn't you? Kelly you're an idiot" I scowled at him, letting him see the full on murderous gaze that made enemies tremble and beg for mercy. He didn't seem phased by it though and just crossed his arms with an expectant smile. I sighed again and ran a hand through my hair

"I didn't have a choice. I have no idea how to work it out so I can work and still see her" He looked over at me sympathetically before giving me a small smirk

"That's probably why they discourage relationships" he whispered with a sarcastic grin. I rolled my eyes at him

"Yeah well I was already knee deep before taking the damn job" I snapped running a hand to the back of my neck with a frustrated groan. I looked back at Dan and found a smile twitching on his mouth. I raised an eyebrow at him

"Seriously? How the heck did you make an innuendo out of that?"

"Secret" he winked. I rolled my eyes at him

"How are you two years older than me again?" I muttered watching the level numbers go up closer to my floor while he chuckled

"I was born first?" I cuffed the side of his head and dodged his reflex punch with a quick grin

"Smart ass"

"Go on get outta here before I really deck you" he grumbled pointing at the opening door. I stepped out onto the new floor and turned back to him before the door closed between us

"Hey Dan?" he looked up and held a hand out to stop the door, "I would love to see you try"

He scowled and stuck his middle finger up at me before letting the door shut between us. I chuckled and strolled down the line of offices, occasionally nodding my head in greeting to other agents and receptionists as I made my way over to the large office at the end of the hall. I stopped by yet another reception desk and threw my I.D card down

"Agent Jones, yaddy yaddy yadda" I sighed ignoring the full on look of disgust from the older woman while she picked up my card and looked it over for authenticity. I fought the anger off my face and kept it expressionless while she typed something into her computer, probably looking for my meeting.

"Wanna hurry it up? I've got things to do today" I snapped. I couldn't help it really, she was deliberately going slow just to piss me off.

"I'll go as fast as I like, Jones" she replied flashing me a small smirk. I felt my face flicker with anger and I quickly leant forward to snatch my card out of her fingers. She glared up at me

"I wasn't done with that"

"You see me pretty much every day. Sometimes even more than once if your lucky. We both know who I am and that the I.D is real. So do us both a favour and tell him I'm here so we can both get on with our day"

Her eyes snapped up at the high level of danger in my tone and she quickly looked away under my dark stare. I watched her lean away towards her office phone and press a button, clicking her bluetooth on in her ear so I wouldn't be able to listen in on the conversation. I rolled my eyes at her

"Agent Jones for you sir...No...Uncooperative comes to mind...Yes sir..." she hung up on the call and looked over at me with a disgustingly sweet smile. It took all my willpower not to bend across the desk and punch it off her smug face.

"You can go in now Jones" she grinned

"Thank you ever so much dear. Hey you couldn't do us a favour could you?" I held back a laugh when she looked up at me suspicously, "Wouldn't mind jumping out that there window would you? You're putting a damper on the oh so fun atmosphere in here"

I turned my back on her and stepped into the office opposite her desk, her outraged scowl following me in. I silently chuckled under my breath and raised my eyes to the desk ahead of me, stopping short when my boss wasn't sat behind it. I strolled in and stood in front of it with a frown, running a finger along the polished pine while a thousand theories to his invisibilty sprang to mind

"Looking for something Jones?"

I jumped and span around to the balcony with my hand on the gun holster at my belt, ready to pull it out and shoot. I dropped my arm with an annoyed sigh when I realised it was my boss. He walked back into the room with an amused smile before stepping around me and sinking into his big desk chair and waving a hand at the seat opposite him. I gave him another annoyed glare before dumping myself unceremoniously into the chair with a tired huff.

"So Phill...Why am I summoned here today?" I asked letting the sarcasm drip into my voice. He raised an eyebrow at me before chuckling

"You say that as if you hate it Jones"

"What can I say, when I get a day off I expect to actually have it off" I grumbled brushing a finger down my arm and picking off a bit of dirt on my jacket.

He laughed again and stood up out of his chair to the shelf behind him. I immediately felt my eyes harden as they followed his every move. There'd only be one reason why he'd be going to that shelf

_I've only just got back!_ I yelled to myself watching him turn around with an apprehensive smile at the drop in my posture,

_Seriously not in the mood for this today!_

"Don't give me that look Jones. It's not a bad one" he muttered sinking back into his chair and handing me the file, "I need you to run some undercover work"

I perked up at that. Undercover work meant no travelling and no bombs. Even I couldn't get myself killed doing something as easy as spywork. I smiled up at him and picked up the file, my hand sliding under the lip. I stopped when I noticed he hadn't carried on with his pep talk

_Come out with it Phill..._

"Jones this isn't an easy job" I scoffed at him

"Its spywork sir"

"Not just any spywork" he muttered, I looked up at him with a narrowed gaze, my hand frozen on the open file.

"Meaning?"

"I need you to spy on someone important to us. We need to know what she does and how she thinks"

"Why?"

"That's not for you to worry about"

"Who is it?" I asked pulling a the debreifing page out and flicking through it to a photograph. My mouth dropped open and I glared down at the photo of a very familiar building

"St. Trinians? Are you bloody serious?! There is no way in hell that I'm going to spy on that school!" I yelled at him leaping to my feet and slapping the file down on the desk before turning on my heel

"Jones remember your contract terms!" he thundered, the authority in his tone making me freeze with my hand outstretched to the door.

I stood there breathing heavily while I tried to get my anger under control, knowing if I didn't calm down soon I'd snap and he'd make my life hell. I couldn't help it though. The anger just coursed through me until it made my hands shake. How could he assume I'd be fine with going back to my old school, to her! I'd been raised a St. Trinian. It was my home. Well, used to be my home.

"Who is it?" I said slowly, trying my hardest to keep the venom out of my voice. I didn't bother turning around to face him. I knew he'd be wearing a smug smile now he knew I knew I had no choice. He let out a soft chuckle while I glared ahead at the door

"The head girl. She has...connections"

That caught my attention. The head girl...so she was someone from below my year. I felt my gut squeeze sickeningly when I realised that it meant I knew them. I racked my brain, forcing myself to bring up the faces of the girls I'd left behind last year. Was it Celia? Lucy? Maybe it was Chelsea. I held in a laugh at the last suggestion. Just imagining the school running under the blonde was hilarious. I'd be surprised not to find the place blown up under her leadership.

_God why didn't I stick around long enough to find out?!_

"I know it's difficult given your loyalties with the school but I will only tell you once, Jones. You must by no means tell them why you're really in there. You'll go in, spend a bit of time around them and collect information on the girl"

"How long?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. Undercover work usually took longer than normal missions, mainly because of all the spying needed doing. I could tell it was going to be longer than the standard spy month by the way he looked nervously down at his desk before sighing up at me

"Six months" I didn't bother showing a reaction. He knew I was pissed. I looked down at the file again

"She have a name?"

"You already know her"

"I had guessed" I mumbled tilting my face back up at him and making sure it was expressionless

He nodded at me, his eyes glinting with amusement when I sat back down opposite him. I glanced up at him with a barely controlled stare. One that told him he had three seconds to explain everything before I got up and left. He reached across the table and picked up the file, leaning further to fling it into my lap with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up, taking the file with me

"When?"

"When you get back from your next mission"

I looked up from the file in my hand and frowned. He was grinning smugly at me. So much so that the gun on my hip suddenly felt heavier while I contemplated a reasonable explanation to give everyone after they found him shot dead in his office. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by another file being thrown at me. I automatically caught it and glanced down at the new briefing in my hand, rolling my eyes at the ridiculous mission I was about to embark on. I looked up at him and sighed

"When?"

"Ten minutes. Get packing Jones"

_**Ooooh what's Kelly to do? I've noticed my chapters are pretty long, I apologise for this but I ain't cutting them down. Do ya'll know how hard that is? It's like ripping your child in half ;) Hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far ^^**_


	3. Out Of My Head

**Out Of My Head**

"Care to explain?"

I was snapped out of the memory by a small hand tugging my wrist. I looked down and met Tara's concerned frown before glancing back up at the other girls. Tania's expression matched her sister's while Chelsea was looking at me with a mixture of interest and anger. I looked down at Tara's hand on my wrist with a frown, had I done something? Tara's eyes flitted away under my intense questioning stare and moved to the girl next to me. I followed her gaze and felt myself swallow nervously while I flinched under her furious glare

"Congrats on the promotion" I said pointing down at the badge pinned to her...was she wearing a corset? That was new. I frowned down at it before rolling my eyes to Chelsea, knowing it was a totty fashion invention. She fidgeted under the annoyed glare I shot her

_Christ what else has happened without me?_

"Thanks ever so much, Kelly"

I shivered when she said my name.I couldn't help but remember all the times she'd said it before, full of adoration and respect. Now there was nothing but coldness in her tone. She said my name as if it were a disease, something black that she didn't want staining her pale skin. I felt my heart break at the sound of it leaving her lips, drenched in hate and sarcasm while she glared me down. I ran a hand up the back of my neck, hiding a small smile when Chelsea and the twins flinched.

"Girls, bed. Chelsea call lights out for me. Kelly and I need to chat"

My eyes snapped up to her when I heard the dark threat tagged to the edge in her voice. I raised an eyebrow at her. Was she seriously going to try and talk? Did she still care? I looked down at her while she turned to the others, hands on her hips with an impatient sigh.

_Beautiful..._I sighed to myself, taking advantage of the distraction of the girls leaving to admire her in her head girl mode. I smirked while my eyes ran all over her. She'd changed her uniform since I'd last seen her, having removed the mixed tribe one we'd presented to her during her first year and gone for something a little more along the lines of totty fashion. That ticked me off. She wasn't a totty. Annabelle was uniquely individual Trinian like I had been. She didn't belong to the cliques but to her own independence. I felt a wave of pride wash over me when I noticed she held herself far more confidently now, with her head held high with pride, something I smiled at. She'd always been shy before. I was glad to see her finally stand up for herself. And over all this she held some sort of auror that beckned you towards her and made you want to know all about her.

_Did I look like that when I was head girl?, _I bet I did. It would make sense. Somehow becoming head girl made you more alluring. And damn did she look hot. I wanted to laugh, I finally knew exactly how she used to feel around me.

My jaw clenched and unclenched nervously when she turned her back to me, walking the younger girls out of the room while shooting them warning looks. I bit my lip while she stretched a hand out to shut and lock the door behind them, her shoulders rising and falling quickly as she took deep calming breaths. She was angry? I wanted to hit myself. Of course she was angry! It took me a couple of seconds to realise my own shoulders were rocking, my breathing hitched up few thousand notches while I watched her turn back to me.

"Why did you come back?" she whispered, leaning her back up against the door with her arms pinned behind her. I walked up to her with a shrug, resting my left palm out on the door beside her head while I leant down. I looked down at her with a small frown

"You're taller" I said simply

_You sound idiotic, _I rolled my eyes at myself and met her unimpressed gaze, realising she was still waiting for a decent answer

I stopped myself from letting out a frustrated sigh and instead leant down closer to her. I rolled my free hand up to her cheek, feeling my skin catch fire under her hot skin. She flinched under my touch and watched me wince. I hated not giving her a simple answer. I always had done.

"I..." _Orders Jones!, "_Miss Fritton asked me to come back" Her eyes snapped up to mine. I could practically see the clogs turning in her head while she picked my words apart for lies

"Aunty? Why?" I couldn't help but give her a smooth smile

"I don't know yet. You know Camilla, she just loves to keep us in suspense"

"Us? There is no us in this Kelly. I want you gone"

She smacked my hand away from her, the shock of her fingers touching mine sending an electric shock up my arm. I blinked down at her in surprise. She was staring back at me with a murderous glare, one I was certain I wasn't going to forget anytime soon. I let out a single hollow laugh before smirking down at her, bowing my head solemly and trying not to focus on how close her mouth was

"No can do kid. I'm here on business"

"And is that all?" she spat.

I felt a massive shiver roll up my back while my hand pressed harder on the door. I was suddenly overly grateful I'd taken down all the cameras because I was pretty sure I'd never outlive what I did next.

I opened my mouth to say something but her gaze stole the words before I could find them in my head. She watched me helplessly try to form a coherent sentence, impatiently tapping her fingers along her arm before sighing and moving forward to leave. She was suddenly too close, the warmth of her body hit mine while her perfume did a brilliant job of making my head spin and knocking every rational thought out of my head to be replaced with firery desire that burned everything else away. I abruptly pushed her back against the door, the surprised gasp she exhaled encouraging me to move my mouth down to hers

_I've gone mad_ _why am I doing this? I shouldn't be doing this! Hell she shouldn't be letting me do this! So much for angry..._

I smiled when her hands ran up my chest, remembering how she used to do it back when we were together and it was just us, no work and no school. Just me and her. Her familiar touch blew my mind and made me kiss her harder. Her grip found its way to my jacket, tightening a fist around the leather until it pinched my neck. I left her lips and ran my mouth down to her throat, chasing the pale skin with my tongue before gently biting down.

"Kelly..." she moaned, her fingers running up around the lower side of my face to cup my neck.

I groaned into her skin, it'd been too long since I'd heard her voice moan my name. It skipped around on replay in my head while my lips ran up her neck back to her lips. I smiled and pressed myself up against her while my hand left the door and ran down to her waist, the other moving up to slide into her dark curls. I was vaguely wondering when she'd started curling her hair when I felt her weakly push me back. I smirked and stepped back, rolling my hands down to her wrists to tug her back towards the bed with me. She took a deep breath and shook her head, quickly pulling her hands back like I'd burnt her.

"What's wrong?" I asked casting a suspicious glance around the room, ears straining to catch any sounds of the other girls. Call it paranoia but I wasn't taking my chances in this school.

I looked up when she let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes and running a thumb under them before opening them and looking tearfully up at me. I felt my heart drop. I'd only ever seen her cry twice since knowing her, both times because I'd upset her . I looked away shamefully with a furious glare for myself. I was getting sick of causing those tears.

"Don't cry" I told her, raising a hand to her cheek and brushing a tear away. She slapped my hand away again and shoved me back a step, prodding me in the chest while her murderous glare returned

"How dare you come back to my school and assume you'd be welcomed?!"

_Her school? Someone's had a massive ego boost! I never called it my school...did I? _I threw the thought to the back of my mind, deciding to worry about it later

"I'm a bit confused, I'm pretty sure that was a welcome" I smirked at her hooking a thumb towards the door before running my tongue out over my bottom lip.

She threw me a quick disgusted look, the only warning I got before she cranked her fist back and punched me. Unlike with Celia my reflexes kicked in. I grabbed her fist as it pulled away and raised my own, walking her back and slamming her body against the door with a furious dark look. I tasted blood and could feel it running down my chin while I breathed viciously in and out, resisting the urge to wipe it off and letting it drip off onto the floor instead. She watched me warily, wincing slightly under my grip while fresh tears began to form in her green eyes. My breathing got faster and I pulled my hand back before drilling it forward.

She yelped and looked sideways at the dent in the wood beside her head. I withdrew my hand, ignoring the sharp sting of splinters in my bleeding knuckles, and raised it to her face again.

"I may not be welcome here anymore. But I was definitely missed" I muttered tilting her chin up and letting my mouth brush over hers before dropping it and stepping back to point at the door

"You've got students to look after"

"I want you out of here by the morning" she said sternly wiping my blood off her face. I turned my back on her and laughed

"I'm not one of your girls. You can't tell me what to do"

"If you know what's good for you you'll be gone before my morning rounds. Or else" I turned back to her and tilted my head before cracking a mischevious grin

"Is that a promise?"

"Goodnight Kelly" she sighed turning around to the door and opening it.

I chuckled as she stepped out, listening to her bark at a couple of first years who'd tried to sneak out of bed. I walked to the door and kicked it shut on her shouting, smiling when I remembered how she used to tell me off for being so harsh. What a hypocrit.

I shrugged out of my jacket, not caring where it landed when I threw it down, and collapsed on the bed. My mind ran through the night and I couldn't help but wish I'd gotten a different mission. Defusing a thousand bombs in under a minute would be a welcoming task against this. I sighed and reached a hand up to run a finger along my lips, the feel of hers burning under mine still fresh in my mind.

_Maybe I can fix this after all..._

I whacked my head back against the headboard, closing my eyes against the ache in the back of my skull. I shouldn't be thinking that. I should be more concerned with how I was supposed to complete the mission. Could I spy on her? Would I? I'd come here thinking it'd be someone else. I'd never in a million years think she'd become head girl. She was always too shy. Even when we were together and she became my third in command. So why did Miss Fritton make her head girl? Was it to prove a point? To show that she could be just as good as I was? I nodded to myself. That would be as good a reason as any. So what did she know that was so important to MI7?

My bruised hand clenched on my stomach while my other hand came up to wipe the blood off my chin. I held it up and stared at the red smearing my fingertips, smirking to myself. She'd learnt how to hit properly then? About time too after all the lessons I'd given her.

I wiped my hand on my shirt and stared up at the ceiling with a deep sigh, suddenly feeling exhausted. I could hear the distant rumbling of movement in the dorms above me and guessed my "replacement" had just called lights out. I smiled to myself with a small laugh. Not one year ago that would have been me up there. Telling them all to go to sleep and cutting the lights off on their various activities before walking out on their angry protests and slipping into my room where she'd be waiting.

I let out a frustrated huff before rolling on my side and glaring at the door, half expecting her to walk back in. Yep alot had changed since leaving this place. And I had a feeling tomorrow would only bring more surprises and pain.

"Goodnight...Annabelle"


	4. Sweet Nothing

**Sweet Nothing**

(Annabelle POV)

I was running. I didn't know where. Just away. As far away as I could manage before my body could give up and tear me apart. I couldn't believe she was back, after all this time, after all this mess. It'd been months and no word from her, no phone calls, no visits. Not even a damn email. And now she'd swanned her way back in like nothing had happened with her alluring ways and dark eyes, and that bloody smirk!

What was wrong with me? Why was it I could take a year's worth of strength and let it shatter under her stare in a second? I'd never hated myself more than I did in that short moment it took her to casually lean down and touch me. She always made me feel so weak around her, it wasn't fair.

I looked up and gazed around at the dark hockey pitch, amazed I'd actually brought myself out her. Was it lifes way of mocking me or had my brain finally decided that trying to forget just wasn't an option anymore? I looked around at the bleachers and dark scorched grass, my eyes starting to sting again while memories of her bubbled to the surface. I hadn't been out here in nearly a year, too scared to go near the place and the flashbacks it would bring. And now I was here I knew I'd been right to stay away.

I screwed my eyes up against the images of her, not wanting to see them but finding myself unable to stop my mind from throwing them at me. I could see her, walking towards me on the pitch in her hockey kit with a mischevious glint in her eyes while I watched her stare at me adoringly before turning her attention back to the game. I felt a proud smile work its way onto my face when she caught the ball and flicked it up on her stick before pelting the ball into the back of a Cheltenham player's head, smirking back at me to make me laugh.

No, I didn't want to remember any of it. I wanted to forget. To press erase and let everything Kelly related slip out of my head into the trash.

"What are you doing Fritton?" I mumbled to myself, taking a seat on the bleachers and twisting my fingers while a foggy sense of deja-vu rose in my mind.

I glanced sideways and looked down at the spot a metre or so away from where I was sat. The exact spot where I'd sat so patiently with that old friendly smile while the head girl dropped my hand and refused to meet my gaze...

_"I've taken a job" Kelly mumbled, looking away at ground with an expressionless face._

_I rolled my eyes and stretched a hand down to take hers, gently squeezing it and forcing a happy smile onto my face_

_"That's brilliant. I knew you'd find one you liked eventually" I told her while trying my best to stay optimistic for her. Inside I could feel myself starting to crack. Kelly accepting a job offer only meant one thing, she wouldn't be here. I looked up at her when she sighed, letting go of my hand again and finally meeting my eyes with those black spheres that cut straight into my soul_

_"Belle, honey..."_

_I waited for her to say it, to admit she had to go. She looked away for a couple of seconds before quickly swallowing and glancing back at me_

_"Spit it out Kel" I teased earning myself a tiny smirk from the head girl,_

_She ran a hand up her neck, ruffling her hair before turning to face me completely. I felt all my muscles tense while I braced myself_

_"Christ. Well the job I have...It's..uh.." she trailed off when I matched her gaze._

_I waited for her to speak again, watching the truth burn in her onyx gaze even though she was finding it hard to verbalise_

_"You won't be here much?" I offered. I hated to see her struggle._

_She looked down at the ground and nodded. Even though I'd known it was coming I hadn't been prepared for the stab in the chest it dealt me. I numbly felt Kelly pick my hand up and stroke a finger down my cheek with a sad smile_

_"We'll be okay" she whispered trying to make me feel better._

_I couldn't help but detect a shot of uncertainty mingled in her voice. Or miss the way her eyes moved towards the school, looking at it like she was trying to memorise as much detail as possible before she had to leave. I let out a long breath and nodded, trying to fix what I hoped passed as a hopeful smile before looking up at her, feeling my heart sing at the sight of her. She always stole my breath, she was so beautiful. Just looking at her made my heart skip and my desire for her burn faster._

_She looked back at me and smirked, obviously smug about catching me watch her_

_"It's rude to stare" she joked wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me against her._

_I felt a shiver roll up my spine at her touch and rolled my eyes at her light chuckle. I lightly slapped her knee before tucking my head on her shoulder and joining in with her laughter_

_"Practice what you preach head girl"_

_She laughed again and pulled me tighter against her, leaning her mouth down to kiss the top of my head before tilting her face down to look at me with a roguish grin_

_"You love it really" she huskily muttered in a low seductive voice that made my mind go blank while my breath caught in my throat._

_I slapped her knee again and ran my right hand up her chest, laying it balled up against her collarbone before sighing. She must've seen the brief flash of uncertainty pass over my face as I gazed out at the hockey pitch. I felt her take a deep breath, feeling her heart hammer under my hand, before her grip tightened around me. Her other hand came up to mine, uncurling my fingers and twisting hers through them on her chest_

_"We'll be okay Belle, I promise" she said in her fierce determined voice._

_Although I knew she was only saying it to make me feel better a part of me couldn't help but think that maybe she was saying it more for her own benifit. I'd never seen Kelly scared, and when the day finally comes I'll know to leg it myself, but even under her cool hard expressionless facade I could see the girl behind the head girl mask, terrified and unsure about the future. I didn't want to see her fall apart. So I simply nodded and pressed all those fears to the back of my mind, focusing instead on leaning my face into her neck and kissing her throat before letting out a tired sigh..._

I looked up when someone pressed a glass into my hand. Whiskey? Aunty had sought me out then. I sighed, only too aware of the life altering crap she was about to come out with. The older woman took a seat beside me, blocking off the view of the bleacher I'd been staring at and effectively snapping me back to reality with a soft thud as the bench took her weight.

"Now girly, I know you have sense enough to wear a cardigan outside in this weather..." I smiled up at her despite myself. She always knew what to say, "So what have you come out to catch pnuemonia for?"

I met her piercing stare and looked back at the school, somewhere inside Kelly was nursing a bloody lip and a beat up hand. I flexed my own hand out, frowning down at the strange pain as it crackled up my right wrist. I'd never hit anything besides a punchbag before. Ironic how it had to be Kelly

_Stop thinking about it and focus Fritton!_

"Thinking aunty..Miss!" I swore under my breath, I'd never stop doing that. I glanced up and gave her an apologetic smile while she tilted her head at me and grinned

"Annabelle it's two in the morning. Please call me aunty" I blinked, had I really been out here for three hours?!

"Yes Miss...Aunty!" She laughed girlishly and I frowned back embarassed

"Now then, want to tell me what's going on?" she asked patting my knee

I looked down at the the glass of scotch in my hand, glaring down at the pool of liquid. In the dark it held the same colour as Kelly's eyes and I had a sudden urge to fling it away from me. I raised it to my lips anyway and let the fiery liquid set blaze to my throat and mind, burning away any thoughts of the ex head girl.

Aunty patted my knee again, still waiting for an answer. I tipped the rest of the scotch back and set the glass down beside me on the bleacher before looking back at her. Could I lie? Probably not. Nothing got past aunty, drunk or sober she could see straight through a lie. She was the master of telling them after all. I decided instead to tell her the truth

"Bumped into an old...aqquaintance.."

I didn't mean to snarl but just thinking about Kelly was setting me on edge. And thinking about her as being nothing to me now stung. Aunty's eyes sparkled with amusement before she leant back and laughed

"Miss Jones paid a visit I see"

"Not exactly" I mumbled remembering how I'd been stood in the dorms discussing possible locations of the Fritton gold with Lucy when Celia had stormed in covered in slime and feathers, cussing viciously under her breath. It'd only taken a few minutes to find her downing red seretoning pills in the back of her Eco teepee and another ten for her to stop swearing long enough to finally tell me what had happened before I bolted from the dorm to the fifth floor.

"You went to see her? Annabelle Fritton you never cease to amaze me"

"Try my best" I muttered under my breath while she went into another giggle fit. I looked up when a flash of silver swept past the corner of my eye, raising my eyes level with the hipflask she held in her left hand

_Bloody hell she's smashed! Perfect, just brilliant_

I continued grumbling to myself as I reached over and gently extracted the flask from her grip. She let me have it, obviously expecting me to take a sip. I balanced it in my palm, frowning down at how light and empty it felt. Something clicked in my head while I ran my free hand over its scratched and weather beaten surface. Aunty didn't drink from hipflasks. She believed in showing your addictions and wearing them as proudly as you did your heart on your sleeve. She wouldn't be caught dead drinking from something that went against that belief. So who's was it?

My eyes hardened when understanding dawned over my shoulders and I flipped it over in my hand, reading the name that had been scratched into it some years ago. Beside me aunty started a fresh round of giggles. Maybe something about my scowling at an inanimate object amused her. I glanced up at her when they got ridiculously loud and decided it was time for her to call it a night.

"Come on aunty, let's get you to bed" I sighed standing up with the glass and flask in one hand while bending down to tug her up with the other.

She leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a rib breaking hug and holding on tight when I tried to pull her off me so I could breathe

"You're my favourite niece Annabelle..." she slurred moving her face away from my neck to pat my cheek with a sloppy smile

"I'm your only niece Miss"

"...And my favourite head girl" she added.

I looked up at her surprised. Was she just saying that or did she mean it? I would never know. The woman had an amazing pokerface. She must have seen my eyes narrow because she let out another soft giggle before pulling me back to her.

"Kelly was amazing yes, but she's got nothing on you Annabelle Fritton"

I felt a swell of emotion at that. She'd never given me such a heartfelt honest compliment like that before. And being my only family now it meant alot. I couldn't help the small smile that rose on my lips while I thought about how Kelly would react to hearing that. She'd probably laugh it off before smirking at me with her "I told you so" smile. I rolled my eyes at the image and focused back on Aunty as she swayed dangerously on the spot. I would have returned the compliment with my own teary words had she not chosen the moment to slump against me. I felt my knees threaten to buckle when I took on all her weight, tilting her face up to see she'd passed out. I rolled my eyes and laughed at my own misfortune.

"Learn how to hold it kid" I muttered to no one in particular, wincing when I realised they were Kelly's words. I pulled her left arm across my shoulders and dragged her towards the school, cussing all the way when we frequently stumbled.

I have no idea how I managed to get us to her office but felt a little proud of myself as I gently guided her to the couch infront of her desk. I pulled a blanket over her and turned to her desk, eyeing the multiple bottles of alcohol sat on the table underneath the window. After a few minutes of arguing with myself I stepped up to them and grabbed a couple bottles of Jack Daniels, hooking them under my arm and walking out of the office with a small guilty smile at aunty's sleeping form. It was common knowledge that no one was allowed to help themselves to her stash but I reasoned my actions by telling myself she'd understand. And if not I'd buy her some more or give her the money to replace them. At the moment though I was more concerned with getting somewhere private so that I could relax.

The rooftop was my friend. I found myself sat with my legs dangling over the edge of the building while I stared out over the fields surrounding the school and drank shot after shot of whiskey until my fingers ached from cold and my throat burned from the strong drink. I didn't care though. Anything to distract me from thoughts of her.

"This year just got a whole lot more complicated" I sighed dumping myself on the couch and staring up at the stars with an exhausted smile, hearing a bottle roll across the rooftop and feeling myself lose consciousness.


	5. Empty With You

**Empty With You**

(Kelly POV)

"Kel, breakfast"

"Uhuh" I replied weakly while hiding my face in my pillow.

_Wait...what?_

I lurched into a sitting position on the bed and frowned around at the room, where was I again? My eyes settled on a teddybear on the floor while the walls rumbled with movement around me. I raised my hands to my face and groaned. St. Trinians.

Another knock on the door brought my attention back and I clambered off the bed to answer it. I stopped when I raised my right hand to open it, eyes latching on the broken and raw skin on my knuckles. I'd hit something? What? And why? I ran my eyes down the door and saw a fist sized hole in the first layer of wood. I rolled my eyes.

_Seriously Kelly? A door? Smooth_

I sighed when my memory caught up with me and I rubbed my knuckles angrily, ignoring the pain it caused and answered the door, moving back when Chelsea strutted into the room with half a smirk on her lips. I looked back at her, my arm still resting on the door, and raised an eyebrow

"Come in why don't you" I muttered kicking the door shut and turning to face her. Her smirk widened and she tilted her head at me, her eyes focusing on my mouth

"What're you looking at?" I snapped raising a hand to it and gasped when a flash of pain rushed along the corner of my mouth, my hand coming away bloody. Chelsea tutted at me

"She drew a lovely number on you didn't she?" she laughed bending down to run a finger along the corner of my chin, moving it down to wipe the blood onto my shirt with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes at her and wiped my mouth and chin on the back of my hand, wincing against the pain and glaring at her

"What do you want Chels?"

"To hang out. I've got frees today.." I laughed at her

"No one gets an entire day of frees, even in this school. Besides I'm a little busy today" I told her pointing a thumb over my shoulder to the door.

She looked down at the floor miserably before glancing back up at me with her puppy eyes

"Oh don't..." I trailed off when her blue gaze met my dark one, feeling my heart pull at the sight of her upset, knowing it was a trick but feeling myself fall for it anyway. I sighed

"That's playing dirty Parker" I growled running a hand up my neck while she cracked a smile

"You'd know all about playing dirty Kel" she winked when I gave her an unamused glare

"You're such a pain in the ass" I muttered walking past her to my bag and retrieving some clean clothes. She watched me eagerly with a big grin

"So that's a yes?"

I glanced up at her before rolling my eyes and nodding. She squealed with excitement and clapped her hands together. I laughed, she was so childish sometimes.

"Can I get a bit of privacy here Chels?" I said holding up my clothes.

She raised an eyebrow and shot me a low smirk before stepping back and crossing her arms over. A patient glint rising in her eyes. I don't know how but I somehow managed not to step forward and snap her neck. Instead I gave her a pointed stare and raised my eyebrows. She still didn't move

"Chelsea!" I snapped throwing the clothes on the bed and crossing my arms over. She laughed

"Nothing I haven't seen before Kelly"

My eyes narrowed at her before I shrugged and began undressing, hoping that at some point she'd get the message and turn around at the least. I swapped my leather pants for some black skinnies, not bothering to even try going for the formal approach. I knew the second I stepped out of this room someone would pull a prank. Why bother wasting good clothes for nothing?

I was pulling off my blue shirt in exchange for a tight black one when I heard Chelsea gasp and felt her hand touch my side. I flinched against her cold hand and looked up at her. She was staring down at the pink slash mark above my right hip, just under the bullet scar. Her eyes locked with mine before I took a step back and rolled the shirt over my head

"Kel?"

I ignored her and ran a hand down my front, straightening the creases in the shirt before bending down to pick up my jacket from the floor. I could feel her eyes on me the whole time, knowing she wanted to know what had happened. What was I supposed to say? _Yeah Chels that happened when some crazy lady tried to attack me on my last job, nearly killed me but hey it's an awesome scar isn't it? _No something told me she'd freak.

"So what was the plan Batman?" I asked tying on a pair of black converses and trying to ignore her blatant stare. She jumped at the sound of my voice and I chuckled, these girls were far too jumpy these days.

"Um..I'm not sure. What did you want to do?"

"I want to chat with the tribe leaders"

I didn't know why I said it. Maybe I just wanted to know how everything was going without me there to watch over things. I needed to know what had changed under Annabelle's guidance. Besides, it would give me an idea of the hierarchy in the school. I would need to know which groups worked over the others if I was going to blend in and get this information.

I looked up at Chelsea's estastic grin. She obviously thought I wanted to try and settle back in and see my friends. I held in a sigh. If only things were that simple.

"Brilliant! You're going to love the Flammables and Rude Girls" I frowned at her

"Who?" her grin widened

"New tribes" I blinked in shock. St. Trinians had new tribes?

_Well bugger me!_

"What're they like?"

"Well in my opinion they're kind of annoying. The Flammables obsess over dancing and the Rude Girls are basically chavs, just slightly more likable. They all have appalling fashion sense though"

I chuckled and shook my head at her, stepping up beside her and slinging an arm over her shoulder with a lazy smile when she looked down at me questioningly. I pulled her forward and gently kissed the side of her head

"Some things never change" I said walking us to the door. She gave me a Chelsea Parker special confused smile while I continued to chuckle.

"What?"

"Never mind. C'mon hot stuff, I've got tribe leaders to impress"

She grinned at the compliment and stepped ahead of me to the door, opening it and walking confidently out. I was more cautious. My year as an MI7 agent, not to mention my seven years as a Trinian, had given me enough experience to know not to leap without looking. My eyes scanned the corridor while my ears strained to pick up on anyone hidden around the corner waiting for me to fall into their trap. I cautiously stepped out of the room and locked the door behind me before walking up to an amused Chelsea with a frown. She laughed and lightly slapped my shoulder

"They're not stupid enough to pull a stunt on you Kelly. They know you'd kill them" I smirked at that, "Not to mention Annabelle would kill them too" she added walking off up the corridor towards the stairs. I frowned after her. What had she meant by that?

"Hey hang on!" I called after her, dodging a few confused students and rushing up the stairs behind her, "Chelsea!"

She turned back to me and put a hand on her hip with a short giggle. I scowled at her and turned to address a couple of whispering girls who were placing bets on who would prank me first. I stepped up to them and bent down to their level, giving them the same pretend murderous glare I'd given the twins last night. Their whispering stopped and they stared terrified up at me

"Prank me and I'll make you wish you were never born. Comprende?" They nodded vigorously before taking off down the stairs

"Oh and girls? Tell the others too. Nobody pranks Kelly Jones, got it?" They froze in their tracks and stared up at me in wonder before nodding again and leaping down the stairs. I laughed and turned back to Chelsea who'd watched the entire thing with an amused smile

"Right then tots, show me to the women" I told her snapping my fingers at her.

"The girls are this way Kel, however if you're looking for a woman..." I looked up and met her wink with a short smirk before shaking my head. I was not going down that road again

_Then again... _I looked her over, grazing my eyes along her skin with a small smile, remembering the times before Annabelle when Chelsea had been there to take my frustrations out on. I smirked, fun times.

_Wouldn't hurt I guess, _I seriously wanted to smack myself. I wasn't supposed to be considering this. I looked up at her smug grin before stepping up into her space with a low inviting grin that made her smile break slightly with confusion

"I'll get back to you on that one"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise before she strutted ahead of me towards the dorm, swaying her hips purposefully and looking back at me with a coy grin before vanishing into the room. I shook my head at her complete lack of subtlety and made to follow her, stopping short when my eyes rested on the head girl's door. Had it really only been a year since I'd been in there? My mind ran through the last night I'd slept in that bed..or didn't sleep. We'd had much more interesting things to do that night. I smirked when the scene played out in my head, swiftly followed by last nights incident.

_I wonder if she's noticed the hickeys yet. _I grinned and ran my tongue out over my teeth. I could still feel her warm skin on my mouth

"Kel you coming?"

"Yeah"

I gave the door one last departing look before turning my back on it and walking into the dorm, my steps faltering ever so slightly when I heard it open behind me. I didn't bother looking back. I knew she'd take one look at me and start a shouting match infront of everyone. Instead I carried on walking like I hadn't noticed, approaching Chelsea with a small smile while she spoke to two tall blonde girls.

I looked them over, taking in their animated laughs and lack of clothing. Totty. Definitely totty. I grinned to myself while I compared them to Chelsea. They seemed a little slower than she but other than that they were almost identical.

_Christ, three Chelseas...How is this place still standing?_

"Kelly I want you to meet my fellow totties, Bella and Saffy" Chelsea grinned waving at the two girls who were grazing me with their eyes, intrigue running through their smiles while they examined me.

I gave them a friendly smile before following Chelsea over to her bed in the totty area, looking around at the girly decorating with a smile. It hadn't changed much since I left. Chelsea's tottys followed us in and sat down on the bed either side of me before launching into a full on interrogation about me and Annabelle. I raised an eyebrow at them before shaking my head and giving Chelsea a pleading stare. I watched her hold in a smile and tell her girls to go to their "Business room" to work the chatline. I smiled at their disapointed faces and watched them hang their heads as they wandered out of the dorm. Chelsea let out a short sigh before turning back to me

"Sorry about them. They're..."

"Being Totties"I finished leaning back on my palms and sighing up at the ceiling.

Chelsea laughed and I caught her nodding out of the corner of my eye. I grinned and sat up into a crosslegged position on the bed, patting the space beside me for her to sit. She gracefully sat down on the mattress and crossed her legs before turning to me with a smile

"So..."

"What have I been missing out on then Chels?" I sighed leaning back on my palms again and giving her a patient smile. She glanced back at the dorm of girls and laughed

"Quite alot actually Kelly"

"Like what?"

We were sat on Chelsea's bed talking for most of the morning. Her telling me about the school's expolits and adventures in my abscence and me talking about my brief free moments out of work with the other ex Trinians. I kept details about my job to a minimum, knowing it was too dangerous to let her know. She frowned at the vagueness in my voice when I talked about work but didn't go into it, which I was more than grateful for. I hated having to lie all the time. We didn't talk about Annabelle. I was still in a mess about it and even though I knew she wanted to ask about it I was thankful when Chelsea kept her thoughts to herself.

She was just discussing the schools newest escapade, something to do with some Lord who was after gold, when the senior girls began entering the dorm again, obviously on a free. Chelsea and I exhanged a brief smile before rising to our feet and walking out into the middle of the dorm. Some of the senior girls who I'd known during my school years walked up to us with happy grins, politely asking me how life was treating me and why I'd come back. Chelsea shooed them away when their questions started to pull towards Annabelle

"Nosey aren't they" I sighed scratching my neck. Chelsea laughed

"Of course" she grinned knocking my elbow when I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh Kelly, here's someone you gotta meet," she pointed at a girl stood beside the eco tent before pulling me over to her, "This is Lexi. Lex this is Kelly Jones"

I looked up at the girl and felt a small smile work its way onto my face. She nearly as tall as me, good looking and had a confident air about her. But what got me the most was the fact that she didn't look like she belonged to a tribe. Another unique individual standing on her own. This place seemed to be teeming with them lately

_I'll bet a thousand pounds that she makes head girl one day_

"Jones eh? I've heard many stories" I smirked to myself, no doubt Chelsea had filled all the new girls in on my history. I'd be surprised to find one person in this place who hadn't heard of me

"All good I hope?" I replied eyeing Chelsea suspiciously. She rolled her eyes while Lexi laughed

"Sure..mostly"

"Mostly?"

"She's joking" Chelsea laughed giving me a happy smile before turning to Lexi and smacking her with a threatening glare. I laughed and looked away from the pair, eyes catching sight of a couple of girls walking towards the end of the dorm

"I'll catch you later" I muttered turning to go

"Sure, you can tell me all the unsensored stories about this one" Lexi laughed dodging another smack from Chelsea

I smirked and nodded at her before leaving them to their bickering and walking down the dorm towards the first years, knowing here at least I'd know someone. My heart thumped unevenly when I passed the empty bed Annabelle used to occupy during her first year. Memories of her assaulted my brain again and it took everything in me to walk past the empty bed and not think about her. I walked around the wall dividing the first years from the rest of the dorm and poked my head inside the beaded curtain, ignoring the glares aimed at me by the ten year olds sat around on their hammocks.

"Knock Knock?" I called flashing a happy smile at the twins when they looked up from their meeting with the bookie and ran over, knocking me to my back on the floor

"Ow! Guys you've got to stop doing that" I coughed grinning despite being annoyed. They let me sit up before wrapping their arms around my neck with relieved smiles

"We thought Annabelle made you leave" Tania told me pulling back to grin at me.

I shrugged at her and rose to my feet again as Chelsea and Lexi wandered over to see what the noise was about. A few other girls I didn't recognise followed them, all with interested smiles while they watched the twins embrace me again. I knew what was going on in their minds. Who was I and what had I done to make the twins love me so much? I flashed them all a cocky grin before tapping the twins shoulders to make them move back. They reluctantly let go of me and turned back to the crowd of first years walking up behind them to check me out.

"Oi you lot! This is Kelly. You do NOT pull any stunts around her got it? You'll have us to answer to otherwise" Tara barked at them pointing a threatening finger along the line of them before turning back to the older girls, "Same goes for you girls"

I couldn't help but smile at that. The older girls nodded solemly, all of them too smart not to take the twin seriously on their threat.

Can't wait to hear about the stories behind that

"Kelly? As in Kelly Jones?"

I turned back, recognising the accent as chav and sighed taking in the baggy clothing and overuse of gold jewellery. I didn't know the girl but clearly she'd heard of me. I nodded at her and her eyes widened in disbelief before she snapped her fingers

"No way man that is awesome. So's we is like proper meeting a legend innit"

"That's one way of putting it" I muttered watching them slowly step closer. I sighed and stepped up to them, holding my arms out and turning in a circle

"See real person with real legendary awesomness" they just stared at me still stunned, "You'll be wanting autographs next" I muttered stepping up to Chelsea and giving her a pointed stare. She grinned and pointed to the creepy emo holding a skull next to her

"Zoe, head of the Emos"

"Andrea's replacement?" The girl frowned at me

"You knew Andrea?" she wheezed in a deathly voice. I fought back a cringe and nodded

"Yeah she's a mate. This time nearly two years ago I did a heist with her. Nice kid. Bit wierd..." I trailed off when Zoe began scowling at me. Obviously I'd said the wrong thing, "Still see her and Taylor sometimes" I added vaguely looking over at the other girls

"Really?" Chelsea asked smacking my shoulder for attention. I nodded and pointed to the chav

"Who's the chav?"

"Oi! It's rude girl" she snapped stepping up to me with a glare. I smirked at her response and nodded

"You clearly are" I told her winking back at Chelsea before walking down the line of girls, picking out emos and geeks before settling on a few girls wearing florescent vests with bright highlights. I looked back at Chelsea confused

"So what are you? Eco's with a higher love for colour?"

"Shut the fuck up Kelly!"

I looked up at the roof and laughed before turning towards the eco's teepee with a grin. My eyes followed the voice to Celia as she stepped out of the tent with a furious glare marking her face. She began marching towards me and I smirked at her, infuriating her more

"Got all the crap out then?" I asked pointing at her dreads.

She ignored the question and shoved me back. I tensed my muscles waiting for her to hit me, knowing that this time I wouldn't be as forgiving as I was last night. The girls surrounding us watched on in interest, a few hands passing money around in bets on who'd win. I rolled my eyes at them, suddenly reminded of the fights Andrea and Taylor got into. I'd be damned if I got us into one of them, I'd end up killing her. I held my hands up and gave her a quick apologising smile

"Easy, I was only teasing"

"Tell me why I shouldn't knock you out right here and now?" she yelled grabbing a fistful of my shirt and pulling her other arm back

A few of her friends rushed forward to pull her back when my dark stare matched hers. She shrugged them off and looked up at me waiting for an answer

"Because..." I got cut off when another voice spoke over mine, higher in volume and in a much deadlier tone. I smirked down at Celia, both of us recognising the authority ringing in it.

"Because you'd be depriving the head girl of that certain privilledge Celia"

_**Just another morning in St. Trinians eh? I've actually cut this chapter in half (shocking!) to save people dying of boredom halfway through. So does Annabelle knock Kelly out? Gotta read on to find out dearies ^^**_


	6. I'm Not Okay, Trust Me

**Im Not Okay, Trust Me**

(Kelly POV)

"Because you'd be depriving the head girl of that certain privilledge Celia"

I turned my head back and watched Annabelle move into the circle of girls, the sound of her voice proving enough to make them move out of her way. I watched mesmerised as she strode up to us and gently unfolded the eco's fingers from my shirt, accidently grazing her fingers across my collarbone and causing an involuntary shiver to crawl up my back. She cut me a brief smirk before turning back to Celia and patting her on the shoulder

"Go sit down Celia. Maybe have a cup of tea and some reds. I'll be over in a minute"

Celia nodded and strode off back to the eco area, her friends following her. I on the other hand was far too busy glaring up at Annabelle to watch her go. Why was she nice to everyone but me? It was hardly fair. She met my glare with a bored expression before sighing and reaching a hand out to grab my jacket. She pulled me forward a step towards the door before turning back to the girls

"Class girls" she ordered giving them all a stern look that dared them to stay and watch.

I couldn't blame them for quickly moving back to their places for their belongings before leaving the room. My eyes found Chelsea as she walked back to her area to sit on her bed, obviously she wasn't going to class. I cut her a small apologetic look, smiling when she nodded in understanding and gave me a pitying stare.

Annabelle's hand tightenened on my jacket and she dragged me out of the dorm, stopping briefly in the corridor and glancing at her bedroom door. Was she considering taking me in? I smirked. I wouldn't complain.

"Where are you dragging me this time Fritton?" I sighed in a bored tone that I knew would piss her off. I watched a muscle jump in her jaw before she pulled me past her door, a part of me crying with dissapointment, and up towards the roof. I rolled my eyes.

"Classy" I muttered meeting her glare with an innocent smile. She sighed and shoved me ahead of her onto the roof, turning back to lock the door behind her so no one would come up and interrupt us.

"I told you to leave"

She walked past me to the middle of the roof to lean against the chimneys. I raised an eyebrow at her. Did she not realise she was standing where I used to stand when we used to come up here to talk? I couldn't help but smile. It was like our positions had been reversed. She crossed her arms over her chest, impatience marked too clearly across her face

_She looks way too hot to be angry at,_ I looked all over her while a flame of desire burnt a marathon in my brain. Did I want her? After the way she'd treated me last night? I ran a hand up to my busted lip and smirked, of course I did. If anything I wanted her more than ever

_Focus Kelly. Get back into her good books first then think about that_

"You haven't done rounds yet" I pointed out moving to sit back on the back of the old weather beaten couch. A smile twitched in the corners of her mouth

"Just because you never got up before eleven when you were here doesn't mean the rest of us don't"

"I don't recall you complaining at the time" I threw back giving her the cheeky smile I knew she loved when she looked up at me. I smiled smugly to myself when she smiled, wondering if she too was going through all the early mornings we'd shared together

"You're so immature its ridiculous" she sighed flicking her wrist back to inspect her nails. The gesture was so tottified it made me want to slap her. Instead I let out a hollow laugh and shook my head

"Annabelle don't be a snob. You sound like your old man"

_Ouch, I am mean_

"Don't be smart Kelly, it doesn't suit you"

"Am I supposed to fall down bleeding my heart out over that?" I said sarcastically. She scoffed

"As if you had a heart" she muttered. I looked up at her and nodded

"You're right I don't have one" I said standing up to move infront of her, "You have it"

I kept my voice at a whisper while my hand came up to stroke her cheek. She slapped it away and sidestepped away from me

"Don't do that" she said firmly while she backed up towards the edge of the roof. I gave her a sly grin and followed her

"Do what?"

"Act like you care" I stopped in my tracks and tilted my head at her

"I do care"

"Then why the fuck didn't you come back?!"

I flinched at the sound of her yell. Her question cut deep into me and made my heart stop. I opened and closed my mouth to give her an explanation but it didn't matter. Every single one I had to give either broke the rules of my contract or didn't fit the bill right. In the end all I had were excuses

"I get that you're mad..." she cut me off with a wave of her hand and furious glare

"I'm way past mad Kelly. You left me! No word, no warning. You just left. What the fuck did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing! You didn't do anything Belle"

"Then why did you do it?" she shouted pulling her arms away from me and shoving me back when I tried to take her hand.

I pulled my hands level with my shoulders, knowing touching her was only going to make things worse. I took a deep breath and stared down into her green eyes

"I messed up okay. I couldn't work and be with you. And it was tearing me apart watching you worry. I thought if I did it this way you'd be happier..."

"Do I look happy Kelly?"

"Do I?!" I shouted back at her feeling my patience slip.

She stared at me with a disbelieving flare burning in her green eyes. I sighed and ran a hand up the back of my neck, her eyes following the movement with a frown, this was going completely the wrong way. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down before I could shout again, and locked eyes with her

"I only did what I thought was right..." I trailed off under her murderous glare and realised a second too late that I hadn't thought that one out. She thought I meant for me. That I'd left without any thought for her, just so I could move on with my life.

"What was right? By whom?" she asked in a serious restrained tone that told me she was four seconds away from throwing me off the rooftop. My heart thudded unevenly in my chest while I tried to come up with a way to fix this

"I didn't mean...Look you're taking this completely the wrong way.."

"Oh I'm sorry" she spat walking past me to the door.

I swore under my breath and quickly followed her. I snapped a hand out and pressed the door shut, tugging her around to face me, desperate to make her listen before it was too late

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'd never want that. You mean so much to me Annabelle. You have no idea how much it kills me waking up everyday without you there in my arms. I missed you so much and just being here with you now is making me want to kill myself for never coming back in the first place"

I met her careful gaze while I spoke, knowing she was trying to figure out whether I was lying or not. She'd never seen me like this and I guess I was starting to freak her out with my ramblings. I took her hand and held it up to my heart, letting her feel the steady beat of it in my chest and hoping it was enough to back me up.

"I'm not lying. Even after all this time you, Annabelle Fritton, still drive me crazy" I muttered the last bit leaning down to her and letting go of her hand to cup her cheek, feeling her heart thump madly under my palm. Her hand was still rested on my chest and I took it as a good sign.

A small warning flashed in the back of my mind: Remember the mission!

_Screw the mission, she needs to know_

"Say something" I begged her, starting to feel a little uneasy when she just stood there staring up at me. She shrugged at me and pulled my hand down from her face

"What do you want me to say exactly?"

"Anything...everything. Whatever's running through your head"

"I don't believe you and I want you out of here"

I stared at her. Was she being serious? I'd just layed out my heart and she'd stamped on it like it was nothing to her. I narrowed my eyes at her and searched her face. She wasn't serious. She couldn't mean it. She felt something and I knew it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my next question burning down the last of my patience and threatening to tear me apart if I didn't come out and say it.

"Do I mean anything to you Belle?"

"Just a tip Jones, when you love someone don't run out on them and then expect them to hang around moping for you to come back. You may be different from most people Kelly, but they'll still get bored of waiting for you and move on to something else"

I took a step back and stared at her. Had she moved on? To who? I found myself glaring down at the floor at all the girls running around the school beneath our feet. It had to be one of them. I cast a possesive look up at her, my eyes grazing all over her searching for hints of this person she'd allegedly moved on to. A million questions dancing behind my eyes. Mainly who was she and did she know who she was up against.

Annabelle let out a small sigh and took her hand back, sliding it down off my shirt in a lingering way instead of picking it up off my chest, before turning on her heel and opening the door. The simple movement was enough to convince me that she still cared but was being too stubborn and proud to admit it.

"You have until this afternoon. Or..."

"Else?" I spat trying, and probably failing, to keep the anger off my face.

I was glaring at her back, the fury inside me starting to rise to the surface while I tried to keep calm. I could feel my mask slipping though. I knew she only had a minute to get away before I completely snapped and did something I'd regret.

She turned back to me and grinned. The sight of her smile was enough to make my heart thump painfully and I could feel a small smile crawl across my lips at the mischief in her eyes. She'd changed so much it hurt. Where was my sweet shy Belle? I wasn't completely sure I liked this new version. I felt my gaze shift under her grin, knowing it was because of me she'd changed. I couldn't look at her right now feeling that old guilt course through me.

"Worse" she answered, her tone dropping to replicate the low husky one I'd always kept for her ears alone.

My eyes snapped up to her face and she laughed before vanishing down the steps. I kicked the door shut behind her and punched it, feeling the half healed skin on my knuckles reopen and bleed. I ignored the pain and punched it a couple more times, leaving a few bloody prints on the brown wood before turning around swearing under my breath and kicking an empty whiskey bottle off the roof. I looked up when I heard a suprised scream followed by a smashing sound. I sighed guiltily before walking to the roof ledge and looking down at the angry girl

"Kelly?" I turned back to the totty and tilted my head at her while her eyes zeroed in on my bleeding hand. My eyes grazed over Chelsea before I grinned, her offer pounding in my head. Annabelle had moved on? Well so could I.

"Are you okay?" Chelsea asked walking up to me and picking up my hand to assess the damage.

I looked back at the door with a small worried glance before letting out a hurt sigh when her fingers pressed down on mine. She glanced up at my face and followed my gaze with a bright smile

"Locked. I thought it'd be best not to be interrupted while I tend to your wounds" she said with a gentle laugh while she pulled her tie off her neck. She wrapped it around my bleeding fist and tied it tight, sighing annoyed when the blood began seeping through the polyester.

"Looks like that's the best I can do for now" she mumbled dropping my hand and turning back to the door. I snapped my hand out and grabbed her wrist, giving her a low smirk when she looked back at me surprised

"There's something else you could help me with" I said with a suggestive tone while pulling her back.

Either Chelsea had gotten smarter in the last year or she was naturally good at picking up on things. Either way she grinned and leant into me, crashing her lips against mine while I span us around, walking back to collapse down onto the couch. I'd almost forgotten how great a kisser Chelsea was. Her years of being a professional head totty had taught her just how to kiss someone in a way that made their mind explode. It made me wonder how the guys reacted when she kissed them. Did they get as out of control as I was getting or was I just a special case?

"I think...I might..be of service here" she said breathlessly while I kissed her harder, trying to chase angry thoughts of Annabelle away.

Chelsea giggled around my lips as I guided her back and pushed her down onto the cushions, hovering above her and smirking. I placed a knee between her legs, leaning over her with one hand braced on the back of the couch while the other gently pulled her hair so her head tilted back to grant me access to her neck. I felt her nails trail along the leather covering my spine before her hands pushed my jacket down off my shoulders. I moved back briefly to pull it off and throw it away before resuming my attack of her throat, gently biting down now and then to make her gasp. I felt my fingers leave her blonde curls to the buttons on her school shirt, impatiently freeing them while my mouth ran back up to hers. Chelsea tugged at my shirt, pulling it up and running her palms across the small of my back to pull me closer until I was nearly lying flat on top of her. I grinned to myself. Trust a totty to want to coddle first. I pulled back against her tugging and ran a teasing hand down her stomach, staring down at her blue gaze to smirk at her reaction. As I expected she gasped under my hand, the intensity of my burning eyes helping to send her crazy while my hand roamed further down. I laughed at her and cupped a hand around her neck to pull her back up to me, smiling when she raced back to my lips.

Part of me demanded I stopped, to consider what it'd do to Annabelle. But I brushed it aside. Annabelle said it herself. She'd moved on. If she could find someone new couldn't I? Besides this was purely functional. I wasn't interested in Chelsea like that, and she felt the same way I did. This was purely business.

_Checkmate Annabelle_

**_Dum dum daaaahh! Poor Annabelle...lol who cares, I feel sorry for Kelly here (warped I know) not to mention Chelsea. Looks like it's a love triangle people. So will Kelly spy on the head girl now Annabelle's rejected her AND pissed her off? Who knows. Don't forget to review people, I'm open to pairing/other significant (but lets face it boring-er) story suggestions ;) _**


	7. Another Case

(Kelly POV)

Another Case

"Fuck!"

I was sat infront of the couch leaning against it, topless and breathing hard. Chelsea was asleep on the cushions behind me, her knee providing my head with the perfect rest. I looked up at the darkening sky and squeezed my eyes shut, not completely believing what I'd just done. What was wrong with me? Was I that mentally unbalanced? I ran a hand up my neck, fingers following the faint scratch marks Chelsea's nails had left on it. How was I supposed to explain that?

I looked back at the blonde and couldn't help but smirk. I'd somehow managed to exhaust the school's biggest sexaholic. Surely that was an achievment in itself? I shrugged to myself. I'd take it.

My eyes raked over her naked form, following the defined muscles on her stomach to the bruises slowly forming on her neck and shoulders. I swallowed guiltily, I hadn't realised how far gone I'd been when I made them. I must have been really pissed. I sighed while my eyes continued to count marks. I hadn't done that to anyone beside's Annabelle before. How would Chelsea react? And more to the point could she cover them up? The last thing I needed was her parading around telling people we'd hooked up.

I rolled my gaze eyes away and stared up at the rainclouds that were slowly drifting over the school. I couldn't help but laugh at that. It wasn't enough to have Annabelle fuck with my head the world had to piss on me too.

"I should have refused this job" I mumbled stretching a hand out underneath the couch and pulling out a bottle of the school's homebrewed vodka . I smiled at it. It'd been a long time since I'd drunk Trinksi. Like everything else that reminded me of this school I'd shut it out and forgot about it. I raised it to my lips, inhaling the sharp smell of it before looking up at the sky with a faint smile

_Here's to you world.._

"Christ!" I yelped pulling the bottle away and spitting half the stuff out. It must have tripled in strength since I'd last tasted it. What was Annabelle thinking? There was no way I would've let them make it under my leadership. It was strong enough to knock out an elephant for christ's sake!

A banging on the roof snapped me out of my thoughts and I immediately turned my head back to the door. Someone was trying to get out here? I frowned wondering who could possibly be that desperate to get up here. Then I looked back at Chelsea..

_SHIT!_

I picked up my shirt and quickly rolled it over my head, quickly wiping lipstick off my face before leaning down to Chelsea and shaking her awake, holding my palm over her mouth to stop her from shouting out. I pointed a thumb back at the door as another bang echoed around the roof. Chelsea gave me a terrified expression before leaping off the couch and hurridly getting dressed. She caught her shirt when I threw it at her and was halfway through buttoning it up when she looked up at me annoyed.

"What?!" I muttered picking up her heels. She waved a hand at her exposed torso before pointing at the individual markings with a scowl

"I don't even let the guys do that! Who gave you permission?" she hissed back smacking my shoulder when I threw her a sly grin. I let out a gentle laugh and shrugged

"I don't need permission" I winked at her and held her skirt up, "As much as I'd love to see you out of it I think those girls will prefer you in a skirt, no?" she rolled her eyes and snatched the blue fabric out of my hands, pulling it on just as the sound of wood splintering reached us.

_They seriously just kick the door in?_

I pushed Chelsea down on the couch and took a seat on the floor opposite her, my back pressed against a chimney with my forearms bent on my knees and the Trinski bottle dangling from my fingertips. She raised an eyebrow at me before shaking her head

"Drama queen" I heard her say under her breath. I smirked up at her and threw a bottle cap I found on the floor beside me at her head

"Follow my lead" I told her pulling on an angry scowl and aiming it at the twins as they, Zoe and the rude girl from earlier clambered onto the roof. They slowly approached us, taking small cautious steps while their eyes settled on us

"What?" I snapped at them, taking a long drink of Trinski while shooting them all dark looks.

I watched them look curiously over at Chelsea and the bottles scattered around me on the roof before returning their attention to me. I raised my eyebrows in an impatient questioning stare and shot back a mouthful of Trinski. The girls shuffled their feet and seemed to back away a step under my intense stare. I saw Chelsea throw me an amused smirk before looking back at them too. Zoe seemed to snap out of it first and stepped forward towards me, crossing her arms over her chest and staring down at me like I were a child that had misbehaved.

"What goth?" I asked knowing that if she was anything like Andrea it would anger her. I wasn't wrong. She immediately dropped her serious stance and clenched her fists at her sides

_Go on, do it. I could do with hitting something that will scream_

"It's emo!" she snarled

"Whatever. What. Do. You. Want?"

"Annabelle wants a word" I scoffed at her

"Sure she does"

"She does Kel. It sounded serious" I looked back at Tara and shrugged before throwing the Trinski bottle over the roof, waiting for it to shatter on the drive below before stumbling to my feet and facing them

"Go tell her Kelly heard enough earlier. She doesn't need to explain herself anymore. It's all too clear up here" I spat tapping my temple with a sarcastic grin as I moved back and collapsed on the couch beside Chelsea. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chelsea rise to her feet, a confused smile gracing her lips. I shook my head and looked up at them all hoping my angry glare would get them to leave.

"I don't have the foggiest idea what you're talking about but I think they mean something else Kel" Chelsea said pulling on my arm. I shrugged her off and let out a painful hiss when she sighed and grabbed my bleeding hand to pull me to my feet

"Stop being a baby and deal with it" she hissed into my ear.

I looked back at her, my anger fading while my eyes settled on a particular mark on her neck just below the line of vision under her collar. It looked darker than the others, more like a bruise than lovebite. I held in a smirk and turned away towards the door.

_Biting harder next time, _I stopped short when I realised what I'd just thought. Was there going to be a next time? Did I want that? This had just been a way of release so I wouldn't think about Annabelle and how much I'd love to murder her...

_Calm down Kelly. You were angry, no need to go overboard._

I looked back at Chelsea who just simply smiled back. That was it wasn't it? That's what I wanted. Simplicity. No attatchment, no strings, no feelings. Just something to take my mind off things while I was stuck in this hell hole.

I turned back to the door and grinned out of sight of the others. There would most definitly be a next time

"So why am I being summoned?" I asked sarcastically as we all made our way back to the dorms.

The girls behind me muttered between themselves before Tara moved forward to walk beside me, taking my hand and smiling up at me. I fought off a warm smile and continued to glare down at the floor

"Lucy saw something and Annabelle wanted you to look at it"

"Saw what? Besides she wanted me gone. She can't give me marching orders one minute then expect me to roll over obediently the next"

"Stop being so depressing man" I turned back to the rude girl and glared at her

"What is your name?" I demanded

"Bianca, why?"

"No reason. I just like to know the names of people who piss me off. Helps make the hit list work smoother"

I winked down at Tara's grin and walked into the dorm, my smile dropping instantly when my eyes located Annabelle sat at the geek's station beside Lucy and Celia...on the lap of some girl.

_I'm going to kill you slowly,_ I thought as I looked down at the girl and forced myself to keep walking towards the small group

The girl leant up to Annabelle and whispered something in her ear, smirking at the head girl when she laughed and slapped her arm, before looking up at me and watching me step up behind Lucy with a small smile stretched across her lips. I glanced at Annabelle's happy smile then down at the girl's smug grin before holding in an angry sigh and forcing myself to focus on Lucy's computer

_Very Slowly..._


	8. Playing With Fire

**Playing With Fire**

(Annabelle POV)

I stared down at the stairs, hand gripping the bannister painfully tight as I listened to Kelly punch the door behind me repeatedly until she moved away swearing under her breath. I was breathing deeply, like I couldn't get enough air and was suffocating. Why did she say all that? What was the point? I couldn't help but believe it was all a stupid game she was playing to mess with my head

"Annabelle? Are you okay?"

I looked up at Chelsea's concerned smile and nodded, pulling myself together and walking down the steps past her. She knew something was wrong and that Kelly was the reason behind it but I was grateful when she didn't press the issue. I felt her squeeze my shoulder comfortingly when I brushed past her

"Thanks Chels" I muttered leaving her on the stairs to the roof and walking back to the dorm.

I knew she'd go up and talk to Kelly and that maybe I should tell her not to. But then again Chelsea was a senior, and one of Kelly's best friends. I wouldn't force her to stay away. I knew she'd missed Kelly just as much as anyone else who had known her as head girl. I wouldn't tell them not to talk to her just because she screwed me over. I wouldn't be that girl.

I walked into the dorm with a calm happy expression, pulling the mask on so that no one else would ask how I was feeling. The few girls remaining in the dorm looked up when I entered and said hi before returning to their activities. I smiled around at them all and stood there by the door watching them. The rude girls and chavs were spinning tracks on their new turntables while the emos were undergoing some form of dark ritual to curse them. The geeks were hard at work typing away on their laptops, occasionally looking up from their screens to remove the glazed stare of boredom from their eyes. I laughed at them and walked towards the ecos tent to find celia

I spent about an hour trying to calm the eco down, Kelly had wound her up so much she'd nearly overdone it on the pills. After twenty minutes of shouting at her about drugs, and threatening to burn her entire stockpile, I finally managed to persuade her to go out for a walk to clear her head. We were just exiting her tent when the twins walked up to stop me with serious expressions. I told Celia to go on without me before turning to the two younger girls and crossing my arms. They mirrored the action and glared back at me. I rolled my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh

_Here we go..._

"Are you mad at Kelly?" Tara asked with a serious frown. I lifted an eyebrow at her. Sometimes I forgot how perceptive the pair were.

"Nicely spotted" I muttered sarcastically.

Their matching frowns deepened sending me a clear message; shut up and listen. I swallowed and nodded at them to carry on, knowing just what they'd do if I kept skirting around the topic. I may be head girl but even I was cautious around them. I was smart enough to know when not to push the Dynamos

"Why?" Tania asked. I stared at them

"Because she left!"

"She came back. Aren't you happy to see her?"

"No. She's bad news girls"

They took a threatening step towards me with deathly glares. I immediately took a step back and held my hands up in surrender

"Oi Tara! Flash wants a word!"

We lifted our heads to the first year holding Tara's mobile up while waving at them over. I let out a breath of relief and pointed back at the girl,flashing them a small smile. They each grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me down to them with threatening glares

"Either you settle things with Kelly or we'll settle you" Tara growled throwing my hand down and walking away to the first year crib. I stared after her, completely gobsmacked. Tania chuckled and dropped my hand too, leaning up on her toes to pat my shoulder

"Just try to be nice to Kelly. Tara's a bit overly protective of her, she's like our big sister" she said walking off after her twin and vanishing into the crib.

I looked around me in disbelief before shaking my head and walking back to the geek station to sink into a chair beside Lucy. The head geek gave me a short smile before re-glueing her focus back to the laptop screen

"How did Kelly ever deal with you lot?" I muttered cynically while throwing my head back against the backrest and spinning idily to and fro. Lucy looked up and grinned at me

"She had the twins on side to kick bottoms"

"I do too" I argued. Lucy raised an eyebrow and pointed back to where I'd been standing with the twins

"That didn't look like a team discussion" she replied sarcastically while clicking on her mouse with a small smile. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. I didn't want to get into it

"Problem Belle?"

I looked up and grinned at Roxy as she sank into a chair opposite me, immediately propping her guitar up on her knee and plucking a soft melody while humming. I heard Lucy let out an annoyed sigh beside me. The geeks hated Roxy's playing, mainly because she only played rock and, and I quote, "It's vexatious and boring". Needless to say Roxy, after looking up what vexatious meant, began playing more frequently around the geek station just to tick them off.

"Play nice girls" I told them, earning myself a low smirk from the rockstar and an annoyed glare from Lucy. They both shrugged and went back to their tasks with matching smug smiles.

I rolled my eyes at them and looked away towards the first year crib, my eyes lingering on what used to be my old bed back before I became head girl. I sighed while I thought about how nice it'd be to just go back and sit quietly on that bed with a book like I used to, not having to worry about the school because it was someone else's problem

"What's up Fritton?"

My eyes snapped up to the rockstar. No one but Kelly called me that. It sounded strange in someone else's voice. I resisted throwing her a deep glare and instead shrugged, leaning back in my seat and listening to her play a tune on her guitar. She laughed and stretched her leg out to kick my foot with her boot

"Something's going on. Tell aunty Rox all about it"

"Is it Kelly?"

I sighed and watched Celia walk around Roxy's chair to sit up on the desk between computer monitors. Lucy looked up at the mention of the ex head girl and they both watched me cautiously. Roxy frowned and looked at me for an explanation

"That was a quick walk Celia" I muttered closing my eyes and letting out a long tired sigh

"Who's Kelly?" Roxy asked sliding her capo down on the guitar and retuning it right for her next song. I kept my eyes closed and pointed at the other two to explain while I sat back and listened to her play

"Kelly Jones, the ex head girl..." Lucy began brightly

"And total bitch" Celia muttered.

I laughed and nodded in agreement. I still had no idea what Kelly had done to Celia but something told me it had something to do with why she'd entered the dorm covered in goo and feathers last night. I heard Lucy sigh and cough for attention

"Anyway...She was away for a while and.."

"Only just decided to grace us with her presence again" I finished with an irritated tone and opening my eyes to let them know I wanted the subject dropped. Roxy looked up at me and gave me a small smirk

"Sounds like she'd be handy in this Fritton gold lark" I shook my head at her, immediately refusing the idea. Just thinking about Kelly helping out made me want to hit something

"Na-uh. No way"

"But Annabelle..." I cut Lucy off with a dark glare

"No" I said twisting in my seat so that I was facing Roxy completely. I didn't miss the hint of intrigue in Celia's eyes when I turned, or the smug grin crossing her lips when I asked Roxy to play something slow. The rockstar grinned and began playing again, only too eager to show off

"You look tense" she told me when Celia began talking to Lucy about drugs and possible side effects. I rolled my eyes at the pair. I'd had it up to here with Celia and her addictions. I shrugged back at Roxy and sighed, closing my eyes again and leaning back against the chair

"Just a bit"

"You need a hug?" I opened an eye at her and laughed

"Offering?"

"You know it" she grinned.

I smiled at her and shook my head, opening both eyes and looking up through the opened skylight hatch in the ceiling, frowning when I saw Kelly's head leant up against what I presumed was the couch, breathing heavily and looking guilty as sin. I narrowed my eyes and wondered what she'd done now.

_Why can't that thing be bigger?_ I thought angrilly, watching Kelly vanish from view before returning my eyes to roxy. She'd stopped playing and had her chin propped up on her guitar with a small smile while she watched me

"There's movement on the cctv" Danielle gasped from behind Lucy. I locked eyes with Roxy and smirked

"Hold onto that thought" I told her before leaning over the desk to look at the computer with a frown.

Someone was walking towards the school, dodging the first year's traps with skill enough for me to instantly think they had insider help. My mind immediately flashed with Kelly's guilty expression and anger filtered through my body.

"Someone go and get Kelly now!" I snapped raising my voice so that everyone in the room could hear. They all gave me confused looks before the twins, Zoe and Bianca rushed out of the room. Roxy kicked my foot again and gave me a pointed stare, questioning me with a small frown

"Later" I mumbled not trusting myself to be calm if I had to explain it all now.

Roxy nodded once and set the guitar down. She leant across the gap between us and grabbed my wrist, giving me a mischevious wink before yanking me out of my chair to land ontop of her lap. I yelped and tried to stand up but her arms tightened around me

"Relax Belle, let the soothing awesomeness of Roxy's hug help you chill"

I laughed at her and sat back into her shoulder while her arms wrapped around my waist and squeezed comfortingly. The other girls ignored us. This had been happening too often now for them to worry about it. Besides they knew we were only friends

"So head girl, what's the story with this Kelly?" I heard her mutter in my ear while her fingers drummed a steady rythym on my stomach. I shrugged

"Does it matter?"

"I wanna know why I'm gonna break her legs" she muttered into my ear, her breath hot on my neck while her arms squeezed my middle again.

I sighed at the thought of Roxy going up against Kelly. It wasn't that she didn't stand a chance, in fact I was certain she could take on the ex head girl. I just didn't want them fighting over something as ridiculous as this

"We have...history..Let's just say she messed up big time and won't bugger off"

"Don't think I could take her?"

"You could try. But trust me, one look from Kelly and you're a crying mess on the floor"

"That scary?" she laughed leaning back against the chair so that we slumped into a half laid back position.

I frowned, not completly sure why she'd done it. In fact the entire "hug" was falling out of control a bit. I sat up straight and tried to define the boundaries again. She smirked up at me, clearly seeing what I was doing and being amused by it.

"Definitely" I muttered

"Here's your chance to find out" Celia said to us, nodding back at the door. I raised my eyes and locked gazes with Kelly as she stared murderously at Roxy.

_Oh shit..._

_**Uh oh looks like Kelly's on the war path and Roxy's in trouble! How's Annabelle gonna figure this one out? Maybe she should just lay low for a while...ha like a Trinian would do that ^^ I see more fighting on the horizon. Also thanks to Monsterscorporation for you reviews! It was Roxy but I'm thinking about roping Lexi into it all later on..We'll just have to see how it goes :)**_


	9. Jealous Minds Think Alike

**Jealous Minds Think Alike**

( )

Roxy let out a silent laugh behind me and wrapped her arms tighter around my waist, leaning up to bend her face into my neck so that I could feel her lips grin against my skin

"That's the famous Kelly?" she asked looking up at Celia with an amused grin.

I ignored her and watched Kelly slowly approach us, looking like she wanted to snap Roxy's arms off. I considered maybe getting up and sitting in my own chair. But then again why should I? I wasn't with Kelly. She didn't own me. And by getting up I'd only make it look like I still had feelings for her. Which I didn't.

_Liar, _my mind sang while my eyes reluctantly left Kelly and settled back on Roxy when she leant up to my ear. I didn't care what my stupid brain told me. I was refusing to let Kelly in again.

"Hey belle?" Roxy whispered pulling me down to her with a small smile, "Big news, she doesn't scare me"

I laughed at her and smacked her arm

"So why am I summoned here Fritton?"

I looked up at the sound of her voice, it was tired and cracked like she hadn't used it in a while. Although her face refused to show any emotion her eyes held tiny sparks of fury as she looked down at us. I gave her a cold stare back and pointed at Lucy's computer with a grim smile

"Care to explain?"

She frowned at me before turning to the computer screen, her eyes deepening with concentration as she watched the intruder walked quickly down the school's long drive. I watched her intently, searching for any signs of recognition or guilt in her expression while she watched the man get closer. It was a wasted effort though. Like aunty Kelly had perfected her pokerface. I wouldn't be guessing the truth from her mask anytime soon.

"Who is he?" she muttered to herself reaching across Lucy for the mouse and clicking on another camera link. I frowned at her. She didn't know him?

"You don't know?" I asked keeping the accusing bite out of my voice and matching her small smirk with my own impatient smile. Her eyes grazed over me quickly, switching behind me to Roxy before looking away, disgusted. I narrowed my eyes at her. What was with that?

Then it hit me. On the roof I'd basically told her I'd found someone else, and now I was sat on the lap of a girl she didn't know. I couldn't stop a smile rising on my lips. Kelly was jealous. Even after all this time she couldn't handle seeing me around other girls. It was kind of cute

_Cute? Get a grip Annabelle!_

I shook my head and focused back in on the conversation Kelly was having with Lucy, frowning when she suggested someone go out and scout aound in the grounds

"And get attacked by that brute? I don't think so. None of these girls are going out there" I told them firmly.

The girls nodded at the authority in my voice, knowing better than to disobey and smiling with relief at not having to leave the dorm. Kelly however looked back at me with a smug smile

"Good thing I'm here then. Sit tight girls"

She straightened up and turned around to leave. My hand snapped out suddenly, surprising both of us, and wrapped around her wrist to hold her back. She looked down at my hand then up at me with a confused tilt of her head. I scrambled around in my mind for a good enough excuse to give. The truth was I wasn't sure why I'd done it. Maybe it was because I didn't like the idea of sending her out on her own against this strange man. I avoided her sudden smug smirk knowing she was speculating it. I looked away from her widening smile, wanting to punch it off her face.

_I'm getting way too aggressive lately..._

I looked up at her smile again and rolled my eyes..._Then again I doubt it counts as aggressive if it's her I'm killing..._I felt Roxy's arms flex around me and grinned to myself. I knew exactly how to wipe that smirk off her smug face. I let go of her wrist, trying hard not to smile at the flash of disappointment in her eyes when my fingers left her skin, and dropped it down to tap Roxy's knee. Kelly's eyes grew even colder

"Hey Rox can you play that song you wrote the other day? About that girl?" I asked turning back to her with a pleading pout. She grinned at me and nodded, eager as ever to show off. I climbed off her lap and stood up, turning my back on Kelly and watching Roxy pick up her guitar

"It plays guitar? Brilliant" I turned back to hold a hand up at her in warning with a glare

"Jealous?" Roxy called to her before striking a chord.

Kelly scoffed at her and crossed her arms over. She gave Roxy a pointed glare, silently telling her to get on with it. I held in a smug smile and turned around again as Roxy started playing, only too aware of how close Kelly stood. I could practically feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed in. I repressed a shiver and focused back on Roxy, only just noticing that she'd started singing and was already on the first chorus

Kelly got bored halfway through and bent back down to the computer, her eyes narrowing at the man. She'd occasionally swear under her breath as he dodged yet another trap and carried on getting closer to us with every second. I couldn't help but smile at her. She'd left this place behind sure, but even after all this time away and with no real ties to it anymore she was still willing to protect it.

_You might wear the badge Fritton, but she's the real head girl here_

"Will you knock it off with that bloody song already? I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Why? Your mate there knows his way around, he's not likely to get lost" Roxy snapped back at the ex head girl continuing with her playing.

I flinched at Kelly's replying glare, the fury in her murderous dark gaze was enough to send a violent shiver up my spine. I stepped forward between the pair of them with my arms spread out to keep them apart. Kelly shot me a furious frown. Did she think I was standing up for Roxy? I sighed. Kelly shook her head disbelivingly before turning back to the computer and ignoring us completely. I let out a silent breath of relief, thanking every star I could name that Kelly had backed off. I'd seen enough of Taylor and Andrea's fights in the past to know the damage it caused. If Kelly and Roxy had clashed I'm pretty sure one of them would have left the school in a box.

"You should learn how to chill out Kelly"

I turned back to shoot Roxy a warning look. She nodded at me and lowered her eyes back to her guitar, playing despite Kelly's continuous murderous glances. I sighed. Roxy was doing it on purpose to provoke the ex head girl. Beside her Celia laughed and we all looked up in time to see her throw back a couple of pills with a lazy smile while holding one out in her palm to Kelly. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the computer, catching Kelly do the same. I smirked at that. We were too alike sometimes

_She's still beautiful, I _silently sighed to myself and ran my eyes all over her while she leant down to peer at the computer screen, a small frown marring her face. I'd always hated seeing her frown. It didn't look right on her. Kelly was the sort of person who lit up the entire building with her smile. She shouldn't be allowed to not wear one.

_Someone's still whipped, _my mind teased while my eyes rolled over the smooth arch of her back to her pale neck. Her hair, considerably longer now, hid most of it from view but my gaze still seemed to burn through it while my mouth watered slightly at the thought of tasting her skin. I shook myself and forced my eyes away to look at something else. Anything else besides Kelly. I felt a frown tug at my mouth when she shifted slightly making her hair fall away and reveal three scratches running along the nape of her neck. How had that happened? I searched back through my memory, forcing it to go back to the conversation on the roof. I was pretty sure they weren't there then. Roxy kicked my shoe and I looked away fromKelly to give her a questioning frown. She simply grinned back at me before singing her next verse. I wasn't really listening though, I was far too busy trying to figure out what had caused those scratches on Kelly's neck.

"If you don't knock it off with that moronic music I'm going to wrap that guitar around your bloody head!"

I jumped at the sound of Kelly's voice and looked down at Roxy as she put her guitar up, watching Kelly cautiously incase she tried to make good on her promise to destroy it. My eyes flitted back to the ex head girl, giving her a confused but mostly angry stare. What had sparked that one? Celia caught my gaze and shrugged. Kelly let out a deep breath before looking back at Lucy and asking what traps were where outside.

Chelsea strode in while they were going through the first year's puddle prank, looking confident and bright as ever. I gave her a small smile when she took in Roxy's glaring at Kelly's turned back before shifting her eyes to the ex head girl herself. I watched with narrowed eyes when the totty's smile widened and a tiny blush worked its way onto her cheeks. Why was she looking at Kelly like that? I could feel something nudging my brain, trying to get me to fit the pieces together but I didn't want to. I didn't want to even consider Kelly had done something that bad, just to get back at me. So I buried my anger and gave the totty a friendly smile that cut the corners of my mouth, while silently trying to murder them both with my mind.

Kelly turned back to me with a tired smile, one that dropped the instant she saw Chelsea standing beside me. I watched her eyes cut between us before a flash of guilt and regret ran through her dark eyes. It was all I needed to move back and sit back on Roxy's lap, giving her a wide grin as she wrapped her arms around me again. Obviously she'd picked up on the awkward tension between the three of us and wanted to rub it into Kelly's face. I watched fury return to Kelly's expression while I moved my hands down to play with Roxy's on my stomach

"I need to talk to you" Kelly told me, her voice wavering out of control when I twisted my fingers through Roxy's, "Now Belle. And without the monkeys" she added looking up at all the girls with a threatening dark look.

The girls shifted under her glare, not sure whether to obey the ex head girl or their current one. I let out a sarcastic laugh and looked up at her with a shake of my head

"You don't get to talk to my girls like that, Kelly. Now do us all a favour and leave"

"Drop dead Fritton" she snarled back bending down to the screen.

I leapt to my feet and shoved her, putting all my insecure anger into the push so that it forced her to stumble sideways. She caught herself and let out a long breath before turning back and stepping up so that we were almost chest to chest, the warmth of her body sending my mind into overdrive. I watched her breath deeply in and out while her hands shook by her side. She looked absolutely furious. Her eyes snapping behind me told me Roxy had climbed out of her seat to back me up while Chelsea placed a hand around Kelly's wrist. We both ignored them, too busy staring each other down. I watch the anger set fire to the black in her eyes as she glared at me, and I couldn't help but think that I was going to die


	10. Nasty Habits

_**Disclaimer: I only own the lyrics in this part of the story. Everything else belongs to people on a much higher level of awesome to me **_

**Nasty Habits**

( )

_If she doesn't shut up with that crap song in the next five seconds I swear I'm gonna shove that guitar down her throat!_

I stared down at Lucy's computer screen, eyes fixed on the strange guy while he got closer to the school, Roxy's "music" starting to drill a headache into my already tired mind. I watched the cameras with a frown, feeling my agent training kick my head into gear while I searched for some sort of give away as to who he was and how I could take him down. Nothing jumped out at me though. He was literally a mystery, and it pissed me off.

I could feel Annabelle's gaze burning on my skin but refused to look up at her. I knew she'd only asked Roxy to play that song to bait me and I was determined to not let it get to me. Instead I focused all my attention on watching the man, promising myself that I'd beat whatever anger I had into that guy once I got a hold of him. I sighed and shifted my weight onto my left leg and rolled my shoulders back, trying to shake off the ache of Annabelle's eyes on my skin. I felt myself tune back into Roxy's song, listening to the slow rock melody and thinking it was okay. Then I heard the lyrics and felt myself overflow with anger, just waiting to snap

_I'm going to murder her!_

_"Everyone dreams of holding a girl like her, I know I dream. But it seems she don't see me, its a shame cause I'd show her how brilliant her life could be, just us falling deep. Her and me"_

It was about Annabelle, I could tell. Just the way Roxy played and stared up at the head girl with a low grin was enough to tell me that. I glanced sideways at Annabelle and caught her frowning at me. No not me. My neck. What was she looking at? I self consciously raised a hand to it and felt the scratches, my heart pounding when I realised she'd seen them. What was she thinking? Did she think I did it to myself maybe? I bloody well hoped so, otherwise I had alot of explaining to do. Then again...We weren't together were we, I could do what I wanted. I sighed knowing eventually she'd bring it up. Annabelle wasn't one to let things die after all

I pretended I didn't notice her questioning stare and looked back at the screen, swearing under my breath when the guy leapt over yet another trap. Seriously! How was he avoiding all of them? The twins themselves had set most of those traps up, there wasn't one teacher in the school who hadn't fallen in one at least once since being employed at this school. So how did someone who, as far as we knew, hadn't ever set foot on St. Trinian soil before manage to avoid all of them? I glared down at him as he dived behind a wall to hide from the caretaker as he drunkerly finished his morning tasks and stumbled off up the drive bound for the local pub up the road. I rolled my eyes, about to go and catch the guy myself when Roxy's singing broke through my thoughts

"_Now she's sat here with someone else and its driving me insane, because I know I could be the one to help her if only she'd be willing to change. Her heart's been broke by that stupid jerk but I'm willing and I'm going to prove to her, that not everyone's love in this world hurts" _

That did it. I snapped my head up and glared back at the "rockstar" giving her the coldest look I could muster, letting the anger burn through me until there was nothing but rage in my mind. How dare she write a song about my Belle? And then have the audacity to sing it aloud right in front of me?! I knew from the look of surprise on Celia's face that she'd changed the lyrics on purpose just for my benifit. My eyes flashed down to Annabelle's smile and I suddenly knew why she'd asked Roxy to play it

_Real smooth Belle, well two can play that game_

"If you don't knock it off with that moronic music I'm going to wrap that guitar around your bloody head!"

I watched them all turn back to me with surprised expressions as they took in the seriousness of my threat. Apparantly Roxy was very fond of her guitar because she quickly picked it up and sat it up against the desk away from my reach. I smirked when she kept casting me cautious glances every now and then, making sure I hadn't moved. Annabelle stepped up beside me while I turned my attention back to the screen, her angry frown making me want to smile. Instead I let out a deep calming breath, trying to untense all the muscles in my body that had tightened painfully when Annabelle had looked back at me. I could feel all their eyes on me and decided to divert their attention off me by asking Lucy about the traps outside. I nodded at her while she spoke. Not really taking in what she said but just going through the motions so that I could avoid looking at anyone else.

"And then there's the first year's puddle gag which I never really understood but Polly seemed to find it amusing..." I cut the geek off at the mention of her mentor. I didn't want to talk about Polly while I was stood in what used to be her kingdom. It felt wrong as it was being back here in the first place without having to take a skip down memory lane as well.

"Where are they?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and feeling my eyes glaze over while she went through every single location.

_Someone shoot me...what I wouldn't give for someone to walk in and save me from this_

My ears picked up on footsteps as someone walked up behind me to stand beside Annabelle. It worked? That's a first. I looked up at Celia who was watching me with an interested glint in her eyes while a smirk crept along her mouth. What was she smiling about? I looked back again as Lucy launched herself into what must have been the encylopedic history of St. Trinian pranks_. _Deciding my brain couldn't take anymore I gave Lucy a small silent plea to shut up, smiling gratefully at her when she apologised and went back to her computer. Letting out a tired sigh I uncrossed my arms and turned back to Annabelle with a small smile, deciding it was time I tried to make amends.

I felt my smile fall when I turned and found Chelsea stood next to her, looking between us with an awkward smile while her eyes asked me the same question that was running through my mind; Did Belle know? I cut my gaze in half between them and felt myself grow cold with guilt while images of both of them ran circles in my head. Annabelle read my eyes and began backing away, falling back onto Roxy's lap with a warm smile for the girl while I felt my eyes widen then burn with rage. My eyes zeroed in on Roxy's fingers on Annabelle's stomach. I glared down at them, imagining myself snapping each finger in multiple places while the rockstar screamed for mercy.

"I need to talk to you" I said looking down at Annabelle's smug smile and trying my hardest not to reach down and pull her away from Roxy. She looked up at the tremble in my voice. I was surprised myself. I'd never heard myself talk in such an unstable voice before. It sounded like I was about to crack

_Well I guess I am, _I thought watching Annabelle twist her fingers through Roxys while the rockstar grinned up at me, leaning in to Belle's neck with a look that clearly boasted her limitless access to the girl she knew I wanted.

"Now Belle. And without the monkeys" I snapped forcefully, pulling on the old head girl voice to address them all. They shuffled in their places and looked down at Annabelle, obviously torn between doing what I said and not wanting to offend her position as head girl in doing so. I held in a laugh at them all while Annabelle stared up at them all before chuckling sarcastically and shaking her head at me

"You don't get to talk to my girls like that, Kelly. Now do us all a favour and leave" I raised my eyebrows at the level of venom in her voice. I wasn't taking that laying down.

"Drop dead Fritton" I snarled turning back to Lucy's computer, scanning the different camera feeds for the guy. I couldn't seem to find him though, it was like he'd used the time it took us to argue to vanish completely.

I was clicking through the individal feeds when I was shoved sideways into Lucy. I caught myself before I could touch the startled geek and straightened up, feeling myself lose patience with all of them. I knew it had been Annabelle. There's no way she would have let me get away with insulting her right infront of the other girls. I wouldn't have when I was head girl. It showed you were weak and in a school as mental as this one the first rule was never show weakness.

I rolled my shoulders back and sighed, trying to get myself on a calmer level before turning back to her with an unamused expression. I stepped up close to her so that I was towering over her, my dark glare working in making her rethink what she'd done. The other girls shifted nervously in their seats, everything in the way I stood screamed danger to them.

I felt Chelsea reach out and wrap a hand around my trembling fist, squeezing it to try and get me to calm down. I felt a shot of guilt sprint up my arm at the feel of her skin on mine before I gently pulled her hand away. Annabelle hadn't missed the look I gave the totty when I pulled her off me. I could see a flash of hurt run through her green gaze before she could hide it behind an angry scowl. Just seeing that brief hit of emotion tore my brain apart and I started breathing heavy, annoyed with myself for causing her more pain

_Wait she knows?! How could she know?_

I narrowed my eyes at her while I searched her cool expression. She stared back with her own hunt for answers. I shivered under her gaze, feeling my chest stab with pain when she kept looking away from me to Chelsea and back again, chasing herself in circles for answers. Roxy stood up behind her with a threatening look at me, her hand coming up to take Annabelle's wrist. The movement alone was enough to light the embers of anger in my mind. I glared at her before turning my attention back to Annabelle

"That's strike two Fritton. Once more and you'll find yourself short of a hand. Understand?" I almost couldn't believe I'd just said that. She was Belle for christs sake! Why was I letting my jealousy get the better of me?

_Whoah jealous? I'm not jealous! I'm Kelly Jones, I don't do jealous..._

I watched Roxy step up closer behind Annabelle and felt my hands ball up into tight fists, my right hand screaming in protest and flaring with pain..

_Okay so I'm jealous but look at her! She's frigging gorgeous.. _

I bit back the rest of that thought and watched her cool expression melt into an angry scowl. She stepped up even closer, closing the space between us so that I could feel her warm skin beneath her school shirt and feel her chest rise with every breath she took. I could feel myself lose concentration as my body reacted to hers, my brain finding it hard to keep up with the thoughts running through it. She knew what she was doing was driving me crazy and I couldn't help but smile to myself at that,

_She always did play dirty.._

She was just opening her mouth to say something, probably an insulting comeback, when Lucy gasped loudly behind me. We all turned back to her with matching frowns. She pointed down at the screen and I quickly glanced back at Annabelle with a serious smile before leaning back down to the computer

"Guys look! He's there!"

_**Things are heating up no? I'm trying to pull everything back to the film arch but I keep getting sidetracked with Kelly/Annabelle moments (can ya blame me?) Slow going at the moment but I promise to speed things up in the next few chapters...maybe...possibly...probably not. Thanks for reading :) **_


	11. Reckless

**Reckless**

I looked down at the camera feed Lucy was pointing at, seeing him approach the side of the school and following the walkway round towards..

"The power fuses?" I looked up at Chelsea and nodded, this guy had an agenda alright. I glanced up at Annabelle's intrigued assesment of the man before rolling my eyes and straightening up. I tugged my shirt straight and cracked my knuckles, making Celia and Chelsea jump.

"Stay here girls" I told them stepping around Chelsea's concerned stare and heading for the door. It wasn't long before I could hear footsteps follow me down the stairs. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was

"Why can't you do what I say for once?" I grumbled speeding up and leading her through a few classrooms as a shortcut to the lower levels.

"Because if I did I wouldn't have any fun" Annabelle replied with a coy smirk. I felt my smile return and shook my head at her

"You're too ambivulent"

"Wow congradulations, you learnt a big girl word"

"Remind me to visit A&E for that burn" I muttered walking out onto the second floor and stopping when I heard scuffling.

I held my arm out to stop Annabelle, both of us looking down at my palm as it brushed down her torso. I gave her a small apologetic look before pointing back at the the noise. She shrugged and began walking towards the noise, ignoring the flat out demand in my eyes for her to stay put. I rolled my eyes at her and followed her to a spanish classroom where the muffled sounds of cheering and girls screaming drifted out towards us. Annabelle looked up at me with a small sigh

"If that's Taylor and Andrea fighting in there so help me go..." I trailed off after realising what I'd just said. She looked back at me, struggling to keep a straight face

"Wrong era Jones. Welcome to my reign" she laughed walking off past me towards the fight.

_Her reign? What is she, the queen? _I rolled my eyes at her amd sped up to walk beside her, my hand accidentally brushing hers as we walked

"You say that as if I'd died" Annabelle let out a small laugh and patted my arm with a sympathetic smile. I scowled at her

"Ke.." whatever she was about to say was drowned out by the sudden lack of light and a chorus of screams sounding around the school. I smirked when she jumped into me with a frightened yelp

"Scared of the dark Fritton?" I teased rolling my hand up to tilt her chin up so she was looking up at me. She glared up at me and slapped my hand down before stepping away.

"I'll sort creepy stalker dude, you go break them up. Rendevous upstairs in ten?" I said feeling myself step back into work mode. I hid a smug smirk, for the first time in days I felt like I was in the right skin.

She simply shrugged at me and wandered off towards the screaming girls. I couldn't help but tilt my head slightly and watch the way her hips bounced with every confident step she took.

"Oh and Annabelle?" she turned back to me with a fed up sigh, "Try not to get killed breaking them up. We've got impotant things to discuss"

She began walking again, raising her hand up to flip me off. I chuckled and turned back to the stairs, quickly walking down them towards the nearest fire exit. I couldn't help but think that it was an improvement in communication. I began walking back down the stairs again, Annabelle's talk about reigns firing around in my head while I stepped out onto the schools stoney drive

"May be your reign but I'm the one about to kick ass" I muttered pulling my shirt straight and walking around the side of the building towards the power supply, following the sounds of electrical sparks to the fuses. I narrowed my eyes at the man as he moved back from the power box with a pair of small wire cutters in his hand. He stepped away from the sparks and raised a phone to his ear

"Done it...Yep...Their back up generator is buggered too..Meeting? Where?...London at nine! C'mon man thats mental rush hour..Fine..No problem"

He snapped his phone shut and tucked it back into his pocket while cussing under his breath. I smirked and moved out of my hiding spot to silently walk up behind him. He froze when he heard my near mute footsteps and raised a hand to the gun on his hip

_Too perfect_

"Can I help you?" I asked sweetly pulling on a genuinely innocent smile while he span round to me with his gun raised.

His eyes widened when he realised I wasn't scared. I wanted to laugh at him. These big tough men were always stumped when you gave them a perfectly able woman to point a gun at, too scared to shoot someone supposedly weaker than them. I smirked and stepped up to him, ignoring the gun when he jabbed it into my shoulder with a threatening look

"Back up and piss off" he barked shifting his aim so that the gun was pointed over my heart.

I laughed at him and shook my head, moving forward and gently stroking my hand along his gun arm. I gave him a wink before grabbing his arm and breaking it in my hands, moving down to his wrist to snap that too. He dropped the gun and screamed in pain falling to his knees and holding his arm in agony. I laughed and smacked my left knee hard into his right shoulder, effectively dislocating it so that he screamed louder. I patted him on the cheek before twisting my fingers through his hair and yanking his head back

"You know you've made me pretty happy turning up here out of the blue. I've been looking for a punchbag"

He whimpered under my hand and tried pulling his good hand up to prise me off. I sighed and caught it, twisting it back until I heard a loud crack and he slumped backwards with the new wave of pain

"Now, down to business. You're going to tell me why you're here and I'm going to not break every bone in your body" I dropped my voice to a formal tone while keeping the deadly venom in there so he'd know I was being serious. I had to tighten my grip on his hair to stop myself from laughing at his reaction

His eyes widened in terror at my words and he tried prising my hand off him again, grunting in defeated pain when he failed to get close enough to my hand to get it off. I tutted down at him and shoved his head away, stepping back and unwrapping Chelsea's tie from my knuckles. He eyed my bloody fist terrified before recieving a sharp punch in the jaw.

"Going to co-operate or shall I just keep hitting you?"

"Bitch" he snarled spraying my shirt with blood as he spat out a tooth

I sighed and leant down to grab his shirt and push him onto his back on the ground. His eyes narrowed in confusion and I smirked evily at him before kneeling down on his broken arm, pinning it to the floor. I ignored his screams and bent forward to pick up the wire cutters he'd dropped when I broke his arm.

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way. But either way I'm going to find out what you're doing here. So buddy, whats it to be? Painless or painful?"

He glanced between me and the cutters in my hand before tilting his head back on the grass and looking up at the sky with a determined glare. I raised an eyebrow at him

_He's got guts, I'll give him that. Ah well.._

I flipped the cutters in my hand and picked up his free hand, yanking it under my arm and holding it in a death grip in my left hand while I raised the cutters in my right. He looked up as I guided the blade between his second and third finger, struggling to get the right place over his first knuckle because he was trembeling so much. I cut him a glare and whacked him between the eyes with the cutters

"Stop being a baby" I growled at him, "Seriously dude, there's eleven year olds in there with more balls"

"What do you want?" he mumbled watching me terrified as I pressed down on the cutter handles. I glanced up at him with the blades just touching his skin, a smile of victory working its way onto my face

"I just wanna talk. All you have to do is answer my questions. Then you get to go home"

"Fine just don't...do that" he nodded down at his hand and I reluctantly pulled the cutters away from his hand

_They always break before I can slice..._

I sighed to myself and stood up while tucking the cutters into my back pocket. Past experience told me I'd probably need them later. I stared down at him with an impatient huff. He swallowed and I watched amused when trembled again

"I was sent to cut the power.."

"I figured that much out funnily enough. Who sent you?"

"I don't know" I crossed my arms over and gave him a disbelieving look

"Who was on the phone then?" I said pointing down to it. His eyes flipped to the ground and latched on the phone before glancing back up at me. I shook my head at him

"Bad idea" I muttered with a sigh when he dived for it anyway.

I kicked him back onto the ground and stamped on the mobile till it was a crumbled mess of metal and glass. He looked down at it stunned before looking back up at me with a small smile. I returned it. He thought I couldn't get into it for the number he'd called.

_Amatuer, _I aimed a harsh kick at his chest and felt a rib break under my foot. He screamed and arched back into the grass while I picked up the shattered phone and tucked it into my back pocket

"Going to behave?" I asked in a sugar sweet voice. I frowned a bit saying it. I hadn't heard that voice in a while. It was the same one I'd used on Flash whenever we needed something doing. Like back then I felt a bit sick using it. I shrugged the thought away and looked down at the nodding man

"Good. Now why cut the power?" I asked sternly already fed up with the mind games. MI7 had taught me to torture first then ask questions but I was getting fed up of hurting the poor guy. I just wanted to get back to Annabelle.

My mind wandered back to the school and I found myself clocking out to think about her. What was she doing? Had she rounded the girls up yet and found torches for light? Was she thinking about me and worrying over what I was doing? Or had she simply returned to Roxy to cuddle freely now I wasn't there to glare at them?

The last thought sparked a flare of rage in my mind, my breathing picked up and I felt a sharp sting of pain cut up my right wrist as my fists clenched by my side.

"So that the school wouldn't be prepared" I snapped my eyes up to him, only just realising he'd been talking, and watched him slowly lose consciousness. I grabbed his collar and slapped him

"Prepared for what?" I asked punching his face again when he simply grinned at me, obviously knowing he was about to go out and was enjoying my panicked attempt to keep him awake.

"Prepared for what?!" I shouted punching him repeatedly while his eyes flickered closed. I let out a long frustrated yell and stood up to kick him angrilly.

"For fuck's sake!" I yelled kicking his head and hoping it gave him amnesia. If he didn't forget who he was when he woke up I sure as hell would help him.

Why couldn't anything just work out easy for me? It felt like the world was shitting on me today and it just wasn't fair. Why couldn't Chelsea be the one to be undercover? Why couldn't the twins beat the crap out of this guy? Why the hell couldn't Roxy be the one to risk her life for her school while I stayed behind with Annabelle? I watched red filter through my vision and found myself yanking the guy up into a sitting position while I pulled my arm back. I punched him repeatedly, imagining he was every problem plaguing my life.

I stopped when his face started to resemble a bloody steak, feeling a tiny bit guilty when I loosened my grip on him and shoved him back. I stood up and looked down at him before walking off towards the school garage. I slipped in through the side door, pushing past the memories that came with stepping into the dark musky space and walking to the supply closet for rope

_"Actually Kel, there was something..."_ I shook my head. I didn't want a trip down memory lane. I just wanted to get this rope, tie this guy up and get on with my pointless mission. The sooner I got away from this place the better. I turned back to the garage while hefting the rope over my shoulder, my eyes settling on the dark outline of my car

_There is no way I'm getting his blood on my car!_

I looked away from my ferrari to the slightly beaten up volkswagen beside it. Miss Fritton's car? Not a bad idea. I smirked and walked to the office beside the garage doors, stepping inside and slinging the spare keys off the wall. My smile dropped slightly when I realised I'd have to lift the bigger electric doors myself. I sighed and bent down to the volkwagen, opening the door and twisting the key in the ignition. The car feebly rumbled to life and I patted it's roof sympathetically

"Sorry but we gotta go to London. Try not to die on the way there" I felt a bit stupid talking to a car but then again I was in a crazy mood. I flung the rope into the passenger seat before walking up to the heavy metal grate and bending down to grip the edge of it.

_Oh man this is going to hurt_

My shoulders cried in protest of the weight but I ignored it. I pulled it up over my head, just enough room to get the car through without scratching anything. Then I walked back to the car and slipped into the drivers seat, leaning forward to throw a bottle out from behind my back. I rolled my eyes at the whisky glass before it shattered on the wall.

Driving the car was harder than I thought. Obviously Miss Fritton hadn't had it serviced in a while because the short distance to the drive proved a marathon for it. I eyed the bumper as I cautiously inched around it, watching the steam slowly seep out under the metal, before deciding to worry about it later.

I walked back to the side of the school to where I'd left the man, chuckling under my breath when I noticed he'd come to and was trying to crawl away on his front. Deciding a little bit of fun was being begged for here I pulled the cutters out of my back pocket and silently walked up behind him and raised a foot to press down on his shoulder blades. He froze and began trembling

"Going somewhere?" I asked bending down and yanking him up to his knees, reaching my right hand around to his throat with the cutter blades extended. He closed his eyes and trembled violently under my grip. I raised an eyebrow and took a cautious step back. Past missions had me warned on how weak a guys bladder was when he was scared. And there was no way I was going to let him piss on me

"Right, c'mon honey we're going for a little ride" I purred into his ear pulling him up to his feet. He let out a soft sob but let me drag him towards the car. I frowned at him while I tied his hands behind his back, feeling a little unnerved when he failed to struggle

"What's your name?" I asked softly while I tightened the last knot on his wrist. He winced before turning his face back to me and shrugging

"At this point in the game I doubt knowing your name is going to make a difference" I told him opening the passenger door and pointing for him to sit down. He frowned up at me and I could tell what was going through his mind. What kind of torturing pschopath let her victims ride shotgun? I laughed at him

"I'm not that evil but if you'd prefer you can ride in the boot?"

He quickly shook his head and sank into the seat, jumping when I shut the door. I wasn't completely sure why I was being nice to him. Maybe it was because I felt sorry for him, or I was too tired with the tough guy act. I sighed and walked around the car to sink into the driver's spot, feeling his eyes follow my every move.

"Thomas" I looked back at him in surprise

"Real name?" he nodded and I smiled

"Hey Thomas, I'm Kelly"

I knew I shouldn't have given him my name. Every rule in the agent guidebook screamed at me not to. But I ignored it. I wasn't in the mood to play the MI7 agent anymore. I just wanted to be me for a while. He looked up at me when I said my name, a flash of something running through his eyes while he looked me over. Was that recognition? Should I know him? I shook the thought away. He wouldn't know me. Maybe he'd heard of me, my profile as an agent was already that famous amongst the baddies, but he didn't know me personally. I would have recognised him otherwise.

"Where are we going?" he whimpered in a cracked voice that welled with terror. I shrugged, where was I going? I looked up at the school before driving down to towards the gates

"My place. I think we need to chat" I told him letting my voice slip back into the deadly tone I'd used earlier. He stared at me wide eyed before sinking back against his bonds and whimpering again. I leant over and smacked his head

"Stop being a big baby"

"Why're you doing this? You could let me go, I won't say anything I promise" I rolled my eyes, they always began this when they thought I was going to kill them. My thoughts froze when he spoke again in a whisper, "Please I have a wife and baby"

"How old's the kid?"

"Two weeks. She's ill and I need money for an operation. I only did this job to get that money. I don't know who I was working for, I only knew the guy who gave me the details"

"Who was he?"

"He didn't give me his real name," I sighed slowly losing patience, "But he called himself Skrill. He was medium height, blonde hair, bit stupid.."

I cut him off with a wave of my hand. He shut up immediately, obviously scared I'd hit him again. I let out a long sigh and drove the car through the school gates and up the country road, speeding up so that we were going dangerously fast. His breathing picked up when the road began to blur under us, looking back at me terrified

"We'll get to details later, but for now tell me about this kid" his jaw dropped and I laughed at him

"We're not all bad Thomas" I chuckled watching him sink back in his seat gobsmacked

_You're going to hate me in a few hours,_ I thought driving east towards MI7, my thoughts drifting back to Annabelle while I drove

_Both of you_

**_Well Kelly's kinda ruthless isn't she? Poor Thomas, but he did kinda deserve it. This should be the beginning of film two scenage but knowing me it probably won't be. I'm thinking more Bianca and Zoe-ness is needed in this as well, they're just too funny to exclude. Also people I'ma rope in the "old gals" so keep an eye out for Taylor and company in future chaps ^^_**


	12. Fences

**Fences**

(Annabelle POV)

""Rendevous upstairs in ten"...You know sometimes I think she runs on a different clock to us"

I was sat upstairs in the dorm with the tribe leaders. We'd been up here for most of the day, having nothing better to do. Causing anarchy and mayhem wasn't really the same without electric to help. We sat surrounding Lucy's laptop while she tried to get everything working again. The head geek had spent the four hours working herself into a tower of stress as she and the other geeks typed madly away on their keyboards, trying to come up with a solution to the power shortage before their batterys died. The rest of the girls were being helpful as ever by moaning about sitting in the dark and Kelly's whereabouts.

"Maybe she got in trouble with that guy" Tara whimpered cringing back into Roxy's chest when I shot her a dark look. Roxy rolled her eyes and scooted the younger girl off her knees

"Or maybe she just decided she was bored with all this and ran off" she sighed looking back at me meaningfully. I ignored her and stared down at the floor. It wasn't like the thought hadn't crossed my mind

"Without telling us?" Chelsea snapped glaring coldly at the rockstar

"Wouldn't be the first time"

"You don't even know her! You weren't here when she was head girl"

"Yeah shut up Roxy" the twins added giving her threatening stare.

"Doesn't look like I missed out on much" Roxy muttered.

A bed creaking told me one of the others had gotten to their feet. I rolled my eyes to myself and let out a tired sigh when their arguing continued. All of their shouting giving me a headache while I tried to think about what I'd do to sort this mess out. Obviously Kelly wasn't coming back so that left me with the task to settle things here

_It's your job anyway moron! _I wanted to hit myself. Kelly being back didn't mean my status as head girl had changed and I had to start believing that

_Stop waiting for her to come in and save the day Annabelle_

"All of you shut up!" I shouted running my hand up the back of my neck and sighing. They were stressing me out so much I almost didn't realise I'd done something Kelly was famous for. I felt a flare of anger towards the ex head girl at that. Even when she was missing she was infecting me

They all went deathly quiet, the sounds of the geeks typing away the only sound echoing in the dorm. I didn't mean to shout but they were all voicing the argument I was having with myself. I'd spent the past few hours watching the clock, waiting for her to walk through the door with her smug grin. And now I was trying hard not to think that she'd left again, even if I had told her to.

I looked up in time to catch Roxy stand up and walk to her bed with a light chuckle, shaking her head. I watched her leave with a frown before shrugging and looking back at the other girls, matching their expectant expressions with my own tired sigh

"Obviously the power isn't coming back on today so go find some torches. Celia," she looked up when I said her name, "We're going to need your candles. Zoe your lanterns. Bianca look after the first years"

The rude girl glanced uneasily at the twins evil smiles before looking back at me and nodding. I held in a laugh and turned towards Lucy who looked like she was two seconds away from breaking down and crying. I patted her shoulder and gave her a small smile

"Don't worry about it Luce. We'll figure it out in the morning" she nodded and slammed the lid down on her laptop, turning back to tell her friends to call it a night. They all nodded relieved and shut up their station with tired smiles. I smiled around at them all and turned around, watching the girls walk to their respected areas for their tools.

"What do you want me to do Annabelle?"

I looked down at Chelsea and shrugged. Just looking at her was making me want to hit her. She frowned up at me and I quickly hid my annoyed glare under a small smile

"Help Bianca with the first years, they'll be scared of the dark" I said half heartedly before walking past her towards the center of the dorm, turning when she called out to me

"What're you going to do?"

"Look for stragglers" I said waving a hand around at the near full dorm. The girls from the other two dorms had walked in to share beds for the night, too scared to be on their own.

Chelsea looked around at them before frowning back at me and tilting her head to the side, the curls sliding off her shoulder and revealing a dark mark on her neck by her shirt collar. I felt my eyes widen briefly before I turned my back on her, my hand wandering down to the invisible trail of kisses Kelly had left last night. I gritted my teeth and walked towards Roxy's bed, following the sounds of her guitar to her area. She was laid out on the bed with her ankles crossed over, the guitar draped lazily across her stomach while she plucked various chords with closed eyes. I smiled down at her. She looked so peaceful

"No one ever tell you its rude to stare?" she said smirking when I sat down beside her.

"Yeah but I didn't listen to her" Roxy's opened an eye and looked up at me with a small grin before setting the guitar up against the wall beside the bed and sitting up.

"How can I be of service?" she asked politely, tapping my knee when I didn't respond

"We've gotta go make sure everyone's in the dorm" I sighed standing up and holding a hand out to her.

She smirked and twisted her fingers through mine, pulling herself up without my help but holding my hand anyway. I gently pulled it back and took a step back away from her

"C'mon rockstar. Time to go pull your weight" I joked smacking her shoulder and nodding my head at the door. She let out a long sigh and walked ahead of me to the door, turning around to walk backwards with a grin

"C'mon Belle, pull your weight" she called dashing out the door when I shot her a dark glare. I couldn't help but laugh at her

"So obvious" I heard a voice sigh beside me. I looked down at Celia with a small frown

"What's obvious?" She grinned at me and walked off towards the emos, waving a candle stick in the air as she went

"Oh nothing" she called over her shoulder. I scowled at her back, making a mental note to blackmail her into telling me later

"Belle? You coming or what?" I looked up at Roxy's shout and nodded.

I stopped by Lucy on my way out and asked her to watch everything before walking out of the dorm, catching the girls mutter about Kelly's whereabouts on my way out

_I'm going to have to do something there.._

I walked to the stairs and looked around for the rockstar, feeling uneasy in the dark on my own. It felt like someone was waiting to jump out at me

"Roxy? Where'd you go?" I called wincing when my voice echoed around the empty halls. She didn't reply. Guessing she was probably already downstairs I began walking forward again.

I was just walking through the double corridor doors on the sixth floor, peering in at the empty rooms for students, when I felt someone grab my wrist. I let out a surprised yelp and pulled my hand forward to free myself. The hand vanished to be replaced by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me back against a warm chest and squeezing me familiarly. I rolled my eyes and slapped Roxy's hands, jumping slightly when I felt her lips run up my neck to my ear

"Scared Fritton?"

"Don't call me that" I snapped pulling her hands down and stepping away from her. She smirked up at me with a mischevious sparkle lighting her eyes before stepping up to me. I crossed my arms over and glared down at her

"You know that doesn't work on me right?" she chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at her

"Why not?"

"Does totally the opposite thing"

"What are you going on about?" I snapped walking off away from her down the corridor with an impatient stride.

I heard her let out a soft laugh before feeling her hand tug me around to her. My eyes widened in shock as she span me round to face her before backing me up to the wall. The moon broke through the clouds outside giving me enough light to read the determination in her expression before she spoke again

"Don't be stupid Belle. You know what's going on. The question is, what are you going to do about it?"

I shivered despite myself under her husky voice, feeling goosebumps rise on my right arm as her fingers trailed up it to my neck. I stared down at her, trying to find a reason behind all this in her electric blue eyes. She gave me an inviting smile in return and slowly leant forward so that her body was lined with mine

_Oh...crap...Do something idiot!_

"Rox...I don't think.."

She cut me off quickly with her lips, mashing them over mine in a way that threw whatever I was about to say out the window. I felt myself react to her, kissing back despite telling myself not to. It wasn't right. She was my friend, and only a friend. I shouldn't be leading her on like this. I felt my heart drop when I realised the real reason behind wanting her to stop. She wasn't Kelly.

"Roxy, stop" she ignored me and ran her mouth down to my neck, "I mean it Roxy"

"I'm sure you do" she laughed her breath warming my neck while her mouth ran down to my collarbone.

I sighed and braced my hands against her shoulders, about to push her away when she moved back herself. Her eyes were fixed on a place by my right shoulder, frowing angrilly at it. I looked down at it then up at her with a confused frown of my own

"What?"

"Who did that?" she asked pointing at something on the skin in the curve between my neck and shoulder. I twisted my arm around trying to see whatever it was she was looking at

"Did what Roxy?"

"It was her wasn't it?" she growled stepping away from me and scrubbing her hair furiously. I blinked at her

"What're you talking about?" I snapped impatiently while my hand roamed up to the spot she'd pointed at. What the heck was on me that had her so freaked out?

She laughed cynically before pulling her Iphone out of her pocket, holding the inside camera up so that I could see what she was talking about. I swore under my breath when my eyes latched onto the bruising, vaguely wondering how I'd missed it etting dressed earlier

"I'm going to kill her" I muttered running a hand along it, scratching across the center of it with an angry sigh.

Of course Kelly would do that, it wasn't enough to glare murderously at everyone around me till they backed down she had to mark me too so they got the message. Roxy's eyes snapped up at my words and she let out a sarcastic round of applause

"Well done Kelly, fucking well done"

"What're you getting so pissed about?"

"Her. No matter what you do or where she goes you're always going to reminded that you can't escape her" I blinked at her and then I smacked her shoulder with an angry scowl. Who was she to start patronising me? She didn't know anything about it

"Shut up"

"Well it's true!"

"I said shut up" I snapped, my voice rising in volume and anger. She carried on like I hadn't said anything, missing the way my hands twitched by my side while I fought off the urge to hit her

"You're not going to move on Belle. All the while you sleep in her old bed and let her inside you're not going to be able to get over that waste of..."

I cut her off by pulling her forward to me with a dark glare. She stumbled and I caught her, watching her straighten up so that we were chest to chest, both breathing heavy with anger

"I don't want to hear another word about Kelly bloody Jones" I spat not bothering to hold the fury out of my voice. I was too tired with trying to cover it up anymore.

Roxy looked up at me and gave me the first scared look she'd ever given anyone since starting school. I couldn't help but smile at it, feeling proud of myself for finally getting the "head girl glare" fixed. It'd only taken me a year

_Focus Annabelle_

"Go and search the bottom floors" I told her watching confusion rise on her face, "The girls? Go on moron. If you find any tell them to go to the top dorm and find a space on the floor to sleep"

"And what're you going to do?" she asked tilting her head at me and crossing her arms. I shoved her back a step and started walking down the stairs

"Talk to Miss Fritton"


	13. Falling From Grace

**Falling From Grace**

(Kelly POV)

"Jones why they bloody hell are you here?! You should be on mission following a target!"

I couldn't help but smirk at my boss as he paced around his office, red faced and fuming. I was surprised I'd actually got let in the building. Usually Id've been stopped at the front desk and hauled out by an apologetic Dan and a laughing Sam. Not that I ever made a habit of coming back unannounced during a mission. This was different though. What Thomas knew affected what happened to Annabelle and she was what MI7 wanted after all. Phill stopped his pacing long enough to look over my shoulder at Thomas who stood gazing around himself with an awed expression. I couldn't blame him. My first time in MI7 had gone exactly the same way. It was like being in a movie or something where the secret organisation gets revealed while the main character is mind blown. I met Phill's furious eyes and knew he was about to snap.

"And who the bloody hell is he?!" he bellowed pointing back at Thomas.

I felt him jump beside me and turned to giving him a serious look, one that told him to pull himself together before I hit him. He swallowed and nodded at me before looking down at his tied hands. I'd retied them so that they were facing forward to save him the pain of stretching his broken muscles, something he was more than grateful for.

"Thomas, Phill. Phill, Thomas" Phill glared at me. I wanted to slap myself, I'd just broken rule number two right in front of the director of MI7. If I wasn't thrown in a cell before the end of today I'd be amazed.

"And what exactly is Thomas here for?" Phill snarled slowly. I swallowed and uncrossed my arms.

_Wow he is really mad...Okay Kel you know how to play this. Keep him calm.._

"He was at the school. Some organisation got him to cut the power.." I was cut off by his snort of disbelief

"So they had a powercut, what does that have to do with your mission Jones?"

"The people who sent him are after the head girl. Maybe you'd prefer to let them get her" I didn't know if that was completely true but I did know that I wouldn't get any help if I didn't make it sound like Annabelle was in trouble of telling someone else what she knew. Phill raised his eyes to me and let out a sigh.

"Interrogated him?" he asked pointing back at Thomas. I nodded and hooked a thumb over my shoulder, pointing out all the dried blood and bruising along Thomas' face

"You have to ask?" Phill ignored me and stepped up to Thomas, using his height and anger to tower over the terrified man to look more menacing. I rolled my eyes at them.

"You, Thomas, who do you work for?" Thomas looked back at me with a terrified expression. I sighed and pulled Phill back a step

"He doesn't know the organisation. Just the guy who gave him the details"

"A guy called Skrill" Thomas addded meekly. Phill narrowed his eyes down at him, looking for lies in Thomas' honest gaze.

"Skrill you say?...Interesting... Jones take him to get cleaned up. Then get the hell out of here. I don't want to see your face again until your mission is complete"

I held in my angry reply and nodded, turning back to Thomas and nudging him back towards the door. He looked just as confused as I felt. What was interesting about Skrill? Phill knew something about this secret organisation that was for sure. But what? I sighed and pushed Thomas out of the room, turning back to shut the door and meeting Phill's thoughtful gaze

"Sir? What exactly am I supposed to be finding out about this head girl?" I asked quickly, watching him raise an eyebrow at me before shaking his head and waving me out. I wanted to yell. I was on a wild goose chase looking for god knows what and he wouldn't even help by dropping a hint. How the hell did he expect me to complete a mission when I knew nothing about it?

"C'mon on Tom, let's get you patched up"

"Then what's going to happen to me?" he whimpered. I looked up and blinked. I had no idea. Phill hadn't said anything about after Thomas was seen to. Would someone come and collect him? Were we letting him go? I didn't know. And it threw me.

"I'm not sure" I muttered, he paled obviously thinking the worst, "Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen"

"Why?"

"'Cause you have that kid to get back to" I smiled.

We'd spent the afternoon at my apartment in London talking about his family and what he knew about . It turned out he was Flash's nephew and had spent most of his life growing up to stories of the school and Flash's "daring" exploits. I'd rolled my eyes at most of the stories. Obviously Flash had tried to big himself up by telling Thomas a pack of lies.

Thomas grinned at me and nodded, following me down the hall to the lift. Dan greeted me when I stepped in, looking threateningly at Thomas when he followed

"So what's the story behind this one Jones?" he asked gruffly while I punched the twelf floor number. I smirked knowing Dan was joking around just to make Thomas scared

"A five nine B" I muttered back. Dan gave me a pretend look of surprise before grabbing Thomas' collar and yanking him up so their noses were nearly brushing. I bit back the laughter threatening to come up when Thomas looked back at me terrified.

"You did a five nine B huh? Someone thinks they're a big man" Dan turned back to me, "Want me to teach him a lesson Kel?"

"What you thinking?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and looking at him in interest. Thomas stared back at me with pleading eyes while Dan shook him with a menacing smile

"I don't know, maybe a little castration"

"I didn't do anything!" Thomas yelped trying to get away, "I don't know anything about any five nines or whatever. I only cut the power! Kelly!"

I burst out laughing at that and had to hold a hand out to Dan's shoulder while I bent over to catch my breath. Dan gave Thomas one last threatening glare before cracking into laughter himself

"That was too good" he said looking up at the camera, "So getting Michelle to Youtube that" he added thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes and straightened up.

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked still breathing heavy with fear. I lightly tapped his good shoulder, smirking when he flinched away, and let out another small chuckle.

"He was joking Thomas. Dan wouldn't do that"

"Don't tempt me with a challenge Jones" Dan cut in cracking his knuckles. I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow while pulling on a mocking smile.

"We both know you haven't got the guts" I teased.

He replied by aiming a punch at me. I dodged away from it smiling sweetly at him when his fist connected with the elevator wall, leaving a dent in the metal beside me. He tried again and this time I grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward into my fist, punching him in the cheek. He laughed and moved back, rubbing his face. Thomas watched the whole thing with a bemused stare. I turned back to him and leant back against the wall with a smug smile.

"See Tom? This guy's too soft" I said blowing on my raw knuckles before frowning at them. The skin was cracked and had begun to ache from being repeatedly reopened. I sighed and made a note to ask the doctors for something to put on them. Dan let out a soft chuckle and lightly slapped my elbow

"Get out Jones before I hit you for real"

"Oh that wasn't you trying?"

"You know it wasn't"

"It looked like it" Thomas muttered. We both looked back at him with matching grins before I pushed him out of the elevator

"Hang up a sec" I told him turning back to Dan and reaching for the knife he kept on his hip. He frowned at me but let me take it. I turned back to Tom and reached the blade out towards his hands. He jumped back a step and I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you'd rather be tied up..." I grinned when he held his hands back out, letting me slice through the worn rope before pulling his hands back to rub his wrists, wincing when he flicked his right one back too much. I gave him a small smile before throwing the knife over my shoulder knowing Dan would catch it. Tom's eyes followed it as it arched over my shoulder before looking down the corridor with a lost frown.

"Have fun Jones" Dan chuckled. I heard him slide the knife back into its sheath before the elevator doors closed and the lift decended away from our level.

I let out a tired sigh and walked forward, holding a palm out to the small of Tom's back to push him along. He walked looking around at everything, looking back at me every now and then as if to ask me if it was all real. I held in a smirk and kept him moving forward, occasionally nodding in acknowledge of other agents we passed.

"Right time to get patched up" I announced walking him through a set of white doors into MI7's hospital wing.

Doctors and nurses milled around the place looking at injured people while the patients themselves looked happily around at their surroundings. I noticed one girl in particular in a bed towards the end of the ward and rolled my eyes when I recognised her.

"God dammit Polly" I muttered leaving Thomas with a smiling doctor and walking down the ward towards the ex head geek.

She had her left arm wrapped up in bandages while her other hand flew over her laptop. A cut surrounded by bruises covered the left side of her face and I was starting to guess that her entire left side was damaged in some way or other. I kicked the metal bed leg when I reached her and let out an annoyed sigh when she looked up.

"What was it this time?" I asked crossing my arms over and giving her a disapproving scowl. She grinned at me and pulled her glasses back up her nose.

"C4 experiment..." I cut her off with a wave of my hand

"You said you'd stop experimenting"

"It's kind of my job Kel"

"Don't get smart" I snapped reaching into my back pocket for Thomas' mobile. I threw it at her, "Get well present. I need you to hack into the contacts for me for the last call number" Polly grinned at me and nodded, turning the phone over in her hand and taking it apart. I rolled my eyes at her

"I was born smart. Now I hear tell you've been sent back to school" I met her happy smile and could tell she wanted to know everything that had changed since we'd left. I sighed again and took a seat on her bed, flicking her laptop down as I did. She scowled at me but let it go.

"Yeah I got assigned to tag the head girl"

"Annabelle? Why?" I stared at her.

"You knew it was her?!"

"You didn't?"

"Kelly?" I looked up at Thomas' voice and nodded at him, rising to my feet

"Who's the kid?"

"Flash's nephew" she stared at me, "I'll explain later. Look I gotta go, just don't blow yourself up anymore. Please?" Polly grinned at me and nodded before pulling her laptop towards her again and hooking it up to the phone's chip

"Careful, that nearly sounds like concern Kelly" she laughed looking up when I chuckled.

"Fuck you Cole" I said turning to leave.

"How is Annabelle?" she called stopping me in my tracks. I hid an angry scowl and turned back to her with a laidback grin.

"Oh you know, angry and wanting to murder me.."

"Still the same old Annabelle then" Polly chuckled. I joined in with her light laughter and nodded.

"See you later Pol"

"Yeah you will Kel" she said in a threatening tone that told me there'd be hell to pay if I didn't pay her another visit before I went back to St. Trinians. I nodded at her and turned back to Thomas, settling my eyes on his topless chest and staring at all the evidence from harsh beating I'd given him

_Ouch...I should probably try anger management...that looks freaking horrible..._ I winced rolling my eyes over all the bruises and blood.

_I'd hate to be on the recieving end of me..._

* * *

**_I think we all would Kelly. But oooohhh look Polly's back! I was watching the films earlier and thought "wtf do the others do now they've left?" So it made sense to make Polly a geek in MI7. Also I wasn't sure if Polly's surname was ever mentioned in the film so she's got the actress's last name *sigh* Lilly cole, what an inspriational amazon forest saving wondergirl. Gotta love her...obviously not as much as Gemma Arterton but still, that kinda goes without saying. Speaking of Gemma you guys seen Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters yet? If not go watch it! It's awesome...Whoops I'm going off topic here.. Have another chapter while I try and get Miss Arterton out of my head ;)_**


	14. Things Get Worse

**Things Get Worse **

"That looks painful" I commented walking up as a nurse injected him with morphine. The doctor had already braced his snapped wrist and tied a bandage around his waist to secure his ribs but the rest of him still looked pretty bad. I gave him a small guilty smile when he screwed his face up in pain. He raised his eyes to me and gave me a quick cold glare

"'Cause it kinda is painful" he snapped looking up to thank the nurse when she stepped back

"There you go hun, give it five minutes and you won't feel any of that" she said brightly giving him a warm smile. I rolled my eyes when he gave her a wide grin.

"Wife and kid" I coughed into my hand watching him jump while she quickly hightailed it out away from his bed. I smirked at them both and moved to stand beside his bed while a doctor walked in to check his ribs.

"Who was that?" he gasped nodding his head back at Polly and squeezing his eyes shut when the doctor pressed down on his left side. I shrugged at him. I wasn't going to go into it.

"Right, broken third left rib, right wrist fractured, broken left arm, dislocated right shoulder.."

I sighed and grabbed Thomas' shoulder, smacking it forward and pulling the arm back into the socket with a sickening crunch while he screamed. The doctor watched amused before nodding approvingly.

"Intact right shoulder, "he ammended, "few cuts and bruises but other than that you're fine. Should heal up in the next few weeks. Until then we'll move you somewhere more secure" My eyes narrowed at his words, knowing the only reason behind him saying it. I wiped my face of emotion when the doctor turned back to me with a piercing stare, knowing he was checking I hadn't caught on. I felt my muscles tense under his eyes before he smiled up at Thomas

"Brilliant. Thanks doc" I grinned patting him on the back before turning back to Thomas, a silent message for him to get lost. I waited until the doctor had left before picking Thomas' shirt up off the bed and throwing it at him.

"Come on quick!" I hissed at him tugging him off the bed. He frowned at me and tilted his head

"What's going on?"

"They're going to kill you" I said simply walking to the cupboard beside his bed and picking up as many bottles of morphine I could fit into my pockets, bending down to stick some into his pockets. He stared at me stunned

"Come on moron, now!"

"How do you know they'd do that?" he asked awkwardly pulling his shirt over himself.

I rolled my eyes and helped him pull his arms through before tugging him out of the curtained area. I met Polly's intrigued gaze as I yanked him towards the door. I gave her an apologetic look and she nodded in understanding. I held my hand up in a phone gesture and she gave me a thumbs up.

"Was that some sort of communication?" Thomas asked pointing at me then Polly. I sighed and pulled him out of the ward, "Where are we going?"

"School" I muttered pressing the elevator button repeatedly until Dan's face appeared from behind the sliding metal. He eyed me pressing it before rolling his eyes

"How many more times Kelly, it doesn't.." he cut off when I darted past him into the lift, dragging Thomas with me, "What's going on?"

"They're going to kill me apparantly" Thomas said brightly with a lazy smile. Dan eyed him curiously before cutting me a confused stare

"Phill didn't like him" I mumbled watching the numbers slowly drag downwards. Dan let out a sigh and grabbed my arm to turn me back to face him.

"Are you crazy? You can't awol with him"

"I was never here. Phill said so himself" I grinned brushing his arm down. Dan shook his head.

"You're going to be fired for this"

"Good, I'm sick of this job"

"We both know you don't just leave and live after working for this place" We shared a knowing look, both of us knowing it was a life comitment. Like the army, only once you got discharged here you left in a coffin. I swallowed and shrugged like I didn't care.

"I'll take what I get"

"You're insane"

"Cut me a break already Dan"

"This is about Annabelle isn't it? You ran into her in that school and now you're thinking you can change things" I glared at him

"Don't even go there"

"You can't fix anything there Kelly. And even if you did you think you could live happily ever after?"

"Shut up"

"She's not worth it Kel"

I grabbed his shirt and shoved him back against the elevator wall with a murderous glare, breathing heavily while I took in his suprised expression

"She's worth everything so shut up" I growled shoving him away from me. He wiped a hand down his front before sighing.

"Who's Annabelle?"

We both looked back at Thomas. I'd forgotten he was with us, he'd been so quiet. He grinned at us with dazed eyes and I ran a hand up to my neck while sighing, he'd be a pain to travel with drugged like this. Dan smiled slightly at me before smacking his hand on Thomas' good shoulder with a grin as the doors opened to let us out.

"Nothing for you to worry about mate, but do me a favour? Watch her will you?" he asked nodding back at me.

I raised my eyebrows at him before shaking my head and walking past them onto the main foyer. Sam grinned up at me when I reached her desk, her smile dropping slightly when she met my annoyed scowl. She climbed around her desk and stepped up to me with a concerned gaze.

"What's up?" she asked raising a hand to my wrist. I looked down at her. Since when did she touch me in public?

_Interesting..._

"I'm on the mission from hell" I grumbled turning back to call Thomas over. Sam frowned and looked over my shoulder at Thomas and Dan while they walked over.

"Why's that?"

"Because she's on two missions" Dan smirked sharing a laugh with Thomas. I glared them into silence before turning back to Sam's confused smile.

"What?"

"Well not only is Jonesie here tagging a head girl but she's trying to sleep with said head girl"

Sam looked back at me with a stunned expression before she turned on her heel and walked off with an irritated huff. I blinked at her reaction and frowned to myself. What was her problem?

"Thanks Dan" I muttered taking hold of Thomas' arm and steering him out of the building. I looked back at my two friends, frowning at Dan while he handed Sam a couple of tissues from the box on her desk with a small smile. What the heck was going on?

I shrugged it off and walked to the shittiest car in the joint, mine. Thomas staggered along beside me with a happy grin, watching me with an interested stare while I hauled him towards the passenger side of Miss Fritton's volkswagen. He slumped into his seat and sat back with closed eyes, sighing to himself as I hopped in the other side and started the car.

We drove in silence for most of the way back. Him drugged up into a state so high I'm pretty sure Celia would be jealous, and me worrying about Annabelle. She'd definately think I'd run off again. I know one day was nothing compared to a year but still, this was Annabelle we were talking about. Even though she'd continously told me to go she'd be furious. Especially if she had the other girls spilling lies into her ear to fuel that anger. I gripped the steering wheel tighter as an image of her and Roxy entered my head. I definately had to do something about that so called rockstar. She was pulling 'Belle further away from me every second I was gone.

"Where are we?"

I glanced sideways at Thomas while he peered out the window at the darkening landscape. I shrugged. I hadn't paid attention to road signs and place names. I didn't even need to think about directions, this road was all too familar to me. I didn't know where we were, only where we were going.

"Nearly there" I reassured him giving him a worried glance when he shifted on his seat and gasped with pain. I reached blindly into the back of the car with my left hand, patting down the back seat as I tried to find my jacket.

"Here" I said pulling it forward and handing it to him. He gave me a confused look and I sighed.

"Medicine? It's in the pocket" I rolled my eyes as he eagerly patted down the pockets before pulling out a bottle of morphine and ripping the lid off.

"Hey slow down you'll overdose!" I leant over and snatched the bottle away before he could drink more than a few gulps. His eyes followed the bottle hungrilly before he saw my narrowed expression and relaxed into a casual smile. I didn't miss the look of loathing in his eyes when he looked back at me though.

_Don't tell me I've got another druggie on my hands_, I sighed and decided to worry about it later.

"So who's Annabelle?" he asked turning his torso to face me while he grinned at my automatic scowl. I tensed my hands on the wheel squeezing it painfully tight before telling myself to relax and just answer the question

"My ex"

"Ex or girlfriend?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't seem to be over her"

"Thanks for the assessment Mr Kyle but I think todays show is over. Please tune in next time" He laughed at my sarcasm and ran a hand up his neck to scratch his hair into a stylish mess. I rolled my eyes at him. I'd forgotten how guys could be just like totties sometimes

"So you're here to win her back?" he asked tilting his head at me. I snapped my head back to him and nearly crashed the car into the one in front.

"I'm here to get information so I can go home" I snapped swearing at the old driver when she failed to get the hell out of my way.

_Christ! Get on with it woman! So not in the mood for OAPs today_

"How do you do it?" he muttered shaking his head and laughing down at his hands. I shot him a quick confused look before turning my attention back to the road.

"What?"

"Lie to the ones you love, pretend you're their friend when really you're about to land them into heaploads of shit"

"I didn't get her into trouble, okay? She's done that herself"

"What exactly has she done?"

"I don't know. I don't think I want to"

"Well done Kelly"

"What?"

"You've just proven you do have a heart" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh don't worry, I'm pretty heartless. Just ask Annabelle"

"I intend to"

I looked back at him and laughed, shaking my head while I guided the car off the motorway and onto an empty stretch of country road that would eventually lead to the gates of St. Trinians. He looked over at my laughter and gave me a questioning smile.

"This is going to be interesting" I muttered pushing my foot down further on the gas pedal, feeling a strange excitment bubble under my skin. Was I seriously excited about being back? I shook my head. Definately not. Annabelle though...she was the one I wanted to see. I smirked to myself and sped up even more so that the dark world around the car began to blur into nothing again

_This is going to be severly interesting..._

_**Not 100% on this chapter...meh it works as a filler I guess. You can totally tell I've been watching Knight&Day lol. Ah well. Anyone notice the tv chat show reference? Ten house points to the person who guesses which show :P So Kelly and Tombo are headed back to St. T's, something tells me that's not gonna go down well. Onwards we go friends..**_


	15. Circles

**Circles**

"Aunty I don't think drinking yourself silly is going to help with this powercut crisis" I said shaking my head disapprovingly down at the old head mistress as she poured herself yet another glass of brandy.

It was her seventh one in the last hour and I was pretty sure anymore would kill her. She laughed at the concern in my voice and waved my words away while tipping back her glass, draining it in one, before reaching back for the bottle.

"Nonsense Annabelle. If anything it will improve matters" I rolled my eyes at her and swiped the bottle off the desk before she could grab it, dancing away from her outstretched fingers when she scowled at me

"Annabelle Fritton you give that back this instant!"

"No aunty, I really believe you should call it a night with this stuff. It's ghastly" I said wrinking my nose against the disgustingly strong burn of brandy and corking the bottle before dropping it on the tray by the window with the rest of her stash. I eyed the bottles and counted them, noticing that most of them were missing. I sighed knowing she'd drunk them all.

"Annabelle, if you fail to do as I say you will be on a warning" she snapped smacking her fist down on her desk with an angry scowl. I held back the tremor that threatened to roll up my spine under her angry glare and gave her a confident smirk.

"Never stopped me before miss" I grinned. She blinked up at me, her whole body going lax with surprise before she errupted into a fit of laughter. I frowned at her. What was so funny?

"Oh my dear girlie, you are just like Kelly" I scowled at her, "She said the exact same thing the last time I told her that"

I rolled my eyes and watched her get out of her chair and walk to the window, keeping my eyes fixed on her hands incase she tried to make a grab for the alcohol. She didn't though. Instead she gazed out of her window at the moonlit grounds with a small tired sigh before turning back to me with a smile.

"Where is Miss Jones, Annabelle? She was supposed to come visit me" I ground my teeth together and shrugged. I didn't know where Kelly was, she'd just up and ran. Again. I looked up when aunty stepped up to me and patted my shoulder.

"It's hard isn't it? We Fritton women..."

"Are made of sturdy stuff, blah blah. You've said" I mumbled cynically. She tilted her head at me and grinned

"Have you been hanging around with Zoe again? You seem a little darker than normal" I rolled my eyes at her joke and took a step back shaking my head. She sighed again and pulled a pack of cigerettes out of her front pocket, flicking one out and putting it in her mouth before holding the box out to me. I shook my head and watched her light up

"So," she exhaled a lungful of smoke and grinned, "What do I owe this midnight visit?"

"It's not midnight yet Miss" I said looking down at the watch on my wrist. It was getting late, I'd have to go and call lights out soon. Just thinking about that made me sigh "I just wanted to get away from them all for a while" She nodded sympathetcally

"No doubt Kelly's return has stirred the gossip chains"

I shrugged and glared down at the floor. Kelly had only been back a day and already rumours of us had started to spread across the school. Even the teachers had been caught gossiping. It was worse than the time we'd come out as a couple.

"Something like that" I mumbled.

"Something else has happened hasn't it?" I looked up at her and matched her intense stare with my own tired gaze, letting her read the truth in my eyes because I simply couldn't be bothered to hide it anymore. She frowned at me, a small line of worry stretching across her mouth.

"There's been...an incident with Roxy..." I wanted to hit myself. Talk about not being clear.

Aunty looked at me with a blank stare, silently telling me to carry on. I sighed and scratched a hand up the back of my neck, watching her eyes follow my fingers with a small amused sparkle.

_I've got to stop doing that. It's way too...ugh Kelly_

"She kinda flaunted our friendship in front of Kelly..."

"Ah. Wrong move by any means. It seems Miss Styles has a death wish" I nodded before carrying on.

"And she kind of...uh well...she kissed me..." I cringed down at the floor, Roxy's kiss still burning on my skin. I felt myself blush embarrased when aunty looked up at me in surprise. She let out a light chuckle and stood up shaking her head at me with a wide grin.

"I see you've inherited your mother's wild ways"

"Oh no, no! I didn't encourage her. I wouldn't do that. She just surprised me"

Aunty's laughter got louder at that and she moved back to her chair. I turned back to face her when she slumped in her seat, wiping her eyes as she continued to chuckle. I frowned down at her. I was getting sick of her laughing at nothing. She looked up and caught my annoyed glare, calming down slightly under it before smiling at me.

"Isn't that all Kelly did? I'm sure you didn't mean anything to happen Annabelle but I'm afraid it has. And now you have to deal with it"

"Thanks for the help" I muttered under my breath turning to leave.

"I'd sort it out before Miss Jones gets back. The last thing this school needs is another visit from the paparazzi over a dead rockstar"

I rolled my eyes and marched out of her office, making sure to slam the door behind me. She hadn't helped at all, instead she'd only made me feel worse. I'd expected her to at least give me some advice on the Roxy thing but oh no, Camilla had to take the piss. I felt a wave of anger towards my aunty and smacked my fist into the nearest wall, not caring that my hand stung or that the corridor now had a lovely hole in the plastering. I sighed and rubbed my knuckles while I walked back up towards the dorm, the sounds of the girls chattering giving me a small smile while I went over everything that had gone wrong today.

_Stop moping and get on with it Fritton_

I looked up when someone called my name and met Roxy's nervous smile with my own tired one. She was leant against my bedroom door with her arms folded over her chest, watching me slowly step up to her with a frown. Why was she stood there? I couldn't help but remember that was the exact same stance I used to pull when I waited for Kelly to finnish her rounds. Did Roxy expect something to happen? Did I not make myself clear earlier? I sighed and stopped infront of her with a questioning look. She frowned up at me before looking back at the door with a small laugh

"I'm not after anything Belle. I just wanted to apologise for...well you know"

I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head at her. She looked away from my piercing stare and looked down at the floor.

"No I don't know. Do tell Roxy" I snapped feeling the head girl voice rock through me while watching it hit her. She cringed a bit under my sharp tone and looked up at me again.

"For what I said about Kelly...in the corridor"

"You're going to have to clarify" I told her hiding the wide smile that wanted to appear on my lips when she figeted embarrased. I couldn't help but think she looked adorable like that. Like a lost little girl. Roxy cleared her throat and pulled at her tie before looking back up at me with a small smirk.

"I would apologise for that, only I'm not sorry I did it"

I raised my eyes level to hers and gave her that cool calculated stare Kelly used to give me when I said something like that. She was being serious, I could tell by the smirk on her face. It made me angry knowing she was finding this funny. I glared at her again, frowning when her smile widened. She wasn't lying when she said she wasn't affected by it. It was a little unnerving after a years worth of everyone cringing under the authoritive glare. Is this how Kelly felt now she'd come back? I'd noticed how uncomfortable she'd been under the new confidence of the girls around the school. Like she couldn't understand why they'd changed and knew that she couldn't do anything about it. My attention snapped back to Roxy when she shoved off my bedroom door.

"Everyone's in there and accounted for. It took a while but I found the last of the first years and Lucy took a register and counted heads" she said formally as if she were a soldier giving a status report to her sargent. I gave her a quick smile before sighing and looking back at the dorm, three dorms worth of girls were crowded in there and I was about to walk in and watch over them.

"Am I going to go in there and regret this decision?"

"I won't lie, it's highly likely"

"Just like everything else lately" I muttered under my breath, turning back to the dorm.

I ignored the arch of her brows as she gave me a questioning look and walked into the dorm of girls, not quite believing the lack of space there was in there now. I heard the soft thud of Roxy's boots as she followed me in. I walked up to Lucy who was attempting to run her laptop on a group of normal batteries that had been connected together by a number of cables attatched to Lucy's computer. Lexy sat beside her looking down at it all very doubtful. I couldn't blame her. It didn't look like it'd work but I didn't say anything. Lucy was the smartest kid in school and if she thought it would work than I had to believe it would. Roxy however wasn't as subtle in her assessment of it.

"Luce, c'mon! Those batteries aren't going to run a torch let alone a computer" she shut up under my and Lexy's glares and mumbled an apology before wandering off towards her bed

"Having fun Annabelle?" Lexy asked giving me a smile as she waved around at the screaming madness around us. I laughed and shook my head

"Not really Lex"

"It could be worse" she replied sitting back in her chair and eyeing Lucy's laptop as it began smoking slightly. The geek ignored it and began typing hooking more batteries up to it with a determined smile. I rolled my eyes and gave Lexy a doubtful smile

"I've got a dorm full of manic girls, the Totties are moaning about not being able to style their hair, Zoe and Bianca are over their killing each other and to top it off I've got overworked geeks looking ready to snap" I looked down and caught Lucy's amused smirk before addressing her again, "How could things be worse?"

"This could be Cheltenham" she answered simply with an innocent smile. I rolled my eyes and nodded at her, she had a very good point there. I'd take an over the top St. Trinians crisis over Cheltenham any day.

"Touche" I said turning back when Roxy walked up with her guitar. I looked down at it with a frown before looking up at her

"What're you doing?"

"What I do best Belle, show off" she grinned waving over at Celia as she shouted over the other girls for Roxy to hurry up.

I watched her sigh and pull her guitar strap over her shoulder before walking over a floor full of sleeping bags and chattering girls to the eco tent where Celia and her friends where waiting with drums and panpipes. I rolled my eyes at them. Trust a bunch of hippies to persuade cool rockstar Roxy to play in their drum circle. I turned back to the geeks when Lucy let out a squeal of excitement.

"Yes! I did it! In your face rockstar" she grinned looking up and waving me around her desk.

I smiled at her and stepped up behind her, bending down beside Lexy to look at the cctv feed on her laptop. I felt my smile drop to a deep frown when I saw a familar car approach the school gates. It was auntys old beat up volkswagen. But if aunty was in her office, probably drinking herself silly now I wasn't there to stop her, who was driving it?

"Who is that?" Danielle asked frowing down at the computer over her textbook. Lucy shrugged, all of us narrowing our eyes as the car came to a stop and two figures hopped out

"You don't think it's that guy again do you?" Lucy asked me. I sighed, not quite knowing the answer to that. I felt someone stand up behind me as we watched the two figures walk up to the school

"Oh you are kidding me!" Lexy and I turned our heads back to Roxy while she balanced her guitar against Lucy's desk. I turned to face her and crossed my arms over my chest trying my hardest to keep the impatience off my face when she looked down at the screen with a glare

_**Well Roxy knows who just rocked up, do you? It's way too obvious. Anyways this should be the beginning of the Pomfrey larky bit in the film but knowing me something else will come up and distract it away from the the film arc again. Also people I know this is M rated and that, so far, nothing spectaularly mature has happened. Fear not though! The lemons are on the way, I'm just waiting for an awesomely ideal moment for the in depth stuff, so hang in there! ;) Don't forget to review :) **_


	16. I'll Hold My Breath

**I'll Hold My Breath **

"What's your problem?"

Roxy shook her head and walked off to her bed with her guitar. I frowned after her and followed her back to her area. She was just putting her guitar up when I prodded her in the back of the shoulder. The rockstar tensed under my touch before turning back to me with a small smile. I crossed my arms over and took up a serious stance

"What's going on Roxy?"

"Nothing" she mumbled evasively sinking down onto her bed with a tired huff while scrubbing her blonde fringe across her face.

I sighed and bent down to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. She frowned but followed me out of her sleeping area towards the dorm door. It just showed how much Roxy trusted me by the way she didn't question where I was taking her. I could practically feel the smug grin on her face when I paused to unlock my door. I shoved her in ahead of me, looking up and down the corridor for anyone who might be watching before closing and bolting the door shut

"Any reason why you've brought me in here? Not that I'm complaining"

I sighed and turned round to face her, leaning back against the door with my arms pinned behind me. The truth was I wasn't completely sure why I'd dragged her here. I glanced down at her when she dumped herself on my bed, watching her pick at the duvet before grinning up at me with a flash of intrigue running through her blue eyes.

"To talk" I said firmly in a stern voice. Setting her straight, that was a good place to start. She tilted her head up at me and let out a soft laugh

"Okay Fritton, so talk"

I sighed and self consciously scratched my neck. I watched her move her eyes off me to look around the room with a small smile, running her gaze across the walls and desk. I couldn't stop a smile from surfacing on my face at that. It reminded me of the first time I'd visited the head girl's room, looking around for the hidden secrets behind the girl that seemed untouchable. Kelly had said I'd looked like a geek in a tech store.

"Well?"

Roxy's voice saved me from that particular memory and I looked down at her. I took a deep breath, not quite sure where to start. She watched me patiently with an amused smile, like she knew what was coming and was enjoying watching me stuggle over it.

"What happened earlier..." I trailed off when she met my eyes with a small smirk, "It can't happen again" I told her firmly. She leant back on her palms and crossed her legs over with a small smile

"Because...?"

"What?"

"Well as far as I'm aware there's nothing stopping you. And there's definately nothing stopping me. So why not?" Roxy grinned up at me when I froze at the question. She had a point. Why wasn't I letting this happen?

_Because, moron, you're still hung up on the last girl who kissed you in a corridor. _

I shook myself and crossed my arms over with a tight frown at Roxy. Drop it, it said. She rolled her eyes and stood up off the bed, walking up to me with a wide grin when I immediately inched away from her. I watched something flash in her eyes as I moved away, my heart thudding painfully in my chest when I recognised it as the same predatory stare of hunger Kelly used to shoot me. I swallowed and shook my head at her

"Roxy I'm being serious"

"So am I Belle" she muttered backing me up to the wall beside the door and raising a hand to rest on it by my head before leaning closer into me

"You know I want it, and we both know somewhere in that head girl head of yours you do too. So why fight this?" I pulled her hand down from my neck and gave her an unamused glare, which she annoyingly ignored

"Because this isn't right. I'm the head girl..."

"So was Kelly" she cut in giving me a smug grin when she broke my argument. I glared at her

"And look where that got her" I snapped shoving her back a step, "I'm sorry Roxy but the answer is no. Deal with it!"

She chuckled and shook her head, stepping back in front of me with a grin while her right hand came up to stroke my cheek

"Never going to happen" she muttered cupping the back of my neck.

I felt her hold tighten when I tried to pull back and gave up, letting her drag me down to her and closing my eyes to her magnetic kiss. I fought against myself, stopping myself from kissing her back and deciding that she'd give up sooner or later if I didn't react. I wasn't wrong. After a few moments Roxy's lips stilled over mine and she pulled back frowning

"I can honestly say I think our first kiss was much better" she muttered stepping back and watching me warily. I wiped my mouth clean on the back of my hand and was about to tell her where she could stick her kisses when a bang on the door behind me made us both jump

"Annabelle you need to see this" Lucy called. I sighed and pushed Roxy back so I could open the door, looking back when she wrapped a hand around my wrist to stop me leaving

"To be continued?"

"Stay here" I muttered taking my hand back and rolling my eyes at her eager grin before shutting the door on her. I looked up at Lucy's nervous smile

"What is it Luce?"

"I think it's better you see for yourself" she said shyly pointing into the dorm. I frowned and followed her in, walking up to the group of girls surrounding her laptop.

"What's going on?" I asked them stepping up to the computer while my heart thumped nervously in my chest.

They all glanced back up at me with matching frowns, fidgeting under my confused gaze. They didn't answer but instead turned back to the screen. I followed their eyes and felt my heart stop in my chest as I looked down at the screen and watched Kelly walk up the main stairwell with a guy in tow

"What the fu..." Celia quickly cut over my cuss while Zoe and Bianca put their hands over the twins' ears

"I think we need to have some sort of plan" she said looking pointedly at me.

I looked away from their expectant smiles and stared down at the screen, watching Kelly laugh at something the man said before leading him up another set of stairs. How dare she come back with some random? What were we, some sort of hotel for her to bring her toys home to? Fury danced in my bones while I watched the ex head girl slowly make her way up towards us. A plan? I couldn't even think, let alone come up with a plan. I shrugged helplessly and turned back to them all, smiling a little when they all stood back under my glare

"Excuse me a sec girls" I said giving them all a small apologetic smile before slowly walking past them towards the door.

I gently closed it behind me, hearing them mutter amongst themselves at my strange behaviour. I leant back against the door and quickly studied my options; back to the girls' whispers and concerned looks, right to Kelly and her stupid excuses or left to Roxy and her questions. I felt my heart pick up its feet when I realised none of those options would work for me right now. I tilted my head back and held back the hopeless tears. Not for the first time in my life I just wanted things to be simple. I hated standing on the edge of a decision, always had done. I just wanted to be above it all for once. I straightened up at the thought and quickly made my way to the roof stairs. I needed space. I needed air. I needed to breathe before my mind had the chance to explode.

I slammed open the door to the roof, feeling a slither of satisfaction when the door handle chipped into the brickwork. I didn't bother locking it. I knew Kelly would come looking for me. I walked over to the roof ledge and sank down along it with my back to the chimney while one leg dangled over the edge. I leant back against the bricks and let out a long sigh, closing my eyes and taking deep trembling breaths.

"I'm going to kill her"


	17. Here We Go Again

**Here We Go Again**

(Kelly POV)

Small hands pummelled my torso, little fists punching every inch of skin they could find while two bodies hovered over me. I smirked up at their angry little faces, not at all fazed by their less than warm welcome.

"Hello to you too girls" I laughed, coughing when one of them succeeded in winding me. They stopped hitting me and glared down at my amused smile

"Shut up Kel! Where did you go?!" Tara yelled smacking me in the face. I felt my head snap to the side under her hit and forced myself not to react. The last thing I wanted was to hit one of them. They were like my little sisters for christ's sake

I heard the other girls slowly step up behind the twins, Chelsea's warm smile appearing over their heads while a very unimpressed Celia scowled down at me. I pushed the girls off me and sighed, pulling myself up off the floor and stretching out my sore beaten muscles. I ignored all their questioning stares and glanced around the dorm for the one girl who was missing.

"Where's Annabelle?" I asked looking down at the twins with a frown.

It wasn't like the head girl to abandon her duties. Unless she was like me and had vanished for a few hours of fun with someone away from the stress of everyone else. My eyes burned with rage at the thought. She shouldn't be doing anything like that with anyone but me.

I quickly looked around the dorm again looking away from the twins' confused looks and past the other girls, trying to seek out the blonde rockstar.

_She better be here or so help me god I'll throw her off the roof!... _That's when it hit me, the roof!

"Catch you later" I mumbled inching around the other girls and their perplexed stares and walking out into the hall, my eyes latching onto Annabelle's door just as Roxy walked out of it. I watched her freeze with shock, her hand paused in mid hair scrub, while she looked me over.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"Where's Annabelle?" I asked her feeling my voice shake with barely concealed rage.

Roxy looked back at the door behind her before eyeing me nervously. I could tell what she was thinking, she was trying to figure out how long it would take me to get to her and how quick she could get into and lock the room behind her. With my agent training she'd barely have three seconds, less if she managed to piss me off even more. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her an impatient glare. She squared her shoulders at me and shrugged.

"I don't know. Lucy called her into the dorm and I haven't seen her since"

"What were you doing in there?" I asked pointing back at the head girl's room. Roxy's eyes flitted back to it then back to me before she cracked into a very smug grin

"None of your business"

I scoffed and took a quick step forward, watching her confidence snap a little under my glare

"If you were smart you'd tell me" I replied in a dangerously dark tone. She shrugged again

"You have three seconds" I told her.

I pointed back at the door and tensed my muscles into a pre spring attack. She arched an eyebrow and laughed at me before crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the door with a laidback uncaring grin. I smirked, she was making this far too easy

"Whatever, Kelly" she spat.

She'd just managed to get my name out before my hand snapped out around her throat and I slammed her up against the door with a threatening stare, daring her to question me again. Roxy had either been in this situation before or she was a robot because she didn't react to it. Most of the other girls would have screamed for help and tried pulling me off. Not Roxy though. She stood still breathing heavier than normal and watching me slowly choke the life out of her. The only mark of emotion on her face was the overly smug grin on her lips while her electric blue eyes met my burning dark ones. I sighed and shoved her away from me with disgust.

"Not worth my time"

"And you're not worth Annabelle's" she croaked pulling her shirt straight again.

I looked down at the floor and laughed, snapping a fist out and punching the rockstar as hard as I could in the face. She lurched away and rubbed her jaw, licking the blood off her cut lip

"Stay away from her" I warned wiping her blood off my knuckles and watching her spit a mouthful of it out onto the floor with a careless shrug. I glared at her. What was it going to take to get her to back off?

_She must like Annabelle alot to stand up to me,_ I shook the thought away. If I started thinking sympathetically I'd show her how to get one over on me. I looked up again when she sighed and opened Annabelle's door.

"If you do see Belle tell her I'm waiting" she smirked giving me a departing cocky grin before slamming the door in my face. I stood there for a couple of seconds, contemplating whether or not I wanted to break the door down. I decided against it, realising with a grin that Roxy had just given me the chance to find Annabelle first

"Thanks rockstar" I muttered wiping my knuckles against my thigh and wandering off towards the roof, knowing she had to be up there.

Roxy had said Lucy had called Belle into the dorm, probably to watch me and Tom roll up on cctv. Belle would have taken one look at me and ran off to think. And we both knew where she went to think in this place. Not many people knew this but the roof was like a second home to Annabelle. Ever since the first prank pulled on her during her first year here she'd gone up their to breathe and collect herself. Even when we were together I'd catch her up there gazing out at the school grounds with a look of hopeless longing. It'd terrified me the first time. She'd sat perched on the roof ledge looking down at the ground below with a look that had me thinking she was considering jumping. She still calls me out on that one.

I smiled to myself remembering the last time we'd ventured up there together before I'd walked out of her life. It was sunset, cliche I know, and we'd just pulled ourselves out of the school to avoid the full out flour war the emos and chavs had started downstairs. I remember us sat panting on the couch while the sun dipped behind us, the sounds of screaming girls muted by the locked door, leaving us to ourselves for a while. Even now as I walked up the old stairs to the roof I could still feel the shiver that had run through me while a burning trail rose on my neck as I remembered Annabelle running a finger down it, holding it up and showing me I'd been floured after all...

_"Hit. Losing your touch Jones" she giggled matching my scowl with a mischevious smirk while her finger trailed around my throat and up over my chin. I bent forward into her touch and gently bit her finger with a small smirk._

_"That's not what you said last night" I muttered back, dropping out of the head girl voice I'd been sat in all day and swapping it for the dark low one I knew drove her nuts._

_Her smile changed instantly and she dropped her hand back from my face to my tie, pulling me towards her with a serious grin. I felt my own smile widen and let her pull me towards her, only too happy to press my lips against hers and taste her. Her hands ran down my back and pressed me closer. She moved herself back against the arm rest while I leant over her with my hands roaming down over her thighs. She arched up into my touch to increase the pressure of my hand on her skin. My fingers brushed something powdery on her skirt and I grinned. I chuckled and raised my eyes to hers, watching a confused smile work its way across her lips. I couldn't resist leaning down to kiss it, loving the way it tasted on my tongue_

_"What's funny?" she asked around my kisses while pulling her hands up around my neck._

_I pulled back and raised both of my hands to show her the flour on them_

_"You got hit too" I laughed watching her twist under me to try and locate it on her. I chuckled again and shook my head at her_

_"You won't find it" I told her running my hands down her sides. She frowned up at me_

_"Because..?" she raised an eyebrow challengingly and I smirked at her. I ran my hands down her back to her bottom, squeezing it in my hands with a cheeky grin_

_"You got flour groped my dear" I laughed leaning down to her mouth again. She pulled her face away with another confused smile. I tilted my head at her, admiring her in the dying sunlight_

_"Who did that?" she pondered aloud running a finger up my neck, knowing the effect it had on me. My mind went blank for a second while my skin caught fire under her touch. I shrugged and gave her a guiltly smile. She read it and slapped my shoulder_

_"Pervert"_

_"It's not perverse if it's my girlfriend"_

_"How'd you do it without me noticing?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe my touch is just too familiar to you now" I grinned giving her a quick wink before kissing her neck hungrily._

_I felt an annoyed sigh run through her and smiled again, running my teeth down to her shoulder while her arms tightened around my neck. I looked up at her when she reached out behind her, watching her pick something up off the floor. I jerked back away from her suddenly when she threw a handful of white powder at my face with a smug grin_

_"Now we're even" she giggled watching me wipe flour out of my eyes._

_I shook it out of my hair before bending back down to her, bracing one hand on the back of the couch while the other ran a circuit down to the inside of her left thigh. Her smug grin vanished instantly when my fingers disappeared under her skirt and brushed her underwear. I shook my head at her and gave her the low laugh I knew she loved_

_"We're just getting started" I growled into her ear, listening to her gasp as my other hand left the couch to join the one on her thigh. Her hands ran up my neck and pulled me closer against her and I grinned._

_Such a perfect way to get revenge, I thought watching the sun set in her desperate green eyes while I made her gasp and scream my name..._

I snapped back to reality and eyed the door nervously. What if she was up there? What if she wasn't? I wouldn't know where to begin to look if Annabelle wasn't on the roof. I hesitantly raised a hand to the door, breifly wondering if she'd barricaded the door. It wouldn't be the first time. I felt a smile tug at my mouth when I recalled the time we'd had an argument and she'd locked herself away up there to get away. I'd kicked the door down I was that angry and desperate to talk to her. I sighed and pushed the door, surprised to find it open.

_She's expecting me then... _I wasn't sure whether I found that comforting or worrying. I took a deep breath and straightened my shirt before strolling up onto the roof, gently closing the door behind me, annoyed I couldn't lock it. I didn't want anyone coming up and interrupting us, it'd be difficult enough without them walking in on us. I leant back against the door and looked up at the cloudy night, taking a moment to collect myself before moving further onto the roof. The frigid air shook around me making me shiver violently while I strode out into the center of the roof, looking around in the dark for her. I heard a distant rumble of thunder and groaned, knowing my luck I'd be leaving this soaked to the skin.

"Scared of a little thunder Jones?"

_**I've just realised how painfully slow this story is...it's actually cringeworthy. I seriously cannot apologise enough. The good news is these are all the chapters that I'd already written, so I'll be updating less and (hopefully) actually get this thing back on track. In my defense though writing two perspectives does take up more chapters. Had this been just from Kelly's pov it'd be like 4 chaps long ^^ Anyway rant over..**_


	18. When It Rains

**When It Rains**

"Scared of a little thunder Jones?"

I grinned to myself and turned around, picking her out in her old spot by the roof ledge. As always I cast her a worried look of concern before slowly stepping up to her, sinking down to sit with my back leant against the chimney opposite her. She gave me a small look of contempt before rolling her gaze away to the fields surrounding the school. I pulled my knees up and leant my forearms on them, watching her carefully. She looked exhausted. Like she'd taken on everything in the world in the last few hours and it had finally broken her. I felt a shot of self loathing sink through me at that. I'd caused her to be this way.

"Why did you come back?" she asked not bothering to look back at me.

I closed my eyes and twisted my fingers together while I tried to come up with a suitable answer. Why had I come back? It wasn't for MI7, I didn't care one bit about this ridulous mission. And it wasn't for the other girls. So what was it? I looked back at Annabelle and smiled

"For you"

Her head snapped back to me and I found myself staring into her brilliant green eyes while she searched my face for the truth. I shivered under her cool gaze, struggling to stay sat there while my head told me to get up and wrap her in my arms. I fought off the impulse and forced myself to stay still while her eyes cut all over me. What was she thinking? Did she think I was lying? Probably. I sighed and scratched a hand up my neck, her eyes following my every move with a mixed look of amusement and disgust. I lowered my hand with a frown, what was her problem?

"You know I don't believe that right?" she sighed looking away and refusing to meet my eyes. I took a deep breath and looked down at the my knees

"It's the truth"

"Who was that guy you were with?" I felt a small smile creep onto my face and looked up at her. Annabelle was jealous? Of Thomas? Too brilliant. I let out a soft chuckle and shook my head

"A friend" ..._sort of..._

"I'm sure" I chuckled at her sarcastic tone and gave her an amused grin

"Jealousy's a murderous thing Annabelle"

She shivered. Whether because of the cold or the drop in my voice I'll never know. Annabelle looked back out at the school grounds before sighing and leaning back against the chimney. The wind blew her hair across her face and she tipped slightly with unbalance. My hand snapped out to grab her but she slapped it away with an annoyed scowl

_So frigging stubborn_

We sat in silence for a while. She was looking out at the dark landscape surrounding St. Trinians while I watched her, both terrified of what she was thinking and worried about why she wasn't angry. I'd expected rage and shouting, even a few more bloody punches. But here I was in nothing. Just silence. It was hitting me worse than her words ever could

"You shouldn't have come back" I looked up and closed my eyes to the tears in her voice before nodding

"I know"

"I'm not going to forgive you Kelly"

"Then I'll wait for the day when you can trust me again"

"Don't hold your breath" she muttered swinging her leg back onto the roof with a sigh. I breathed with relief at that. I'd been four short seconds away from pulling her back over myself.

She stood up and looked down at me, her eyes cutting briefly to the couch while a tiny smile flickered across her face. I smiled at it, knowing she was remembering the flour episode

"Remember the last time we came up here last year?" I asked her, standing up and walking up to the couch, running my hand along the back of the couch before leaning up against it. She tried to hide her amused smile behind an uncaring and bored expression but I could still see the memory of it gleaming in her eyes

"Barely" she sighed turning to go. I rolled my eyes

"You're losing your touch"

I laughed to myself when she froze and turned back to me with a smile. My heart ran faster when I realised it was the first genuine smile she'd given me since I'd come back. I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head at her, running my eyes all over her while I envisioned kissing that smile. She laughed and turned back to me

"I think you look better covered in flour" she said with a small smile. I grinned at her

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing" I shot back with a cocky smile. She stared back at me and I couldn't help but feel a little too exposed under her eyes. She sighed and looked back at the door

"I should get back to the dorm" she mumbled turning her back on me. I felt my heart pound in my ears while my smile dropped.

"Who is that Roxy girl?" I blurted watching her pause midstep before turning back and flashing me an intrigued grin. I was furious with myself. Why'd I say that? Now she definately knew I was jealous of the stupid rockstar.

I watched her give me a small calculating look before gently biting her lip, cutting her gaze between me and the door. Annabelle walked back to me and I felt myself immediately straighten, heart picking up a frantic rythym while my mind ran a marathon with multiple theories as to what she was going to do. _Hit me or kiss me? _I looked down at her and wanted to moan. God she was beautiful.

_Hit me or kiss me...hit me or kiss me... _

She raised her left hand and ran her index finger down my neck, flashing me a smug grin when I shivered. I leant into her touch and closed my eyes, feeling her trace a line around my throat and up to my chin.

_Kiss me_, I begged breathing heavier under her teasing hand. I heard her laugh to herself and smiled, the heat of her hit my body as I felt her lean in, my hands rising to her touch her waist and pull her closer while my head bent down. She let out another soft laugh and raised her other hand to my chest. I could practically see the smug grin on her face while she felt my heart beat frantically under her palm. Her laughter hit my lips as she brushed them teasingly against mine

"None of your business" she told me laughing when my eyes snapped open to stare at her in disbelief. She stepped back away from me and gave me a wide grin. I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms over, standing taller with a serious glare

"I'll make it my business" I snapped feeling anger filter through my veins when she shook her head tutting at me. She mirrored my serious stance and gave me an icy stare.

The air between us seemed to crackle with electricity while we glared each other down. I watched her intently, letting her cold eyes run through me while I tried to get a read on her thoughts. She was clearly angry but I wasn't completely convinced it was all aimed at me. Who else had pissed her off? I searched her for the answer, feeling a little overly relieved that I could still read her like a book. Someone else had pissed her off tonight, and I'd bet a milion pounds it was the rockstar

"Touch her and you'll regret it" she snarled at me.

I tilted my head at her and felt myself sag a little with despair. So I was right. She did like Roxy. I shrugged and forced myself to grin carelessly at her. I'd definately be getting a visit from her later when she saw the rockstar's beat up face. I shook my head at her and laughed

"Something tells me I won't" her eyes narrowed and I smirked, "Do what you want Belle, I'll never regret anything I do for you"

Her stance dropped and she gave me a full on murderous glare. I frowned back at her before realising what I'd just said.

"Shit...I didn't mean..."

"Fuck you Kelly"

"Is that an invitation?"

She scoffed and turned to the door, walking off the roof with quick sharp steps, every click of her heels sent a stab to my heart and brain. I heard the the door slam angrilly behind her and sighed. I smacked myself. Literally slapped myself across the face. I was such an idiot!

_Way to go Kel, that's how you show her you still love her. You complete and utter moron!_

"Fuck you" I muttered to myself.

I felt cold water begin to patter and splash on my shoulders and looked up in time for the rain to fall on me in a fast icy sheet. I ignored it and walked back to the couch, collapsing on it with a self loathing growl. I was dimly aware of the wind slapping me in the face while the rain continued to cascade down me in a relentless storm. I couldn't feel the cold though. Only the burning on my skin from the glare of Annabelle's eyes.


	19. Believe It Or Not

**Believe It Or Not**

Tap..tap..tap...tap..

"Kelly for the love of god stop it! I can't hear myself think!" I grinned to myself and threw the pen down, holding back a laugh when Polly continued to rant in my ear. I'd forgotten how irritating she found that.

"Right that number you wanted..." I rolled my eyes at her straight to business tone and quickly cut over her with a sigh, knowing she was dying to know details.

"Just ask Polly"

"What's going on?" she laughed. I smiled at the excitement in her voice and couldn't help laugh along with her. I shoved away from my makeshift desk and moved back to the bed.

"Why don't you drop by and find out?" I said, a tiny part of me hoping she'd agree so that I didn't feel so lonely. I was used to solo missions but I had to admit I missed my team. Even if they did get me nearly killed on a frequent basis. And the school of girls? I'd never felt so out of place here.

"Can't. Busy"

"Experimenting?" my tone dripped with suspicion and she quickly denied it,

_Yeah, right._ I sighed and sat back on the bed.

"Nothing much has happened. Annabelle's being a stubborn moron. I punched a rockstar in the face.."I grinned at that and continued ticking off the school's recent events, "Some Lord dropped in and threatened Miss Fritton. The girls are now on some sort of treasure hunt for gold or something. Camilla's on a drink binge and to top it off I've got three eager Totties following me around like lost puppies"

"Treasure? Really?" I rolled my eyes and laughed at her.

"Did you not hear the rest of what I said?"

"Yeah yeah, your bad girl allure has got you in trouble as usual. Blah blah blah. Now tell me about this gold"

I sighed and let out a long tired yawn, feeling my muscles ache while I stretched. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand, stifling another yawn when I read the time.

_Five Pm...only fifty six hours awake running in circles then_

I looked away from the mocking numbers on the clock face to the open laptop on the dresser. I glared down at all the open files strewn around on the screen. It'd taken me two days, and a creepy midnight visit to the fritton archives in the school library, to track down all the information I had on Annabelle and her family and now three days later I was no wiser than I'd been when I'd started. I'd done everything, traced family trees for any significant connections, looked back into her previous school history, even checked out some of her old neighbourhoods and still nothing jumped out at me as important enough for MI7 attention. What did they want with her? I was starting to feel like this had been some pointless test just for them to see what I'd do in my old school. It'd frustrated me to the point of punching another hole into the door. Polly tutted as I yawned again and let out a small disapproving sigh.

"What have I told you about sleeping?"

"Uh...nothing I can remember"

"Kelly .."

"C'mon pol you use all these long geeky words and my brain can't keep up..."

"Go to sleep" she told me sternly

"Yes mum"

"Don't be an idiot kel. You know how stupid you get when you're tired"

"Hey I resent that!"

"Bugger off already"

"Catch you later geek"

"Whatever Bond girl" I chuckled and hung up throwing the phone away and standing up to bend down to my laptop, glaring at the old Cheltenham school photo of her

_You're such a nuisance, _I thought clicking open a folder and bringing up another photo. A smile crept along my mouth as I clicked it to full screen, eyes running over the happy faces smiling back at me.

"Now that's a picture" I mumbled grinning as I picked it apart.

My eyes found Andrea and Taylor pulling stupid faces while they both pulled bunny ears behind each others backs, Chelsea and the totties were stood grinning with golden School Challenge trophy sat in their hands, the twins had been raised up on their fellow first years shoulders bumping fists, Celia was stood with her eco friends their hands raised in the peace sign. Polly and Lucy were stood side by side with matching happy smiles and Miss fritton and Matron were holding their glasses up to the camera with very drunk grins. My heart faltered a bit when I looked at the centre of the group of smiles, eyes landing on two girls with their arms wrapped around each other, ignoring the camera and just smiling at each other. I closed my eyes and held back the pressing memory, her green eyes haunting me.

"Kel you got a minute?" I looked up at Chelsea's voice and quickly flicked the laptop shut. I opened the door and gave her a tired smile

"'Sup Chels?" I asked leaning against the doorframe with my legs crossed out along it in a silent no entry threat. She looked down at my feet and rolled her eyes before stepping over me into the room. I sighed after her. She was so stupid when it came to hints.

"I'm kinda busy Chelsea"

"It's Annabelle" she said quickly and nervously.

My head snapped up and met her serious gaze, feeling my heart twist. I frowned to myself when I noticed all the dirt on her face and hands.

_There's no way Chelsea would have done that herself_, my eyes roved down to her filthy fingers before running back up to her face

"What's happened?" I asked locking eyes with her, she flinched away under my serious tone and ran a hand up to run her left cheek, glaring down at the dirt on it smudged on her fingers. I began tapping my foot impatiently and she took a deep breath

"There was an incident at the graveyard..." I stopped her there with a wave of my hand

"Graveyard?"

"Yeah we had to go and dig up some relative of Annabelle's for a clue to the ring.."

"What ring?" She frowned up annoyed when I kept interrupting her, obviously she'd expected a more smoother conversation.

"If you'd actually been around for the past week you'd know!" She snapped flicking a dirty lock off her shoulder and cringing when she looked down at it. I rolled my eyes and held back a small smirk. She wasn't just pissed that I didn't know what she was talking about. She was pissed because she hadn't seen me all week

"I've been a bit preoccupied. Just cut to the important bits" she nodded and took a deep breath and I braced myself.

"We need a ring for details about the gold location. We found a riddle in the Fritton archives and got sent to a graveyard to dig up some old bloke to find another clue" I frowned at her again

"And that's bad because?"

"Annabelle kinda got possessed by the guy we dug up..." I blinked at her. Then I laughed.

"Nice one Chels, real funny. Now if you don't mind.."

"No, Kelly I'm being serious! She's talking all weird and creepy"

"She's probably just messing with you all" I shrugged reaching a hand around to her back and gently guiding her to the door. She gave me an annoyed glare before digging her heels in and pushing me off her

"I'm. Not. Joking!"

"Chelsea...look I've got things to do and you're really not hel..."

I jumped with surprise when she kissed me, slowly raising my hands to her face and gently kissing her back. I heard the door shut and felt Chelsea pull me back towards her. I grinned and backed her up against the door while my hands ran down to her neck and waist. She gently bit down on my bottom lip and ran her left palm down my side, making my mind explode and knocking every thought out of it.

_Can't believe I actually missed this..._Chelsea pulled back suddenly when a shiver coursed up my spine and pushed me back with a grin

"Right, now I have your attention.." I frowned at her. All that was to get me to shut up so I'd listen to her? I tried not to look so disappointed

_Trust a bloody Totty!_

"Annabelle is in trouble. That guy possessing her has been in there for a few hours now and nothing we do will get her to come back. Now do us all a favour and get your skinny arse over to the hospital wing and sort it out" I stared at her, searching for traces of lies in her voice. She gazed openly back at me and I knew she wasn't joking around. Annabelle seriously was in trouble.

I pulled her away from the door and rushed out of the room, hearing Chelsea's clipped footsteps walk briskly behind me as we made our way down to Matron's ward. My mind came back to life halfway down and I found myself going through all the things I could do to help Annabelle. I stopped outside the ward and swallowed nervously, how could I possibly be any help here? Chelsea's hand tugged on mine and I smiled back at with a small nod. I didn't know I could do but that wouldn't stop me from going in and doing my best

_Stop worrying and get in there Jones!_

"Brace yourself" Chelsea muttered beside me with a nervous smile. I frowned, it couldn't be that bad?

I was proven wrong the second I walked in.


	20. Anything But Ordinary

**Anything But Ordinary**

In my year of being an agent I'd deactivated fourty-nine bombs. Shot three mafia leaders, twelve terrorists and four spies. I'd kidnapped thirty-seven targets, arrested nineteen druglords and a scientist or two. I'd been shot at multiple times and stabbed six. I'd fallen off cliffs, gotten pushed off buildings and even dived out of a burning plane. But none of that had me prepared for what I found in that ward. I could hear a warped and manic laugh coming from the bed beside the doors and cringed, only too aware of how much my hands were trembling

T_hat's seriously creepy, _I took a few deep breaths and looked to the left, trailing my eyes up to the girl floating above the bed.

_What the actual fuck?! _I looked at her a few seconds longer before looking back at Chelsea with a stunned expression

"Oh who brought that in here?"

I rolled my shoulders back and tried to keep my anger under check before I turned back to face the group of girls stood beside Annabelle's bed. Bianca and Zoe stood side by side, forgetting their squabbles for once in concern for the head girl, while Roxy stood apart from them glaring at me. I tilted my head slightly and pulled on my usual expressionless mask, watching her run a hand up to her jaw in reply. I smirked. It'd been over a week since I'd hit her and it still showed. Even though the bruising had gone down somewhat her lip still remained cut and only half healed.

_Be thankful I didn't hit you harder_, I thought looking back at Annabelle and wincing.

I heard one of them take a step towards me and looked up when Chelsea's hand quickly wrapped itself around my wrist. I sighed, already knowing who it was, and turned back to face the rockstar with an uninterested glare

"Problem rockstar?"

"Get out" I laughed at her and shook my head

"No chance"

"Belle doesn't need you here" I felt my hands twitch. No one else was allowed to call Annabelle that. It was my name for her, no one else's. Who the hell did this girl think she was? Chelsea's hand tightened around my wrist again

"And she needs you?" I shot back watching the blue in her eyes turn to ice.

"Guys I don't think this is helping at..." I cut over Chelsea and pulled my hand free of her grip, folding my arms over my chest and staring Roxy down. She glared back and I smirked, following the fading bruising along her jaw

"Nice bruise, someone hit the big bad rockstar?"

She stepped up to me and grabbed my shirt, pulling me forward with a furious scowl. The other girls quickly moved to break us up but I held a hand up, waving them back. Roxy hands tightened on my shirt and I could see her restraint slowly snapping

"Roxy get off her!"

"S'okay Chels. Lets see what miss wannabe famous has got" Zoe and bianca sniggered behind us and I watched amused as Roxy shot them a threatening glare. She turned back to me and slowly let go of my shirt. I brushed her hands down and shoved her back

"Pathetic" I said turning my back on her.

I felt her hand grab my shoulder and quickly ducked her fist, catching it in my hands before pulling her forward and pinning it behind her back. I had to reign myself in before I broke her arm, something my mind was screaming at me to do. The other girls gasped and I quickly swore to myself. I'd just shown them agent fighting. They'd be asking questions later

"You're a feisty one, I'll give you that. But just incase my last warning didn't get through.." I punched her hard watching her face snap to the left. Chelsea grabbed my wrist before I could hit Roxy again and pulled me back, Bianca and Zoe stepped forward to pull Roxy to the other side of the room where she threw them off her and began angrilly pacing

"Think it's time you left Kel" Bianca called

"As much as I hate to say this, I think chavo here is right" I smirked up at Zoe and looked back at Annabelle

"It's rude girl!" I heard Bianca snap

"Chav"

"Rude girl"

"Chav"

"Shut up!"

We all turned back to Chelsea surprised. She threw her hands up and pointed at me

"You sit" she said pointing to the chair beside Annabelle bed, I reluctantly took a seat and watched amused as she turned back to the others, shooting Roxy a smug grin when Chelsea's back was turned

"You two go get Miss Fritton," she turned to Roxy with a grim smile, "And you get upstairs and help the others figure out what to do next" Bianca and Zoe broke out of their stunned expressions and quickly ran out of the room, too afraid to go up against Chelsea. Roxy however carried on pacing like she hadn't heard her. I rolled my eyes

"You deaf or something? Get going rockstar" Roxys head shot up and she quickly marched over, trying to step around Chelsea while I grinned at her

"You are so dead" she growled shoving Chelsea aside. I leapt to my feet when Chelsea hit the wall and quickly grabbed the angry girl by the collar. I ignored her feeble attempt to pull me off and marched her to the door, throwing her out bartender style with a dark glare. She lost her footing when I shoved her away and landed in a mess on the floor

"Touch her again and I'll make sure becoming a rockstar is the last thing you do" Roxy titled her head at my words, eyes searching mine for something. I shot her one last look of disgust before turning my back on her and walking back to Chelsea

"You okay Chels?"

She nodded and let me guide her to the chair, pressing a hand to her right temple. I gently pulled it down and moved her hair aside running a fingertip along the reddening skin there

"Just a bruise I think"

"What is her problem?" She snapped pointing back at the door. I shrugged

"Wouldn't we all like to know"

"It's not like she's been on talking terms with Annabelle anyway" she huffed. My head snapped up at the new information and I had to struggle to keep a happy smile off my face

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean they've been acting really funny around each other. I think Roxy did something"

"Like what?"

"I don't know but it must've been something big to piss Annabelle off" I chuckled

"You make that sound like that's a hard thing to do"

"You wouldn't think so because you do it non stop" I nodded and sighed looking up at the head girl when she laughed evilly again

"So what did you expect me to do here?"

"I don't know, talk to her"

"Can she hear me?"

"Wrenches begone from this place, I cannot think with your pathetic ramblings!" I cringed at the voice, hearing both Annabelle and whoever was possessing her speak.

"Guess that's a yes" Chelsea muttered. I laughed and stood up beside the bed

"Oi mate, reckon I could have a chat with Annabelle?"

"Did I not tell you to leave?" He replied laughing again. I rolled my eyes

"Yeah well I never was good at doing what I was told. Wanna come down from there so we can talk?" I watched a little impressed with myself when Annabelle began drifting downwards, gently falling back onto the bed. Chelsea stood up beside me and grinned.

_Now we're getting somewhere.._

"Right then, how about we start with why you're possessing your.." I looked back at Chelsea who jumped

"Great great great great niece" she finished for me eying the bed nervously. Annabelle laughed manically again and Chelsea grabbed my hand. I squeezed her fingers comfortingly before addressing him again

"What's wrong? Too scared to talk to us?"

Annabelle eyes snapped open and it took everything in me not to bolt. Her usual green eyes were specked with black, like someone had sprinkled coal over the perfect green. It made me want to hit something. Chelsea's hand tightened on mine and I felt her hide her face into the back of my shoulder to save herself from looking at Annabelle. I swallowed and leant over the bed

"Belle I know you're in there somewhere. Just kick him out"

"I heard that" he growled. I ignored him

"C'mon Belle. If you're stubborn enough to hate me.." My voice trembled a bit there and he looked up at me with intrigue. Probably wondering what I'd done to Belle. Chelsea gently squeezed my hand, "You can be stubborn enough not to let him in"

"Interesting..." he muttered. I saw Annabelle's face flash with recognition before it returned back to the insane smile again.

_C'mon belle!_

"Five minutes. That's all I want. Then you can have her back" I said ignoring the look of shock I knew Chelsea was throwing me. He seemed to consider it for a moment before relaxing back into the bed and nodding

"Five of sixty you shall have" he mumbled closing his eyes.

Chelsea and I looked on nervously as Annabelles body went limp. I reached out and gently took her hand in both of mine, begging her to wake up. Chelsea shuffled nervously beside me

"Why isn't she waking up?" She asked helplessly

"I don't know" I stroked her face, "Belle? Honey?" Her eyes fluttered open under my touch and I sighed with relief when I saw clear green pupils look up at me confused

"Kelly?" I nodded and stroked her cheek

"I told you to leave" she mumbled through a cracked voice. I grinned at her

"Not getting rid of me that easily"

"Where am I?"

"School" Annabelle turned to look up at chelsea, a frown walking onto her face as she took in the filthy totty

"You look like shit Chels" I laughed and looked back at Chelsea with a small grin. She rolled her eyes and nodded

"Not as bad as you. I only dug a grave, you had to go and get yourself possessed" Annabelle frowned at us

"What?"

"You don't remember?" I asked. She shook her head and looked around

"Where are the others?"

"Bianca and Zoe are getting Miss Fritton. And Roxy..." Chelsea trailed off when I glared down at the bed. I caught Annabelle glance between us before sighing

"Roxy's doing what?" she said, her voice falling back into her authoritive head girl voice. I smiled down at the bed and wondered how many times I'd done that in the past to get answers. Chelsea fidgeted next to me

"Uh..."

"It doesn't matter" I said turning back to Chelsea. I lifted her wrist and clocked the time, our five minutes were running out fast

"Chels give me a sec?" She nodded and gave Annabelle an assuring smile before walking off out of the room.

"What was she saying about Roxy?"

I tried not to glare again. I knew she was only asking so that she could catch up with everything but part of me, the jealous rockstar murdering part, couldn't help but think she was asking because she was worried about her. My fingers twitched around her hand at that. She could be concerned about Roxy but not one bit of her cared about me? Nice..

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does. Where is she?"

"Why do you care?" She looked up when I snapped and gave me a cold smile

"I would like to know she's not been possessed or anything either"

"She hasn't. Job done. Next question?"

Annabelle let out an annoyed sigh and looked up at the ceiling, shaking her head. I could hear ticking coming from somewhere and looked up at the clock hanging above matron's office, only too aware that we were nearly out of time.

"Why're you here?" I glanced back at her and shrugged

"Head girl floating around in the hospital ward. Had to check it out"

"Floating?"

"Look it doesn't matter. The thing is he's still inside you somewhere. I was only able to persuade him to give us 5 minutes. And time's nearly up.."

"Five minutes? Thanks kel"

"Would you rather you stayed possessed? I didn't think so"

"Just say what you have to say already"

"Fight him"

"I can't remember who he is how do you expect me to fight..." I cut over her and gave her a dismissive stare

"Don't argue. Just do it"

"Don't talk to me like that"

"Don't be a baby then"

"I swear Kelly one of these days I'm gonna.." I cut her off with a kiss. I didn't mean to do it but she was looking so helpless and terrified. It was quick and sweet. And it blew my mind. It'd been just over a week since I'd last tasted her, far too long in my opinion

_God I've missed her_

"Do what?" I asked sweetly around her lips, grinning to myself.

She didn't react, just sat there waiting for me to stop. I found myself frowning at that. Since when did Annabelle deny one of my kisses? She usually couldn't help but throw herself into it whenever my lips touched hers. Last week being a prime example of that. So what had changed? Was it maybe that guy inside her? I shuddered at the thought. I felt her sigh under me and knew what was coming next

_Cue punch in the face_... Annabelle shoved my shoulder back and pushed me away, looking up at me angrilly before wiping her mouth

"You're a jerk"

"Maybe, but I'm your jerk"

She a scoffed, about to say something when suddenly her body went rigid and her eyes turned colour. My smile dropped and I backed away from the bed, cringing back against the wall and watched as the laughter began and she rose off the bed

"Chelsea?" I called hearing multiple footsteps echo into the room. I turned and watched the totty stride in with Zoe and Bianca, all looking up at Annabelle with scared expressions. I frowned at them,

"Where's Miss Fritton?"

"Running recon.." Bianca answered looking up at Annabelle uneasily.

"Meaning?"

"She's hunting down Jeffery Thwaits" Zoe sighed. I stared at them. Had this entire school lost the plot? I sighed and stepped around them

"I gotta go. Let me know what happens with her" they stared at me

"Go? Where?!" Chelsea snapped. I flashed her a smile and walked to the door

"Gotta see a geek about demonic possession" Chelsea frowned at me and Zoe stepped forward

"Lucy's already on it" I shook my head

"Wrong geek" I turned back to Chelsea, "call me" she nodded.

I took one last look at Annabelle before walking out of the room and up the stairs to my room. Shaking my head when I heard the rockstar's footsteps re-enter the ward

_She's got a death wish_, I growled to myself. I stopped myself from walking back and confronting her, telling myself the sooner I got going the sooner I could come back, save Belle and beat Roxy to a crying mess on the floor. I grinned to myself at that, _Something to look forward to..._

I practically sprinted to my room and picked up my phone and keys before dialling a number and quickly making my way back towards the school reception. I skidded to a stop on the second floor, noticing the twins stood talking to Lexi in the middle of the corridor

"Oi do me a favour girls?" they looked back and nodded at me, "Watch Roxy. I want her out of the hospital wing in twenty. And keep her out. Tell her you need help with something, just keep her out 'till I get back yeah?"

They frowned at me but nodded anyway. I smiled at them, glad they were still willing to help out. I began walking again, stepping out on the intrigued smile Lexi threw my way while I climbed down the stairs. I sighed when the line went to voicemail in my ear and redialled again, breathing with relief when it picked up on the fourth ring

"Polly, it's Kel. Got a sec? I need to talk to you about something"

I raised a hand to Beverly as I passed her, smiling at her sat on her desk in some form of meditation position. She didn't seem to understand the quiet rule to meditation but I had to admire her for braving the loud screaming mess that was St. Trinians. I walked past her to and down to the garage, smirking when I unlocked my car.

"Sure Kel, I'm free in an hour. Think you could get away from your head girl stalking for a while?" I rolled my eyes and started the car

"Be there in thirty" I told her hanging up on her mid sentence when she started to tell me that it took longer than half an hour to get to London. I smirked and revved the car, listening to the engine roar before flooring it out of the garage and towards the main road.

_Man I love this car_


	21. Remedy

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, yaddy yaddy yadda_**

**Remedy**

"So Annabelle's being possessed by some dead guy?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded at Taylor as she sat back in her seat with a stunned expression. It was only the fourteenth time she'd asked. I twirled my beer bottle around on the table and looked up at the door for Polly. She'd told me to meet her in the usual place, a lovely overflowing bar in London full of the world's loudest and unruly alcoholics. I'd been sat here for a while, looking around completely bored out of my mind, when I'd heard someone walk up behind me, recognising the two arguing voices instantly. And now I was stuck explaining over and over again what had happened while they stared back at me like I'd gone mad.

"That is mega awesome" Andrea sighed earning herself a disgusted look from Taylor

"I thought you grew out of that emo shit?" She said nudging Andrea's elbow

"Yeah well, you promised to learn how to talk properly but we're still at square one"

"Mate give me a break, it ain't easy talking proper innit"

"Yes it is, you're just lazy"

"And you're just a Goth"

"Emo!"

I rolled my eyes again and stifled a yawn, pushing my beer away and looking down at my phone incase Polly or Chelsea had tried to ring. Andrea and Taylor began squabbling about emo-chav culture and I couldn't help but smile at them

"What you grinning at?" Taylor demanded dropping Andrea's wrist and recieving a slap in return

"You have no idea how much your replacements are just like you"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Andrea grinned dodging Taylor's palm and pinching the chav's shoulder

"So what we missing out on back at school Kel?" Taylor asked swiping Andrea's drink out of her hand and holding it out of reach. I let out a tired sigh... _Hury up Polly!_

"Nothing much. Usual St. Trinian madness"

"Sorted things with Belle yet?"

"No...actually there's something I wanted to ask 'Rea. You know a girl called Roxy Styles?" I shifted a bit in my seat. I didn't mean to ask but thoughts of the stupid rockstar had been sprinting through my head nonstop and I wanted to know everything about her and why she was so interesting to Annabelle. Call it jealousy but I didn't want to go back to school unarmed when she seemed to know everything about me.

I looked up at Andrea knowing that as a rock fanatic she'd know something. She looked back in surprise and nodded

"Rock chick, medium height, blonde hair, blue eyes..."

"World's biggest moron, yep that's her" I finnished

"Why?"

"Having a bit of trouble with her" Andrea's eyes widened

"She's a St. Trinian? No way!"

"Who we talking about?" Taylor asked confused. Andrea rolled her eyes at the chav before turning back to me with a happy smile

"She's awesome!" She looked away when I glared at her

"She's a twat"

"Who's a twat?"

We all looked up at Polly as she stepped up to the table next to me, carefully balancing a glass of water over her laptop in her right hand. I rolled my eyes and took them both off her, shrugging at her grateful smile while she sat down.

"Andrea is" Taylor muttered. The emo cut her a murderous glare and cuffed Taylor around the head before turning back to Polly

"Roxy Styles" Andrea said brightly, exchanging a brief smirk with Taylor when I glared at the table

"The rock singer?" I snapped my eyes up to her

"You know her?" I said incredulously. Polly arched an eyebrow at me before shrugging

"Sure she goes to St. Trinians, is a young rockstar, won artist of the year in Kerrang and is known as a wild temptress according to the music world" I felt like my head was going to explode. Was I the only person in the world who knew nothing about her?

_Wild temptress eh?...Wonder if Belle knows that..._I felt my hands clench when I realised she probably did. Especially if the way she acted around Roxy was anything to go by. I felt my hands shake slightly while my ever taunting mind threw me horrible images of the two

"Anything else to add to that?" I asked Andrea picking up my bottle again to hide the angry trembles rocking through them.

The emo avoided my gaze and shrugged, knowing better than to antagonise me. Taylor smirked at me and nudged Andrea's elbow before leaning across the table and dipping her hand into her pocket

"Cast?" She asked pointing at Polly's left arm. She rolled her eyes but rested her arm on the table while Taylor retrieved a pen and began doodling across the white plaster

"You're brave" I told her, "She's going to be really obscene with that"

"Give it a minute blud and I'll crack out the swasticas and rude stickmen innit" Taylor muttered tilting her head and blowing a bubble in her gum as she drew something. Andrea chuckled beside her and took a sip of her cider, leaning across the table to point at the geek's cast

"What'd you do this time Pol?"

"Fell off a ladder"

"They make you climb ladders at the bank?"

Polly and I exchanged a small smile. Being agents we weren't allowed to tell them what we really did. So Polly was a banker while I was some bigshot's bodyguard. It worked fine as long as no one read into it.

"Yeah, bastards were too lazy to get their own gold bars out of a vault so I had to" Polly sighed looking regretfully down at her arm while I tried my hardest not to laugh at her pathetic story, "I may never use it again"

"Bullshit" I laughed bumping shoulders with her. She grinned at me before opening her laptop and setting herself up into geek mode

"So what's with the secret meeting Kel?"

"You call this secret?" Taylor cut in scratching her neck with the butt of the marker pen before bending down to doodle again. Andrea looked up at us doubtfully and I had to agree with them, a busy pub in London was hardly the place for a meeting of any kind, let alone a secret one.

"There's something I need you to look into" I gave her a knowing smile and she nodded, "know anything about demonic possession?"

She frowned at me, obviously thrown by the dark shift in topic. Her eyes drifted towards Taylor and Andrea and I could tell she was wondering why I hadn't asked the emo about it. Andrea laughed at her

"I'm not a know it all ya know" she said smiling at us. Taylor chuckled and muttered something under her breath. Andrea glared at the chav before knocking her arm so that the pen glided down off the cast onto the table

"Andrea!" She cried smacking the emo's arm

"If that's permanent you're paying for the table" the bartender called over to us. I shot him an annoyed glare until he went back to cleaning glasses

"Twat" taylor mumbled rolling her shirt sleeve down over her hand and wiping the table, cussing when it smudged the pale blue fabric "You owe me a new shirt Goth girl"

"Because it cost you so much. What is it, Primark?"

I rolled my eyes at them an shot polly a pleading look. She smirked back at me and clicked open a link on her laptop.

"Okay demonic possession...do I want to ask why you wanna know about this?" I flashed her a small smile and leant towards her laptop while she brought up an Internet search. I frowned down at it and looked back at her

"I could've Googled it Pol"

"But you didn't. What'd you expect me to do?"

"I dunno, some high tech geek stuff"

"Stereotyping" she sang under her breath.

I rolled my eyes while Andrea laughed. Polly chuckled under her breath and I watched her open up a seperate link for government records, knowing she was planning on looking into all the top secret happenings the leaders of the world had kept secret from us normal people. I looked away and chuckled at that. This felt entirely like a movie scene

"Way too many types of demonic crap on here" Polly sighed to herself. I looked back at the screen and nodded, the entire website consisted of hyperlinks.

"Really?" Andrea slipped out of her seat and walked around to stand behind us, looking down at the laptop with a small smile

"Emos" taylor sighed rolling her eyes up at Andrea who ignored her and pointed at a link

"That looks like a good place to start" I looked down at it and then up at her with a doubtful expression, _Demons and Possession?_

"Sounds like a very bad movie title" Polly muttered clicking on it anyway.

We were reading through the first few paragraphs, the over the top illustrations making me and Polly cringe with disgust while Andrea stared down at it all dreamily, when my phone rang out. I flipped it out of my pocket and read Chelsea's caller I.D with a smile of relief

"Chelsea?"

"Things haven't really improved here Kel" she sighed. I gripped the phone tighter and frowned at the table. It'd been an hour, surely they had tried something?

"What's she doing?" I wasn't completely sure I wanted to know the answer. I could hear dark laughter in the background followed by Bianca and Zoe's bickering before Chelsea sighed again

"Usual laughing floating act"

"Miss Fritton seen her yet?" I asked looking back at the laptop and catching sight of an image of someone holding a crucifix out to the screaming victim. What did they call that again? I tapped the screen while I tried to come up with the name. Polly frowned back at me before clicking on it

"She's here trying to talk Fortnum into letting Annabelle go"

"Any luck so far?"

"Nope..." the line crackled and Chelsea's voice suddenly sounded further away. I rolled my eyes knowing she'd put her phone on speaker. I frowned when Miss Fritton's voice called out to Annabelle and a manic laughter replied

"She's gone absolutely Dolce and bananas" Chelsea said

"I think we need to excorsise her" my eyes snapped down to the laptop as Zoe's voice wheezed on the line. That was it, excorsism. I grinned, happy at least someone in that school knew what they were doing. My eyes rolled again when Chelsea spoke

"Yeah she could use some toning up" I groaned and heard someone else copy me in the background. Who was that? Zoe let out an exasperated sigh

"Not excercise idiot, EXORSISE!"

"I heard that" I cringed in my seat when Fortnum's low voice met my ears. The girls sat next to me looked up with matching frowns

"Uh guys?..." I was drowned out by Zoe's sudden shouting

"I cast you out unclean spirit!"

"Chelsea what's going on?"

"Zoe's going biblical on Annabelle" she replied in an uncertain voice. I felt my heart bang loudly in my chest, what if it didn't work. Chelsea started to say something else but was cut off by Zoe's shouting

"Death be behind me Satan!"

"Yeah what she said" Bianca's voice added nervously. I rolled my eyes

"Maybe try.." I cut off at Annabelle's voice, her actual voice, crying helplessly out to Miss Fritton. The edge of the phone cut into my palm while I listened on. The girls began chanting something while Miss Fritton barked at Fortnum for the location of the last ring.

_"This ring will fit no finger, but works upon the ear..." W_ere they serious?! Annabelle was on the edge of coming back and they were more concerned with this bloody gold nonsense? I wanted to bash their heads together.

"_Awash with hopes, I learnt the ropes. You'll find my mast is here"_

I frowned at Fortnum's words. A riddle? That's all they could get? I rolled my eyes and heard Annabelle's normal voice return. I let out the long burning breath I didn't realise I'd been holding in and felt the weight lift off me. She was okay. Chelsea and the girls let out simliar relieved sighs before laughing and congradulating each other. I glared down at the table in front of me

"Chelsea..." I was cut off by Bianca

"Oh man that was too close"

"Chels...?"

"Well that's the end of that clue, time to get Lucy on it" Zoe said. I heard quick footsteps walk away from the phone and guessed the emo had just rushed off towards the dorm. Bianca and Chelsea began chattering about some stupid plan and I could feel any patience I had slowly bend, snapping completely at what I heard next

"Maybe we should get someone down to look at her Miss? Incase he's still in there somewhere?" Roxy! She'd gone back in and stayed? After I'd told the twins to keep her out? I wanted to punch something. She'd hold that against me now for sure. I promised myself right then that I'd punch her to death at the first smug grin she shot me.

"Chelsea!" I barked gaining a few annoyed stares from the men and woman bustling around our table. I ignored them and stood up when Chelsea failed to reply

"See you later girls" I mumbled to the trio walking off towards the door. I felt someone tug me back and cut Andrea an annoyed glare while the other two stepped up behind her

"What's going on Kel?" Polly asked cautiously. She knew what I was like when I was angry and obviously didn't want to push me incase I snapped at them. The other two gave me questioning stares and I shrugged at them

"Nothing, I've got to go" I mumbled turning to leave again, sighing when they followed me to the carpark. I gave up on trying to get an answer from the totty and slipped into the drivers seat of my ferarri

"That's your car?!" I grinned up at Taylor and watched her walk around it with an admiring smile

"There's no way you're just a bodyguard Kel" Andrea said crossing her arms over and staring down at me. Polly froze beside her and gave me a small shake of her head. I rolled my eyes at her warning and flashed Andrea a quick smile

"You're right I'm not a bodyguard," all of them looked at me. Taylor and Andrea with interest while Polly cut me a murderous glare, "I'm a secret agent on a mission to tag someone at St. Trinians"

Polly looked like she was two seconds away from beating me up. I smirked at her and looked back at Taylor when she burst out laughing

"Nice one Kel, proper funny mate"

I gave Polly a "I told you so" smile before starting the car, feeling a little uneasy when I looked up and caught Andrea watching me with a piercing stare. Like she knew I wasn't lying but couldn't come up with a better explanation that didn't sound as impossible as mine. I put the car into gear and grinned at them all

"See you later" I said slowly driving forward, Taylor jumped out of the way of the car while Andrea and Polly laughed

"Yeah, you will" I looked back at Andrea's dreamy tone and watched her grin back at Taylor who rolled her eyes and nodded. I breifly wondered what she meant by that but decided not to bother asking. Polly walked up beside my door, bending down to the window and walking with the car as it rolled forward

"Pol I really have to go..." she cut me off with a stern look

"Don't do anything stupid"

"You know me Pol" I flashed her a grin

"Exactly," I rolled my eyes at her, "Kel that number? You need to know something..."

"It can wait. I've got to get back" she sighed and nodded stepping back away from the car. I glanced up at her concerned look and felt a flutter of worry flicker to life inside me

_Worry about it later and go already_, I gave Polly one last look before gunning the car out of the park and into London's ever hectic afternoon traffic.

_**Well that was eventful...*sarcasm* I did enjoy writing this chapter though, mainly for the Taylor/Andrea banter. Obviously Annabelle's pov is back in action now (yay) so expect more dragging chapters, sorry! Also guys who's pov do ya prefer? I'm thinking Kelly just because, but I might write more annabelle if you like her? Also look out for lemons in the next chapters ;) **_

_**So Andrea suspects Kelly's lying, Roxy's in for another beating and the girls have a riddle to decipher. Looks like its all happening eh?...**_


	22. Wake Me Up

**Disclaimer: I own naff all 'ere besides the weird take on the film plot. Parts of this scene are scripted dialogue from ST2:LOFG and belong to the makers of St. Trinians**

**Wake Me Up**

(Annabelle POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and screamed.

Standing above me was a painted face grinning evilly down at me. The sounds of marakas shaking filled my ears while loud drumbeats raced in time with my heart. I focused on the face and blinked. It was one of the first years...Lilly? Rebecca? I couldn't remember. Everything was too foggy in my mind for anything to make sense. The girl leant back away from me with a triumphant grin and accepted the helping hand of someone sat on the bed beside my legs

"Well done Tabatha, good work, Sunday voodoo class seems to be really paying off" I looked back at aunty with a frown before looking away with a whimper while the young girl thanked the headmistress and scrurried off to her friends

"Kelly wouldn't have got us into this mess," I whined trying my hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to roll over my eyes as I blinked up at the ceiling, "Kelly wouldn't have gotten possessed" Aunty sighed beside me

"Would you listen to yourself, you need to stop trying to be Kelly Jones and start trying to be.."

"Annabelle Fritton?"

"Oh god no. Have you seen yourself lately?" I rolled my eyes at her and sank back into my pillows, "That's not a hair do that's a hair don't"

I sighed at her attempt at humour and ran my left hand up to my face, holding it over my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at her sympathetic smile. She sighed again and stood up away from the bed

"For god's sake, face up before I have a prolapse"

I looked up at her and met her fierce stare with my own tired smile. She wouldn't need me for a prolapse. Knowing her she'd be back in her office and drinking herself silly before the day was out. I looked around behind her, frowning when I failed to find Chelsea and the others beside her. Where were they?

"Where are the girls?"

"Upstairs planning" I immediately began to sit up but her hand pushed me back down, "Don't even think about it. You are relieved of your duties for the next couple of days. And don't give me that look, you need to rest"

_WHAT?!_

I stared furious at her, she couldn't do that! Who would run the school? Who would tear Bianca and Zoe apart when they fought? Who would the twins go to for help? Who would keep the girls in check while they underwent all their crazy fun? The school would fall apart without me

"Aunty..."

"No Annabelle. Just focus on resting"

I watched her sigh to herself before walking out of the ward, not missing the way she paused mid step near the door or the puzzled look she gave someone standing outside. I let out a frustrated yell and hugged my knees. Could today get any worse?

I sat there staring down at the bed for what felt like hours to me. Restlessness picked away at me while I tried to not think about what the others were doing without me. They would have figured out the clue by now and be out there trying to find the ring. And all without me. Because I was stupid and let some old guy possess me.

I shuddered violently when his crazy deep voice rocked through my brain. I couldn't recall what had happened exactly when he was inside me. Snippets of moments where I'd been myself would surface to the front of my memory and sink back down before I had a chance to examine them. Everything from the last few hours was a blur to me. Anything could have happened and I wouldn't know because I couldn't remember. It was frustratingly infuriating. I could remember how it felt though. Being possessed was like sitting in the back seat of your car while someone else drove. You knew it was yours but you had no control over how it was being driven or where you were being taken. All I could remember was watching myself move and talk but without my consent, being pushed to the back while something stronger and dirtier took control. It had terrified me

_Bet aunty regrets giving me all this responsibility now...I must be the worst head girl in the history of head girls_

I was counting the individual stitch lines in the blanket under my legs, and going through all the things I'd done wrong so far as head girl, when I heard someone walk up to the ward. Their footsteps were light and careful, as if they were afraid of anyone finding out they were coming in. I frowned and kept counting the stitching, tracing the light thread with my eyes just so that I wouldn't have to think about anything else. The footsteps got closer but I was too caught up in counting to notice who it was

"Hey stranger" My head snapped up and I met the same cool dark gaze that seemed to follow me everywhere lately.

_Speaking of head girls... _I sighed and sat up straight on the bed, trying to rid myself of my brooding frown and compose myself before looking up at her again. Her eyes met mine and I could tell she was fighting off a smile. I looked away under it, feeling my skin heat up under her watch.

"Can I help?" I asked, dragging my old snobby pre Trinians voice up from the depths of my memory and throwing it at her. I smirked when she gave me a surprised look. And then she scowled. I grinned to myself. That tone had always pissed Kelly off. I think it was because it reminded her of what I used to be like, and that was someone we'd all prefer to forget about.

I watched her unclench her fists and waited for her to speak, feeling myself lose patience with her when she failed to say anything. I jumped when her fingers brushed mine, and quickly pulled my hands away from her. She cut me a small uncaring smirk but I could see the flash of hurt run through her midnight eyes. It sent my head into meltdown and I found myself reaching out to take her hand. She ignored me and took a seat on the bed by my feet with a tired sigh. I tilted my head at her and frowned at the dark circles marking her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping? Why?

"You look tired"

"Well done captain obvious" she muttered, I lightly kicked her thigh and watched a quick smile run across her face before she looked back at me with a cool guarded expression

"How're you feeling?" she asked tilting her head at me while her piercing gaze cut straight through me with a silent warning; don't bother trying to lie.

I looked down at my hands, gently twisting my fingers together while I searched myself for the answer. How was I feeling... I felt a sarcastic laugh build up in my chest, what wasn't I feeling at the moment? I was hurt, scared, unsure, lonely. I met her eyes and shrugged. Her eyes softened and she gently reached over to pull my hands apart. I couldn't help but smile at that, she'd always hated seeing me twist my fingers and her familiar touch was throwing me into a deeper whirlpool of emotions

"You'll be okay" she told me with a warm smile. I shrugged again

"Here's hoping" I muttered taking my hands back, trying my hardest not to meet her gaze while my fingers turned cold from the loss of contact with her skin. I heard her take a deep breath before she stood up and inched away from the bed with an apologetic smile

"I've got to go"

"Where?" She flashed me a quick smirk

"Around. But I won't be far. Just scream if you want me" I rolled my eyes and heard her laugh

"I'd sooner shoot myself"

She laughed again and quickly stepped up to me with an overly inviting smirk while she bent over the bed. I inched back into my pillows, trying to get some personal space. Knowing that given the right lack of air between us I'd completely lose it. She read the hesitation in my eyes and leant in closer, the smell of her perfume hitting me like a tonne of bricks. Her eyes cut down to my mouth breifly before she looked back up at me, the simple action making me shiver violently. She watched the tremors roll through me with a victorious smile like she'd anticipated the reaction. She bent even closer to me, so that our noses were almost brushing, before sighing again, making my skin catch fire under the heat of her breath. Just as I began to think, and secretly hope, that she was going to kiss me she pulled back

"I'll see you later Fritton. Try not to shoot yourself" She winked and flashed me her trademark mischievious grin before moving away from the bed towards the door, not bothering to look back because she knew she didn't have to. Kelly was fully aware of how much of an uncertain mess she was leaving me in. And she was loving every second of it.

I started breathing heavily once her footsteps had faded down the corridor and ducked my head into my hands. How did she do that?! One look from her was enough to rip me to pieces. It was hardly fair.

I sank back on the bed and groaned up at the ceiling. What can I do in this school with two days? All the girls would be busy treasure hunting, and even an hour in auntys company would drive me crazy. So what was left when you took the madness out of the madhouse? I sighed knowing I'd be splitting my time between trying to help the girls, and being told to go rest, and avoiding Kelly. Maybe Roxy would be willing to hang out. I grinned to myself at that. It would drive Kelly mental.

_Would definitely wipe that smug smile off her face _

So two days...what could I do? I felt the mischevious glint return to my eyes. I was a St Trinian and the head girl to boot. What couldn't I do with two days?

_I might actually enjoy this..._


	23. Decode

**Decode**

"Kelly wouldn't have gotten us into this mess, Kelly wouldn't have gotten possessed"

My heart thumped at the helplessness in Annabelle's voice while a smirk rose on my mouth. I didn't know whether to walk in and hug her or just stand here and laugh.

_No, I wouldn't have._

I continued grinning to myself and listened to Miss Fritton's exasperated sigh before hearing her full out tell Annabelle she was to sit in bed and do nothing for the next couple of days. Ouch. I couldn't blame her for over reacting to the order. I wouldn't have been able to relax or rest knowing the school needed all hands on deck to solve a problem. I bet she was staring daggers at her aunt

"Don't give me that look, you need to rest" I chuckled, she was too easy to read sometimes. I heard footsteps walk out to me and quickly leant back up against the wall with a small smirk for the head mistress when she paused slightly at the sight of me. She gave me a confused smile before walking up to me

"Ah Miss Jones, finally decided to say hello then?" I felt bad at that. The first thing I should've done the night I came back is see her. Instead I'd been too wrapped up in my own problems. I gave her a small apologetic smile and felt a swell of relief blow through me when she chuckled

"No need to explain, I know how it is" she looked back at the ward with a worried smile and I quickly stood up straight

"How is she?"

"Fighting through it. As to be expected from a Fritton"

"Take it she didn't take the vacation news well?" I'd barely got the question out when we heard Annabelle's frustrated yell ring out from the ward. I bit back a laugh and looked up at the girl's aunt with an amused grin. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair

"If that's anything to go by..." she trailed off and looked down at me with a quick stern smile, one that instantly made me go on guard. She used to give me that look when she wanted something doing, and not just anything. Something bad. It was the same one she'd given me the first time Flash had refused to do a job for us and it had led to years of having to flirt with the creep. That look of hers meant trouble alright

_If this is something to do with that spiv I'm going to murder her myself_

She gave me a piercing stare before turning her back on me and walking off down the corridor towards her office, a silent order to follow ringing out in her footsteps. I looked back at the ward door before sighing and walking after the old head mistress. Annabelle could wait I guess. I followed Miss Fritton down the stairs to the second floor, retracing the old route back to her office. She walked straight in while I paused by the door, hand rising to brush the old worn wood while the memories flashed through my head. I could remember every single time I'd had to come in here in the past; first day of school when she'd chewed my ear off for setting off explosives under cleavers desk, third year when she'd needed someone to stand in for the head girl at the time when she'd been rushed to hospital, filfth year to recieve the badge and title myself, sixth year when she'd first told me about Annabelle coming to the school, the meeting about the heist where I'd nearly murdered her niece for grassing on us... Every memory bringing up a wave of nostalgic sadness in me.

"Come in already Miss Jones, don't stand touching the door up all day"

I looked up and laughed before stepping through the door into her office, softly kicking it shut behind me. I took a seat on the old couch infront of her desk and found myself looking around at the room. It'd changed dramatically since I'd left. The desk had been upgraded to a fancy oak and she had an actual desk tray for her multitude off half empty alcohol bottles. The walls had lost their plain colour and had been given an artful flourish in the form of painted landscapes

_Very fancy...she's putting her brother's money to use then_

"So Miss Jones, you've had a week to come up with the perfect excuse to give me for your returning to our hallowed grounds," I looked back at her and blinked. Excuse? She grinned at my perplexed expression,

"Lay it on me"

I looked away from her amused smile to the window. What would I tell her? Baring in mind she was the half insane head mistress of what could only be classed as the country's biggest mental institution. She could smell lies just as easily as I could tell them.

"Visiting" I shook the uncertainty out of my voice and let her brown eyes stare into mine, sitting back to watch her search me for the real answer

"I see. And your visit extends to six months because...?"

_Crap! Forgot she knew that...think Kelly!_

"I needed a break from work"

Her gaze reached burning point and I could almost feel it rake my skin while she narrowed her eyes at me. I forced myself to breathe normally while I began to panic. What if she didnt believe me? I'd have to come up with a completely convincing story to get her off my back. I glanced back at the door wondering if she'd bother running after me if I left. My attention snapped back to her when she let out her trademark giggle as she rummaged in her drawer for something

"Nice to know you miss us" she chuckled pulling a ciggerette to her lips and lighting it with her gun lighter. My hands twitched towards my hip where my own gun would usually sit. I rolled my eyes at her, politely shaking my head when she held the ciggerette out to me, and forced myself to not react when she pointed the lighter at me.

"Now, you and Annabelle..."

_Here we go..._

"What exactly is..." I cut her off right there by standing up and walking to the door, feeling her eyes follow me

"Nothing 'Milla. Nothing's happening there"

I walked out of the room and closed the door shut behind me. I closed my eyes and leant back against the door with a long sigh while the relief flooded through me. She didn't suspect anything. At least not openely. I didn't doubt she'd found everything strange in my behaviour back there but I wasn't really in the mood to pull on a more convincing story. As long as she didn't question it, I wouldn't worry

"Someone's got that "I just got told off" look. Whats up?"

My eyes snapped open and I turned my head to the left, watching Lexi strut up the hall with a confident grin. I arched an eyebrow at her and crossed my arms over my chest. She stopped opposite me and leant back against the wall with her arms pinned behind her

"You think just because I've walked out of the head mistress' office I've been told off?"

"In this school? No. She's more likely to offer you a congratuary drink than patronise you" I laughed at that and shoved off the door

"Why aren't you upstairs with the others?"

"I was, but Chelsea and Bianca walked in on the whole geekathon riddle cracking and I decided I could do without the headache today"

"Fair enough" I walked past her towards the stairs again, turning back when she failed to follow, "Coming?" She looked up with a small smile before walking up to me

"You're not used to having no power are you?" I nearly tripped up the stairs at that. I looked back at her and shot her a confused look. She shrugged at me

"You expect us to do stuff without asking," she explained giving me a small smirk before continuing, "It's rather cute"

"What is?"

"Your little lost face" She laughed and walked up the stairs ahead of me. I stared after her with a deep frown while my eyes ran over her back. Where had that come from? And I did not have a lost face!

"Coming Jones?" she asked sweetly peering over the bannister above me. I rolled my eyes up to her and met her cheeky smile with my own short smirk

_Definitely head girl material_, I decided pulling myself up the stairs to the third floor.

The corridors echoed with tapping and hushed voices. If I didn't know any better I would have guessed that someone was setting a bomb in one of the classrooms. Not that that would have surprised me. Lexi gave lead me down the hall towards the voices and tapping, giving me a small smile before shoving me towards the door to the last classroom in the corridor. I shot her an annoyed glare before looking in.

There were lines of geeks sat behind laptops all clicking away trying to solve the riddle Fortnum had given them. Lucy was stood at the front of the room pointing at a specific word on the whiteboard while Chelsea and Bianca argued between themselves. I rolled my eyes at them all. If twenty of the school's smartest geeks couldn't figure it out couldn't they see it wasnt going to happen? I looked back at Lexi and found her grinning at me

"What're you smiling at?"

"You. You've got your little lost girl expression on again" My smile dropped and I gave her a cold glare, smirking when she backed away from me under it. I watched her eyes flitter to the end of the corridor before she took another step back and pointed at the room of geeks

"Have fun with that lot" she said flashing me another smile before strutting off down the hall.

I watched her leave and leant back on the doorjamb. I'd definitely have to keep an eye on that one. The classroom beside me errupted with a wave of confused "huhs" and I quickly turned my attention back as Danielle explained something to the other girls. It made no sense to me but Chelsea and Bianca were soon jumping up and down excited while Lucy looked back at them gobsmacked. I leant in and quietly called one of the younger geeks over to me. She looked up at me nervously before glancing around at the others

"Whats going on?" I asked glancing up over her head at the other shocked geeks

"Chelsea and Bianca solved the riddle" I felt my jaw drop at that and watched her walk back to her laptop. Chelsea and Bianca had cracked something the geeks couldn't? What the hell was going on with the world? I smiled up at them as they danced about grinning to each other

"In your face Lucy" they called throwing challenging smirks back at the furious head geek. I grinned at them and shook my head disbelievingly as I stepped away from the room. They'd be running around making a plan now and the last thing I wanted was to be caught up in that. I had more pressing things to deal with. Like this bloody mission.

"Kelly?" I turned back and looked up at Chelsea's happy smile, "What're you doing?"

"Hearing the happy news. Well done braniac" She rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand with a giggle

"Please, it wasn't even that hard"

"And yet twenty geeks couldn't figure it out"

"Yeah well, them geeks need to get their noses out of them books innit" Bianca said brushing past us and swaggering up the hall.

"She's got a big ego that one" I muttered turning back to Chelsea's agreeing laugh with a fond smile. She gave me a quick hesitated look before she bent down to my ear

"Actually Kel I was wondering if maybe you wanna get outta here for a while?" I smirked and gave her a calculating stare, knowing exactly what she meant by it. She fidgeted nervously and jumped when I brushed my finger along her wrist, sighing before I shook my head at her

"Not today Chels"

"But.."

"I've got things to do" I said in a final tone before walking away from her. I turned back with a warm smile when I hit the stairs,

"Sides you've got to go put that new brain of yours to use"

She grinned at me and I gave her a quick wink before walking down the stairs to the hospital wing to Annabelle. I hesitated outside the doors again, quickly worrying over what her reaction would be. Would she be angry about my stepping in earlier? And what about that kiss? I was definately certain that she'd say something about that. I took a deep breath and slowly walked in, smiling at her sat there staring down at her bed with a fiercely concentrated glare while her fingers picked at it

_This is going to be interesting..._


	24. Holding On

**Holding On**

"I'll see you later Fritton. Try not to shoot yourself" I winked back at Annabelle before walking out of the room, feeling my heart thrum painfully in my chest. I forced myself not to look back at her, knowing that if I did I'd end up walking back without being able to leave again.

_Well that went well..._ I sighed to myself. That had been the worst twenty minutes of my life, and that was including the time I'd had to climb through those sewers during my last year here. At least Annabelle hadn't yelled like I'd expected her to. Infact between the sarcastic comments and awkward glances we'd actually managed to get along. I guess that was something. What got me the most though was the hesitation in her eyes when I'd leaned in close to her, like she'd wanted me to carry on and kiss her. It made me wonder where I'd be now if I had just moved back down to her like I'd wanted to.

_Probably still walking back to my room_. I kept pushing myself forward, telling myself it was for the best that I'd done nothing. Maybe it'd pay off in the end

_It better.._

I'd made it up to the third floor when someone called out to me. I turned around searching for whoever it was but couldn't find them anywhere. Thinking maybe I'd actually gone mad and was hearing things I decided to carry on.

"Oi ex head girl!" I felt a flare of anger roll through me. They all called me that, probably just to rub it in that I was powerless here, and it was getting old fast. If they knew what I was and what I was capable of they wouldn't be calling out to me like I was nothing. I lifted my head and followed the voice over to a spanish classroom, smiling in at Lexi and Chelsea who were sat on the teachers desk infront of Zoe and the twins.

"Where've you been Kel?" Tara asked with a happy grin as she walked up to pull me down to a seat beside them all. I let myself be pushed into the chair and pulled the younger girl up onto my lap, smiling when she leant back into my chest with a wide grin. The others looked back at me expectantly for the answer but they didn't fool me. The older girls knew exactly where I'd been. My eyes met Chelsea's before I shrugged

"Around"

"How very vague" Lexi said throwing me a small smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked down at Tara when she twisted round on my lap

"We've been working on our new line of explosives Kel"

"Very powerful stuff" her twin added. I smiled back at them

"Looking forward to hearing them destroy something valuable" I said flicking my phone out of my pocket and frowning at all the missed calls from Polly.

"We're running a sample test tomorrow if you want to watch" Tara said in a hopeful voice while she and Tania looked back at me hopefully.

I nodded distractedly at them, not really listening to their gleeful laughter as I sent a text to Polly. I was worried about her calls, thinking maybe she'd hurt herself again. She might be MI7's top geek, in my opinon that is, but that didn't stop her from nearly getting herself killed at every passing opportunity. I looked up again when the girls went silent and found them looking down at me with more expectant smiles.

"Uh..what?" Chelsea rolled her eyes and gave me an unamused glare

"I said how are things with Annabelle going?"

"Yeah are you friends again Kel?" Tania added. I shifted in my seat and looked away from the knowing looks the Lexi and Chelsea exchanged with Zoe, busying myself with looking down at a torn textbook on the floor instead so that I didn't have to look at them

"Um..well.."

"She doesn't hate you you know" My head snapped down to Tara and I twisted her around to face me, "She told us"

"When?"

"A while ago now but still..."

"How long ago girls?" Chelsea asked watching the two with a mixed expression. I couldn't tell whether it was interest or jealousy playing in her blue eyes. She glanced back at me with a small smirk before focusing back on the twins

"After Kelly left" I looked down at the floor hating myself all over again. So Annabelle had forgiven me somewhere down the line but had decided to act cold and indifferent now I'd come back?

_I can work with that, _I felt a small smile begin to surface on my lips while plans on how to sort this out began rolling through my head. If she'd forgiven me back then she could do it again. All she needed was a little convincing. Even I couldn't mess up on that

"That doesn't count" Zoe muttered beside me. I frowned up at her

"Why not?"

"Because that was months ago" she said in an obvious tone. I narrowed my eyes at her, she was definitely like Andrea. She would have cut the happy thoughts short with a depressing fact too. The emo smirked a bit under my glare. Obviously all those fights with the chavs had made her immune to fear worthy gazes. She had a point though, as much as I hated to admit it.

"Yeah before Roxy started here" Chelsea added. My eyes snapped back to her

"Meaning?" The head totty looked away from me and was about to speak when Tania cut over her

"They're best mates" she beamed, missing the cold glare I shot them all. My eyes snapped back to Chelsea for an explanation but she was too busy convienently checking her nails to notice. I looked back at the Lexi and Zoe and watched them flinch under my hard stare. Zoe sighed and nodded before looking around at the other girls

"They are pretty close..."

The room went quiet and I could feel all their pitying eyes on me while I ran over their words. Best mates...that was bad. But was it only friendship like the twins thought or were the others hiding something from me? The way rockstar and Annabelle had behaved around each other suggested more was going on. I'd have to find out, I'd only go crazy if I didn't. I looked up and rolled my eyes at them when they all quickly looked away from me, the air growing thicker with awkward silence

_Someone please say someth_...my thoughts got cut short when Lexi cleared her throat

"So Kel, these stories about Chelsea..."

I grinned at her and watched the awkward tension break as Chelsea slapped Lexi's shoulder. I looked away from them and up at the ceiling with a little thoughtful smile

"Well there's a few.."

"I had guessed" Lexi muttered dodging another slap from the totty while Zoe and the twins laughed.

"Which one do you want, last year's heist or the second year clothes rob?" Chelsea's eyes snapped up to mine and she gave me a murderous glare. I winked at her and leant back in my seat with a sigh while the girls called out a story each, all of us ignoring Chelsea's unamused expression

"Am I right in guessing the second year one involves Chelsea walking around naked?" Lexi asked tilting her head at the totty and giving her a wide smirk. I watched her dodge yet another slap while a small sting of jealousy hit me.

_Whoah no that is so not happening. Get a grip_!

I rolled the irritating itch out of my shoulders and gave her a quick nod, pulling myself and Tara out of the way of the textbook Chelsea aimed at my head. Zoe chuckled again and slouched back into her seat, waving a hand at me to continue. I looked back at the twins with a small smirk

"Kelly you tell them and so help me god..." she trailed off when I matched her threatening gaze with an even darker one. The other girls laughed at her and looked up at me with eager grins

"So where to start..." I looked away thoughtfully again

"How about Chelsea having no clothes?" Zoe sniggered

"Chelsea aint gots clothes?" We all looked back as Bianca strode in tugging her blaring earphones out before dumping herself in the empty chair beside Zoe. The emo glared at her before inching her chair away

"Just make yourself at home why don't you" Zoe grumbled throwing the chav an annoyed glare. Bianca grinned back at her and stretched her legs out infront of her with a contented sigh

"Thanks Goth girl, don't mind if I do"

"Emo!"

The rest of us rolled our eyes at them, the same old argument was something we were all bored with. I couldn't help but smile at their insults and jibes though. They were way too much like Taylor and Andrea. It was like the ex head chav and emo had chosen them together just so that the school wouldn't forget their rivalry.

_Wonder if these two secretly fancy each other too, _I smiled down at Tara's back. That was something the old chav and emo still had to admit to each other. Me and Polly even had bets on who'd do it first. I looked back at Zoe and Bianca, both of them getting louder the longer they argued, and thought if it was worth betting on them too

"Anyway," Lexi's voice cut over their squabbling and she turned back to me with a smile, "You were saying?"

I laughed and flashed Chelsea a grin before launching into a fully detailed story about the time when Chelsea had had all her clothes stolen by the totties at the time and had been forced to walk naked down to the laundry room for spare clothes. Apparantly it had been some form of test to see if she was brave enough to bare all and had unsurprisingly gotten her an invitation into the tottie clique. I couldn't stop the smirk that rose to my mouth when I told them how I'd been in the laundry room at the time and had gotten my first full view of the young and very naked Chelsea Parker

"And...?" Bianca looked at me with an eager smile that said she wanted to know what my opinion on the naked totty to be had been. I met Chelsea's intrigued gaze and smirked. I knew she was just as eager as Bianca to know what I'd thought

"Nothing special, trust me" I told them with a shrug, dodging the coffee mug Chelsea threw at me and giving her a wink to let her know I didn't mean it. She rolled her eyes in return and flicked her wrist back to stare down at her nails, ignoring the rest of us throughout the rest of the story.

The girls were howling with laughter by the end of it and I looked up in time to catch Chelsea give me a dark glare before cutting her gaze to the door with a meaningful expression. I shook my head and looked away from her to the others, not missing her frustrated sigh underneath their laughter. I smirked to myself and gently scooted Tara off my legs as I stood up

"Leaving already Kel?" I looked down at Tania with an apologetic smile

"Got places to go and people to see" I said picking up my phone when it buzzed in my pocket again. The girls all groaned. Apparantly my storytelling was something because they were all begging for another one. I laughed and nodded at them all

"I'll tell you the one about Taylor and Andrea's strip poker match next time" I promised, receiving wide happy grins in return as I made my way to the door

"Hang up a sec Kel" I turned back as Chelsea stumbled over while the others began chatting amongst themselves. My phone buzzed in my hand again and I caught Polly's number flashing across the screen

"I've really gotta go Chels" I walked out into the corridor and raised the phone again, looking up when Chelsea followed me out

"You owe me big time Jones" she snapped giving me an angry frown. I laughed and shook my head at her

"Nice try Chels, maybe some other time" I tried to leave again but felt her hands pull me back.

"Chelsea..."

"What did you really think? In third year?" I looked up at her, surprised by how timid she sounded. She was looking down at the floor with a small nervous pout when I tipped her chin up and met her blue eyes with a warm smile

"I thought "damn that Chelsea kid is hot" and then I thought about how nice it'd be to see you naked more often" Her smile widened and she gave me an estastic look

"Really?"

"No but it made you smile" She rolled her eyes and shoved me away from her

"Go on, go before I hit you"

"I'd love to see you try"

"Never underestimate a Totty" she muttered stepping back into the classroom. She looked back over her shoulder at me with a smirk so inviting I nearly followed her back in. I kicked those thoughts to the back of my head and took another step back with a small smirk of my own

"Don't worry, I don't. I'm only too aware of what you're like" I winked at her and raised my phone to my ear, surprised to find Polly speaking Spanish on the other end. Coincidence? I waited until Chelsea's voice had joined in with the girls' conversation again before speaking.

"Hola chikka" Polly laughed at me

"I wasn't speaking to you moron. By the way knowing how to say "Hey girl" doesn't mean you can speak Spanish"

"No, but knowing the basics never hurt anybody"

"You're an idiot"

"So you keep telling me. What's with all the calls Pol?"

"Phill isn't happy you awol-ed"

"Oh tell him to bite me, if he wants this stupid thing done he can put up with it"

"That kind of talk will get you fired" she said distractedly. I frowned before rolling my eyes at the tapping that broke through her end of the call.

"I'm sorry is my awol-ing keeping you from work?" I muttered sarcastically as I walked up the last set of stairs to the fifth floor. Polly was either ignoring me or she didn't hear what I said. I frowned at the silence on her end and even pulled my phone away from my ear to check she hadn't hung up on me.

"Pol?"

"That number.." I groaned. When was she going to shut up about it?

"Yeah?"

"It's not AD1"

"Who?"

"That Lord Pomfery guy who threatened Miss Fritton. It's not his organisation"

"Meaning?"

"Someone else was trying to get into the school" I frowned at that. Who the hell would do that?

"There was another thing"

"What?"

"I phoned Flash.."

"Bet that was nice" I muttered sarcastically as I made my way back to my room. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the geek. Flash seemed to get less stuttery on the phone when he didn't have the view of your cleavage to distract his thoughts. Which only meant his flirting got more confident. Yep, I was more than glad it hadn't been me that had phoned him. Polly ignored me and carried on talking

"Anyway I phoned him and he said he doesn't have a nephew"

"What's that got to do with anything Polly?" She sighed and I could tell she was in that mood where she wanted to smack me around the head for not paying attention

"That means the guy you found cutting the school's power supply isn't who he say he is"

I froze with my hand on my door. Thomas had lied? Why would he say he was being roped into AD1? Who did he work for? I glared down at the door and quietly entered my room. My hand tightened around the phone when I realised he'd managed to fool me into thinking he was an innocent guy that had gotten caught up in everything. Nicely done but he'd regret that the second I found him

"Find out where he lives Pol. I think it's about time I caught up with dear little Thomas"

_**Not my best chapter, and dayum did it take ages to write! Writer's block is a b!tch. Anyways this is all my exhausted brain can come up with and I have no idea where I'm going with this so bear with me guys. More fun to come though :) **_


	25. Same Mistake

**Same Mistake**

(Belle POV)

"I'm not sure about this Belle, you should be resting"

"Scared I'll kick your arse?"

"Oh you are so dead Fritton"

"Bring it Styles"

We were out on the hockey pitch, playing a two man game against each other with happy smiles as the cold wind blew our breath away and made us shiver. Roxy had begged hours ago that we leave the hospital wing and do something, and with the threat of having to go through another two days with Matron's drunk singing I was more than eager to get out. I'd immediately suggested the pitch and she'd happily agreed, only too eager to spend some alone time with me away from everyone else.

"Ready to lose Fritton?"

"Are you Roxy?"

She grinned and flicked the ball up on her stick, patting it up a couple of times before throwing it up and hitting it full force into the goal behind me. I'd dived out of the way to avoid being smacked in the face with it. I scowled back at her and dug the ball out of the net

"Trying to kill me?"

"No. Just want to knock you off your feet"

I met her easy smile with my own friendly one, knowing she meant more by it but choosing to ignore it. She pointed down at the ball by my foot and gave me a challenging smirk

"Your turn"

"Waiting to see all I have Rox?" I joked flicking the ball up on my stick with a smug smile when I managed to roll the wood completely in my hands without dropping the ball. I laughed under my breath at that. I impressed myself way too much sometimes.

I looked back at her when she failed to reply and rolled my eyes at her glazed expression, feeling a little pissed at her piercing blue stare that seemed to be on a mission to cut through me. I coughed and she jumped slightly before looking down at the ground embarrassed. I watched a light blush work its way onto her cheeks before letting out a soft laugh to let her know I didn't care. She looked up and smiled at me while I admired her cute little embarassed moment

"Definitely" she said falling back into her usual flirty self.

I was just about to throw her a comeback when she suddenly froze on the spot and glared at something behind me. I frowned and stepped up to her

"What's up?" I asked poking her arm when she continued to stare ahead.

I turned and followed her gaze back to Kelly who was casually walking through the school grounds with the twins, their arms ladened with explosives. I turned back to Roxy and snapped my fingers infront of her face. She blinked and looked up at me with a small smile

"Sorry, zoned out" I stared back at her with a serious frown

"What was that?"

"What was what Belle?" Her innnocent smile and light tone made me roll my eyes. I let out an annoyed sigh at her evasiveness and gave her a dark look that dared her to carry on pretending everything was fine. She smiled back at me like she couldn't read the seriousness in my expression and I sighed again before pointing back at the edge of the pitch to where Kelly and the girls had standing a few minutes ago

"Glaring at Kelly" Her smile dropped and she glared back at the now empty space where the ex head girl had been standing moments before.

"She should be happy thats all I'm giving her" she muttered looking down at the grass while she ground the end of her stick into the dirt with a twisted angry smile. I narrowed my eyes down at her and felt an unwanted spark of anger bubble under my skin at the thought of her hurting Kelly

"Meaning?"

I watched her run a hand across the bruising on her face before shrugging and kicking the ball out from under my foot with a cheeky grin

"Doens't matter. Now Fritton, gonna finish our little game or shall I just claim my prize now?" I frowned at her. She didn't fool me. I knew Kelly had done that to her. No one else in the school usually went near Roxy and even if they tried she'd pin them in five seconds. She could easily tell me Kelly had done it and sit back and watch Kelly get a serious ear chewing, something I was positive she'd enjoy. So why was she blowing it off like it was nothing?

_Because she doens't want to piss you off, _I sighed and gave her a playful smile. I'd confront her about it later. I wasn't about to let her get away without explaining herself. And as for Kelly, I couldn't even think about how enraged I was with her hitting Roxy after I'd warned, okay threatened, her not to. They were both as bad as each other and they'd both regret pushing my patience like that. I pushed it all to the back of my mind and focused back on Roxy as she smiled back at me

"We didn't agree on prizes" I told her moving forward to take the ball back. She grinned and flicked it away from me, twisting her torso so that our shoulders touched when I dived forward for the ball. Her smile widened at our closeness and she gently leaned into me

"True, want to settle that now or later?"

I shook my head and straightened up, laughing when she tipped sideways without me there to stop her. She regained her balance and pulled on a cool expression

"I meant to do that"

"Of course you did Rox"

"Yeah yeah. C'mon head girl, show me all you got"

I met her challenging smile and tilted my head at her with a small grin, already knowing what my comeback was going to be and how it was going to affect her. I kept the smug smirk off my face before letting out an amused laugh and locking eyes with her

"Why do that when I could just hit a goal to win?" My tone was low and quiet, and brought out the exact reaction I'd been looking for.

Her jaw dropped a little while her glazed expression returned. I used the moment to step around her and flick the ball back to my end of the small pitch we'd created. I stood back with it under my foot again and rolled hand up on my hip, giving her a quick wink. I could hear someone laughing somewhere behind me but Roxy jumped back into the game before I could turn to see who it was.

I felt her stick hit the ball out from under my foot while she darted past me with a cheerful laugh. I rolled my eyes and ran after her. She turned back just as I got within touching distance of her and flashed me a quick smile before sprinting full pelt away from me. I blinked at her. She was bloody fast! I felt my legs ache at the effort of trying to keep up and decided my best option would be to cut her off. I made sure she was focused ahead before running out across the pitch so that she'd end up running into me, laughing quietly to myself when she failed to notice I was no longer behind her. Roxy had her eyes on the ground, guiding the ball closer towards me. I grinned and stepped back so that she ran past me, quickly flicking my stick out to trip her up. She stumbled forward and snapped a hand out to try to gain some balance, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me down with her. I felt the breath knock out of me when I fell and landed on her chest, both of us groaning with pain.

"That's cheating Fritton" she panted laying back on the grass with a groan. I nodded and pulled myself up on my hands, leaning over her with palms braced on the ground either side of her head, concern burning in my eyes

"You okay?" I asked watching her hold a hand up to her ribs and wince. She pulled her hand away and gave me a shrug, eyeing the small space between us and looking back at where my hands were before grinning up at me

"Do I get my prize now?" she asked laughing at me before leaning up on her elbows. I inched back a bit

"You didn't win"

"Oh contrare, cheating disqualifies you. Hence I win"

"You realise cheating in a game means nothing here?" I said raising an eyebrow at her logic. She laughed under her breath and tilted her head with a seriously cute smile. I felt my hands press harder on the ground beside her despite telling myself that she wasn't affecting me

"Oh sure, but I thought we were being honest with each other" I felt my eyes narrow down at her suggestive tone and found myself falling deeper into the comment. Why'd she say that?

"What're you after?"

She laughed and leant up some more, eyes fixed on my mouth while a mischevious grin stretched across hers. She looked back up at me, letting me read the want in her eyes. I sighed and shook my head at her

"Not going to happen"

"I could change your mind"

"We've been through this. I'm head girl Roxy.." She cut me off with a small smirk

"Actually you've got today off. So technically you're not head girl"

"Got an answer for everything?" I shot back with an impatient sigh. She laughed and nodded back at me

"When it involves you? Yeah"

"What the heck does that mean?" I muttered, not really liking where we were going with this conversation. We'd somehow gone from casual talking to serious flirting in minutes and it was all starting to get out of hand

I looked away from Roxy towards the school again, trying my hardest to ignore the amused grin I could see her giving me out of the corner of my eye. The sounds of screaming errupting from the treeline beside the pitch made me forget Roxy in a flash of worry. I snapped my head up just as a big explosion sounded and a cheer went up among the girls. I rolled my eyes at them and let out a breath of relief before looking away from the thick black smoke curling through the trees. What had they blown up this time? It better not be the new shed. I knew aunty would throw a fit if she had to buy another one. Not that she couldn't afford it with all the money we'd stolen off my father last year. My eyes drifted towards the pitch bleachers and I found myself locking gazes with Kelly. I hadn't even realised she'd been sat there. How much had she seen? I felt myself tense as she climbed down from her seat and slowly walked her way up to us.

_Oh perfect_

Just what I needed. Kelly's possessiveness was too much to bear on a normal day when I was just talking to other girls. What the hell was she going to do now she'd seen me leaning above Roxy with a playful smile? She was too far away for me to see the hate in her eyes but even with the distance I could tell she was fighting the urge to run up and beat the life out of Roxy. I felt the rockstar's hand brush my wrist and looked down at her with a warning glare. She ignored it and ran her fingers up my arm. Obviously she hadn't noticed Kelly yet. Or she had and was making the most out of it before she was murdered. Because I had no doubt that was what Kelly was going to do. I felt a knot tighten in my stomach. How was I supposed to handle this? As ever Roxy, as if picking up on my thoughts, had her own blunt pearls of wisdom to dish out,

"You should really learn how to chill" she told me with a grin when I glared down at her hand as it slowly danced up my shoulder. I rolled it off my skin and her smile widened, completely unfazed by my attempt at brushing her off.

"Careful, you're starting to sound like Celia" I muttered distractedly pulling my eyes back up towards Kelly

Roxy pulled me down closer to her, trailing her forefinger up my arm before rolling it down the back of my shoulder to my right hip, leaving a burning tingle all the way down my skin and making me forget what we were talking about. She smirked at me and pulled herself up closer

"At least Eco warrior knows whats right"

"And I don't?" I snapped looking back up at Kelly who'd just walked onto the fringe of the pitch with a dangerously determined pace. Roxy's hands suddenly wrapped around my neck and pulled me down to her

"Exactly" she muttered leaning up to kiss me. She'd done it so quick I'd barely had time to register what was happening before I realised I was kissing her back

_Shit! Shit! Fuck Shit! Roxy you moron!_

"Roxy get off!" I shoved her away and quickly glanced up, feeling ice roll down my spine when I couldn't find Kelly. Where did she go? Roxy pulled my attention back to her with an annoyed groan

"Seriously Belle stop fighting it"

"I'm not fighting anything you're just being an idiot!" I snapped shoving her away again and pulling myself to my feet. I looked around the pitch but couldn't find Kelly anywhere. I didn't know why I was getting so worked up about it anyway. It wasn't like I was with Kelly. I didn't even like her..

_You're being stupid. Go find her idiot_

I looked back down at Roxy's confused smile and lightly kicked her boot with my foot before bending down for my hockey stick. Her hand snapped out around my wrist and pulled me towards her with a concerned frown

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I mumbled, looking back at the school while an apprehensive shiver rolled up my back. I looked back at her with a small half apologetic smile as I turned to leave, "I've got to go"

Her hand tightened around my wrist and she pulled me back with burning eyes that said she wasn't letting me go without explaining. I wanted to groan. She was so damn stubborn sometimes

"Where?" Her eyes narrowed up at me with an intent stare while I tried to come up with a good enough explanation

"Miss Fritton needs me" I wanted to hit myself. Talk about giving a stupid excuse. Roxy scrubbed a hand up the back of her head with a tight smile, immediately telling me she didn't buy it

_I definately need to work on my excuses, _I decided watching the way her eyes turned a darker shade of blue when she looked back at me.

"She gave you the day off," she told me with a tired sigh, obviously annoyed at my leaving, "Look the building hasn't caught fire yet so I think its safe to assume everythings fine" I rolled my eyes at her and brushed her hand down

"Grow up Roxy" I snapped walking away from her towards the school, looking around for any sign of the ex head girl who had somehow managed to vanish into thin air

"Right after you Fritton" she yelled after me laughing when I paused and looked over my shoulder to give her a threatening glare. She shrugged at me and laid back on the pitch to smile up at the sky. I ignored her as she began singing to herself and turned back to the school and took a deep breath.

_If I were an angry ex head girl where would I run to?_

I stared up at the old building with a long annoyed sigh of exhaustion building up inside of me. Kelly knew this school inside and out. She could be anywhere. And I had to find her.

"Just perfect"


	26. Misery Business

**Well your waiting has paid off, happy lemon day people ;)**

**Misery Business**

(Kelly POV)

Red. That was the colour of anger right? Red as in blood on your knuckles after you hit someone you hated really hard across the face. Red like the fury building up inside you like a tower of anger that was just waiting to implode. Red as in the filter running behind your eyes while you watched the girl you loved kiss someone you hate. Yeah red was anger alright, and it was all I could feel. It eclipsed my brain and took over my thoughts before I could even think them. Everything I saw was tainted. The ground, the sky. Even the girls I pushed aside in my rush to get into the school.

I wasn't sure where I was going, just anywhere away from her. I needed to find peace and calm before I completely snapped. I wanted to laugh. Now that really was a mission impossible in a place like this. The halls were flooded with girls bustling around on their way to their next class, all of them moving too slow for my wavering patience. Why couldn't they just get out of the way?! I cut out of the throng of chattering girls and slipped into the nearest empty classroom, slamming the door shut behind me with an angry sigh. I punched my fist back against it and felt the skin on my knuckles split open.

"Just fucking perfect!" I punched the door again, glaring down at the blood on the wood, before ducking my head down between my shoulders and closing my eyes. My breathing was too heavy. It sent erratic thumps through my chest and all I could hear was my heart spitting out the same annoying command; Go back.

"Fuck you" I muttered to myself looking down at the bloody handprint again. I turned around wanting to get out of here. I'd go back to my room, grab my stuff then get the hell out of this place. Phill could fire me or kill me or whatever he wanted. I honestly didn't care anymore. Anywhere was better than here right now.

My thoughts froze when I looked around. I was in the art classroom. And the painting I was staring at seemed to glare down at me mockingly. It was me. Well, what was once me. My eyes ran over it, taking in the cool glint in my dark eyes with that almost evil smile while a knife twirled in my hands, Kelly Jones in all her glory. Had that been me? Confident, dominant, fearful. It was hard to picture when I was stood here feeling so unstable in my own skin. I couldn't even remember sitting for this portrait. I looked away from it and settled my eyes on a half complete painting of a girl on a canvas near the back of the room. The painter had focused more on finishing the subject's face first and I couldn't help but congragulate them on their work while I stood there admiring it. Green eyes stared up at me, a flash of mischief pulsing through them while I stared down at them. Annabelle. I ran a hand up the back of my neck and felt my breathing kick up again while the anger re-ignited inside of me while I followed the different shades of colour on the canvas, my gaze always coming back to the eyes. The same ones that had caught my attention on her first day of school. The ones that had had me following her around for months on end trying to figure her out. The same eyes that had looked up at me before she'd moved down to kiss that insufferable freaking rockstar...

That did it. I kicked the easel holding the canvas up and stormed to the door, looking back when I heard the painting hit the floor swiftly followed by the paints the girls had carelessly left balanced beside it. A small spark of satisfaction burned inside me and I turned back to the door. The bell had rung at somepoint during my study of the art room and the halls were now blissfully empty. Thoughts of her chased around in my head and before I knew what I was doing I was knocking on the door of the tottie's lounge.

_What are you doing Kelly?_

"Oh, Kelly. Hi" I looked up at Bella with a small smile and looked behind her for the other girls

"Hey Bella. Chelsea in? I need a word"

"Sure. She's just finishing with a client" I looked back at her with a frown and she laughed "On the phone Kel. Think Annabelle would let us bring them back?"

She missed the way my eyes hardened at the mention of the head girl. I watched her turn around and walk back to her dresser while I leaned on the doorjamb looking around at the room. It hadn't changed one bit. It was still the same white and pink frilly room it had been last year with the plush rugs and over the top smell of perfume pervading the air. I couldn't help but feel glad about that. If the totties had changed their ways then I would have definitely been out of my depth here. I rolled my eyes when the sounds of Chelsea's seductive phone voice rang out of the side room.

"I know you hate me leaving but I really must go, teacher said he'd give me a spanking the next time I was late for class and you wouldn't want that now, would you?"

_Oh Chelsea..._

Chelsea's barely clothed form strolled out of the other room and up to Bella with a tired sigh. I felt myself freeze at the sight of her. Why'd she have to be partially naked all the time? It was like she was deliberately trying to get jumped by someone. She listened to the man's reply and shared a bored expression with her fellow totty before hanging up on the guy

"Oops, looks like the line died" Bella laughed as Chelsea threw the phone down on the dresser and began flicking her hair and checking her make up

"That man is so disgusting" she muttered rolling her tongue out across her lips and pouting at her reflection. I felt a shiver roll over me and folded my arms over my chest to stop them from twitching. Bella giggled and gently poked Chelsea's arm with a grin

"You have a visitor"

"Who? If it's Flash again so help me go..." she trailed off when she turned and noticed me leaning against the door with a solid smirk. I tilted my head at her and felt my eyes run all over her before snapping back to her face

"Business with Flash? You're brave" She smiled and walked over to me

"What can I do for you Kelly?" she asked leaning on the door next to me. I ran my fingers up the doorpost and gently brushed her arm. She narrowed her eyes down at me and I could tell she still had no idea. I rolled my eyes and bent closer to her

"I need a word" She frowned at me and I sighed impatiently, "In privet Chels?" I added looking back at Bella with a pointed stare. Chelsea followed my eyes and nodded

"Bella? Think you could give us a minute?"

"Or fourty" I muttered under my breath.

Chelsea cut me a short smirk before setting Bella up with some time consuming task upstairs. She moved aside as Bella brushed past me into the corridor with a bright smile. I watched her leave before turning back to face Chelsea. She was staring at me with a small look that cut between confused and amused.

"So what do you want exactly?" she asked folding her arms over her chest and giving me an expectant stare. I shoved off the door and kicked it shut behind me. She let out a surprised yelp when I walked up to her and grabbed her wrist, leading her into the side room

"To properly congradulate you for yesterday" I told her in a deep husky voice that balanced between coy and seductive, knowing she'd know exactly what I wanted the minute she heard it. Her eyes snapped down to my determined smile and I grinned back at her

"I thought you were too busy?" she asked uncertainly as I span us around and stepped up to her

"That was yesterday" I muttered back cupping her neck and pulling her closer

"Kelly I don't think.."

"What? Don't want it?" I flashed her a cocky smile and watched her bite her lip. She definately wanted it but was holding back for some reason. I leant into her and slowly ran my mouth up her neck while my hands trailed up her back, following the hard defined curve of her spine to her shoulder blades

"Well?"

I felt her hands pull my shirt up and I grinned before kicking the door shut. Chelsea moaned as my mouth moved up her neck and she pulled my face up to hers with a wild gasp that sent my head spinning. My fingers tore off the slim sheet of cotton covering her shoulders and deftly flicked the catch on her bra. I smirked, I'd always been proud of myself for my ability to get them off quick. Chelsea's fingers knotted in my hair while mine ran her over her breasts and down to her pants. She tugged on my shirt again and I reluctantly pulled myself back to yank it over my head while her hands expertly flicked the belt loose on my jeans. God she was too good at that.

She was unbuttoning my jeans when I started walking her back towards the bed, smiling at her surprised gasp when she fell back onto the mattress. She gave me an annoyed glare before reaching up and pulling me down ontop of her with a grin. She inched herself back to the middle of the bed while I hungrilly followed, reaching up to fist a handful of my hair while she kissed me harder. I moaned, feeling her free hand drag down my spine to the back pokets of my jeans. She only managed to pull down them a few inches before I knocked her hands aside and began kissing my way down her body. Her nails numbly burned into my skin and I was pretty sure she was drawing blood but I was too far gone to even register the pain. I ran my tongue out over her collarbone and nipped her left shoulder before trailing slowly downwards, her gasps and moans encouraging me to drag it out. My hand came up to cup her right breast while my mouth worked on her left. I gently sucked her peaked nipple before biting down on it. I caught her hand squeeze the bed sheet out of the corner of my eye and I smirked against her skin. I ran my mouth back up to her neck and moved my left hand down to her hip to trace her soft skin, mesmerised by the feel of it beneath my fingers. I felt her run a hand out across my right shoulder, scratching more trails of blood into me, before she leant up on her elbows to kiss me. I met her pressing kisses and slowly ran my tongue out over her lips, feeling a shiver roll up my spine when she parted them and met my tongue with her own, sparking an immediate match for dominance which neither of us won.

Chelsea pushed me back and flipped us so that she hovered above me. She grinned down at my annoyed sigh and lowered herself ontop of me, every inch of her touching every inch of me until I was enveloped in her warm skin. She pulled my chin up and ran her mouth over mine before moving down to my neck, biting every now and then to make me gasp, the pain of her teeth sinking into my skin fading into the background the minute her hands started running over me. I pulled her back to me and leant up to her, giving her a slow burning kiss that made her moan before biting down on my lip. I shuddered and felt her grin. My hands pulled the totty even closer before I circled her waist and rolled her off me. I gave her a dark smirk before running my mouth down her throat and chest, my hands running down to her long legs to pull her stockings down. Her hands scraped along my neck while I bent down and kissed the inside of her right thigh, looking back at her with a steady gaze as my fingers pulled her pants down. Her blue eyes stared back at me with an eager sparkle and she smiled ar me invitingly. I flashed her a grin and made my way back up to her mouth while my right hand brushed her thigh, slowly trailing down to pool of heat between her legs while I dropped kisses up her body. I heard her gasp and then moan when my fingers stroked her wet folds, her hands quickly pulling me the rest of the way back to her. I kissed her while my thumb ran over her hot nub, quickly circling it with a light touch while she moaned under my mouth. I soon got impatient with my own pace and my moved fingers down again. I felt her groan as I pushed a finger inside of her, gently pumping it in and out while her hips moved in time with it to increase the pressure. Chelsea's lips left mine to kiss and bite at my neck while the rest of her arched up into me. I smirked and ran my other hand up to her chest, lightly playing with her left breast again before flying to her hair, gently pulling on it so that she exposed her throat. Her blonde curls fell away from her face when she moved her head back and my eyes latched on the dark bruise covering her right temple from where Roxy had thrown her against the wall. I felt my eyes burn with fury at the rockstar while my hand moved faster, images of her and Annabelle throwing me further out of control. I tucked my face into the totty's shoulder and squeezed my eyes shut, trying my hardest to block them out of my head.

"Fuck!" Chelsea panted and rocked faster against my hand as I pushed a second finger in, feeling her muscles twitch around me before she relaxed. I felt her own hand trail down my back again, leaving scratches all over me. I groaned against the new tingles rushing down my spine, the feel of her was slowly sending me nuts. Her moans got louder and louder the faster I moved, quickly getting to the point where I had to remove my hand from her to cover her mouth. She bit my fingers and gave me an annoyed glare while I laughed and pulled her hands down. She gave me a confused smile as I brushed my fingers across her wrists. I smiled to myself as I picked up her hands and pinned them to the bed above her head, bending down to kiss her again

"Be quiet" I told her around kisses, moving back to let her catch her breath and moving my mouth down to her throat. I felt a gentle laugh rock through her and looked up at her wide smile

"You weren't the only one with a soundproofed room Kel" she replied breathlessly while her chest heaved with her silent panting. I laughed again. I should have guessed that years ago

"Well in that case..." I moved my hands so that one of them pinned both of hers to the bed while the other slowly trailed back down to her thighs, quickly getting us back to where we'd been before I'd stopped. She moaned and bucked beneath me, her wrists twitching in my hand while she tried to free herself. I chuckled and moved my mouth down to her ear with a small smirk

"Whats wrong Chels, don't like being tied up?" I felt her shiver beneath me and closed my eyes when she twisted her head to gently bite my ear

"Shut up" she panted moaning in my ear again when I curled my fingers and started pumping harder and deeper into her, fully enjoying the feel of her rock beneath me. I could feel her getting closer to the edge and slowed the pace down again. I was enjoying this far too much for it to be over this quick. She bit down on my shoulder, obviously pissed I was dragging it out. I smirked again and began switching between fast and slow deep pumps while she moaned louder with each one

"Shit! Kel!"

I groaned into her throat and slowed down again, dropping light kisses all over her and loving the way she screamed my name, while she arched up into me, getting closer to her climax even with the slow pace. It was pretty obvious this would be over soon so I paced it up a bit, hoping that if I gave her a break she'd be willing to go again later. Chelsea was panting in my ear, repeatedly saying my name in a series of moans and breathless pants. I couldn't help but grin into her skin. She'd never been so loud before.

"Shh idiot"

"Sound..proof" she managed to say throwing herself into another loud moan.

I rolled my eyes and quickly covered her mouth with mine to muffle out her voice. Call me paranoid but I wasn't taking my chances. For all I knew someone could walk into the totty lounge and run in on us thinking she was being murdered. Chelsea drew me out of my thoughts by throwing her head back groaning. I covered her mouth with my left hand and told her to be quiet. I wasn't sure she heard me so I gave her a threatening stare, which she ignored.

"Chelsea seriously shut u..." I trailed off when someone else shouted over me

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	27. That's What You Get

**That's What You Get**

(Kelly POV)

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Chelsea and I both snapped our heads to the door and stared at her in shock. I felt like a bucket of ice had been thrown over me. Annabelle stared back at us stunned, slowly taking us in and giving me a shocked glare before turning away and walking out of the door. My heart thundered in my chest as I listened to her slam her way out of the totty lounge. What the fuck had I done? I felt Chelsea's hand stroke my cheek and looked down at her guilty smile

"I think that's thrown us both into her bad books" I glared at her

"Shut up Chelsea"

I jumped off the bed and picked up my shirt, quickly slinging it over myself before bending down to pull one of my shoes on. She sat up on the bed and watched me with an amused smile while I hunted down my other shoe with a frustrated growl

"Calm down Kel"

"Don't tell me to be bloody calm. Do you realise what just happened?"

"We were rudely interrupted by your ex. Could have gone better but..."

"Can you even hear yourself? She saw us Chels, and now she's pissed.."

"So? You guys aren't together. We did nothing wrong Kelly"

"I'm not even going to bother" I hopped on the spot pulling my shoe on and quickly buttoned up my jeans and belt before turning back to her with a stern smile

"This never happened" She rolled her eyes at me, "I'm serious Chelsea"

"So fucking obvious" she muttered. I paused by the door and frowned at her

"What is?"

"This. I'm just your bootycall while you get over Fritton. It's pathetic" I blinked. I'd completely forgotten how smart Chelsea could be when she had a mind. It shouldn't really have surprised me. If it was about sex and lust Chelsea was a mastermind. She was right though and I hated myself for it. But she didn't have to remind me. I glared down at her

"Don't flatter yourself Chelsea" I snapped turning on my heel and storming out of the room. I had to find Annabelle. Had to explain. Not that anything I'd done was worth explaining. I felt sick with myself. She'd never take me back now she'd seen that.

"You're such a stupid piece of shi.."

"Kel!" I turned around and met Lexy's easy smile with an impatient sigh. I seriously wasn't in the mood for her right now. Lexy stopped walking when I glared at her and tilted her head at me. I felt myself grow colder under her piercing gaze, like she knew what I'd done. She gave me a slight smile before sighing and looking me dead in the eye

"What's going on?"

"None of your business"

I turned back to the stairs, I'd go to the roof. And if she wasn't there I'd tear the school apart until I found her. I wouldn't rest until Annabelle heard what I had to say. I wouldn't have her speculating her own version of the story, because I knew it'd involve alot of her blaming herself. I heard Lexy let out a long sigh before her footsteps got closer again. I glanced back in time to see her raise her hand to my shoulder. I jerked away from her, making her jump, and jogged up the stairs. I heard footsteps quickly follow me up and looked over my shoulder at her. I smiled a little when she stopped in time with me. Obviously she was stupid enough to follow but not brave enough to get too close. Clever girl.

"Go away Lexy"

"Make me"

I turned back to her with an icy glare. I didn't have time to waste on these stupid girls. She smiled back at me while I tried to hold back the fury building inside of me. She cautiously climbed up to the step below me and leant against the bannister with a laid back smile, like we were having a normal conversation where I wasn't thinking about pushing her down those steps...

_Calm down Kelly, for christ's sake she's only a kid!_

I took a deep breath and looked down at her, staring into her hazel eyes with a serious expression

"I don't have time to chat Lexy, go to class or something" She laughed and shook her head at me with a daring smirk.

"You forget you can't boss me around?" I felt my jaw clench as I ground my teeth together. She knew how to get on someone's last nerve alright. My hands twitched by my sides, the right one reflectively reaching up to my missing gun holster. A flare of irritation rolled through me as my hand brushed my side,

_What I wouldn't give to have it now. _I flicked my hand so that it rested on my hip while I gave her a cold glare

"If you'd been here a year ago you wouldn't be talking to me like that"

"From the way Annabelle talks about it I'd say I'm not missing out on muc.." she trailed off into a yelp when my hands wrapped into her school shirt. I pulled her up to me with a threatening glare and threw the last of my patience into steadying my voice as much as I could before opening my mouth again

"Go. To. Class"

I dropped my hands and walked away from her up the stairs, feeling too pissed to bother feeling guilty over threatening her. She shouldn't have followed me and then mentioned Annabelle. She'd had it coming. My hands twitched while the anger boiled under my skin, I was just itching to hit something. Lexy had been lucky back there. If she'd said anything else she would have been a bloody mess of shattered bones on the floor. I'd been so close to knocking the crap out of her and she hadn't even done anything to me

_Get a grip Jones, before you murder someone_

"Kelly!" I ignored whoever it was and carried on walking, their voice following me up. I swore under my breath. Why couldn't the girls in this place take a hint? I was walking past the dorm when I felt a hand grip my right palm. I span around in a burst of impatient rage and raised my fist to the girl, dropping it instantly when I looked down at Tara's terrified face.

"T..."

She backed away from me, silent tears running down her cheeks. I took a step forward with a hand outstretched to her but she leapt away from me and ran into the dorm. I stared after her feeling my entire world grow cold around me. I couldn't believe I'd lashed out at her. Why would I do that?! I felt my breathing get heavy while a single tear ran down my left cheek. I brushed it away and looked up at the ceiling. Annabelle had to be up there. I'd sort things out with her then I'd seek Tara out. I couldn't stand having her terrified of me. I promised myself right then that I'd do everything I could to get them to forgive me. They meant too much for me to lose

I walked past Annabelle's door, a part of my wondering whether she was in there before brushing it off. If she was in there she would have come out when Tara called out to me. I carried on walking and sprinted up the stairs to the roof, walking straight into the locked door. I frowned down at it and and caught my breath. They must have replaced the broken one at some point during the week. I smiled grimly to myself, she was definitely up here then. No one else was allowed a key. I gently knocked on the door hoping she'd hear me

"Annabelle open the door"

Nothing. She was giving me the silent treatment? How very childish. I sighed and rapt on the door again, harder this time so that there was no way she couldn't hear it

"Belle c'mon, let me up"

"Go away Kelly"

I sighed and took a couple of steps back, quickly assessing the door before kicking my foot out at wood by the lock. The muscles in my leg jarred from the sharp impact and threw me back a step. Hell it was thick alright. I hopped back to regain my balance before kicking it again, smiling to myself at the familiar sound of wood splintering

_One more should do it... _I took a deep breath and pulled my leg back to kick again, letting out a surprised gasp and falling forward to my knees when the door swung open on its own under my foot. I looked up and met her furious eyes as they burned down on me, the keys to the door dangling loosely from her fingers

"Thanks for opening the door" I muttered pulling myself up. Her hand snapped down on my shoulder and forced me back onto the floor

"I'm going to say this once," I looked up surprised at the hostility in her voice, she'd never spoken to me like that before. I fought off a shiver and stared back at her, "Get your stupid lying arse out of my school"

"Belle..."

"Save it for somebody who cares"

"You don't mean any of that" I brushed her hand down and rose to my feet.

I stared down at her when she scoffed and walked off towards the roof ledge, feeling a massive wave of concern roll through me as she looked down at the ground below. I walked up behind her and wrapped a hand around her wrist, holding on tight when she tried to pull me off her

"Get off me"

"Not until you get away from the bloody ledge"

"Fuck you Kelly"

"Look I know you're pissed.."

"Well done, you've finally managed to understand emotions" I glared down at her shoulder and felt my grip tighten on her

"Can we just talk about this?"

"I think we went way past talking the second you jumped into bed with the Totty" I rolled my eyes at her and felt a tiny smirk flicker across my face.

"So you're jealous? That's what this is about?"

"No this is about you coming back here and fucking my life up again"

"Again?" My eyes narrowed down at her. What was she trying to say? That I'd fucked up in the first place by being with her? She couldn't mean that. I watched her grow heavier with anger and braced myself for the next stream of accusations, feeling her step further away with every second she took to come up with a reply.

"Nobody wants you here. So just leave already."

"Chelsea would disagree" I regretted that the second I mumbled it under my breath. Annabelle turned around to face me, stepping back even closer to the roof ledge so that my grip tightened painfully on her. Her eyes filled with cool dark fury as she shoved me back a step. I stumbled back and pulled her with me

"I didn't mean that" I told her giving her an apologetic smile. She yanked her hand free from my grip and shoved me back another few steps towards the door

"Get the fuck out of here!" she shouted, her voice echoing back to me with the wind while she stood there breathing heavy. I let out a deep breath and shook my head at her

"No" Her eyes grew colder, reaching a toxically dangerous level when she raised them to my face again. I actually cringed a little under them. I'd never seen her look this angry before and it was starting to get to me

"Kelly.."

"I'm not going anywhere until you've heard me out"

"I really don't need to hear it"

"Yes you do" I kept my own voice calm and level so I wouldn't piss her off more. A wasted effort, Annabelle was way past being calm and I couldn't blame her. I'd be screaming my head off too if it'd been the other way around. How the heck was I going to get her to listen to me? I was knocked out of that thought when she shoved me back again

"Just go already"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back with me, glaring down at her when she fell forward into me. The feel of her body hitting mine was enough to send any anger I had over the rooftop. I felt my hands rise to her neck, gently stroking her skin while it warmed beneath my fingers. I felt myself grin at that. She could be as angry and hostile as she wanted on the outside but I knew the truth. Inside she was still just as crazy about me as I was about her. Annabelle pulled my hands down away from her but not before I watched a shiver roll through her. She definately still wanted me. And that was all the encouragement I needed to step forward into her space and tilt her face up

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to leave and actually mean it"

Her eyes narrowed up at me. Like she was hunting for something in me. I stared back, feeling my pupils dilate while a surge of want ran through my mind. I guess it made an appearance in my eyes as well because she quickly took a step back, frowning annoyed when I stepped forward with her

"Why can't you disappear and stay invisble?" she muttered sighing to herself while she looked away from me.

I felt like throwing myself off the roof at the comment. I could tell she'd meant that. Her voice had been steady and resigned. She knew I had her cornered now. She'd never tell me to leave because she'd never mean it. She'd question why I'd come back until the world ended but not one part of her would ever tell me to go and mean it. It's why I'd dared to stay in the first place. I mulled over her comment trying to tear it to pieces for a good enough reply. I watched her watch me think, smiling a bit when her gaze softened. I pulled my hand back to her neck and ran my thumb across her skin with a rueful smile

"Because I'm already invisible when you hate me"

I surprised myself with the high level of misery in my own voice. Her eyes snapped back to mine and I could tell she was holding back on her emotions again. My heart thrummed while I waited for her to talk, or hit me, to do just something to let me know how she was feeling. I needed to know what she was thinking. I felt the air turn to ice around me as more time dragged on and she said nothing. I wanted some kind of reaction but she just stood there staring up at me expressionless. Even her eyes which had always told me everything were closed off and distant. It hit me harder than a punch to the face.

She sighed and stepped around me to the door. She stopped with her hand outstretched to it and I watched on as her shoulders shook before she turned back with a barely controlled expression, tears threatening to come down the longer she stood there. I could feel myself break just seeing her look like that. She looked back at me almost pityingly before another hateful sigh replaced it

"Take your heart back Kelly, I don't want it anymore"

I froze and watched her walk off the roof. I felt myself walk back and sink onto the couch while I breathed long deep calming breaths. I'd give her half an hour then I'd find her again. She didn't mean any of that. She just needed to calm down and think. Hell we both did. I looked up at the cloudy sky and glared. For once in my life things were too clear, and I didn't like it one bit. Annabelle's tearful face haunted me the longer I sat there and I found myself walking off the roof towards her door.

This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

_**I still feel more sorry for Kelly in this... Anyways this is another "meeeh" chapter. I totally lost interest halfway through writing it so if it's crap I apologise. **_

_**So Kelly's in big shit, Annabelle is pissed, Tara just missed a beating from her adopted big sis, lexy's probably a crying mess on the floor (who wouldn't be after being threatened by Kelly?) and Chelsea, bless her, is as confused as a cow on astroturf. Wanna know how it pans out? Keep reading! Also! Reviews? You know you want to :)**_


	28. Safer To Hate Her

_**Disclaimer:**__** I only own the lyrics in the first songsie. The second are owned by YouMeAtSix (If you're not a fan get your butts to Youtube) The rest is owned by the St. Trinians geniuses**_

**It'd Be Safer To Hate Her**

(Belle POV)

You know that moment when the world seems to stop turning and everything goes quiet as you chase yourself in circles while horrible thoughts run through your head. When nothing anybody says gets through to you because you're so angry and upset. And the one thing that does creep in past the nasty thoughts are lyrics that openly seem to mock you and make you feel worse? I stared at the radio on my shelf. I couldn't even remember turning it on. I glared at the words resonating out to me, feeling every last branch of sense and rationality inside me snap

_"Lets take us to pieces and try to fix, all of this here. 'Cause in our heads there's nothing right and all we do is fight, darling won't you let me..."_

I cut it off there by throwing a boot at it. It stuttered and looped before hitting a different track all together

_"It'd be safer to hate her than to love her and lose her, it be safer to hate her all around"_

I let out a hopeless laugh, was the world trying to prove a point to me or something? The song carried on and before I knew what I was doing the radio and my iPod had taken a short skydive out of the window. I felt glass from the shattered window cut into me but ignored it. What was a little more pain when I was already overflowing with it? My fists ached as I began hitting every hard thing in sight, not stopping until my knuckles were bleeding and I ran out of strength to keep it up. I felt hot tears run down my face in rivers as I collapsed on my bed exhausted.

I didn't know how long I sat there. Long enough for my neck to ache from sitting forward with my head pressed against my knees and my shirt to soak and dry from the tears. I kept my eyes fixed on my right knee, scared to close them incase images of them came to life behind my eyes. Why did she do that? Of all the people she had to choose Chelsea! I should have forced her to leave the night she came back. All she did with the time it'd taken me to kick her out was abuse my trust and take advantage of my lack of willpower around her. I had been right though. She didn't love me like she said. She wouldn't have done this otherwise. I felt my arms tighten around my legs while the memory of walking in on them rose to the forefront of my mind. I bit down on my lip and squeezed my eyes shut as Chelsea's moans and Kelly's smirk echoed around inbetween my thoughts

"Belle please let me in" My head snapped up to the door. She'd come back? Did this girl not know the meaning of stay away?

"Annabelle please. I didn't mean for that stuff with Chelsea to happen, it just did"

_Yeah I'll bet_

"It doesn't mean anything to me" Doesn't mean anything? How the hell did she think that was going to make it alright?

"Just let me in so I can..." My dark thoughts bit at me again while I leapt off the bed and pulled the door open. I glared at her, watching her step back mid sentence with shock as she took me in. I must have looked a state because she didn't say anything else. Just stared at me. I gave her a cold glare, not caring how she took it. If she felt bad then good. She deserved to.

"Explain? I don't want to hear it. Sod off Kelly" I stepped back to slam the door in her face but she kicked her foot in the way and pushed it open, letting herself into the room.

"Get out" I snarled wincing at the amount of trembling venom in my own voice. Kelly looked up at me with regretful eyes and kicked the door shut. She reached out to take my hand but I lurched back away from her, not caring about the full on painful glint in her dark eyes

"Look I didn't mean for that to happen"

"Then why the hell did it happen" She looked away from me

"It doesn't matter"

"It matters to me"

"Just drop it belle"

"Don't tell me what to do. Tell me why I found you fucking Chelsea!" My voice rose until I was yelling at her. I didn't know what was coming over me. I was usually the calm one.

"Because of you!" She shouted back.

I stared at her. Me? How the hell did I make her do that? I wasn't the one who told her to mess around with that stuck up lying sneaky little... Kelly cut over my thoughts as she began talking again, the quick panic in her voice catching my attention long enough for her to carry on without interruption

"You pissed me off with that fucking rockstar and I don't know I.. I just lost it. I completely snapped and went insane"

I felt myself explode with anger and looked up at her. She was trying to to tell me this was a revenge fuck? Just because she'd misunderstood what had happened on the pitch? I felt like giving her a sarcastic round of applause

_You stupid bloody bitch _

She was watching me cautiously, as if she knew I was more than ready to beat my anger out on her. Her eyes moved down to the floor before she frowned and reached forward for my hands again, trapping them in her own before I could pull them away. Her mouth sank into a thin line while she studied my bloody knuckles before looking around at the smashed window and the rest of my trashed room

"Why'd you do that?" She whispered running her thumbs over the bruised skin. I bit back the painful gasp threatening to come out under her pressing hands. I wasn't about to show her she was hurting me even more. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction

"Fuck you" I shoved her away and took a step back trying my hardest to stay rooted to the spot when she moved her eyes back to mine. I watched furious as a small smile rose on her mouth while a tiny hint of that old cocky mischief came to life in her black eyes

"If you want"

I punched her. Right dead in the mouth so that her healed lip split open again. She didn't react though and I moved my aim to her chest and shoulders, hitting her again and again while she stood there and took it, until I felt myself fall against her crying. It took me a few seconds to realise she'd said that on purpose so I'd hit her. She'd wanted that? My head was starting to ache from trying to guess what she was trying to achieve here. Kelly's breathing turned hard as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close against her chest.

"I'm so sorry Belle, it was a stupid mistake and I'm a complete fucking moron for doing it"

I didn't say anything, just stood there watching droplets of blood drip down off her chin and past my eyes onto her shirt. Her heart thumped frantically under my head and it took everything I had not to smile at that. I felt her take a deep breath before she carried on

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Again. I'm a complete idiot but I swear on everything that matters that I won't do it again. I won't look at her, I won't even think about her. Just tell me what to do to make it right again"

_She's making this sound like we're_ toghether... I felt my heart flutter at that before I stamped it down. I wasn't about to let her get in like that again

"Belle?" Her voice was full of nervous panic and I didn't know what to say.

Don't_ believe her Belle. She's got to be lying. _I sighed and stared down at the thin trail of blood on her throat, the red making a horribly stark contrast against her pale white skin. I ran my thumb across it and felt her arms flex around me. I couldn't stop myself from believing she was just saying all this for the hell of it. Kelly was a good liar after all, and I was the type of gulliable fool that would fall for her words over and over despite the horrible heart break it brought on.

_Well not anymore_

"Yeah, you are an idiot" I mumbled closing my eyes and pulling any strength I had left into my next words, knowing I was about to break her. Her heart beat picked up again and I could tell she was nervous to hear what I had to say next. I bit back the smug smile that wanted to dance across my lips and instead tilted my head back to look at her

"You want to make things right?" She nodded and I pulled away from her, looking up into her eyes with a breath of determination. She stared back with a brittle smile. She seriously thought I was letting her off easy? I rolled my shoulders back so her hands fell away from me and felt a light hint of a happy satisfied smile crack in the corners of my mouth when her face fell with confusion.

"I want you to leave, and I don't want to ever see your face again" I pushed her away and pointed at the door, "Get out"

"Belle..." Her voice was low and barely made it above a whisper as she pleaded with me. I had to force myself to remember why I was doing this when she reached out to me again

"Don't. Just go. Please Kelly, just get out of my life"

She stood staring at me for a while, a muscle jumping in her jaw while she gritted her teeth. I was wondering if she was considering hitting something, realising a second later that that something would probably be me, when she stepped up to me and pulled me against her. I flinched and braced my hands on her shoulders to push her away but her pleading eyes got to me. I looked away from her, feeling her gaze roll under my skin as she tipped my face back up and leant down. I closed my eyes as she moved her mouth down over mine. I couldn't come up with the energy or an excuse not to kiss her back. I felt her hands circle my waist while mine held onto her shirt, the feel of her sending short spasms up my back. She brushed her lips delicately over mine, gently licking away the blood that fell from her mouth onto my lips in a way that made my heart skip. Kissing like this made it all seem small and insignificant, like nothing was wrong and nothing else existed outside her arms. It was almost like stepping back in time and reliving our best moments all over again

Just another illusion to Kelly Jones.

She sighed after a while and pulled back, bending down to kiss my shoulder and pull me into a warm embrace. Her arms tightened around me and I felt myself wrap my own across her her back. I felt a small smile dig into my skin before she took a deep breath and brushed her mouth across my shoulder again

"There'll never be anyone else Belle. You know that"

I felt my world collapse when she gently pulled me off her and walked away. Her fingers slowly slipping out of mine before she walked out the door, turning back to close it but refusing to look at me. I fell to my knees the moment the door clicked shut, hearing her slow steps retreat down the corridor.

I trembled, waiting for the tears to come and feeling surprised when they didn't. I had to go after her. I shouldn't have told her to go. I should have set aside my fucked up emotions and talked. And now she was moving further away. I felt my muscles lock while my mind screamed at me to get up and run after her. It seemed my own body was telling me I'd had enough. I heard the door slowly open but didn't bother looking up. I didn't care anymore. A tiny sting hit the back of my mind while I vaguely hoped it was Kelly, come back to talk things over because she couldn't walk away either

Something warm pressed against me, a soothing pressure that ran along my shoulders while something else wiped the drying tears off my right cheek. I looked up and met blue eyes and Roxy's warm smile

"Rox.."

"It's okay" She pulled me into her arms and gently rocked us. I tucked my head into her shoulder and closed my eyes, listening to her quietly sing while her arms tightened around me. Fresh tears rolled out as I ran my hand up to her other shoulder and rested it on her collarbone. A tiny part of me realising she wasn't Kelly, but I was too tired to care anymore.

**_Poor Belle...ah well. Anyways people we're kicking off with the actual film arc again. Kelly's outta the way so I'm more than certain I can focus long enough to write a few movie magical chapters. Would seriously love some reviews on this though, I'm starting to wonder if its getting too boring and predictable...?_**


	29. Losing Grip

**Losing Grip **

It wasn't till sometime later that I realised it was quiet in the room. I looked up out the broken window and blinked at the black air that greeted my eyes. How long had I been here? I moved back from Roxy and gently pulled her arm away from me, smiling at her closed eyes and light breathing. I guess she'd sang until she'd falling asleep.

"Thanks rox" I whispered stroking her cheek before quietly rising to my feet. I looked down at her with an uncertain smile, should I wake her up? She looked too peaceful and tired. I watched a small shiver run through her and bent over her for my duvet cover. I pulled it off the bed and wrapped it over her small frame and stepped back, feeling a brittle smile stretch across my lips while I looked down at her. I definately owed her for this.

I turned around and inched out of the room, turning to silently close the door behind me before making my way to the roof. The cold air snapped at my face and made me shiver but I ignored it. I walked over to sit in my usual spot by the roof ledge and dangled a leg over, smiling at the tingles running up my foot at being suspended metres above the ground.

"_Trying to scare the life out of me?" _I glared at nothing in particular as her voice echoed in my brain. I didn't want to think about her now. I looked out at the dark school grounds and sighed.

"Beautiful at night isn't it?"

I turned back and tilted my head at Lexy. She was stood leant back in the shadows against the watchtower with a small smile while I studied her. How long had she been there? I must have walked straight past her. I narrowed my eyes at her while I tried to figure out what she was doing here. It could just be a coincidence that we were both up here at the same time but something in the way she shoved off the wall told me she was after something

"What're you doing up Lex?"

"Same as you. Finding some air" she said casually while she walked up to me and sank down against the chimney opposite me with a smile.

I traced her face, watching the exhaustion tattoo her eyes before realising she'd been waiting for me to come out of my room to talk. I leant my head back against the bricks behind me and looked up at the clear sky, tracing patterns in the stars before sighing

"Come out with it then" I smirked when her head snapped up

"With what?"

"Whatever you've been waiting to say to me all night"

" I haven't been waiting all night.." I rolled my eyes at her evasive tone and turned my face down to look at her

"Well?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a piercing stare like she was searching for something. My hands twitched uncomfortably on my knees and she followed the movement, taking in my bruised and torn fingers with a stunned expression before looking back at me with concern

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" I muttered moving my hands back behind me out of sight. She caught the annoyed pitch in my voice and nodded

"Listen, about Kelly.."

"Don't even go there" I snapped, the dangerous edge coming back to my voice while I glared at her

"Belle you can't pretend.."

"She doesn't want to talk Lexy. Take the hint and get lost already"

I looked back at Roxy and smiled gratefully to her, holding back a laugh when she walked up to us and nudged Lexy's shoulder with her knee, her non verbal cue for the girl to leave. Lexy looked back at me with a look that clearly stated she wasn't done with our talk and picked herself up off the floor. She brushed past Roxy, giving the rockstar an annoyed glare which Roxy fully returned, before strutting off the roof. I watched Roxy glare back at Lexy until the door closed before she turned back to me with an easy smile.

"Thanks for leaving me in bed" she said with a cheeky grin as she sat down in Lexy's spot. I rolled my eyes at her and kicked her knee. She chuckled and scrubbed her fringe away from her eyes before looking back at me with a controlled calculated look

"How're you..." I rolled my eyes again and cut over her

"Feeling? Just peachy thanks" I didn't mean to snap at her but I was getting sick of being asked. She gave me a lopsided grin and shook her head

"I was actually gonna say how're you not frozen" I blinked at her then shrugged, leaning back with closed eyes and letting a shiver roll across my shoulders .

"Hug?" I looked back at her and grinned

"Offering?"

"You know it" She opened her arms out to me and I sighed and moved over to sit next to her, feeling better the moment her warm skin touched mine.

"Much better" she sighed squeezing me while I nodded in agreement.

We sat silent for a couple of minutes, both of us caught up in our own thoughts to talk. It didn't matter though. Just sitting there with her was enough conversation for me. She played with my right hand while she thought, absentmindedly twisting her fingers through mine while I stared ahead at the tiles on the roof. Not really thinking about anything just staring numbly ahead while I built a wall in my head, slowly shutting everything Kelly behind it

"Belle?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you feeling? Like really?"

"Terrible" Her arms tightened around me and I looked up smiling as she glared out at the school grounds

"Better now you're here though" I added waiting for her to smile. She ignored me and kept glaring out at the grounds. I pulled my hand free of hers and twisted round to face her

"Rox?" I prodded her arm and she looked down at me with a sigh

"You have no idea how much I want to kill her"

"Join the club" I muttered looking back at her with a small smile, "She only hit you though"

"I'm not bothered about her hitting me. That's nothing. It's her hurting you that's pissed me off" she looked back at me with a fierce and angry frown. I met her eyes, admiring the way the blue seemed to sparkle even when she was angry. I raised a hand to her shoulder and squeezed it with a sad smile

"I'll live"

"That's not the point Belle. She shouldn't have.."

"Can we please not talk about this?" I pleaded pulling my knees up and hugging them. Her eyes softened and she nodded before reaching out for my hand again

"Okay"

"Sorry" I mumbled resting my right cheek against my knees and looking up at her. She shrugged and raised our linked hands up to her mouth

"It's okay" she whispered lightly brushing her mouth along the bruises on my left hand before settling back next to me with a tired sigh. I tilted my head at her and watched the way her skin twitched under the shiver she was trying to fight. She was beautiful wasn't she? Not like Kelly, but then no one was like Kelly. That girl was a goddess in her own right. Roxy though, she was different. Brilliant in a subtle way so that you had to work to see it. There was something considerably admirable in that

"What're you smiling at?" she asked giving me an amused grin when I jumped. Was I smiling? I hadn't even noticed. I shrugged at her and looked away, grinning despite myself when she pulled me against her

"Tell me" she muttered, her voice dipping into a small almost pleading whisper. I felt myself shiver under it and met her eyes. I felt myself fall cornered in the different shades of blue. I'd never realised how amazing they were before. The patterns in her irises closely resembled a bright supernova. I felt my heart pick up and watched her tilt her head at me, smirking when she felt it pound against her arm. She slowly moved down closer to me, pulling me tighter against her in a way that said what she was going to do and gave me enough warning so I could move away if I wanted to. I think I more than surprised her when I grabbed her shirt and pulled her the rest of the way to me

"Belle.." I ignored her and ran a hand up her neck to keep her close. She groaned under my mouth and I couldn't help but think it was one of the sexiest things I'd ever heard. She pulled her hands up to my shoulders and gently pulled me back

"Are you sure?" she asked staring down at me with a serious expression. I ran my hand down from her neck to her shirt again. We both knew I was upset and irrational but I didn't care. I was sick of fighting against everything just so I could please everyone else. If I regretted this tomorrow then so be it. I'd made up my mind.

"Definitely" I muttered pulling her back to me. She grinned and pulled her hands down to my waist, slowly guiding me back to the floor while she hovered over me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and pulled her back down to me, pinning her to me with a slow kiss that made her groan again. I tilted my head back after a while for air and stared up at the stars as she made her way down my body, leaving small bites in her wake while one thought rolled through my head

_I'm just as bad as her aren't I? _


	30. Far Away

**_Wow four chapters in one night..aren't you kids lucky ^^_**

**_Disclaimage; I hereby lay claim to none of this. The characters and whatnot belong to others *sigh*_**

**Far Away**

I didn't know where I was. I didn't know who I was. Only who and where I had been. And that was a place I was both running from and yearning to get back to. The world around me was light, the sun just breaking through the morning fog as mist rose off the defrosting fields in neat sparkles. Bird song resonated through the air giving the vivid illusion that everything was okay. I stood with my back to the road, leaning with my forearms draped over the cold metal gate to a field of what I guessed was wheat. I was watching the different colours of brown swirl with the breeze, waving happily back at me while I stared ahead. I didn't know what I was thinking while I stared out at the field. There were too many different thoughts rushing through my head to pick out just one and I felt too numb to try. I let them wash over me, filling me with the same self loathing feeling I hadn't been able to shake off my skin for the last year and a half. I'd messed up big time and there was no going back. To put it bluntly, I'd well and truly fucked myself over.

I felt myself slump forward with exhaustion, too tired now to even keep my head up. My eyes ached from staying awake too long and the tears I could feel burning inside of me still hadn't made an appearance. I'd expected them to arrive the moment she'd told me to leave. I'd felt them rush to the surface and yet, nothing. I must have looked as cold as ice when she said it. Unfeeling, uncaring. No wonder why she hit me. Not that I blamed her. I felt a weak smile pull at my lips when I remembered the stunned look she'd given me when she'd split my mouth open again and I did nothing. She didn't realise it but she'd already killed me inside with her tears. I'd never been able to stand watching Annabelle cry. And now it was all I could think about. Justice I guess, for causing all this pain to begin with.

I don't know how long I was stood there for. Long enough for the sun to rise to full height and burn me with its own bright smile. I sighed to myself and walked back to my car parked lazily on the side of the road. I'd been in such a rush to get out of it I hadn't even closed the door. My chest rocked slightly while I remembered how I suddenly couldn't breathe. I had been suffocating with no one to help. Sheer will power had got me out and I'd fallen to my knees retching as the clean country air filled my lungs and calmed my thoughts. I frowned at the door again and kicked if shut, not caring that I'd left a pretty large dent in it. I looked back at the road trying to pinpoint exactly where I was.

_Well done Jones, pick a place with no road signs_

I kicked the ferraris front wheel and ran a hand up my neck, scratching a sharp line up the back of it and re-opening some of Chelsea's scratches in the process. I gritted my teeth against the pain and hurled the image of the naked totty out of my head. The breeze picked up and kissed the small wounds on my skin while I opened the car up and stretched across my seat to the glove compartment to retrieve my sat nav.

"C'mon...turn on...for fuck sake!" I threw it out onto the road when it flashed the flat battery sign. It arched into the air and shattered into a mess of on the dusty ground while I picked my phone out of my pocket. I wiped dried blood of the screen and tapped it, cursing at the low battery life it had left.

"One call.."

I stared down at my contacts, Polly would be able to help. She'd trace the call back and find me and take me back to London. My fingers itched and hovered over the screen, shaking while my eyes fixed on Annabelle's number. Should I call her? She wouldn't know it was me, she didn't have my number. I only had hers because I'd swiped it off Chelsea's mobile when she wasn't looking. The phone shook in my hands and I looked up surprised to find myself trembling. I was that scared to talk to her? To hear her voice? I closed my eyes and bowed my head, taking a long deep calming breath before tapping the screen and holding the phone up to my ear, flickers of nervousness and fear rolling across my body as I listened to the dial tone

"Fuck" I muttered gripping the steering wheel and looking out at the fields again, the relaxing wave of the wheat calming me down enough to hear the line pick up on the other end

"It's me, I really need to talk to you"


	31. Still Breathing

_**Buckle up kids, it's a long one. Was gonna chop it for suspense but then I thought "Meh I really cba" **_

**Still Breathing**

(Belle POV)

"Someone looks ready to murder something"

I rolled my eyes and pushed Roxy's chin off my shoulder, smiling despite myself when her arms tightened around my waist. We'd been sat in one of Lucy's "brain wave" plan meetings for the past fourty minutes, both of us falling into boredom the moment she flicked the lights and pulled the projector screen down to start her slide show. The other tribe leaders, minus Chelsea, were also draped in chairs infront of it, all with bored glazed expressions that matched my own while the enthusiastic head geek babbled on about specific points in their mission. She was pointing at a photo on the screen when I felt Roxy lean in again

"We should get out of here" she mumbled in my ear again as she trailed her right hand around my waist. I felt her lips run across my shoulder and shrugged her off again with a small sigh. She'd been dropping hints for us to get away from the others all morning. It was like she couldn't help herself. She was worse than a teenage boy.

I shook my head and kept my eyes fixed on Lucy as she went through the riddle one last time. Roxy let out a small frustrated groan only I could hear before grazing her mouth up my neck. I pulled my hand back over my shoulder and flicked her

"We're supposed to be listening" I whispered glaring ahead at Lucy's animated speech while Roxy's hands moved up my torso. I felt my eyes widen with surprise at that, she was getting way too cocky. I slapped her hands down and turned my head back to face her, reading the barely caged want run through her eyes as she smiled back at me.

"Shut up and listen. You're the one going on this mission so pay attention" She chuckled at my stern voice, the head girl authority rolling over her head as usual. But she nodded and pulled her hands back to rest across her stomach while I sank back in my own seat with a tired sigh.

I didn't know why Lucy bothered involving me in this little pep talk. I was banned from going so what good could I do? I looked around at the girls, smiling at the thought of them being temporarily transformed into guys so that they could sneak into the boys school for the second ring. Celia had been the one to come up with the idea and she was the only one paying rapt attention to everything the geek said

_At least someone is_

I sighed and rolled my eyes at the others. No doubt they'd get in trouble while they were at the boys school. It was like they couldn't resist causing mayhem, no matter how important their task was. My eyes ran down the line of girls, smirking at Tanya and Tara who'd sneaked in to listen to the older girls plans, before resting on the empty chair beside Bella. My jaw clenched and my eyes filled with hate while I tried my hardest to burn a hole through Chelsea's empty seat, secretly hoping that wherever the totty was hiding she could feel it. I hadn't seen her at all today. Bella and Saffy had both given me some flustered, and very rehearsed, excuse about her being busy with clients and I couldn't help but laugh at that. She was avoiding me. It was actually relieving to know she seemed to have sense enough to stay away from me.

_She can be smart then.. _I forced my eyes away and focused back on Lucy when she turned back to me with a happy smile. I heard Roxy laugh behind me while I smiled back at the geek and pretended that I'd been listening all along

"Good job Luce. Guys you know what to do"

They all grumbled and rose to their feet. Bella grinned around at them all and led them back to the totty area where Saffy was waiting to transform them into boys. I felt Roxy lean forward into the back of my chair and held back a shiver when she laughed against my neck

"Nicely handled head girl" she muttered stretching her arms out around me. I sighed and moved forward to stand up, looking back at her with a glare when she pinned me back to my seat with smirk

"Going somewhere Fritton?"

"Let go of me"

"Make me"

"Don't make me hit you" I sighed pulling my hands up to pull hers down. I twisted in my seat to face her with a tired smile. She leant forward with her elbows braced on the back of my seat and tucked her chin on her arm with a smile that was slowly inviting me in. Thankfully for me the twins jumped on me with their adorable pouts and teary faces

"Can't we go too Belle?"

"Please?" I heard Roxy sighed behind me

"We've been through this girls, they don't have a primary devision at the boys school"

They glared at her and looked back at me with their best puppy eyes. I felt my heart pull at the sight of their sad smiles and made myself shake my head at them, looking away before their tears could change my mind

"Sorry girls but Roxy's right. You're too young for this one"

"Belle" they both whined and took my hands in their with pleading eyes. I looked back at Roxy's amused smile before sighing

"Sorry but that's my final word" I said sternly.

They both crossed their arms over and pouted at the floor with matching brooding glares. I felt Roxy lean over my shoulder and looked back at her smile again as she addressed the twins

"I'm sure Belle will let you go on the next one"

My eyes snapped up to hers. I felt like smacking her one. These tasks were dangerous enough without getting the younger girls involved too. Roxy glanced back at my glare of disapproval before winking at me

"That's if you stop moping and go help the others" They immediately rushed off towards the totty area with cheerful smiles while I twisted in my seat and smacked her shoulder

"Thanks?" She mumbled rubbing her arm. I glared at her

"What were you thinking promising them that?"

"Oh c'mon Belle we both know there won't be another clue after this one. We can't send them out on a mission if there is no mission" I blinked at her logic and threw her a small smile

"Okay you get off this time. But the next time you say something stupid like that to those girls I'll.."

"Punish little bad Rox?" She suggested with a wide smirk. I rolled my eyes and pointed behind her at the totty area where Bella stood calling Roxy over

"You're up"

She reluctantly rose to her feet and looked down at me with a cool expression, trying to mask the worry building in her smile. I rolled my eyes at her

"I'll be fine"

"You say that but what if she comes back?"

"She wouldn't dare" I muttered darkly as I stretched up out of my seat

"Belle.."

"What, don't think I can take on Kelly Jones?" My voice caught in my throat slightly on saying her name and I felt myself wince. How long until I could say it without that reaction? I locked eyes with Roxy again and saw an ounce of amusement flash through her smile before she fell back into her concerned mask

"No, I know you can. Which is why I'm worried"

"I'll be fine. Look I'll be in the dorm all day. Nothing's gonna happen" She didn't look so convinced so I tried a different approach, "You can tie me to this chair if you're that doubtful"

Her concerned smile melted into a deep smirk and I immediately regretted saying anything. She stepped up to me and bit her lip

"That sounds...tempting"

"Roxy!" We looked back at Bella's impatient shouting before exchanging a small smile

"Go on, go get turned into a guy" I told her, playfully shoving her back towards the totties. She grinned and arched an eyebrow

"You almost sound eager about that" I blinked. Did I?

"Well it'd definitely be an improvement"

She flashed me another smile before taking my hand and raised it to her mouth while bowing her head to me in a formal gesture that had definately died centuries ago. I raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed

"Go already" I sighed

"If my lady wishes, so shall it be" she said pulling her free hand back behind her and bowing again. I laughed at her and gently took my hand back as Bella screamed for Roxy again. The rockstar looked back at the totty with a firm glare before giving me an apologetic smile

"Duty calls" she gave me an uncertain look before opening her mouth to say something else "Belle do you.."

She got cut off by my ringtone blaring out of my blazer pocket. I sighed and pulled my mobile up, wondering who on earth would be calling me. Nearly everyone on my contacts list was in the room. I held a hand up to Roxy and looked down at the caller I.d with a surprised tilt of my head. Who was that?

"Talk later" I mumbled distractedly walking off down the dorm with a frown.

I could feel her confused stare follow me and was more than grateful when Bella's screams for Roxy to hurry up pulled the rockstar's attention off me. I found myself wandering into Roxy's area and sat down on her bed, the phone still ringing in my hand in a sharp persistent cry for attention. I stared down at the foreign number and took a deep breath before pressing answer, an uneasy swell of nerves rising inside me while I waited for them to talk

"Hey it's me, I really need to talk to you"

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I hadn't heard that voice in a while. Why was she calling? A million reasons danced around behind my eyes while I tried to find my voice again, all of them coming back to the same annoying conclusion.

"Andrea?" I heard her sigh and give a short laugh before replying

"Who else? We need to catch up hun. When you free?"

I narrowed my eyes down at the floor. Catch up? It wasn't like I didn't want to but it was all a little too out of the blue for my liking. Andrea had always been the forward type. She didn't like secrets, unless they were about the emos' plans to reek havoc on the chavs, so she didn't keep them. I considered telling her I was busy but then again what else would I do with my day? Sit around moping while everyone else did my job? I didn't think so. I brightened up a little, catching up with Andrea definietly sounded better than sitting in the dorm with my guilty thoughts

"Now actually"

"Brilliant. I'll pick you up in an hour"

"What's this about?"

"Oh you know...stuff"

_Vague as ever Andrea, _I gripped the phone tighter and frowned to myself

"Stuff?"

"Just be outside the school gates. I'll explain the rest later" She hung up and I frowned down at the phone. What was that about?

"Belle?"

I looked up and felt a wide grin spread across my face. Roxy was dressed in a black tail suit with her hair slicked back away from her face. Bella and Saffy had rubbed dark eye shadow up her jaw and cheekbones to give the impression she had a light five o'clock shadow going on. It actually suited her in a strange way. She looked older dressed as a guy, like she was meant to look like one. A black top hat dangled from her right hand and I could tell she was fighting the urge to throw it away. I couldn't blame her. The uniform itself was bad enough without having to add insult to injury. She was watching me take her in with a nervous gaze like what I had to say would be the making or breaking of her involvment in the mission. I wanted to laugh but held it back, knowing Roxy she probably would refuse to go if I took the piss out of her. I arched my eyebrows at her and gave her a very calculative piercing stare that made her fidget a bit before meeting her eyes with a long heavy sigh that made her shoulders drop with resignment. I laughed at that and winked at her

"Very handsome" I grinned standing up and pulling her in for a hug when she rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I hate totties" she whined into my shoulder, throwing the hat down on the bed before wrapping her arms around me. I laughed again and pulled back

"It's fine. Missing something though"

"Oh don't say that, they'll pin me down again" I rolled my eyes and bent down to her bag beside her guitar, flicking out the silver Ray Bans aviator sunglasses she kept for touring. She threw me a doubtful smile but let me put them on her

"Much better" I pulled her around to face the mirror and watched a small smirk rise on her mouth as she looked herself over

"Okay so it's not that bad" she conceded in a mutter while pulling at her shirt collar. I grinned and leant down to her ear with a playful smirk I knew she'd see in the mirror

"It's terrible but you still make it work"

She turned around and gave me half a grin before leaning in with an open invitation blaring in her smile. I felt her hand pull on mine and surprised myself when I leant down to meet her. Her grin widened and she was just brushing lips with me when the twins bustled in. She jumped back from me and threw them both an unimpressed glare

"Ever heard of knocking?" She grumbled sinking down onto her bed with an annoyed sigh. I flashed her a smirk before sitting down beside her. My thigh accidentally brushed her hand on the bed and I felt her tense beside me before she flicked her glasses up onto her head and turned to look at me.

"Knock what? It's a curtain" Tania muttered stepping up to me with a happy smile. Tara followed her and looked back at her twin before clearing her throat with a cute cough before looking at me with a bright smile

"Belle seeing as you ain't going with them lot we thought you'd like to help us out"

"With what?" Roxy quickly asked, sitting up and staring down at them with a concerned frown.

"Trinski developments. We need someone to test it.."

"No way" I raised an eyebrow at her and matched her pleading stare with my own cold one.

"I can talk for myself Rox" She gently took my arm and leaned in so that the twins wouldn't hear her

"Don't get me started, you know as well as I do what'll happen if you start drinking"

"You'll sign me up to the AA group downstairs?"

"It's always looking for new members"

"I think they've got their hands full with Thwaits at the moment"

"Annabelle.."

"No, just shut up" I turned back to the twins confused faces and gave them a small smile, "Maybe later girls. I've got a meeting to attend"

"Okay Belle" They flashed me wide gins and skipped out into the dorm. Roxy's eyes followed me as I picked myself up off the bed with a sigh. Today was getting longer and longer. I looked back at her and rolled my eyes at her lost in thought frown, knowing she was dying to know what meeting I suddenly had to get to

"Go on, ask. You know you want to"

"What meeting?" _It's like reading a book _

"With Andrea" I replied with a happy smile. Despite still feeling a little uneasy about hanging out with Andrea I couldn't help but feel excited about seeing her. After Kelly she'd been my best friend here. I was genuinely interested in finding out what she was up to these days

"Who's Andrea?" I met Roxy's twisted jealous face with a small smirk that made jaw clench. I bent down and flicked her sunglasses back down over her eyes with a soft laugh when her hand came up to pull mine away from her face

"I forget you weren't here last year. She was the head emo. You'd love her"

"What does she want with you?" She stood up and crossed her arms over. I could practically see the clogs turning in her brain. She'd probably already figured out that by being a student from last year Andrea knew Kelly. And if she knew Kelly..

"I don't know" It was the truth. I had no idea what Andrea wanted. But an enormous part of me had already guessed it was something to do with Kelly. There was no other explanation for it unless coincidences were just happening to fall from the sky and into my lap lately. I looked up to find Roxy watching at me with an uncomfortable look. She hesitated a little bit before looking down at the floor with a heavy sigh

"I'm not sure you should.." I quickly cut over her before she could finish. I wasn't about to have her tell me what to do. I'd had enough of that with Kelly.

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do Roxy. I'm quite capable of making my own decisions"

"And your own mistakes" she muttered. I stepped up to her and prodded her shoulder

"Don't start something you'll regret" I warned, feeling my eyes grow heavy with the dark edge in my voice. She grinned and ran her right hand up my back

"Wouldn't want that I guess" Her hand moved down again and I arched an eyebrow at her.

_Waaay too cocky. I think I preferred her before last night, she was easier to handle_

"Maybe later"

_Wait, what? _What was I doing saying that? I was supposed to be trying to draw a line with Roxy not bloody flirting back and encouraging her! I looked down at her wide smug grin and felt myself smile in return, _The affect this girl has on me is ridiculous, _It was almost as if I went out of my way to attracting girls with contagious charms

I pulled the smile off my face and replaced it with another serious expression before pointing my thumb back towards the dorm,

"Off you pop"

Roxy pretended she hadn't heard me and instead tilted her head at me while that cute inviting smile returned. I couldn't see what emotion was running through her eyes but if I had to guess I'd bet they were dancing with amusement and want.

"Was that a promise?" I smirked at the drop in her tone and felt myself fall into my own coy voice as she walked up to me.

"If you're lucky"

_For the love of God Fritton, stop it! _

"I'm definitely lucky"

"Don't push it"

"Belle we both know what it's like when I push..." I ignored the pleasing tingles that shot up my back under her suggestive tone and gave her a small smile while the memory of last night echoed in my head. I shook my head and gave her a quick smirk

"You are definitely a guy" I told her pulling her forward by her coat, laughing at her eager grin when she stretched up to me, and pushed her through the curtain out into the dorm. A few onlooking girls sniggered at her appearance, quickly scuttling away when she threw them all a threatening smile. I chuckled and threw her discarded top hat at her. She caught it and quickly chucked it back at me

"No ta"

"You won't fit in without it"

"What can I say, I'm a rebel baby" I rolled my eyes at her

"You're an idiot" She started walking back to me but stopped when I straightened up with a stern look, "Go"

"Yes ma'am"

I rolled my eyes and watched her wander off towards the other girls, smiling while they all laughed at each other's ridiculous appearances. I felt a flicker of disappointment run through me as I walked up to them all, giving them a slightly forced happy smile while I turned to tell them good luck

"Try not to cause any shenanigans girls. We're already behind AD1 and really can't afford to lose any more time"

"Yeah yeah Annabelle, we getchya. Chill out already" I rolled my eyes at Bianca and looked back at Celia with a small smile. She grinned back at me

"I'll sort it" she promised. I felt better the moment she said it. I was counting on her and Lucy to bring the ring back.

"Right c'mon girls, van's running" Celia snapped waving them out of the room.

They all flashed me confident smiles before filing out. Roxy was the last one to leave. She stopped by the door and gave me a concerned frown before I waved her off. She gave me a look that clearly said she wasn't done with our little chat and walked off after the others. Lexy entered the dorm as she left and I watched them exchange quick glares before Roxy disappeared completely. I ran my hand up my right arm as Lexy walked up to me with an easy smile. My mind flashed with the warning look she'd given me last night and I quickly braced myself for whatever it was she had to say.

This was going to be a very interesting hour..


	32. Learn My Lesson

**Learn My Lesson**

"Did I miss the memo on the rule change about guys or did the Totties overdo it again?" I couldn't help but flash Lexy a small smile.

She strolled up to the deserted geek station and dropped herself into Lucy's empty seat, quickly turning the desktop on with a tired sigh. I frowned at her. No one was allowed on the geeks' computers and especially not Lucy's. What was she doing?

"That's Lucy's computer"

"Well done smartass" I rolled my eyes at her

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" She looked up at me with an innocent shrug

"Checking Facebook and Twitter"

"You have your own computer for that. Beside how on earth do you think you're going to get past the passwords and firewalls?" It was common knowledge that lucy had her computer well and truly locked to us mere mortals. Her safety measures surpassed what Polly had used and drew along the lines of government protection.

Lexy gave me an uncaring smile before looking down and typing away at the keyboard. I sighed and walked around the desk to stand behind her, feeling my jaw drop when I looked down at her Facebook profile on screen. How had she done that?

"Are you some sort of secret geek or something?" She laughed and span around to face me with a low smirk

"Everybody is Annabelle. You just have to find their special talent"

"Just make sure you're off there before the other find you" she scoffed and turned back to face the screen. I watched her scan her inbox before shutting the computer down again with an annoyed sigh

"Waiting to hear from someone?"

"Something like that" she turned back to me and kicked her feet up on the desk with a happy smile that immediately put me on guard

"So Annabelle are we going to talk about last night?"

"You make it sound like we slept together" I joked smacking her feet down so I could lean back against the desk beside her. She shot me another smirk before laughing

"As if. I'll leave that to Roxy" My eyes snapped back to hers in disbelief and she grinned again.

"How did you.."

"You should really learn to lock doors Annabelle" she sighed leaning back in her seat while I stared down at her. She'd seen that? I felt like someone had punched me. I met her smug grin and suddenly all of this was beginning to make sense. She was here to blackmail me for something

"What do you want?"

"You" W_hat?!,_ "to talk to Kelly" I felt a balloon of relief swell inside me before the anger burst it.

"Don't start that again" I snapped shooting her a brief warning glare

"Something's going on with her"

"Something's always going on with Kelly" I muttered looking down at my hands while she stared up at me with an impatient sigh. I ignored her and fixed my eyes on following the veins in my wrists while trying my hardest to keep thoughts of Kelly out of my head.

"She nearly threw me down the stairs yesterday, I'd say thats cause for concern"

I looked up at her in concern. Kelly had tried hurting her? Why? My eyes roamed along her face, looking for any signs of Kelly's anger on her while also searching for any hints of lies in her expression. I trusted Lexy sure, but I couldn't rule out that she might be lying. Not that she had an excuse to lie about something like that. She was a St. Trinian though. And everybody knows you shouldn't trust a Trinian girl. I sighed and leant back on the desk

"But she didn't. You're okay and she's gone. So really..."

"Oh c'mon! You know there was a reason behind that"

I glared down at the desk, refusing to let that memory resurface. I looked up in time to catch her give me a calculated look. The pain darting through my mind must have risen to my face because she gave me a pitying look before she bent forward in her seat and pointed at me

"You know what's going on" she stated narrowing her eyes at me.

I looked away annoyed. Why couldn't she just drop it? I looked down at her and gave her an impatient smile, about to tell her to forget about it when Tara called down the dorm for me. I looked back at her with a relieved smile and shrugged down at the girl next to me

"Coming! Sorry Lex, gotta go see what they want"

"I am not dropping this" she said, her voice ringing with determination while I rolled my eyes at her and rose to my feet

"Yeah well, good luck with that" I muttered stepping around her.

I stopped when her hand wrapped around my wrist, looking down at her strong smile and feeling my patience just about snap. I looked down at her hand then back at her in a silent threat that told her to let go before I seriously lost it. She shook her head at me and laughed

"You and Kelly have got to talk" I stared at her, not quite believing she was still talking about this, and yanked my hand back so that hers fell away

"Are you on some sort of mission to get us back together?"

"You gotta admit I make a pretty kick ass Cupid" she said throwing me a cocky smirk. I turned away from her with an angry sigh

"Sod off lexy"

"You know you guys are like made for each other and shit"

I span around and bent down to her with the strongest glare I could muster, feeling myself overboil with rage when she ignored it and carried on smiling back at me. What was with these girls?! It was like Roxy had been teaching them how to avoid the infamous head girl glare. I threw that particular thought to the back of my mind and focused back on Lexy's enraging smirk, using the last of my patience to steady my voice so that I didn't shout at her. The last thing I needed was the other girls coming over and finding out what had happened too.

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Of course I do. I've seen the way you are around each other"

What? We weren't like anything around each other! Besides the only times she'd seen the two of us together was when we'd nearly murdered each other. Lexy looked like she was about to start talking again but I quickly cut over her

"You have no idea what me and Kelly are like. You don't know what me and Roxy are like" I felt the anger pulse through me until I had to squeeze my fists to stop myself from shouting at her "In fact you don't even know what Kelly and Chelsea are like, so how about you drop this whole Cupid act and fuck off to your own problems?"

"Kelly and Chelsea?" She frowned and stared down the dorm at the empty Totty area

_Crap! Didn't mean to say that...Oh well. Not like it was supposed to be kept secret. Might as well let them all know. Maybe then this glorified image of Kelly they all have will drop dead._

"Oh you haven't heard? Kelly was sleeping with her. So why don't you go give some love advice to the Totty. Because I don't need it"

Lexy continued to frown at the totties' area before looking back at me with an amused smile. She laughed to herself and stood up beside me with a smirk

"Ever the feisty martyr Annabelle. I can see why Kelly wants you" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her an unamused glare

"Correction; wanted. She changed that the second she ran off the first time"

"She still loves you"

"What would you know" I didn't mean to snap but she really was getting on my nerves. I was five short seconds away from throttling her. My hands twitched under my arms when she shot me a happy grin before sighing and brushing past me

"Wow this has been fun, but I've got other things to do"

"Like make a beat track and excorsise someone?" I muttered sarcastically. She looked down at the chavs and emos then glanced back at me with an easy smile and nodded

"Exactly. Cio"

I watched her vanish out of the dorm, feeling myself run circles in my head while I tried to figure out what exactly had just happened. She'd openly admitted to knowing about Roxy but hadn't pushed for answers with blackmail like I'd expected her to. That was just...not normal. Unless she was waiting for a better time to pull that specific card. I could feel the immediate paranoia set in when that thought settled in. It didn't matter if Kelly came back, which I was more than certain wouldn't happen, but I knew I'd have to watch her.

"ANNABELLE!"

I looked up and sighed, the twins were stood impatiently waving me over to them while their fellow first years walked past them into their crib ladened down with crates of Trinski. I started to walk over to them, slowly beginning to regret saying I'd help them.

_Just think about hanging out with Andrea later,_ I immediately brightened at the thought. I seriously needed time away from these maddening girls and all the trouble that was haunting me within this school. Thanking Andrea for calling would definately be on the top of my list when I saw her.

Tara and Tania's smiles widened happily when I stepped up to them. I gave the two girls a happy smile when they hugged my waist and followed them into their sleeping area. I was just nodding to the other girls when my eyes settled on a photo of Kelly with the first years from last year sat on the message board at the end of the crib. I couldn't stop the small smile that rose on my lips as I ran my eyes over Kelly's warm grin while she looked at the camera as the younger girls surrounded and hugged her. That's when it crossed my mind that they didn't know Kelly was gone yet. I kept a nervous eye on the twins during their talks about the Trinski, knowing that the moment they found out what I'd done would be the moment my time as head girl here would be up. I tried not to think about that as they held out a shot of the lethal homebrewed vodka to me, waiting for me to swallow it with expectant smiles. I slowly raised it to my mouth and silently prayed it wasn't poison

_**Ooo so Lexy's on a mission! I don't know either. I was just gonna skip this altogether but couldn't really figure out how to peg it in later so meh, I present you with this hopelessly shit chapter. Please feel free to skip ahead to the better ones, lord knows I will be ;) **_


	33. In a State

**In a State**

_(Kelly POV)_

Roads blurred under the wheels of Polly's car as she drove us back to London. Blinding lights flashed through the windshield as we passed a multitude of other cars and shop windows, every reflected flash of the sun's hot rays taking me back to another feeling or memory I'd much rather forget about. Polly didn't say much as we drove. She hadn't even asked what I'd been doing out in the middle of nowhere. I guess she didn't need a reason when it came to helping me out. Infact she never had. I couldn't stop myself admiring her even more for that while feeling bad myself. She truly was my best friend and I treated her like crap most of the time. I sighed to myself and looked out at the cheerfuly bright landscape with exhausted eyes. I'd been awake for just under five days now. That was a hundred and twenty-two hour. Seven thousand, three hundred and twenty minutes forced awake by thoughts of Annabelle. My forehead pressed against the cold glass of my window while I closed my eyes against the newest wave of guilt

"You going to tell me what's going on?" I looked back at Polly and shrugged

"Get me a stiff drink and then maybe" I mumbled sarcastically. I didn't feel like drinking. I didn't feel like eating. I just wanted to find some place quiet where I could hate myself in peace. Polly laughed and nodded at me, promising to get me to the nearest bar the second we got back to London

"Can you at least tell me why you felt it nessessary to drive all the way down to Cornwall?" I blinked at her and then chuckled, feeling myself tense from the sound of it

"Exter isn't in Cornwall" I pointed out. I couldn't believe it myself until we'd passed the county sign for Hampshire. I laughed again and turned to face her, hooking my feet up on the seat beneath me while she frowned at the road ahead, obviously pissed I'd taken my seat belt off

"You should know that being all knowing and all" I teased gently tapping her shoulder. She shrugged me off and sighed

"Stop avoiding the question Kel"

"I was...lost"

"You have a satnav" she said turning her face back briefly to shoot me an impatient look

"If you didn't notice, it was smashed to pieces on the road"

I smiled to myself while I remembered the look on her face when she'd stepped out of her car and trodden on the beat up device. She'd spent twenty minutes scouring the ground picking bits of it up, muttering under her breath about how stupid I was for destroying government property. Polly sighed beside me and tapped the wheel annoyed

"Avoiding it again" she muttered.

I rolled my eyes and sank back against the window with a tired groan. I didn't want to talk about it but I couldn't not tell her after everything she was doing for me. She'd probably shout at me and call me stupid like she always did when I did things this recklessly impulsive. But I knew Polly would also give me some grade A advice that was valuable to the point of gold with me. I scratched a hand up my neck again, hissing with pain when I reopened the stupid scratches already on it, and stared miserably out her window while she drove on patiently waiting my explaination

"I did something stupid" I mumbled sighing when she laughed

"That's nothing new" she said turning to give me a cheeky smile that dropped the second she saw my hopeless expression

"How stupid?" she asked narrowing her eyes at the road. She smacked my leg when I failed to answer right away.

"Very"

"I'm guessing this involves Annabelle?" I nodded and she sighed, "You kissed her didn't you?"

"No...Well yeah but that's not the worst part"

"What? What could be worse than that?" I looked down at my hands and ignored the piercing stare I could feel her give me. I closed my eyes and sighed

"Chelsea kinda...I mean we kinda...I completely fucked up"

Polly let out an annoyed groan and turned to face me completely. I frowned at her and looked back at the road, looking around surprised when I realised we were parked outside a church. I hadn't even noticed we'd stopped. I glanced back at her and could tell she was trying her hardest not to yell at me.

"Pol..." I cut off when she raised her hand

"Na-uh, don't bother"

"It was an accident"

"You don't accidentally sleep with someone Kelly"

"I do.." I felt a sharp pain on my knee and looked down at it as she pulled her hand back

"You are going to go back and sort this!"

I tilted my head and threw her an amused grin. She was trying to pull on an authoritive voice, one that reminded me bitterly of the head girl tone, but she was so not used to talking with it that her voice shook mid sentence. I shook my head at her and sighed

"I tried talking to her but she doesn't want to know..."

"Of course she doesn't! You complete moron!" I glared at her, "You've just turned up out of the blue after walking out on her and done god knows what with a Totty under her nose. You expect her to want to talk?"

"Well what do you suggest Dr Phil?" I snapped back. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the road again

"I need fucking backup with this one" she muttered speed dialling someone before glancing back at me nervously. I frowned at her. Who would she be ringing that would make her fear my reaction? I was about to come out and ask when the person picked up

"Andrea, get Taylor. I need you girls at the pub at nine" I groaned in my seat and she shot me a deadly glare before shifting the car into first and slowly pulling out into traffic again. I watched her frown at Andrea's reply before she rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath

"I don't care what you have planned, just be there...I'm not being bossy just do it!...Yes Kelly will be there..."

I groaned again and she smacked my knee again before steering the car around a bus and entering a painfully congested one way system. Polly sighed at the sight of the cars and quickly changed the meeting to ten. Andrea must have asked why we needed to see them because Polly quickly looked back at me nervous again

"I'll explain later" she mumbled

"Bye Andrea" I called sarcastically while Polly hung up, Its illegal to talk and drive"

"Just like its illegal to sleep with prostitutes" she said under her breath.

I glared at her and felt my jaw clench, not quite sure whether I was more annoyed she'd brought it up or the fact that she'd called Chelsea a prostitute. I decided to worry about it later and pulled my attention back to her when she muttered a stream of cusses at me

"Not quite catching all that from over here Pol"

"This is going to be a long night" I nodded in agreement

"No kidding"


	34. Rumour Mill

_**So I felt so bad about the last chapter being so shite I wrote in some new Andrea/Taylor magic (yay!) **_

**Rumour Mill**

"So Annabelle, what's been going on?"

I jumped slightly in my seat. I'd been thinking about Kelly when the question cut into me, taking myself down a long self blaming hate trip that folded continuously around Chelsea and Roxy and made me sick with regret. I looked back at Andrea, a quick panicked twist of my head that would have immediately screamed guilty had she been looking at me. Luckily for me the ex emo was busy smiling at the road while humming along to the rock music streaming from the stereo. Her question threw me a bit. I still had no idea why she'd insisted on this meeting and it'd only made me more nervous the further away from school we got. Was she here about Kelly? Or had she literally only wanted catch up? I held back a frustrated huff and threw her a small smile

"Oh you know, usual mad school stuff"

"Kelly mentioned something about gold?"

_Bingo. Round one to Belle_

"Kelly?"

"Yeah, she came back didn't she?"

"For a little while..." I mumbled it down into silence. She snapped her attention back to me

"You mean she's gone?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what Belle?" she cast me a confused look before flicking her eyes back to the road. She genuinely had no idea. Why would Kelly tell her about the gold but not about everything else?

"It doesn't matter" I ignored the way she looked back at me with a concerned frown and decided to shift myself out of the limelight, "What's been going on with you?"

"Don't think I'm letting you off without explaining Fritton"

"Wouldn't want that would we" I muttered

I sank back in my seat and started thinking about Roxy. I should have listened to her. Maybe sitting in the dorm all day would have been better than this. I felt a small smile crawl onto my lips when the image of Roxy in her boys uniform entered my mind. I wondered if they'd found the ring yet, or if they'd been caught. I threw it out of my head before I could speculate and worry. They'd have phoned me if it'd gone wrong. Wouldn't they?

I glanced back at Andrea and met her brown eyes with a nervous jump when I realised she'd been talking, what had she just said?

"Sorry, what?" She rolled her eyes at me and muttered something under her breath

"I didn't quite catch that" I told her with a small grin when she looked back at me with a smirk

"I said you're just like Kelly" My smile dropped and I threw her an unamused glare which only made her smile widen

"I'm nothing like her"

_Pfft, who you kidding kid? _I rolled my eyes at myself, I was even beginning to sound like her in my head.

Andrea drew me back into the conversation by chuckling to herself and turning the peugeot up into a busy street that cut around past the national gallery. I felt myself freeze in my seat as we drove past it, twenty or so memories rolling up in my mind in a foggy blur that made my heart stutter, all from last year and all involving Kelly. Andrea was saying something again but I couldn't hear her, my eyes were fixed on the steps outside the gallery where Kelly had pulled me aside from the others to wish me luck before running off to the prep trailer for the heist. I saw Andrea reach a hand out to gently shake my shoulder but all I could feel were Kelly's arms wrapping around my back in the first hug she'd ever given me. My skin ached with the memory of it all.

"You okay?" Andrea's voice snapped me out and I forced myself to look up at her and nod with a small smile

"Yeah. Sorry its just, seeing that place again.."

"Yeah I know what you mean" she grinned looking back at it with a fond gaze, "Can't drive past without being reminded of sewers and wire climbs"

"Not to mention kicking Cheltenham's ass"

"I still can't believe Chelsea was smart all along" I felt myself flow with muted anger at the mention of the totty and looked away from Andrea with an annoyed frown

"Don't beat yourself up over it, she's still as thick as a door post"

She gave me a curious smile when I said it but let it drop. A good thing too. I knew I'd have gone into a rage induced rant over the totty otherwise. Andrea gave the building one last look before revving the car and zooming down towards the center of London with a happy smile. I watched her drive, not quite believing she had a license with all the speed limits she was breaking. I turned to face her and gave her a small curious smile

"So do you see Taylor anymore?"

"If you're asking whether or not I still beat her up on a daily basis then no, I don't" I gave her a disbelieving look and she laughed at me

"Weekly basis?" I asked with an innocent ring to my voice

She glanced back at me and gave me a wink while I laughed under my breath. They'd been fighting each other so long now I guess they'd see it as breaking the law to stop. Not that breaking the law was ever a hinderance to either of them.

I looked around out of the window again, frowning at the unfamiliar streets she was guiding us through while that nervous feeling rolled back under my skin. I knew Andrea would never take me somewhere dangerous but this was really starting to feel like the beginning episode of a murder mystery

"Where exactly are we going Andrea?" I tried to keep my voice level so that she didn't hear how nervous I was about not being somewhere I knew. It must have got past my tone anyway because she gave me a light smile before pulling up outside a dark building

"My pad" I looked up at it with a doubtful frown, it didn't look like anywhere someone would live. She laughed and nodded out at it with a bright smile

"Going in?" she asked sweetly. I eyed it suspiciously before looking back at her

"You live here?"

"Pretty much"

"What?"

"You'll see when we get inside" That didn't help my nerves one bit. She grinned at my confused reaction and I couldn't help but think she was doing this on purpose just to scare me. I cast a cautious look around me before returning to her annoyingly amused smile before sighing down at my hands

"Should I be worried about this?"

She laughed again and climbed out of the car. I watched her walk up to the double doored entrance, not bothering to look back to see if I was following her because she knew my curiosity would start to bite before I could refuse to move. I sighed and opened my door, my phone started to ring the minute I kicked it shut behind me. I heard a door shut and looked up at the building with a frown when I couldn't find Andrea. She'd gone up without me? She hadn't even locked her car. I fished my phone out of my pocket and let out a sigh of relief when Roxy's number flashed on screen. Just reading her name on a phone was enough to calm me down

_That's kind of worrying_

I frowned in agreement with the thought and slid my thumb across answer, smiling happily to myself when the sounds of the girls talking sounded from her end

"Hey Roxy"

"Yo Belle"

"Found the ring yet?" She laughed. A soft gentle sound that made me smile while warm tingles shot up through me. I silently questioned what that meant while she continued to chuckle to herself

"What that's it? No "Hi Roxy, how're you doing"?" I rolled my eyes and made a note to slap her when we both got back to school.

"I feel rather used" she added teasingly, trying to push me into being playful. I felt myself grow heavy with guilt again. She had no idea how true that was. I wanted to smack myself for doing that to her. Instead I pretended I hadn't heard her and pushed all the self hatred I felt bubbling away inside myself into a stern and steady authoritive voice

"Well?" I asked impatiently, smiling when I heard her laugh softly to herself while I cautiously made my way towards the building. I still couldn't see Andrea, how'd she expect me to find her when I didn't even know where I was?

"Not yet" Roxy said cutting through my thoughts with a tired sigh, "We're having a little trouble finding the next clue"

"What was the riddle again?" I asked walking up to the door and pushing it open. The place was bare, eviction signs plastered the doors around the bottom level and I found myself panicking again.

_Please don't be a doss house she's brought me to to get killed_

"_This ring will fit no finger but works apon the ear" _Roxy recited it in a bored voice, like she'd heard it too many times and was sick of it. I nodded to myself before racking my brain for any helpful tips

"An earing?" I suggested smiling when she sighed

"Highly doubtful. Even if it was where would we...Oh for god's sake" I stopped my climb of the stairs and looked down at the ground while the sounds of the other girls played out of the phone again

"What're they doing?"

"The damn Totties are messing around" she groaned again and I could hear her pull the phone away so she could shout at them. She sighed to herself when they shouted back for her to chill out, "Belle I'm gonna have to go" I smiled at the reluctance in her voice and began walking again

"Have fun" I told her looking around at the second floor, more eviction posters greeting me. What was this place? I looked away towards the stairs again, wondering whether I should go up or explore this level for Andrea, looking back down when Roxy scoffed

"You're loving this aren't you?" I laughed and nodded to myself

"Now you know how I feel Rox"

"I think I'm far from knowing how you feel Belle"

"Meaning?"

"You don't.." she broke off into another groan and I couldn't help but laugh. The girls were definately testing the rockstar's patience.

"Shut up Fritton" she snapped. I raised my eyebrows at that before shaking my head to myself. She'd regret that one later. I frowned at what she said

"I don't what Rox?"

"Doesn't matter. I gotta go, Chelsea's being blonde"

"How very unsurprising" I muttered cynically

"Catch you later sweetie" I froze. Sweetie? She laughed at my shocked silence, "Left you speechless as ever I see"

"Get lost already"

"Thanks, I'll rememeber that the next time you want a hug on the roof" I rolled my eyes

"You wanted that"

"Yeah but you needed it"

"Well you know what I need now?"

"I can guess" she replied letting her tone drop into that low subtle one she always seemed to use to let me know she thinking about kissing me. I rolled my eyes about to reply when Andrea's voice called out to me. I looked up and met her grinning face with an unamused scowl

"Where the hell did you go?" I snapped at her

"Just here...thought I'd leave you to get murdered?"

"Who're you talking to Belle?" I rolled my eyes at them both and walked up to Andrea, smacking her shoulder when she grinned at me

"An idiot emo" I told Roxy while glaring down at Andrea's easy smile

"I resent that" Andrea muttered pointing at a door to my left. I eyed her curiously before walking up to it, hearing her chuckle before following me. Roxy sighed in my ear and I rolled my eyes

"Thought you were leaving Roxy?"

"What's going on Belle?"

"Wish I knew"

"I'm not hanging up until you've told me what you and Emo are up to" I sighed at her jealous tone and pulled the phone onto speaker with a mischevious wink at Andrea

"We've just pulled up to her place where she plans to rape me mercessly"

Andrea blinked at me before looking down at the phone with a grin, already catching on to what I was up to and being only too eager to play along

"Oh yeah, that's totally why I pulled her out of school and brought her here. You said you liked privacy Belle" I bit back a laugh and gave her a thumbs up while she rolled her eyes in amusement

"Belle..." Roxy sounded annoyed. I grinned at her impatience, full out smiling at the increasing level of anger rising in her voice. Andrea smirked and nudged me towards the door again

"Gotta go Rox, Andrea's just whipped out the handcuffs"

The emo laughed and pulled me into the room with a happy smile at how my face brightened when my eyes fell on the girl sat back on the couch in the middle of the empty room. Taylor? She'd changed a bit but that was definately the chav who'd threatened to give me a slap on my first day of school. I felt myself look back at Andrea with a shocked stare while Taylor chuckled and stood up to greet us

"Alright Fritton? Long time no see innit"

"Is that a chav?" Taylor looked down at the phone in my hand and laughed at Roxy's voice with a happy smile

"Yeah man, got a problem?"

"I give up. I'll ring you when we've found the ring Belle"

"Roxy.." she hung up before I could apologise. I shouldn't have pissed her off like that. I sighed and tucked the phone back into my pocket. I'd have to make it up to her later.

Taylor tilted her head at me with that old thoughtful frown before stepping forward and pulling me into a hug. I tensed a little and felt her chuckle

"Chill out Annabelle, it's only a bloody hug"

"From you though Tay, I'm surprised she hasn't started screaming for help" Andrea said earning herself an annoyed glare off the chav. I couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe they hadn't changed after all.

Taylor stretched towards the emo and gave her a sharp slap across the shoulder. I stepped back when Andrea's eyes darkened and she leapt at Taylor with raised fists. The chav didn't seemed at all fazed by this and made no attempt to dodge the attack. I frowned at that. She used to be quick to defend and fight back, why wasn't she now? I winced when their bodies collided and watched stunned when Taylor wrapped her arms around the emo and slammed her down onto the couch, quickly falling ontop of her and pinning her to it with a victorious smile. Andrea didn't try to free herself like I'd expected her to. In fact she looked a little more than comfortable under Taylor as she raised a hand and gently flicked the chav's forehead

_This is a tad confusing_, I thought watching on with what I was pretty sure was a very perplexed expression playing on my face

"Score one to you Smith, but next time you're dead" Andrea growled, scowling up at the chav when she laughed

Taylor smirked and bent down to her ear, saying something I couldn't hear but it must have been something funny because Andrea cracked a smile and flicked her again.

"Uh...guys?" They looked back at me and sat up straight on the couch with matching grins while I tried to make sense of what just happened

"Soz Belle" Taylor patted the space beside her with a warm smile. I looked between them while a light clicked in my head

_Oh you are kidding me!_

"Are you two...?" I trailed off leaving the question open for them to interpret it however they wanted. Andrea tilted her head at me and gave me an amused look

"Are we...?"

"Going to kill you if you don't sit down? Probably" I glared at Taylor, rolling my eyes when she laughed at me

"Easy head girl"

How did she know I was head girl? Andrea hadn't said anything about it on the way here. I frowned at them before sighing when I realised. How else would they know? I felt a new wave of anger for the ex head girl while I watched them exchange small smirks. Could I have no privacy? What else had they talked about?

"Is there anything Kelly didn't tell you?" I muttered dumping myself in the spot between them with an annoyed sigh. They grinned at me and twisted round to face me

"Yeah, like who Roxy is.." Andrea began grinning at me while Taylor tapped my knee so that I looked back at her

"And what happened when Kelly came back" Taylor cut over Andrea with a sly smirk

I glared at the floor and shrugged. I didn't want to go into either question at all. Not because I didn't trust them but because both questions made me fall into a deep pit of confusion and anger. I glanced up at their waiting smiles and rolled my eyes at them

"I'll let her tell you" I muttered. They both frowned at me and exchanged a questioning glance with each other before standing up and each pulling on my arms.

"We going somewhere?"

"We're going to show you what we do" Andrea said grinning at my happy smile. I'd been dying to know ever since she'd picked me up with a small smirk at my insistent asking while she'd refused to go into details. I rose eagerly to my feet and followed them up another set of stairs to the room directly above the one we'd just left.


	35. Rumour Mill (pt2)

_**Don't get too excited, its just the other half to the last chapter...I got fed up with the longness of it so..*chop chop***_

**Rumour Mill **

"You guys own this place?" I was looking around at the dingy stairs with doubtful eyes while we made our way up them. Taylor laughed and shook her head, meeting my uncertain look with her own amused one

"Nah we look that flash with dough?"

"We found it abandoned and it worked as somewhere for parties and chilling" Andrea shrugged carelessly and I started to think I was right in thinking it was a doss house. All it was missing was the littered floors of used needles and stoned people.

"You know they have clubs for that right?"

"What would you know underagling?" I matched Andrea's smug grin with an annoyed scowl

"Hey I'm nearly eighteen"

"Not yet though" Taylor muttered unlocking the door and standing back with a happy grin

"Least I'm not a granny"

"Whoah okay Fritton, bit uncalled for but nice"

I grinned at them and followed Andrea into the room with another surprised smile. It was a makeshift music studio. Instruments littered the place while an assortment of mics and turntables covered the few desks in the rooms. I turned back to them and felt the stunned expression fold into my features. They both chuckled and stepped around me, walking up to their gear with matching smug smiles

"You two...music...together?" I couldn't even come up with a coherent sentence I was that stunned. They'd never been able to have a full conversation before let alone make music.

Andrea grinned and bent down to the turn table below the window, rummaging around in a metal case before flicking a cd at me. I caught it and flipped it over in my hand

"For you"

"What is it?" I asked running my eyes over the scratched plastic cover with a confused smile

"Our first EP. We hope you'll like it" I flicked it over and read the song names, smiling fondly at the one named "Trinian Days"

"Thanks"

"Check number four when you gots time. It's...special"

I frowned up at Taylor and quickly found the song name, "Hold Me". What was so special about that? I looked up at them and Andrea laughed

"You'll see"

We spent the rest of the afternoon messing around with their studio kit. It turned out Andrea sang and played guitar while Taylor did the rest. Their music wasn't that bad. It was different in that unique charming way of theirs but in a way that could easily please anyone with an open mind. They didn't ask anymore about Kelly and I was more than grateful for that. I didn't want to ruin what was quickly turning into a brilliant reunion with thoughts of her. They did ask about my being possessed though and I shared my story with them with an embarrased smile burning on my face while they listened with amused grins. It was nearly five when Andrea looked up from the guitar solo she'd been trying to teach me and looked outside with a small apologetic smile

"Time to go home Fritton" I felt myself drop with disappointment

"Do I have to?"

"You'd rather the school ran to the ground without their head girl?"

"Good point, let's go"

"Don't forget the cd" Taylor picked it up off the desk beside her and threw it at me. I caught it, eyes washing over the fourth track again as I pocketed it, before I turned and gave her a small smile before sighing

"Time to say goodbye?" She laughed and shook her head

"Hardly, I wanna see Trinians"

Andrea groaned behind us and Taylor quickly threw her a small pout that even I found adorable. I watched the emo fight off a warm smile as she cuffed Taylor's head and picked up her keys from the amp by her feet. She pulled Taylor aside and gave her a stern glare

"What about the others?" she asked her flitting her gaze to me briefly.

I took the hint and walked ahead of them towards the door, pausing slightly when they mentioned Polly. I walked out of the room and leant back against the wall beside the open door with my head tilted towards it, listening to their hushed voices with a frown

"She said she was in a proper state Tay" I inched closer to the door at the concern in Andrea's voice and felt myself worry a little. What was wrong with Polly?

"She'll be fine. 'Sides its not like we'll be all night...Don't you want to see it?"

"I already have idiot"

"I meant go inside"

"Taylor we don't have time..."

"Make time Goth" I heard the sound of skin slapping skin and grinned to myself when Taylor let out a painful groan

"Don't tell me what to do Chav girl"

"'Rea please?"

I felt my eyes widen at Taylor's pleas and not just because I'd never heard her beg before. She was that desperate to see the school? Why? I heard Andrea let out a long resigned sigh and inched around the door in time to catch her nod with closed eyes. Taylor's back was to me but I bet she was grinning. She stepped up to Andrea and raised a palm to the other girl's face before bending down to her

"Thank you" she muttered while stroking her thumb across Andrea's cheek. I frowned and then froze as I watched Taylor lean down and kiss Andrea. I felt my jaw drop and quickly walked away when their small chaste kiss started to turn into something a whole lot meaningful.

_Well that's a shock and a half!_

I grinned to myself and walked down to Andrea's car, leaving them to have their little moment while their little playfight earlier began to make a lot more sense. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. The two were so different it seemed too impossible. On one side there was Taylor; mouthy, unruly and just plain rude, hard girl with no respect for the rules or anyone around her. And then there was Andrea; hardcore emo with a passion for anything dark and cynical while she herself was quiet and sensitive. Two completely different people on the different poles of a magnet

_Well opposites do attract, just look at me and Kelly,_ I swore at myself then and pushed the thought away in exchange for a different one that didn't involve my stupid ex. _Ouch, ex? That's gonna take some getting used to_.

I was vaguely wondering when Taylor and Andrea had become a couple, if that's what they were, and whether it had happened while they were still at school when my ringtone blared. I sighed and pulled it out, glaring down at Chelsea's number. What the hell did she want?

"What?" I snapped not bothering to even try and be polite. As far as I was concerned she didn't deserve my kindness. I heard her let out an annoyed sigh

"Roxy said you wanted to be called when we found the ring, well we found it"

"I wanted Roxy to call me" I said sharply, angrilly kicking the pavement with my shoe while imagining it was Chelsea's stupid face

"She was a little busy..." I looked up at that and frowned.

"With what?" I demanded feeling a major urge to hang up and call the rockstar myself.

"A little disagreement she had with Celia"

"Over what?" I raised a hand to my head with an annoyed sigh. Could they not survive five seconds without me? I glared down at the peugeot when Chelsea let out a soft tinkle of laughter

"Who do you think?" My head snapped up and I found myself staring at nothing. She didn't...?

"Kelly came back?"

"No. But she did chat with Celia" Why would she do that? Celia was still pissed with her. So what did she have to say that would make the eco fall out with Roxy?

_Something bad_

"Over?" She didn't reply straight away and I was beginning to think she was doing it on purpose just to tick me off when sounds of something smashing and loud yells came through her end. I heard her mumble something to someone before sighing

"I've gotta go"

"Wait, Chelsea what did she..." the line went dead and I kicked the car's back tired with a frustrated snarl

"Oi! Break it and you buy me a new car"

I looked up and smiled at Andrea as she and Taylor walked up to me. Both walked a little too close to each other with matching flushed cheeks. I arched a questioning brow at that and they both shifted a little under my stare

"As if you would make me do that" I threw back with a cheeky smile. Taylor laughed

"Don't tempt her Belle, she's been looking for a reason to get a new one. Innit Emo girl?"

"Yup" Andrea unlocked the doors and pulled the driver seat forward before turning back to Taylor with a happy grin,

"In you get" Taylor frowned at her

"How comes I've gotta sit back?" she grumbled stepping up beside Andrea and ducking halfway into the car with an annoyed glare that quickly dropped the moment Andrea reached out to push her back

"Stop complaining, you love taking the back seat" I shifted uncomfortably at that and walked around the car to the passenger seat while they shared an intimate smile

_Real subtle guys_

"Don't mean to interrupt what I'm sure is going to be make for a brilliant evening later, but can we get going?"

"What's the rush Fritton? A second ago you were pleading to stay"

"The girls?" They both gave me a small knowing smile when I nodded

"They found something I need to look at"

"Clue to the gold?" Taylor asked with a flash of a grin at Andrea when she looked back in the rearview mirror with a pointed stare that was clearly meant to shut her up. I shook my head

"Key to the gold"

"Mate we are so checking this out" Taylor said gleefully clicking her fingers.

Andrea and I both rolled our eyes and I sat back while she started driving us back home. One thought persistently calling out through the light conversation as we drove out of London and hit the familiar empty road to St. Trinians

_Is she back?_

_**Woo Taylor and Andrea! Couldn't resist not letting them get together, you all know that pairing was gonna happen ;)**_

_**So what's going on with Celia and Roxy? Has Kelly returned? Why's Taylor desperate to be back? And how will everyone react to Tayrea (they actually have a pairing name?) being back in their old school? You know what to do if ya wanna know ^^**_


	36. Back In Black

_**This might be a bit confusing so I'll explain, Kelly's pov here is set at the same time as Belle's in "Rumour Mill". Also sorry its so long but I didn't wanna cut this one up **_

_**Disclaimer:**** I owns nothing, it all belongs to creators of St. Trinians, yaddy yaddy yadda. Some of this be actual scripted dialogue from ST:LOFG  
**_

**Back In Black**

(Kelly pov)

_What the hell are they doing?!_

I was sat in Polly's car, parked outside Charters Boys School watching the girls climb out of Celia's campervan in the craziest get ups I'd ever seen them in. They were dressed as boys, all of them, wearing pinstripped trousers, waistcoats and top hats. It was actually rather amusing watching them stroll across campus with confident swaggers while trying their hardest not to swing their hips too much like they would ordinarily

"Bloody mental"

The girls stopped by the cricket pitch, startling a lad who'd ran their way after his cricket ball. I couldn't blame him for skidding stop infront of them. They looked like the weirdest boys going. Too feminine too pass as men but their St. Trinian cocky attittudes glared down any questions the other real boys might have. I laughed to myself as Zoe caught the ball under her shoe and glared the boy into running back towards the game

_Time to get to work_

I climbed out of Polly's car and pulled my jacket on. Unlike those idiots I wasn't messing around with a disguise. I didn't feel the need for one. People, and men especially, usually took one look at me and fell into a silent mess while I used it as a way to charm information out of them. It was a useful trick that had saved my butt on numerous occasions. I strode away from the car, not bothering to lock it because let's face it nothing was going to happen to it here. I followed the girls across the school drive, moving within hearing distance of them just as Roxy pulled her phone to her ear with a small smile. I felt myself glare at the rockstar. She was the problem behind all of this mess. I hid behind a wall when she turned and began walking back on herself for privacy from the others. She didn't notice me as she leant up against a window beside the wall, she was too lost in her conversation with a smug smirk as the other person said something she found amusing. I frowned at her, who was she talking to? Then it hit me. Who else would she be phoning?

_Annabelle..._

I ground my teeth together and focused on the other girls, trying my hardest to ignore Roxy's flirting while I looked around at them. Zoe and Bianca were stood arguing as per usual while the totties were eyeing up the passing school boys. My gaze latched onto Celia who stood beside Lucy looking back at Roxy with a thin lipped smile while her eyes glared at the rockstar.

_Interesting..._

I ignored the tottie's giggling and Roxy's shouting at them and looked back between the two girls, Roxy's stupid smug grin versus Celia's annoyed frown. What had happened there? Or what was going to happen? Celia looked positively pissed off over something and I was going to find out what. Roxy pulled my attention back to her when she quickly hung up, angrily cussing under her breath as she tucked her phone away in her pocket and made her way back to the girls.

"C'mon we haven't got all bloody day" she snapped at them quickly ushering them towards the school.

I grinned to myself. Little miss rockstar must have just got knocked back by Annabelle. I felt a weight roll off me at that. I'd spent the past twenty seven hours thinking up the worst possible scenarios possible, most of them ending in the two girls falling into a peaceful relationship with me blown out of their minds. Because I was more than positive that Roxy would have made a move with me out of the picture. I was still smiling when I stepped out of my hiding spot and moved to catch up with them. I made sure to walk a little way back from the girls so that they wouldn't see me, feeling myself jump out of reflex whenever one of them looked like they were about to turn their heads back. I walked away from them to lean in the shadow of a tree, casting small smirks to the boys around me who stared at me with stunned smiles. I shook my head to myself and focused back in on the girls. They stared up at the massive buildings, completely gobsmacked by the sheer size of the place. They'd obviously been expecting something less grand. I rolled my eyes at them. Surely one of them would have had the sense to look up the school's details before this stupid recon mission of theirs? My eyes fixed on Lucy as she looked around and sighed to myself when she looked just as surprised as the others

_Complete amateurs_

"This place is like, ginormous" Zoe moaned looking around at the old architecture while the she, Roxy, Bianca and Lucy came to a stop by an entrance to a courtyard full of boys. Celia walked up to them with an uncertain expression while she took everything in

"How are we supposed to find a tiny ring in such a big space?" she muttered looking around at the girls with a hopeless smile. The girls all looked back to Roxy when she turned back to the eco with an impatient sigh

"Any bright ideas?" she asked sarcastically taking a surprised step back when Chelsea walked forward with a thoughtful frown. I watched her with a curious tilt of my head, Chelsea had an idea? That was a first.

"I was thinking..." we all waited with held breaths while the totty walked past them, Saffy in tow. That's when I noticed they were down a totty. Where was Bella? I glanced around at the boys milling around the school casting curious looks at the newcomers. I couldn't see her anywhere. Their disguise actually helped them blend in? Surprising. I turned my attention back to them when Roxy let out an annoyed groan

"You promised us hunky men and these guys? They're just a bunch of pansies" I rolled my eyes, trust a totty.

"Oh, apart from that one. Look at him, he's gorge" I sighed and looked up at the boy Saffy was pointing to, narrowing my eyes at him. Something looked strangely familar in the way he was stood talking to the other boys

"Saffy, that's Bella"

I burst out laughing at that and had to duck around the tree to avoid being caught by Bianca when she and Zoe turned around at the sound. I took deep breaths to calm myself down before inching back around the tree to watch the totties mutter about something between themselves while Bella showed them something on her hand. I rolled my eyes again. Knowing those totties it was probably a number

"Can I help?" I froze and looked back at the boy who stood behind me with an unimpressed and very snobby glare. I raised an eyebrow at him and watched his confidence waver slightly under my gaze. I shook my head at him and gave him a sweet smile

"I'm perfectly alright cheers" He frowned at me and I smirked. These uptight snobs hated meeting a normal down to earth, well as down to earth as possible for a st trinian turned government agent, person. It was like socialising with cattle for them. He gave me a cautious smile before stepping forward and holding his hand out

"Frederick May, how do you do?" I looked down at his hand then up at him before reaching forward and puroposely bumping my fist against his palm, knowing it would piss him off. I wasn't wrong. He gave me another uncertain look before sighing and turning to leave

"You might like to leave. The headmaster doesn't take very kindly to intruders" I smirked at the snobby comment and leant down to him, moving my face into his personal space so that he panicked. I grinned and stopped just inches from him while he looked around for a way out. Obviously not a girl guy then. I held in a laugh and looked down at his lips while suggestively biting my own, smirking when he trembled. Chelsea was right. Pansie

"Thanks for the tip" I winked at him and moved back around the tree, watching the totties have their own little brush with a snobby twat. Fred, or whatever his name was, let out a relieved breath and quickly walked away towards the school. Part of me worried he'd tell someone I was here but I shrugged it off. Previous experience told me he'd be as good as mute for the remainder of the day. I chuckled to myself and focused back on the girls. The school boy rushed off away from them with a threatening glare when the school bell rang while the totties let out a round of relieved smiles

"Saved by the bell, hey, girls" Bella grinned while Chelsea and Saffy laughed and nodded at her

"That was brilliant!" I frowned at Celia and watched her mutter to herself as she walked closer to the school, her eyes scanning the rooftop before moving downwards towards the courtyard entrance. The other girls watched her with confused smiles while she grinned

"Saved by the bell!" she gasped pulling her hair away from her eyes while staring ahead at the school. The girls were still confused as ever but Lucy stepped forward with a thoughtful smile while she tried to figure out what Celia was onto. I felt myself smile a bit when the geek caught up and grinned at the eco

"The ring of the bell...that's brilliant!"

"What are yous two chatting 'bout?" Bianca asked in a frustrated voice. The two girls turned back to the rest of the group and pointed at the courtyard where the source of the ringing was coming from.

"It's in the bell" Roxy mused flashing Celia a grin while she strolled past.

The eco's smile dropped once the other girls had walked after the rockstar and she scuffed her shoe on the pavement before following them. I stepped out from behind the tree and began to call out to her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and grabbed it before spinning around with it pinned back dangerously against a wrist. I dropped it the second I realised it was a teacher

_Bollocks.._

I threw the man an apologetic smile but he simply shook his hand out with a smile and held his other one out to me

"Giles Kennedy, headmaster. You must be Miss Beales, the new self defence tutor?" I stared at him, not quite believing what was happening. A backup story was being thrown at me? That was a first. I nodded and he grinned

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you" I told him looking down at his hand with concern. I'd put enough force against it to snap his wrist. He merely shrugged and looked me over with that interested gaze I'd grown to hate in guys. I cleared my throat when his eyes roved a little too far down my neck, and smiled when he looked down at the ground embarrassed

"Oh please don't mention it. I think I rather deserved it sneaking up on you. Do you need help finding your way to the staff lounge?" I shook my head at him and pointed at the courtyard with a smile before pulling on my best polite business voice

"I was actually just about to have a little explore. I've heard this school has a marvellous fountain and I've been dying to find out" I cringed inside at the sound of myself. Talking like that was revolting to say the least. It worked though. He grinned bashfully and nodded

"It is rather splendid. I shall leave you to it then Miss Beales. Should you get lost please don't hesitate to ask one of the boys for directions. I'm more than certain they will lead you in the right direction"

_Or pass out at the sight of me, _I countered mentally while shaking his hand and giving him a bright smile

"I'm sure they will. Such lovely boys," I pretended to sigh adoringly before looking back at the courtyard. He took the hint and nodded farewell and walked on his way.

I rolled my eyes at him and lightly jogged up the steps to the courtyard, eyes catching sight of the girls just as Roxy unhooked the clapper from the bell and peeled a rolled up card away from the rope coil. The girls crowded around her excitedly while she read out the clue before grinning and looking back at Lucy as she pulled something out of her pocket. I couldn't make out what it was but she looked down at it and quickly led the others away from the bell towards the inside of the school. I let out a frustrated sigh and followed, ducking out behind a wall when my phone started to ring in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked down at the number, swallowing a mouthful of cusses before raising it to my ear with a sigh

"Agent Jones"

"Kelly where are you?" I blinked at Sam's voice. She knew I'd come back. She'd been there when Phill had yelled his head off at me with the usual threats and blackmails until I'd gotten the message and allowed her and Polly to drag me out of his office

"On mission. Where are you?" I threw back playfully, frowning when she sighed annoyed. What was her problem?

"Your due back for debriefing tomorrow morning at nine" was all she said before hanging up.

I looked down at my phone in surprise. How could I be debriefed when I'd only just started this sixth month mission a week ago? Unless they were taking me off it. I didn't know whether to feel immensly relieved at the idea or severly depressed. I hated to admit it but I'd actually been having fun. Well sort of. Subtract the Chelsea- Annabelle-Roxy drama and being back at St. Trinians had been a right laugh. Now that was something I'd thought would never cross my mind.

_Focus Kelly_

I shook myself and put the phone on silent before tucking it into my back pocket and quickly tracing the girls' echoed counting down a set of stairs. I skidded to a stop when I heard Bianca's voice and peered around the wall to see her stood talking to a boys choir. What was she doing?

"Right, guys at the back do this" she cupped her hand over her mouth and beatboxed a snare beat, grinning when the boys copied her, "Right? And yous middle boys do your choir lark while my men here are gonna do some wickie wickies beats, ya get me?"

I raised an eyebrow and stared in disbelief as the choir and their master began beatboxing against the choir song while Bianca smirked and nodded her head in time to the beat, dancing a little on the spot despite herself

_Weirdest thing...ever..._

I looked around behind them and caught sight of a well manicured hand disappearing around the corner. I grinned and then felt my smile drop when I realised the only way to follow the girls would be to walk around behind the boys where Bianca would most definately see me

"Bugger"

"Can I help Miss?" I sighed, these boys were starting to fry my last nerve. I turned and smiled down at the boy, recognising him as the one who'd threatened the totties earlier

"Yes please, I'm Miss Beales. The new self defence tutor. I'm rather lost..."

"Ah no need to explain Miss. You'll be looking for the head master's office?" He turned back to the courtyard and smiled at me to follow. I held back a murderous glare when he stood their waiting for me to move.

_Talk about a frigging bunched up twat._

I looked back at Bianca and the choir boys. It was almost too tempting to risk being seen by the chav if it meant avoiding this insufferable idiot.

"Miss?" I looked back at his smile again and nodded, siliently sighing to myself as I followed him out to the green again.

"This is your first day Miss?" he asked politely while I imagined killing him with that stick he had shoved up his arse. I flashed him an embarrassed smile when he looked back at me for an answer

"Oh yes, I'm rather annoyed I couldn't find my way around..." I trailed off and quickly worried about the girls. They could be anywhere inside the school right now and I wouldn't be able to find out what they were doing because of this jumped up idiot. I held back the murderous glare that was cracking around the edges of my smile and listened to him let out a soft chuckle as he led me through an archway into the roofed corridor of another courtyard

"Not to worry. You'll soon get the hang of it. Ah here we are. The headmaster's office is just there. I'd say he's in a lesson right now but give it ten or so minutes and he should be ready to meet you" I gave him a grateful smile and thanked him while he shook his head and bowed to me

"Please madam, it was my pleasure. Good day to you" he tipped his hat and then walked off down the hall while I grimaced and shook off his helpful smile. He was nice enough but that snobby attitude was just disgusting. It reminded me too much of Annabelle when I'd first met her. Both had been too full of themselves and boastful. At least we'd kicked that out of Belle. I doubted there was a remedy strong enough for him.

"Two hundred and thirty-eight, two hundred and thirty-nine.." I looked up and ducked behind a pillar as the girls took large steps towards the headmaster's door before coming up short and looking up at it nervously

"Oh go on!" Roxy hissed pushing a hesistant Lucy foward. I glared at the rockstar and watched as all the girls minus Celia bustled into the office while the eco leant up against the wall outside on watch out. I grinned. Now or never.

"Oi"

She snapped her head up and stared at me in disbelief. I grinned and stepped up to her, looking back at the partially closed office door between us while sounds of the totties' sarcastic laughs echoed out to us. I leant on the wall beside her and gave her a happy smile

"Alright Celia?" I looked her over with a smirk before coughing, "Or should I say Charlie? Gotta say you make a pretty decent guy.."

"Why're you here?" she hissed closing the door so that the others wouldn't come out. That sparked a bit of curiosity in me. Why would she do that if she hated me? Surely she'd love to get me caught by the others? I nodded questioningly at the door but she merely shrugged at me. I let out an annoyed peg of air and shrugged back at her

"Chilling..."

"At a boys school?" I flashed her a smirk and nodded at her, completely ignoring her sarcastic laugh and leaning down towards her

"I need a favor" I said watching her eye me warily. She moved a few inches to the right when I got too close and glared at me

"Not going to happen"

"Why not?"

"Two words; Slime and Feathers" I stared at her before letting out a soft chuckle while her glare darkened. I bumped my elbow against hers and gave her a cheeky wink

"Don't be so grouchy Celia" Her eyes turned a darker shade of blue and I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have pushed you in and got you tacked. You have permission to prank me back"

Celia watched me cautiously before cracking into a smile so mischevious I immediately regretted saying anything. I tentively held my fist out in a silent question of forgiveness. She eyed it before shrugging and bumping fists with me

"Okay, you're on Jones"

"I'm going to regret that aren't I?" She grinned back at me with a nod

"Definately. Now what's up?"

"Annabelle..." she cut me off with a groan, "What?"

"What about her?"

"Her and the rockstar..."

"Oh you've heard?" I froze and stared down at her

"Heard what?" My tone was too sharp and venemous. She looked up at me and quickly shrugged, refusing to look at me, "Celia?"

"Nothing. Look I should.." she started to turn towards the door but I pulled her back to me with a stern glare that said I wasn't going to let her leave without an explanation. She sighed and leant back against the wall

"Her and Roxy kinda..." She trailed off under the murderous glare I shot over her shoulder at the door. A million angry thoughts rolling around in my head while I tried to glare through the wood at the rockstar. I heard the girls chatter inside the room and fought the urge to walk in and pull Roxy aside for a well deserved "chat"

"Kinda what?" I snapped looking back at her. She flinched under my dark glare and looked down at the floor

"I'm not sure exactly but Roxy's a whole lot friendlier around Annabelle now"

"Meaning?"

"During the briefing today? She was being all clingy. The others didn't see but I saw her getting close to Annabelle" I tilted my head at her and took a step towards the door. I'd kill that jumped up rockstar if it was the last thing I bloody did! Celia sighed and pushed me back

"Don't fly off the handle Kel, it's just how they are. They're only friends"

"Friends who touch each other up? Who the fuck does that?"

"You and Chelsea?" I threw her a disgusted look while she laughed

"Who told you?"

"Chelsea" I groaned and she smirked, "Don't worry I was the only one"

"I need your help with this"

"You want her back don't you?"

"Nothing gets past you Eco Girl" Celia grinned and nodded at me

"Okay, I'll play cupid. But what do I get out of it?"

"Knowing you made your friends happy?" She didn't look impressed, "I'm already letting you prank me what else do you want?"

"Details on why you left in the first place would be nice" I looked down at her and nodded. It seemed like a fair enough trade

"Fine. Deal"

She grinned and was about to say something when another poncier voice cut over her from down the hall. We looked back in time to catch the headmaster pause midstep with an armful of folders while the boy who'd directed me here stood out to talk to him

"Headmaster, do we have a boy named Bufty Rolls Royce here?" I frowned, who the hell had a name like that? Celia swore under her breath and quickly turned back to the door and stepped inside the office

"Guys, we got a problem. The headmaster's kinda coming this way"

"Leave it we gotta go" A spark of rage set fire to my brain and I glared at the wall that concealed the rockstar from me. Celia looked back at me and waved me away as the headmaster began walking again

"Go! We'll talk later" she shoved me away again and I rolled my eyes at her before walking away. I turned back at the headmaster's shouts and laughed as Lucy barrelled past him.

_Ouch! _He fell to the ground while she ran off after the others, calling a small squeak of apology over her shoulder while he picked himself up and ran after them.

I laughed and began casually walking back to the front of the school towards Polly's car, settling myself behind the wheel just as Celia slowly drove past in her van. She gave me a small smile while the girls ran up to the back doors and jumped in. I watched Roxy sprint up beside the van, reaching her hands out to the side door as the van sped up while she tried to jump in. Celia threw me a wink and I smirked, sighing in disappointment when Roxy leapt in with a grin.

"Next time rockstar..."


	37. Some Days

(Belle POV)

**Some Days**

The school was quiet when Andrea pulled up. The three of us sat there in silence while the two ex Trinians took it all in with nostalgic smiles before Andrea looked down at the clock on the dash and told a pouting Taylor that they'd have ten minutes to look around. I smiled at the chav as she sank back in her seat muttering under her breath about unfair emos while Andrea rolled her eyes and drove around the school towards the garage. I frowned around at it. The first years should be milling around inventing new explosives and car parts for Flash, but the room was empty. Dropped tools littering the floor were the only indication that someone had been in here today.

"Where are they?" I muttered. Andrea glanced back at me before shrugging

"There's celia's van," she said pointing over the steering wheel at it and gave me an encouraging smile, "Maybe they're talking to the girls"

I nodded and turned away, it was the best explanation we had. I looked back in time to catch the emo exchange a worried glance with Taylor in the rearview mirror. I pretended not to have noticed when Andrea pushed the car forward into Flash's usual space and turned off the engine. She twisted around in her seat and gave me another small smile

"Stop worrying and go find them" she said waving me out. I raised an eyebrow at her and laughed

"You can't boss me around"

"She's right, she's the superior one here Andrea" I smirked back at the sarcasm in Taylor's voice and hopped out of the car, turning back to let her out.

"She might be head girl but nobody bosses me around" Andrea said retrieving her keys from the ignition and climbing out of the car with a sigh. Taylor threw her a knowing smile before kicking an abandoned hammer out of her way and walking up to the stairs that led up into the school's main reception

"I beg to differ" she called back, laughing to herself when Andrea stormed after her.

I smiled to myself as the two girls chased each other up the stairs into the main school with happy laughs as if they'd never been away. A surprised squeal echoed down to me and I laughed. They'd run into Beverly then. I cast one last weary look around the garage before sighing and making my way up the stairs, grinning at the sight that met me. Beverly had taylor pinned against her in what must be the world's tightest hug while the chav was trying vainly to get away. I strode up beside Andrea and watched her smile fondly at the pair

"So you and Taylor..." she snapped her eyes back to me and flashed me a conspiratory smile

"Shh, that's secret" I grinned at her and stepped up to the two chavs and tapped Beverly's arm when Taylor's cheeks started to turn red with embarassment

"Bev, I think Taylor needs to breathe"

"Sorreh love, but I can't believe you're back!" she grinned at Taylor and pulled her in for another hug. I smiled at them and gently prised Beverly off the younger girl again while she stepped back beside Andrea and rubbed her arms

"Nice to see you too Bev" she mumbled, straightening her shirt out and glaring back at Andrea when she nudged her. She threw the emo a small smirk before turning back to Beverly with a happy grin

"Don't forget Andrea" Andrea's smile dropped and she quickly took a step back when Beverly grinned at her.

"Sorry don't do hugs"

"Liar" Taylor grinned at me and looked around the hall again, taking it all in with that sad smile like it'd been years since she'd last stood here. I had to smile at that.

I turned back to Beverly and watched her get herself into a sitting meditation position ontop of her desk before asking her where the girls were. She looked up at me confused before pointing down at the door to the room we'd always kept empty for parties. I frowned and walked away from them towards the door with a nervous tidal wave rushing through me. Why was it so quiet? Something must have gone wrong when the girls were getting the ring back, it wouldn't be so dead otherwise. I peered in through the door and frowned again. They were all stood around Jess as she inspected the ring, all of them silently staring down at it as she twisted the metal in her fingers. What was going on? I was tempted to walk in and find out, but something about the way Roxy sighed impatiently told me I was better off staying out of it for now. I ran a critical eye over the rockstar, taking in her torn shirt and broken sunglasses before turning back to Celia who was looking just as beat up. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling while mentally groaning to myself

_Perfect, just another problem for me to deal with..._

"Well?" Roxy's voice pulled me out of my silent study of the ceiling plaster and made me look back at them as she braced her palms on the table beside Jess with impatience glare. The chav ignored her and pulled the ring up to eye level before shrugging

"The other one had markings on it, so why doesn't this one?" I stared at Roxy. The ring didn't have any numbers? How the hell would we find the gold without it?!

"Maybe it's a fake?" Zoe suggested. Bianca scoffed beside her and shook her head

"Why would some geezer hide a ring in a painting just for it to be fake? Nah man, that is the real deal. Tell 'em Jess"

"She's right, it's real" Bianca grinned and snapped her fingers before smiling smugly at a bemused Zoe

"That's my girl"

"So why hasn't it got markings?" The emo hissed back at her. I felt a small smile tug at my mouth when the girls all turned back to Lucy with expectant stares. The geek had been reading something when she looked up and found a roomful of girls looking at her. She jumped at the sudden attention and folded her clipboard under her arm before sighing

"I'm not sure. There could be any number of reasons..."

"Like?"

"Corrosion. Fading. Someone came along and scratched it out, I don't know" Jess laughed at the last suggestion and shook her head

"Nah it's definately still here" she muttered running her thumb across the polished golden surface of the ring. We all frowned at her while she looked back at the twins

"Trinski, now" They gave her a confused look and threw her a bottle. Jess uncapped it and held the ring out to Roxy. The rockstar held her palm out and Jess dropped the ring into it before picking up the bottle and pouring vodka into her hand

"Jess! For Christ's sake!" Jess ignored Roxy and rolled the ring around in the well of liquid in the rockstar's hand before picking it back up and inspecting it again

"So besides making it sticky and disgusting, what exactly has doing that achieved?" Zoe muttered sarcastically. Bianca smacked her shoulder and looked down at the ring as Jess called a flammable over

"Lighter?" she caught it and smiled around at the group, "I'd stand well back if I were you"

The girls didn't need telling twice. They all inched back away from the table and watched on with matching confused expressions as the chav laid the ring on the table infront of her. Roxy was the only one who stayed beside Jess, an amused glint shone in her blue eyes as she watched the chav flick the lighter and slowly move the flame forward

"You're not serious?" Jess looked back at Roxy just as Lucy gasped

"Of course! Pirate Fritton must have smelded over the last numbers!" The girls stared at her confused while she rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed no one had caught on yet, "It means you need heat to reveal them"

Jess nodded and blew a bubble in her gum as she relit the lighter. Behind her the totties signed their usual "OhMyGod!" while the other girls stared transfixed by the chav's hand as it drew sparks out of the lighter before catching a flame

"This is like that bit in that film where Elijah throws that creepy ring into his fire and that old man makes him read it" Chelsea muttered, moving back against the wall when Jess moved her hand down to the ring again. I rolled my eyes and held in an annoyed groan. Why'd she have to be so blonde?

"That's Lord Of The Rings and it's complete bullshit" Zoe wheezed at her before turning back to Jess and rolling her eyes, "Idiot"

"Belle?" I moved my eyes away from the girls as Chelsea glared at the emo and glanced over my shoulder Andrea and Taylor, meeting their happy grins with a small smile before turning back to the girls. I heard them step up behind me as Jess set fire to the ring. They let out similar sounds of intrigue as they watched on and both of them laughed when the chav and rockstar leapt away from the table when the ring errupted into explosive flames that danced along the tabletop

"Idiots, don't they know you don't set fire to Trinksi? It's more flammable than Taylor's old track pants"

"Thanks Andrea" Taylor muttered behind me. I held in a laugh, knowing that the chav wouldn't hesistate in decking me if I helped Andrea make fun of her

"Oh come on Tay, you gotta admit they caught fire pretty quick"

"I wouldn't know, I was too busy trying to get them off me"

I grinned at that and turned my back on the open door to face them. They were squared off to each other with matching glares while they both tried not to smile. I rolled my eyes at them and shoved off the door

"I've gotta go talk to Miss Fritton about this ring. You guys make yourselves at home" They looked back at me with matching smirks before glancing at each other

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Taylor asked

"I seriously hope not, I think I'd have to shoot myself"

"Har bloody har. Wanna mess with the tribes?" I looked back at them with a stern stare neither of them paid any attention to. Andrea grinned and nodded at Taylor

"Definately"

"Guys.." The pair of them walked past me and jogged up the stairs, completely ignoring the annoyed look I shot them both as they left me stood in the corridor

I rolled my eyes at them and followed them up, smiling despite myself at their light bickering and happy laughter. I guess they missed this place more than they let on. I found my thoughts wandering back to Kelly while I listened to their footsteps echo down to me. Had she reacted like them or had she just waltzed in like it was another building that meant nothing to her? I shook my head to myself at that. Kelly had loved this place, it had been her home for most of her life. She'd definately missed it. She'd just been too busy trying to murder Roxy to worry about it.

_Please stop thinking about her, _I mentally berated myself before I sighed and carried on walking up the steps to the second floor, passing a flustered Bursar as he rushed out of aunty's office with a dart hanging off his blazer. No doubt aunty had just given him an earful for some problem that wasn't his fault

"Bursar, right shoulder" He looked up at me startled and looked down at his shoulder with surprise. He yanked the dart out of his arm and hurried off down the corridor. I threw him a sympathetic smile as he tripped over himself and dropped all his papers.

_Poor guy, how does he manage here?_

"Annabelle?"

I rolled my gaze off the maths teacher as he cast a cautious glance around the halls before bending down to pick his papers up. I turned back to aunty's door and stared at her. She was dressed up all nice and fancy, like she was going out somewhere special. I tilted my head at her and watched as a hint of a blush rose on her cheeks

"Can I help Annabelle?"

I snapped out of my surprised stare and took a deep breath. She watched me with an amused smile and I wondered why she wasn't letting me into her office. We'd need privacy if she were to find out about the ring. I looked in at the room with a brief questioning smile but she simply let out an impatient sigh and met my eyes with a bored expression before looking away down the hall with a look that clearly said she wanted to be somewhere else.

"The girls have the other ring" Her eyes snapped back to me and I couldn't help but smile at the estatic grin that lit her face

"Brilliant! I knew I could count on your girls"

"Yeah the problem is..." She cut me off with a laugh

"How can there be a problem? My dear sweet girl do you know what this means?! We're rich!"

"The ring doesn't have an inscription on it" I blurted out feeling terrible when her smile fell. She turned back to me with a serious gaze and took my elbow

"You're sure?" I nodded, "Bugger"

"Jess had an idea that maybe it was hidden. She set fire to it to..."

"Heat the old smelding and reveal the numbers! Brilliant!"

I rolled my eyes at her. This woman was too smart sometimes. All you had to do was give her a hint of an idea and she would catch on faster than fire. Aunty looked back down at the watch on my wrist and jumped suddenly. I watched her confused as she began straightening her clothes and flicking her hair about. I tilted my head at her and grinned

"Got a date miss?" She giggled girlishly and waved me away

"One has a meeting with Geoffery"

"Oh..that's nice. I hope you have a nice time, it's just that the ring..."

"It can wait Annabelle. I've got to go"

I sighed and moved back as she stepped out of her office. I turned to leave and walked right into Thwaits himself. I blinked up at him. He actually looked like his old self. Smart, clean, handsome. I'd have to thank the girls in the AA group for getting him to pull himself together. He smiled down at me and stepped out of my way

"Afternoon Annabelle"

"Hey Geoffrey" His smile widened before he looked over my shoulder at aunty. I watched his cool expression fade into one of admiration while he looked her over, slowly grazing his eyes across her smiling face with a small hint of loving respect glinting in his eager eyes

_He definately still fancies aunty, _I grinned to myself and started to walk away from them, already coming up with a plan to get them back together once this treasure business was over with

I made my way up to the dorm, looking around happy at the school as it slowly tuned itself back into madness. It was more than reassuring to hear the odd explosion and high pitched scream while I walked. It told me Jess' idea had worked and the ring was ready for deciphering. I thought about the ex Trinians as I climbed the stairs. They all seemed to come back with the same eager smiles and lingering stares as they walked these halls. Was it so bad on the outside that they missed this place? I couldn't see it myself. Probably because I had too many bad memories associated with these walls. I shook my thoughts back to the Fritton gold when they started to pull towards Kelly again. I didn't want to think about her while I had to walk past the numerous memories of her that continued to mock me.

The girls were deep in conversation when I walked in. I smiled around at them, thankful they'd changed back into their own school uniforms. Seeing them all as guys was getting a little weird. None of them noticed me as I walked over. They were too busy talking about the ring location. I stopped by the geeks station behind them and watched on as Lucy pointed at a red line on the map of the world the geeks had tacked to the wall

"We need the longitude"

"We need the other ring" Ruby said behind her as she held the line up. I felt myself sink. AD1 had the ring and the only way to get it would be to...

"...break into AD1 and get the ring back" My attention snapped back to the girls as Bianca grinned around at them while they stared back at her. I closed my eyes defeated. We all knew that was just a ridiculous plan.

"Going to break in and get it yourself Chav?" I sighed at Zoe's snide remark and looked over at them as Bianca walked up to her, the pair of them squaring up to each other in their usual pre-fight stances

"Oi, it's Rude Girl"

"Chav"

"Rude Girl!"

"Enough!" Roxy pushed them apart and looked around at the girls with a serious glare, "Don't you think this is all a wee bit unfesiable?"

I tilted my head and stared at her. She was looking down at the girls with an almost pleading glare that both asked them to agree with her and begged someone to challenge her. I smiled to myself before taking a step forward with a serious expression

"Roxy this is St Trinians," They all snapped their heads back to me and grinned, "We don't know the meaning of unfesiable"

"That's true" I rolled my eyes at Chelsea while Roxy let out an annoyed sigh at the blonde's comment. The rockstar looked back at me with a challenging stare and the others went quiet beside her, watching us uneasily as I stepped closer to the group with a calm expression that spat out danger.

"And how do you expect us to get into a secret organisation?"

"You worry too much Rox," Her smiled dropped a bit and her eyes turned cold at the jibe, "Besides we've got our way in. We've got our inside man"

"As if Thwaits is going to help us" Zoe scoffed. Bianca nodded beside her

"Yeah no offence Annabelle yeah, but he's more likely to sell his daughter to the zoo innit" I chuckled softly to myself at that. Verity belonged in a zoo.

"Just make a plan. I'll debrief Thwaits and get your info. But until then, quit worrying" My eyes cut back to Roxy again as I said it, catching her watching me with a small thoughtful smile. I smiled back at her and nodded my head towards the dorm door. She grinned and excused herself from the group while they went back to their inspection of the ring

"So rockstar, what's been going on?"

She flashed me a smirk and shrugged. We walked out of the dorm and stopped in the corridor outside my bedroom. Roxy shut the dorm door behind her before leaning back against it with a confident smile.

"Doesn't matter. We got the ring"

"And your little tiff with Celia?" She looked up at me in surprise before falling back into her uncaring cool mask

"Nothing"

I rolled my eyes and stepped up to her, using Kelly's old trick of getting close and personal to get the truth. Roxy stared back at me with a small suggestive smile as she leant into me. I let her run her hand up my neck and pull me closer

"You're going to tell me" I told her pulling on my best husky voice while she shivered under it. I smirked and bent down to her ear with a pleading tone overlaying the husky one so that it almost sounded like a low moan "Roxy?"

"She said I should leave you alone" She blinked to herself with surprise. I grinned and decided I could probably get a little more out of her. I ran my hand up her right shoulder and let my finger glide lightly across her collarbone

"Because...?"

"She said Kelly would kill me if I tried anything"

_She wasn't wrong there_, I bent down closer to her so that my warm breath hit the skin on the side of her neck and made her shiver

"And?"

"Because you're still in love with her" I dropped my hand and stood back away from her, shaking my head with a defiant glare

"No I'm not"

"Belle..."

"Don't tell me how I'm feeling Roxy. That girl may have messed with my head but I am not in love with her" I looked away from her when I said it. I couldn't handle another pitying smile. I felt her lightly lift my chin up and met her blue eyes with a tired sigh. She smiled lightly at that and moved her hand up

"It's okay" she whispered stroking my cheek with a small smile. She stepped up to me again and pulled me into her arms,

"I don't care if you love her or not. I'm not going anywhere"

I numbly hugged her back and tried not thinking about how Kelly said the exact same thing before she'd ran off. Twice. I kept telling myself Roxy was different and that she wouldn't do something like that to me. But my mind kept kicking my reasoning down while my heart spat out the annoying truth. I did still love Kelly. And I hated myself for it. I felt Roxy's hands glide away from my back down to my sides while she let out a contented sigh into my shoulder

"So Annabelle...you owe me one" I pulled away from her suggestive tone and rolled my eyes when hers cut to my bedroom door with an eager sparkle.

_Should've seen that one coming..._

Roxy's smile widened when she saw me hesitate and she sidestepped around me to my bedroom, her hands sliding down my wrists to pull me over to her. I felt myself crack a little when she threw me her hynotisingly inviting smile that slowly drew me over to her.


	38. Classy Girls

**Classy Girls **

I shook my head at her and gently pulled my hands away from Roxy. I avoided her dissapointed smile and pointed back to the dorm

"We've got a theft to plan" She frowned and was about to argue when shouting from the dorm drifted out to us. We both groaned and stepped up the door, knocking into each other in our haste to get back in. I looked down at her and met her amused smile with my own. She pointed at the door

"Head girls first"

"What a gentleman" Her smile dropped and I laughed before opening the door

"Hardly a gentleman. I just want a good view while I walk" I glanced back at her and rolled my eyes when I found her staring down at my ass. I turned around and gave her a stern glare

"Eyes up rockstar" She grinned and moved them to my chest

"If you want" I smacked her arm and turned back to the girls, raising my right hand to my mouth to whistle at them. I sighed annoyed when I failed to make it work and threw my hand down again. Roxy coughed beside me and I looked down at her with a short glare at the smile she was fighting to hold off her face. I bumped her shoulder and pointed at the girls

"You wanna do the honours?"

"Hell no. You're head girl" I flashed her a smile and shook my head

"Day off. So technically I'm not head girl"

"Yeah you are"

"Oh so that rule only applies when you're after something then?" She gave me a cocky grin and nodded. I smacked her shoulder and turned back to the girls as Bianca and Zoe stormed up to each other with matching glares. Roxy and I both groaned and reluctantly made our way over to them

"Where've you hidden it Goth Girl?" Bianca yelled marching up to the emo and shoving her back a step.

Zoe caught herself and glared back at the rude girl while her fellow emos strode up behind her. Bianca looked around at the line of girls with a small flash of nervousness that disappeared the second Jess and the rest of the chavs got her back. I sighed and left a grinning Roxy by the geek station to stand between the two groups with a stern glare for all of them. They stepped away under my gaze and quickly backed down, leaving their leaders stood either side of me with threatening smiles for each other

"I haven't got anything Chav" I shot Zoe a threatening glare while Bianca tried stepping around me to get at her. I pushed her back and pointed a finger at her

"Stop it now"

She ignored me and pushed me aside to get at Zoe. I stumbled to the left before catching my balance again and looking back at the two enraged girls as they crashed to the floor fighting. The girls surrounding them egged them on with cheerful shouts while exchanging money in various bets on who'd win. I rolled my eyes back to Roxy and shot her a pleading look. She simply smiled back at me and leant back against one of the geek's desks with an amused grin. I sighed and turned back to the thrashing girls, silently cursing my own luck when I realised I was on my own in this one.

_What would Kelly do? _I tried to remember the numerous fights she'd broken up between Taylor and Andrea. She'd sit back and wait for it to turn really nasty, waiting long enough to set up a pretty impressive bet with Polly, before stepping in and shouting the two girls into submission, making use of various blackmails and threats to get the two girls to back down. I sighed to myself. That wouldn't work for me. They'd never take me seriously. I jumped back a step when the two rolled towards me, Zoe getting the upper hand and punching Bianca in the face while the rude girl tried to push her off

"Stop fighting this instant!" I yelled at them bending down to pull Zoe off Bianca.

The emo fought against me but I held on tight, dragging her to the other side of the room while Bianca picked herself up off the floor. She raised her hand to a cut above her right eye and winced before wiping the blood off her mouth. She looked down at it in surprise before charging towards us with a murderous growl

"You are dead zombie bride!"

I held Zoe back and faced Bianca as she raised a fist to hit the emo, realising too late that she was aiming for me. I flinched and looked up when I realised I hadn't been hit. Roxy stood beside me with a dark glare for the rude girl while she held the girl's shaking fist in her hand. Roxy had caught her? I breathed with relief and shot her a grateful smile

"Unlucky chav" I smacked Zoe's head and pointed back at the centre of the room

"Get over there now! And you!" I pointed back at the rude girl and walked them over to the spot between the two tribe areas. Roxy walked with us, eyes glued to Bianca's back with an furiously dark glare while her hands twitched. I knocked my hand against hers and gave her a small smile when she looked back at me

"Right then, everyone around to witness this? Good. You two shake hands and get over this pathetic fued"

Everyone stared at me like I'd gone mad, even Roxy did. I ignored them all and pushed the two girls closer together. They threw each other a disgusted look and stared back at me with pleading eyes that begged me not to make them do it. I tugged them forward again so that they brushed arms

"Annabelle, seriously..."

"DO IT!"

They looked back at each other, sending each other the same silent question; Has Annabelle gone mad? I guess I had. But I was too tired and fed up with their constant squabbling now. It'd been going on for far too long now and based on what? I doubted even they knew anymore. They eyed each other before Zoe sighed and held her hand out. Bianca looked down at her with an untrusting gaze before looking back at my murderous glare and deciding shaking hands with an emo was better than infuriating the head girl more. They quickly shook hands and looked back at me with fear filled smiles that said their truce wouldn't last long.

_I'll give it half an hour_

"Now this is interesting" We all jumped at the voice and turned back to Zoe's coffin. Andrea was sat up in it with a happy grin at the emos shocked gasps while I rolled my eyes at her. I'd forgotten she and Taylor were still here.

_Drama queen...Where's Taylor hiding?, _I looked around the room for her while Andrea took in all the shocked faces with a happy grin

"Don't mind me, I just thought I'd drop in and check out my old space" she stroked the coffins polished wood with a fond smile before hopping down from it and walking up to us with a wide grin. The two tribe leaders were still staring shocked at her, watching her strut up to Zoe and bump shoulders with her. Zoe jumped back a step like she'd been touched by a ghost. The ex head emo chuckled and looked back at me

"Thought they were exactly like us?" I frowned at her, I'd never said that

"Nah that was Kelly's opinon mate" The girls span around and began whispering amongst themselves. I followed their shocked smiles back to Taylor who was laid out on Bianca's bed. The rude girl didn't recognise her at first and quickly marched over with an furious scowl

"Oi! Get off my bed!"

"You saying I nicked your bed? Is you?" I looked up at Taylor with an amused grin when she sat up with a definantly rude glare. Bianca stumbled back a step under it,"If that's what you're saying I'm gonna give you a slap"

"Taylor?"

The chav grinned and leapt off the mattress. She walked up to Bianca and bumped her fist against the rude girl's shoulder with an amused smirk when she leapt back with shock. Taylor looked back at me with a laugh before dropping Bianca's phone into her hand and walking up to Andrea with a confident swagger while the other girls around us stared at her gobsmacked. Roxy stepped forward when Taylor reached us and held her hand up

"Hang on, who're you?" Taylor tilted her head at Roxy and looked back at Andrea with a confused smile. The ex emo nodded at her and cut a glance between me and Roxy before Taylor burst out laughing

"No way! No fucking way?" Andrea sighed and smacked her shoulder. Zoe and Bianca stared at them confused when Taylor failed to react to the hit and I smirked

_Can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out what's actually going on_

"You're that Roxy chick Kelly was talkin' 'bout?"

I snapped my eyes back to Taylor and watched Andrea smack her again with a look that clearly said shut up. My mind was running double time. What had they been told? Kelly had obviously gone into detail about Roxy for Taylor to find it hilarious while Andrea was trying to defuse the situation before me or Roxy could interrogate them

"And what did Miss ego-queen have to say about me?" I put a hand on Roxy's shoulder when her voice turned venomous.

The two ex Trinians turned to her and switched from their causal smiles into serious stances that screamed trouble. They might be allowed to insult Kelly but they wouldn't stand anyone else doing it infront of them. The girls around us inched back and I could hear them whisper bets on who would throw the first punch. Taylor stepped up to the rockstar and leant down so their faces were just inches apart, hatred burning in her hazel eyes as she tried to use intimidation to scare Roxy into backing down. I couldn't stop the wave of pride and admiration that settled inside of me when Roxy didn't react to it

"Wanna say that again?" the chav growled, obviously annoyed at losing her main offensive strategy. Roxy smirked

"Gladly"

Andrea and I both stepped forward and pulled them away from each other when Taylor's eyes hit furious and her hands came up to grab Roxy's shirt.

"You got guts, that's something," Andrea said as she threw Roxy a smile before turning back to the chav beside her,

"Taylor apologise to Roxy" Taylor looked like she was about to murder Andrea as well

"Hell no!"

"It's okay, she can join Kelly on the hit list" I looked back at the rockstar with an annoyed frown. She groaned and took the hint. She stepped forward under my warning glare and held her hand out to Taylor,

"Sorry" Taylor looked down at her hand then back at Zoe and Bianca before laughing

"See Belle's influence is catching round 'ere" she winked at me and shook Roxy's hand with a small smirk that said she wasn't completely over their fight. Roxy shrugged and stepped back beside me

"What can I say, she's contagious" Roxy's eyes latched onto mine and she gave me a small smirk before turning back to the other girls with an annoyed sigh

"Haven't you all got work to do?" They quickly ran off away from her and I grinned

_She would have made a brilliant head girl, shame aunty had to choose me. _I sighed to myself at that and Roxy threw me a concerned frown. I shrugged her off and pointed back at the two bickering girls beside us

"Rox go show Andrea and Taylor your music" The two girls snapped their attention back to us and looked over the rockstar with intrigue. Roxy frowned at me before looking back at Andrea with a small smile

"Oh so you're emo Andrea who planned to rape Belle mercilessy?"

Taylor's eyes quickly snapped back to the emo and gave her a furious glare. I held in a laugh when Andrea pulled the angry chav aside and whispered something in her ear. I shrugged cluelessly when Roxy gave me a confused smile. We looked back at the two girls when Taylor sighed and stepped up to Roxy with a brittle smile. Andrea's eyes were glued to the chav and she watched her cautiously like she were afraid Taylor would snap and attack her. I felt my own eyes narrow at her and took a step closer to Roxy, just incase.

"You're into music?" Taylor asked her. Andrea smacked her around the head

"We've had this conversation already dufus!" she turned back to Roxy with a slightly starstruck smile,

"Got any new songs to share?"

Roxy grinned and waved them over to her area. I watched them go with a happy smile stretching across my lips when Roxy held her guitar out for Andrea to play. The emo looked ready to faint with happiness.

"What're they doing back man?" I turned back to Bianca and shrugged

"They just wanted to see what's changed"

"You don't think it's funny that Kelly shows up and then they do?" I shook my head at Zoe's cynical tone. Taylor and Andrea were here because they were feeling nostalgic. That was all. Kelly though, I knew she had come back on a completely different agenda. I just didn't know what yet.

"They're fine guys. Now go show them what you've done with their tribes. I know they're dying to know what's been going on"

Zoe rolled her eyes and walked away to her girls while Bianca looked down at me with a frown

"I got a bad feeling 'bout this Annabelle"

"Trust me, it's fine"

"Hope you're right. Last thin' we need is more trouble" I found myself nodding in agreement while she wandered off towards Taylor with a happy grin.

Roxy's eyes found mine after a few minutes of me watching her play something to Andrea. She looked up from her guitar and gave me a low grin before turning her attention back to Andrea. The emo followed Roxy's gaze and threw me a knowing smile of her own before giving me a meaningful look. _We're going to talk about this_, it'd said, _don't try getting out of it. _I nodded at her and moved my gaze off them towards Taylor and Bianca mixing something on the rude girl's turn table, smiling at the catchy beat while Andrea's stare kept cutting into my thoughts like a sharp knife.

I sighed and glared down at the floor while the other girls began their normal activities around me while thoughts of the ring entered my mind again. I walked back down the dorm up to Lucy and collapsed into the empty chair beside her. My eyes found Celia as she walked out of the dorm with her dolphin ringtone chirping up at her as she held it ready in her palm to answer. I frowned and watched her dodge a few first years who'd ran in as she pulled the phone up to her ear with a small smile. Was she talking to that Pomfrey guy again? I forced myself not to consider that. Celia was too loyal to the school and no matter how many wind turbines she could buy with the money he'd offered her she'd never betray us. I leant back in my seat and let out a tired groan before asking Lucy about the ring. She threw it at me with a smirk and I read the numbers with a frown

"So we need the uh..." She rolled her eyes when I failed to come up with the name

"Longitude"

"Right. That"

"Correct. It should be on the other ring"

"And no one thought of writing it down when we had it because...?"

"We never seem to think that far ahead?" Lexy replied walking around me and plonking herself down in Danielle's usual spot on the other side of Lucy. The head geek frowned at her for a few seconds before pulling her attention back to her screen.

"What happens if we can't get the ring Annabelle?" I looked back at Lexy and shrugged

"Look for the gold manually?" She and Lucy both laughed at that

"It could be anywhere along that line!" Lucy flustered pointing back at the map, "We're not even sure its in England"

"Well I ain't swimming the Channel for bloody gold, that's for sure" I smiled at that and threw Lexy a playful grin that melted her serious frown until she was smiling back at me

"How're your plans going Lex?" She gave me a clueless expression and shrugged.

I looked back at Lucy quickly, smiling when the geek was too engrossed in her research to even notice us, before forcing myself to mouth Kelly's name at the other girl. I didn't really expect her to give me an outright answer but I needed to know if she was planning something. Not that she'd tell me but I was hoping her reaction would be enough to give herself away if she had thougt something up

"Oh...yeah, good" I felt myself grin with relief. All that talk about trying to get us back together was a load of rubbish then? Good. I looked down at her and let out a short chuckle

"Encouraging..."

"Shut up Belle"

"Make me"

"Don't tempt me" she muttered looking away from my challenging smile to Lucy's computer screen. I was just about to come out with another teasing comment just to gloat when another, much more dangerous, voice cut over mine

"I'd like to see you try"

We both looked up at Roxy stood beside me with crossed arms and an unamused glare. Me with a happy smile and Lexy with a overly sweet one while her eyes narrowed up at the rockstar's sudden protectiveness. I followed Roxy's hostile gaze back to Lexy and felt my mood drop at the intrigue in the girl's eyes, knowing she was assessing the short gap between us and speculating the reason behind it. I stood up and stepped away from them all with an apologetic smile

"I've got to talk to Miss Fritton..."

"I'll come with" I shook my head at Roxy, feeling bad when her smile slipped slightly and a flash of hurt ran through the blue in her eyes. I cut my gaze down to Lexy's widening smile and quickly waved behind Roxy at Andrea as she and Taylor started squabbling over something

"It's a family thing. How about you help Lucy run things up here?" Roxy narrowed her eyes at me, not believing my excuse at all. She stepped up to me and stretched up to my ear so that Lexy wouldn't hear her

"What's going on Belle?" I looked at her then down at Lexywith a meaningful look that I hoped passed as a warning, telling her to watch Lexy. Roxy's eyes hardened with confusion before she leant in again

"Rooftop, five minutes" I stared after her as she walked off back towards her bed. She was giving me orders now?

_What exactly just happened?_

"Wow that looked serious"

"Fuck off Lexy" I turned back to Lucy and gently tapped her shoulder, "Watch this lot yeah?"

She nodded and quickly sank back into her work. I let out another tired sigh before turning my back on them and walking out of the dorm, Lexy's knowing smirk following me out like the persistent shadow I couldn't rid myself of.

* * *

_**Sorry the chapters might be a bit on the crap side lately, I've totally run out of steam recently but fret not dearies! I'm working on it! Also thanks so much to XEvenAngelsHaveWickedSchemes X for your lovely review! It's muchly appreciated. And might I just say, that's an awesome username ^^ I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I'll try to update more often for you lovey :) **_

_**So TayRea are back and Belle's on a mission with this gold lark. But what's Kelly doing? I think that's what we're all really interested in knowing *Total character favourtism here* Let's find out shall we ^^**_


	39. Green Light

**Green Light**

_She did what?!_

"What'd you just say?"

Celia sighed annoyed and repeated herself for what must have been the third time now. It just wasn't going in though. Annabelle had tried to come between the chavs and emos? Did she have a death wish? Even I used to let them fight. It was easier than trying to make them get along. Didn't she learn anything from when I'd been head girl? I sighed to myself at that. I didn't exactly set a good example for her in the end did I. I should've stayed and taught her the ropes, maybe then she wouldn't have struggled so much in the beginning. I felt a smile reach me when I considered that. Annabelle had always been the distracting student who found fun in pulling my attention off everything else. I was hardly an inspiring teacher after all. My thoughts got cut short and I glared at my desk while Celia laughed at my doubtfulness

"You should've been there when Roxy stopped Bianca from hitting her"

My eyes snapped up to Polly's car keys and my fingers twitched while my head told me to go. I figeted against the ache in my shoulders and tried to focus. Bianca had attacked Belle? And I hadn't been there to stop it from happening so the stupid rockstar had stepped in. I bit back on the angry outburst that pleaded to be released from me and instead went back to drumming my pen on the desk, imagining every slap of plastic on wood was my fist on Roxy's face. Little Miss musical wanted to play the hero huh? I seriously hoped she knew what kind of beating she was walking into with all this pretending to be nice

_Killing her wouldn't be enough now...wonder if kidnapping her and sending her to a prison camp would be too much..._ I gazed thoughtfully out the window at a very busy London and sighed.. _St__ill wouldn't fix things.._

"So what did you need me to do?" Celia's tone was light and cautious, like she knew I was planning how to murder Roxy. I smiled at that. She probably did know. She was very empathetic like that.

I let out a frustrated groan and leant back in my chair and ran my hand down my neck, uncertain whether or not this was a good idea. The feel of the scratches twinging under my fingers was enough to force me to go on

"I need you to convince her to let me come back"

There was a short pause, filled with the faded noises of the school on her end and the cold silence of the agent office in mine. I looked up at the wall with a sigh, about to ask whether she'd zoned out on the drugs again when she started to laugh. I rolled my eyes. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. We both knew how stubborn Annabelle was and just the idea of getting someone to change her mind was a laughable and ridiculous suggestion. I waited for Celia's laughs to subside into a light chuckle while she sighed to herself

"Finished?"

"No" I rolled my eyes again, "Are you mad? She won't let you come within smelling distance of this place after what you did with Chel..."

I cut over her before she could say the totty's name. I didn't want to think about her when I had to focus on Annabelle

"I know, okay. But that's where you come in.."

"Ah, so I've got to risk my neck while you sit back on the sidelines?" I felt a spark of anger hit me at that

_She seriously just call me a coward? _I took a deep breath and forced myself to talk lightly so she didn't know how pissed I was.

_Watch out when I get back Celia.._

"She's hardly going to murder you"

"As good as though"

Footsteps echoed into the conversation and I frowned, where was she walking to? I heard her stop and the line went deathly silent as we both listened to the muted sounds of Miss Fritton's voice. I stared down at a folder on my desk, rolling my eyes when the sound of the headmistress' high giggle hit the line. I pulled my laptop towards me and flicked the lid up

"Why're you spying on Miss Fritton?" I asked distractedly while clicking open the research I'd done on Annabelle last week. I looked down at it and felt myself zone out almost immediately with boredom

"I saw Annabelle walk in her office..." she trailed off guiltily and I grinned. She was already tagging her for me? Brilliant. I looked down at the car keys again and picked them up. I'd be driving back before tomorrow for definite

"I think they're talking about the gold?" I rolled my eyes and groaned, why couldn't they all drop that bloody gold crap? With the way they were all obsessing over it they'd either be arrested or dead by the end of their search for it.

I was about to reply when Polly walked in with a happy grin and my ferarri keys swinging from her fingers. My smile returned at the sight of them. She'd promised to get the boys downstairs to bring it back for me and it looked like she'd just made good on her word. I straightened in my seat and waved her in. She glanced curiously at my phone and I held a finger up at her

"I gotta go, text me when you've done it"

"Kel..."

"Quit complaining and do it already"

I hung up on her protests and turned back to Polly with a cheerful smile. She threw me my keys and dumped herself in the chair opposite mine with a tired sigh while I looked her over. She looked absolutely shattered. Dark rings tattooed her eyes and I could tell it was draining her just smiling back at me. I gave her a concerned look when she slumped back in her chair with a yawn

"Hey Pol?"

"Yeah?"

"That conversation you had with me about sleep..."

I laughed when she threw a paperclip at me with an annoyed glare. I flicked it back at her and leant my elbows on the desk while she pulled herself straight so I couldn't say anything else about her exhaustion. I rested my chin on my folded hands and smiled at her. She frowned at me with a calculating smile while her eyes ran over me

"You seem happier" I tilted my head the comment and she shrugged, "You were starting to fall into Emo territory earlier"

"Thanks Pol" She rolled her eyes and looked down at the mission file I had splayed out on the desk infront of me. I watched her run an intense eye over the pages before looking back up at me with a cautious smile

"So what have you been doing today?" I shrugged at her

"Nothing. Been sat here"

"All day?" I nodded at her and she sighed,"We both know you're too restless for that"

"Your lack of faith in me Polly, it'll get you in trouble one of these days" She laughed at that and threw another paperclip at my head

"Yeah, yeah. So what have you been doing?" she asked and pointed down at the breifing.

I looked down at it and sighed. I'd been scanning through all the information the agency had given me, searching for some sort of clue for what I had to find out. An hour later and still nothing. I stared down at the paper, feeling the words drift through my head in their own little mocking way. The answer was there somewhere, I was just too tired to figure it out.

"Trying to figure out why our lot want Annabelle" I mumbled slowly picking the pages up and shoving them back in the file with a tired smile.

Polly watched me with a sympathetic nod. She knew just as well as I did how frustrating the work got when we had no clue. Even she, with all her infinite wisdom, sometimes got stuck. I threw the file down into the desk drawer, eyes skimming over an old photograph I'd forgotten I had in there, before I looked up at Polly again. She looked away from me and started fiddling with the paperclip again while I frowned at the suspicious look she'd given me.

"So what's the plan?" I asked her picking my keys up and throwing her ones back. She caught them and stood up with a quick yawn

"Pub" I groaned

"You weren't serious about that?" She glared me down, "C'mon Pol, I cant handle Taylor and Andrea right now"

"We're going and thats final. So stop moping"

"Kelly?" I looked up as the door opened on my protests and Sam stepped into the room, Dan lingering in the corridor behind her. What did they want? I looked back at Polly's frown before nodding Sam in. She shook her head and pointed a thumb behind her

"Can we have a word?" I frowned at her and she swallowed nervously before looking back at Polly, "In privet?"

Polly gave me an amused smile before hooking her keys around her little finger and walking up to the door. Sam stood aside to let her pass and looked up at her with a warm smile when Polly turned back to me with a threatening stare that warned me she was about to go into nag mode. I rolled my eyes at her and crossed my arms over waiting for it

"I'll see you later Kel. Don't bother trying to get out of it" Her tone sharpened there and I guess my subtle plans to avoid the meet up altogether had crept across my smile. Sam shot us an amused smile when I groaned again

"Polly I'm begging you..."

"Nope. Be there. You can pick me up at nine" I stared at her and she laughed, "Just do it or I'll be forced to drag you back to that school and sort it myself"

I gulped and quickly nodded at her. Knowing Polly she wouldn't hesitate in following that threat through. She smirked and walked out the door, stopping to inch around Dan as he walked in after Sam. I sighed and leant back against my desk, looking up at their happy faces and trying to figure out why they were here. Sam walked up to stand infront of me with an easy smile while Dan closed the door and leaned back against it with his usual smirk.

"How can I help guys?"

"We wanted to know whether you wanted to come out tonight..." Sam flashed me a nervous smile while Dan chuckled and called over her to me

"We haven't seen your butt in ages Jones. It's time you came out and played" I smiled at them and shook my head with a small sigh

"Sorry, I've got a meeting..."

"What about afterwards?" Dan asked staring at me for the answer. I looked away with a guilty smile. I'd be going back to the school the second I got out of Polly's attempt of gang thearapy. I had no doubt that Celia would have got Annabelle on side by then. The girl was the walking talking definition of persuasion. I shook my head at them again and tried my best to avoid the annoyed and sad looks I knew they'd be shooting me. I looked up again when Dan coughed

"Because?" I shrugged at him in hope that he'd drop it if I didn't answer. He gave me a questioning look that clearly said he wasn't going to give up on getting an answer. I rolled my eyes and looked around for an excuse

"I've got a... thing" _Smart. Seriously brilliant Kelly. _I felt like smacking myself

"A thing...?" Dan gave me a small knowing smirk and I immediately sighed annoyed. Trust him to take it the wrong way like that. He let out a low chuckle

"I bet its a "thing". Who's it this time Kel?"

I barely heard him, I was focused on the way Sam's eyes snapped back to mine, searching for the same answer. I tilted my head slightly at that and she shuffled on her feet nervously. Seriously, what the hell was going on with her recently? It was like she was someone else around me these days. I looked back at Dan's waiting smirk and shot him an annoyed glare

"With Polly?"

I cut my gaze back to Sam's question and slowly nodded, watching the disappointment run out of her expression before she shrugged and turned to leave. Dan gave her a small smile before shoving off the door and opening it for her

"Wait, hang on guys" I took a step towards them but Sam turned and stopped me with a happy smile.

"No its okay. You've got things to do, so do we. We'll leave you to it" She looked back at Dan who was grinning widely at the both of us and pushed him out of the door.

I stared after them feeling like a clueless moron. What was that about? I let out a small frustrated groan and walked around my desk, collapsing in my chair and closing my eyes while I tried not to think about the torture I'd be going through in a few hours time.

_Taylor and Andrea on relationship advice, ugh just kill me now!_

I smiled despite myself while I pictured what the two would say to me. I'm pretty sure Andrea would come out with some cynical comment then follow it up with her dark attempt at advice. While Taylor would complete bypass the whole emotion consideration thing and laugh at it before coming up with a few jokes she'll no doubt keep telling for months to come. And all that between their usual arguing and fighting.

"Why me?!" I continued to quitely moan to myself before I unhooked my gun from my hip and tucked it into my desk drawer, pausing with my hand on the photo. I pulled it out and leant back in my chair, hooking my feet up on the desk while I scanned my eyes over the image. Me and Annabelle grinned back at me with linked hands, a golden trophy sat on our knees while the girls holding us up on their shoulders cheered. I was smiling widely to myself when I remembered the day it'd been taken..

_"Do you have to keep blinding us Celia?" Annabelle shot me an adorably chastising look when I knocked the eco's camera down and gave her a threatening smile that dared her to continue snapping us. She sighed and tucked it into her pocket while me and Annabelle went back to our mind blowing kiss. _

_"You seriously have to do that? Some of us have just had breakfast" I ignored her and continued kissing Annabelle, both of us smiling when Celia let out another annoyed sigh. Annabelle pulled back and turned her head to tell the eco to bugger off. I grinned and ran my mouth down her cheek, sighing in frustration when more complaints reached me. Why couldn't they just leave us alone? _

_"Oh god! Put her down Kel, for fuck's sake" I rolled my eyes and turned back to Taylor's disgusted expression and raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes cut over the rest of the team towards Andrea and I had to fight off a smile. Polly was definitely going to lose this bet. _

_I pulled my hands down from Annabelle and turned round to face them all with an unamused smile that made them all inch back a step. The twins were the only ones that were brave enough to rush forward and wrap their arms around our waists with happy smiles. I exchanged a warm grin with Annabelle and we both knelt down to them, letting them wrap their little arms around our necks with their cute giggles ringing in our ears_

_"They're here Kel!" I grinned and stood up with Tara wrapped around me. I waved the other girls off and they all gave me an annoyed groan before wandering off down the pitch. Annabelle's hand came up to take mine while Tara squeezed my neck affectionately and hopped down off me with a quick smile before she and her twin ran off towards the cheering girls on the sidelines. I felt Annabelle lean into me and smiled when her mouth found my neck before she let out a soft laugh in my ear _

_"Ready to kick some Cheltenham ass?" I turned to her and flashed her a cocky grin. I ran my eyes down over her new hockey kit and tugged her forward into me, holding back a groan when she bit her lip and grinned up at me. I bent down to her with that mischevious smile she loved and brushed my mouth across hers_

_"Are you?" _

_"Not quite," I shot her a confused smile and she grinned, pulling me closer, "Good luck kiss?" _

_My hands ran down to her waist and pulled her right up against me. She stretched up to me and brushed her lips teasingly over mine while my right hand rolled up to her cheek. We were both leaning in with matching grins when I caught the click of the camera again. _

_"Wait here" I told her, giving her wink when she looked confused. I pulled away from Annabelle and flicked my hockey stick up off the ground with my foot. I caught it in my right hand and laughed _

_"Get running Celia!" I heard a reply yelp and watched her sprint into the crowd of girls, shaking my head with amusement before turning back to Annabelle. She was watching me with a fond smile and waved me off towards the pitch where the game had started when I started to walk back to her. I felt my smile drop slightly and she rolled her eyes when mine cut away towards the tool shed at the fringe of the pitch with a suggestive smile for her. _

_"In your dreams Kelly" _

_"Don't give me a challenge Belle"_

_She grinned and pointed back at the girls as the ball pelted towards me, obviously the girls had gotten fed up with waiting for me to join them. I gave her a quick smile before flicking it up on my stick and smacking it out across the field towards the Cheltenham team. I let out a frustrated sigh when it completely missed Verity and hit one of her teamates instead. Annabelle was laughing quietly behind me and I turned back to her with a grin..._

My phone interrupted the happy memory and I quickly flicked it up into my hand with a grin, it had to be Celia. I felt my smile drop when it turned out to be Chelsea's number ringing onscreen. What the hell did she want?

"What?"

"Well Hi to you too Kelly"

"You're lucky I even answered the damn phone. Now what do you want?"

"Hey that wasn't all my fault you know. You were the one who started it"

I glared down at my boots and ran my hand along the stinging lines on my neck, biting back the angry comeback that was just begging to be screamed at her. She was right after all. I sighed angrily

"And now I'm the one finishing it. Bye Chelsea.."

"Hey hang on a sec!" she squealed loudly, I sighed and forced my thumb to stop just above hang up

"What do you want Parker?"

"To ask for some advice" _Well that's new_, "I've had Tara sat around in my lounge all day like the little kid who had her icecream stolen from her"

I froze in my seat and nearly dropped the phone. I'd forgotten about Tara. My fight with Annabelle had thrown the younger girl right out of my mind. I instantly felt myself plummet with disgust and loathing for myself

"Is she alright?" I asked talking over her speech about how Tara was probably pining over a boy at home. She let out a long sigh and I immediately felt myself grow heavy with concern.

"Chelsea?!"

"She's just being a bit depressing is all" I let out a breath of relief. Tara was fine. Chelsea let out her own impatient sigh and I rolled my eyes. Surely she'd know how to handle an eleven year old?

"Did she say what was wrong?"

"No"

_Did you even ask Chels? _I frowned down at my desk and rolled my shoulders back

"She there now?"

Chelsea let out an annoyed groan before pulling her phone away and calling for Tara. I heard their muffled conversation and sighed when Chelsea huffed angrily

"She doesn't want to talk...did you do something?"

"I'll explain some other time. I've got another call waiting..."

"Charming"

"Oh sod off already Chelsea!"

I hung up on her angry reply and threw the phone down on the desk. I tipped myself back in the chair and groaned to myself. Perfect. Just another problem to deal with. I looked up when the door opened and Sam popped her head inside with another smile

"Phil's coming" I shot up out of my chair and grabbed the file and my laptop. I couldn't be here. Sam let out a soft laugh and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her and holding my mission shoulder bag out to me. I flashed her a grateful smile and tucked everything inside of it

"What's that?" she asked pointing down to the photo in my hand. I shrugged at her and tucked it into my back pocket. She rolled her eyes and threw me my jacket

"I was never here right?" She grinned at me and nodded. We both knew Phil would blow his nut if he caught me sitting around in my office when I should be at St Trinians. She walked back to the door when sounds of his voice reached us. I looked out the window and let out a silent groan.

"Looks like its going to be another fire escape climb Kel" she sighed cracking the door open a bit. I threw the bag over my shoulder and nodded

"Try not to fall this time" I glared at her

"I didn't fall..."

"Oh no sorry, you flew three floors to the ground. My bad"

I laughed and walked to the window, opening it with a tired sigh. I'd have to balance myself out on the ledge and then drop to the escape, all awhile hoping it didn't bend and snap under the impact of me falling onto it. I looked back at her and groaned

"Why'd I chose this office again?" She shrugged and watched me hitch a leg out, balancing on my hands while I looked down at the escape. I looked back when I heard her footsteps and looked up at her as she passed me my keys

"Try not to die" she said giving me a serious look. I laughed and gave her a cocky smile

"You know me" I eased the rest of myself out the window and felt my shoulders burn from holding myself suspended. I shifted to the left a bit and took a deep breath. I looked up when her hands rested over mine on the ledge

"Yeah..."

I narrowed my eyes and was about to ask her about it when Phil's voice thundered out towards us. She jumped and span back to the room while I laughed and let go of the ledge, spinning myself in midair so I could land right. The metal grating shook a bit under the shock of my feet hitting it but I didn't have time to worry about whether or not it'd hold. I gripped my keys tighter and began climbing down the escape just as Phil yelled questions about my ferrari above me. I chuckled and made a mental note to thank Sam when I got back. I pulled my phone out of my jacket when I finally hit the ground. I ignored the weird stares of passing Londoners and sprinted around the building to the car park. I flashed my I.D at the guard and rushed to my car, sighing with relief when it wasn't being impounded. I wouldn't put it past Phil. My eyes found my phone again, begging it to ring

"Come on Celia"

* * *

_**I wasn't so sure about this one, its a bit too much in one scene... but it was kinda hard trying to write away from the movie arc again. To be honest I'm focusing too much on Belle's POV. So you might have to say goodbye to Kelly for a while (sorry!) I'll bring her back as soon as I can though, promise!**_


	40. I Caught Myself

(Belle POV)

**I Caught Myself **

"Belle?"

I frowned down at the spot of colour I'd been staring at, an annoying stubborn neon paint splatter that was staining the roof floor with its cheerfuly bright splash, and looked up at Roxy as she slowly walked up onto the roof. Her eyes were set on mine with concern while she shut the roof door behind her. I turned back to the ledge, ignoring the sounds of her twisting the lock shut and then her quiet footsteps as she walked up to me.

"What're you doing?"

I looked away at her question and stared out at the school grounds, watching the first years set explosives to the new shed. I shrugged to myself, not bothering to give her an actual answer because I knew it'd piss her off. Truth was I'd spent the last six minutes thinking about Kelly and what she'd said to me before she left. Her parting words especially had strutted around in my head until I'd lost myself in the with the same question burning behind it all. Did she mean it?

I felt myself zone out again and jumped slightly when Roxy's fingers brushed my wrist. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to pull myself back together before she had the chance to question me more

"You're late," I turned back to her and crossed my arms over with an unimpressed look, "I don't very much like being kept waiting" She smirked at me, completely bypassing my stern tone like normal

"You'll get over it" I rolled my eyes at her

"What do you want Roxy?"

She smiled and stepped up to me, taking my hand and looking down at it as she gently twisted her fingers through mine. She frowned down at the bruising on my skin and I watched the anger melt the blue in her eyes before she gently raised my hand to her mouth.

"A few things..." I sighed impatiently and she grinned, "What was that downstairs?"

"Lexy knows about last night" Her head snapped up and her eyes met mine before she smiled

"How?"

"She saw us" I watched annoyed when she laughed and took a step back, shaking her head to herself while an amused smile crept across her mouth

"Didn't have her down as the perving sort but.."

"Roxy!"

"Oh c'mon Belle, they all have some idea of what's going on"

I stared down at her at that. They knew? They were pretty good actressess then because it didn't show. How had they found out? Had Lexy told them? Roxy? I felt my hand twitch under Roxy's fingers while I searched her eyes for the answer, rolling my eyes when it dawned on me. We'd been messing around like this for a while now. So they didn't know we'd actually taken it a whole lot further than the casual flirting. It didn't matter. They knew something was going on and were all expecting something like this to happen. And that was enough. I took my hand away from Roxy and shook my head at her

"Nothing is going on" I told her sharply, wincing against the ice in my voice when I said it.

She took my hand again in reply and locked her fingers down on mine so I couldn't escape her grip. I winced a little when she pressed down on the bruises but bit back on the painfilled comeback. I knew she didn't mean to hurt me. She was just losing herself in the moment.

_A moment that shouldn't be happening Annabelle..._ I glared down at her and secretly hoped that for once she'd take the hint and back down. As usual Roxy's immunity to me threw me and made me want to hit her.

"Isn't there?" She looked up at me and smiled. I hesistated in answering and I wasn't entirely sure why.

She grinned at me and untwisted our hands so that she could roll hers up to the side of my neck. My skin tingled under the burn of her palm as she pulled me against her and walked me backwards. My back hit a chimney and Roxy pressed herself into me. I raised my hands to push her back while she kissed her way up my neck, every kiss confusing me into forgetting what I was supposed to be doing

"Roxy.." She groaned into my throat and I couldn't stop myself from closing my eyes and sighing in reply. Her left hand moved down to my right hip, creeping under my shirt and pressing into me. I gasped a little when her nails dug into my skin and she pulled me tighter against her

"Now I may be wrong Belle," she whispered against my skin and bit down on my pulsepoint while I shuddered, "But I'm pretty sure this is something"

Roxy continued moving her mouth back up to my jaw and gently tipped my chin up so she could kiss along my throat before pulling back to grin at me

"Voulez-vou coucher avec moi, ce soir?"

I rolled my eyes despite smiling at the way she sang it. Roxy's singing on a normal day was hypnotising enough but throw in a bit of french and you had full out sexy. I shivered against the words as they rolled around in my head, forcing me to react to her. I groaned annoyed and lightly smacked her shoulder before pushing her away, feebly shaking my head at her

"You're hopeless" She rolled her eyes and pushed back against my hand

"You're fighting it again" Her hands slowly ran down my sides, sending electric shots through me while I tried to remember why I had to push her away

"Belle..." I shivered again

_She's just your friend... just your friend.. a friend you spent the night with sure, but she's still just a friend.. _Roxy's hand crept back up to the small of my back while she kissed her way up my neck_..._

_What happened last night was nothing. It didn't mean anything so why are you letting her get to you?..._ I heard a soft groan slip out of me when she dipped her mouth down and ran her tongue out over my collarbone. I raised a hand to her neck despite telling myself to not react. I wanted to hit myself for letting her get to me like this. Roxy bent up to sing my name into my ear and I felt myself slowly lose it.

_Fuck it. She's hot, you like her and you have a point to prove. Quit being a coward and call her bluff.. _

I bit my lip and considered my options. Push her away and hurt her feelings or give in to it and prove to her, and myself, that all that talk about still loving Kelly was just a load of bull. As tempting as the second option was I wasn't sure I was ready to be that kind of person. Could I really do that to someone? Use them as a distraction from my own problems? I didn't know how Kelly did it. It was soul crushing knowing you were doing something like that to the other person. But then again Kelly was pretty souless these days. Roxy's hand made another trip over my stomach and I felt my last drop of willpower fall to the floor while any thoughts of Kelly dropped dead in my mind. I smiled to myself when Roxy leant back up to my ear with a low laugh

"Either I'm overthinking this or someone's considering it?"

Roxy's smile widened when I pulled her against me. I wrapped a hand into her shirt while she dipped one of hers into my hair with a quick moan when I bent down to her lips. I knew how she was feeling. It'd only been a day since we'd last kissed but it felt like years. I shivered violently when her tongue swept out over my bottom lip and grinned when she groaned as I rolled my own out to meet hers. The sound and feel of her voice under my mouth was enough to send me into overdrive and before I could even begin to question what I was doing my fingers had found and ripped the school tie away from her neck. She gently bit down on my lip as I threw it away, while her own hands moved down to unbutton my blouse. I shivered when the mild air hit my skin and she pulled away concerned. I rolled my eyes and pulled her closer, walking her back towards the old couch while I undid her school shirt and kissed her. She met my desperate kisses with her own hungry ones and quickened her pace backwards until she hit the couch. She dumped herself onto it and I couldn't help the flash of disappointment that rushed through me when her lips left mine. She chuckled to herself and extended a hand to me, throwing me a cocky grin that dared me to take it. I glared at her and knocked her hand away, smiling despite myself when her smile dropped. I very nearly couldn't believe that. The infamous head girl glare finally worked? She'd actually responded to it? I bent down to her and gently patted her head with a wide smile

"Good girl" I turned to leave but her hand snapped out around my wrist to pull me back

"For what?" I laughed and shook my head at her

"Nothing"

She frowned and shrugged to herself. I yelped with surprise when she yanked me down ontop of her. I didn't know why the feel of my body hitting hers still shocked me. It'd only been a few months since she'd first pulled me into a hug, but every time she touched me still felt like it was the first. I felt Roxy move back on the couch so that now she was rested with her back to the arm rest while I sat inbetween her legs. She wrapped her arms around me and bent her mouth down to my shoulder with a happy sigh

"That's much better" I rolled my eyes and moved my hand back to flick her.

Roxy laughed and squeezed me tighter, moving her mouth slowly up my neck. My mind annoyingly returned to Kelly again while Roxy continued kissing my skin. I sighed against the angry thoughts rolling around in my head and wrapped my left hand around the back of Roxy's neck, twisting my face back so her mouth hit mine. Roxy grinned around the kiss and unwound an arm from around my waist so she could cup my cheek to lock me there. I raised my other hand to hers on my stomach and felt a strange wave of emotion roll through me when she linked our fingers. What was that about? I decided to worry about it later and focused back on her when she pulled away to kiss my neck and shoulder. I looked up at the clear blue sky while Roxy continued to kiss my skin, smiling at how nice it was up here in her arms with nothing to worry about

I closed my eyes and leant back into her chest when she dipped her mouth back down, freezing suddenly when she swapped shoulders and hit the same spot Kelly had kissed last night. I felt a violent shiver rock through me when Roxy's kiss sank into me, shaking me like the two kisses were fighting under my skin. Roxy moved back and leant around my shoulder with another concerned frown

"You okay Belle?" I nodded but I could feel the tears work their way up to my eyes. All I could hear was Kelly's voice whispering out to me

_"They'll never be anyone else Belle" _

I stood up off the couch and took a deep calming breath. I closed my eyes and forced myself to mute out Kelly's voice. Roxy's eyes seemed to burn into my back and I quickly cleared my throat and took another long breath so that my voice would be steady. I shakedly buttoned up my shirt and scratched a trembling hand through my hair

"I'm fine. I've got to go...Aunty's waiting"

I started to walk away, ignoring her calls for me to come back and stepping off the roof as the sounds of the couch springs bouncing told me she was following me. I sighed and climbed down the stairs, pulling on a happy smile when I stepped in on Andrea and Taylor walking out of the dorm with affectionate smiles for each other.

"Hey guys, that ten minutes is really lasting long isn't it?" They grinned up at me and Taylor shrugged while Andrea pulled her phone out to check the time. She looked back apologetically at the chav and tapped the screen in a non verbue cue for them to leave

"One more hour? Please? I don't wanna go cheer up Ke.." Andrea stamped on her foot and threw me a cautious smile.

I pretended I'd zoned out. I knew who they were talking about but I honestly couldn't handle anymore Kelly based drama at the moment. Not while her voice was rocking through me like it was on a mission to rip me apart. I just wanted to forget about her completely. I heard Roxy's rushed steps clamber down the stairs behind me and sighed to myself. When would I get a break?

"Ow Andrea! That bloody hurt!" Taylor wailed hopping on the spot with an angry scowl for the emo

"It was meant to moron"

"What? All I was gonna say was.." Andrea smacked her head and gave her a glare

"Shut up idiot!" They both looked back at me with small smiles. I shrugged at them and let out a tired sigh before walking past the dorm towards the stairs

"It's fine. I'm going to go see Miss Fritton, catch you later"

"Belle?..."

I wanted to groan. Why couldn't Roxy take the hint and let me go? Andrea saw my annoyed expression and threw me a wink before turning to the rockstar with a grin

"Roxy, can I have a word?"

"Can it wait? I need to talk to..."

"Won't take long. Taylor and me had an idea..."

I walked away on their talk, both hoping it'd keep Roxy busy for a while and wondering what their big idea was. Knowing Andrea and Taylor it'd be something completely ridiculous. I felt a wave of exhaustion pass over me just thinking about it. I decided to worry about it later and slowly made my way down to aunty's office. I was secretly praying she would still be out in her "meeting" with Geoffery so I didn't have to go through her entirely embarrassing post-date mood. I was planning on just hiding out in her office for a while so I could relax away from everyone else. I seriously couldn't handle any more of the girls right now. I'd just made it onto the second floor and was raising my hand to knock on aunty's door when a gang of first years ran past. I smiled at them, envying their easy little lives. I was turning back to the door again when one of them skidded to a stop beside me. I bowed my head and closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself. I knew which first year it was and why she'd stopped to talk. I looked back at her with a small smile that covered up how unstable I was feeling.

_Wait, where's her sister? _I cast a quick cautious look around us while she smiled up at me.

"Hey Belle, you seen Kelly? We haven't seen her since yesterday and she said she'd help us figure out Trinkski bombs"

I forced myself not to glare at her while a small shot of jealousy ran through my mind. They never asked for my help, what made Kelly so special? I pulled on a clueless smile and shook my head at Tania, watching her grin fall slightly before she shrugged and ran up the corridor after her friends. I was seriously dreading the moment when her and Tara found out Kelly had left. It'd been bad enough the first time when they wouldn't talk to me for months because they thought we'd had a fight. What would they do when they figured out I'd thrown Kelly out this time? I didn't want to think about it.

I knocked on aunty's door and was unsurprised to get no reply. I'd been right in not expecting her to be in. She'd be out for hours with Geoffery walking around looking so put together again. I slipped into the dark empty room anyway and dumped myself on the couch, sinking back against the cusions with an exhausted groan.

"If today gets any worse someone shoot me"

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update, I been a bit sidetracked with other stories (Blame XEvenAngelsHaveWickedSchemes X for talking me into writing a TayRea one -Checkit *Tempted*) **_

_**Yet another meeeeeeh! chapter. Believe it or not this was the tenth take I made for this and I'm still not overly impressed with it. But to save myself from hitting something from writers block I leave you with this.. Ah well. Next one's better, promise! And fear not people! The story will be on a speed up soon. I'm getting fed up with the slowness too ^^ **_


	41. Don't Tell Me

**Don't Tell Me **

"Aunty will you please just focus!"

She looked back at me stunned, her ciggerette hung loosely in the corner of her mouth as her jaw tipped open. I blinked back at myself. Since when did I shout at her? I scrubbed my hair with an angry tired scowl and smacked my right hand against my thigh, holding in the wince that came with the ache from the throbbing bruises on my fingers. I'd been sat here for the last hour just thinking about how messed up my life was getting these days. And the more I sat there thinking the more Kelly started to break through the barriers I'd tried to hide her behind. By the time aunty had finally come back to her office all gooey eyed and loved up I was on the edge of a mental break down. I looked up at her and immediately berated myself for letting things get to me like this.

"Is everything alright Annabelle?"

I looked back at her concerned frown and quickly turned my back on her so she couldn't read the mixed feelings running across my face. It was a simple enough question but I was in such a stupid mess I couldn't find it in me to answer. I heard the creak of her leather desk chair and stopped my pacing when her hand came down on my left shoulder. She pulled me around to face her and looked down at me with a stern gaze that was already on the hunt for lies in my expression. I sighed to myself and pulled her hand down

"What's wrong?"

"It's just all this Fritton gold nonsence. We have one ring, but have no way of getting the first one back. The girls are driving me mental with their ideas. And instead of helping you're just standing around fawning over Thwaites!" My voice rose with the last point when her eyes drifted towards the newspaper cutting of Geoffery taped to her door.

Aunty let out a soft laugh and pulled me over to the couch. She pushed me down on it and took a seat beside me, tilted her head at me before tapping my knee with a small sad smile

"Now what's really going on?" I stared back at her, refusing to let it all show on my face. Something must have slipped through the cracks though because she sighed and tapped me harder

_Oh you know, Roxy's getting unbearably over confident, Taylor and Andrea are causing trouble, Lexy's stressing me out with her relationship bullshit. Let's not even start with how angry and confused I am with Kelly. Not to mention I want to murder everyone in this stupid school starting with that bloody totty...same old really.._

"Nothing Miss"

She arched an eyebrow and gave me a disbelieving look. Her eyes softened dramatically after that and I braced myself for what she was going to say next

"Kelly?"

I felt myself tense a little when she said her name. When would I get over that reaction? Aunty must have seen the hopelessness rush through my expression because she pulled me into her and wrapped her arms around me. I blinked with surprise at that. A genuine hug from my sober aunt? That was one for the books.

"You'll figure it out" I stared at the determination set firmly in her voice. She really believed that? At least someone did. I sighed tiredly into her shoulder and shook my head

"I don't think I want to Miss"

"Now you know you don't mean that"

"Trust me I do"

"You knew she wouldn't be here for long after finishing school. You can't blame her for moving on Annabelle" I wanted to laugh. I'd forgotten she didn't know the whole messed up problem. As far as she was aware I was still pissed over Kelly leaving altogether in the first place

_If only it were that simple_

"There's more to it than that Miss" She looked up and I immediately regretted saying anything. Aunty narrowed her eyes down at me and gave me that searching for lies smile.

"Like what?"

I looked away and refused to meet her gaze, not caring whether it screamed guilty or not. I felt bad not telling her when she seemed to be genuinely concerned for me but I just couldn't go into it with her. Not after the oh so helpful advice she'd given me the last time we had a heart to heart. I sighed to myself and glanced back at her

"Nothing," She gave me a disbelieving look and I sighed again, "Can't we just drop it?"

"Of course. But you can't put it off forever. Sooner or later you and Miss Jones are going to have to sort things out"

"I'm hoping it's later" I muttered. She laughed and smacked my knee

"So what's going on with Roxy?" I froze and looked up at her, "Did you tell her to back off?"

"Yeah... I told her"

_Smooth Annabelle. Way to go to get her to drop it. _Aunty's smile widened and I knew she knew I was holding back

_This day is just getting better and better. _

"And she did?"

_Ha! No. If anything it made her more impossible_

"Sure..."

She shot me a small smile before laughing under her breath to herself. I rolled my eyes and looked away, only looking back when she muttered something about me being just like my parents. I held back on shooting her a dark look. I was nothing like my parents. Okay my mother, maybe. But I sure as hell wasn't anything like Carnaby. He was freaking Satan reincarnated. I threw thoughts of that selfish idiot out of my head and turned back to her

"Look this ring dilemma, we need to break into AD1 to get it back" She sobered up a bit at that and shot me an eager grin, eyes alight with mischief

"Now that does sounds like fun" I rolled my eyes at her

"The problem is we don't know how to get in..."

"That's where Geoffery comes in handy girlie"

"And locating it? I don't know about you but I don't know how to break into the safe it will no doubt be in"

That stumped her. She looked away out the window with a thoughtful frown. I felt myself drop. I'd expected her to come up with something immediately. She usually did. It looked like we really did have no hope

"I know someone" We snapped our heads back to the door and watched Celia step into the room

"This is a private meeting Celia" She threw me an uncaring smile and walked around the couch to lean back against auntys desk with a smile. I looked back at aunty, half expecting her to rage at the eco, and found myself blinking with surprise when she smiled back at the girl

"Who?" Celia looked at me with a nervous smile and I could just tell something bad was coming

"A certain ex head girl..." She trailed off when I let out a disbelieving laugh

"No! No fucking way!"

"Girlie" I ignored the warning in aunty's voice and turned back to her with a furious stare

"No! I'm sorry but I would rather let Pomfrey keep the ring if it meant keeping her out of it"

"Kelly is our only option Annabelle. So unless you do want to lose the gold I suggest you phone her" I glared at Celia and quickly stood up to tower over her. She flinced slightly when I grabbed her shirt and pulled her up to me, completely ignoring aunty's annoyed sigh

"Don't presume you have the right to tell me what to do," Her eyes widened a little under my dark tone but I didn't care

"Wait, where is Kelly? Isn't she here?" I ignored aunty and took a deep calming breath

"Kelly is not getting involved in this. We did all of this without her help, we can get the ring back without her help. Now how about you go back to the dorm, delete her number off you phone and help the others come up with a plan"

"Annabelle..." I cut her off before she could start trying to persuade me to agree with her.

"Bugger off already Celia" I shoved her away from me so that she fell back against aunty's desk. She threw me an irritated sigh and turned back to aunty

"Miss can't you.."

"Celia!" She jumped at the murderous threat drowning out the impatience in my voice and quickly scurried out of the room.

I found myself pacing again, trying my best to walk out my anger before I could come up with an excuse to hit something. I could feel aunty's eyes follow me and felt grateful when she didn't try to stop me. The room went quiet with my slowing footsteps, both of us too caught up in our own thoughts. I glared down at the floor while I paced, not quite believing Kelly had the nerve to talk to my girls behind my back. Because that had definately been her on the phone when Celia had left the dorm earlier. I rubbed my knuckles with an irritated frown. Kelly had better never come back because with the way I was feeling I'd definately kill her. Aunty broke through my murdering thoughts with a short sigh

"I think you should phone her dear"

I froze in my tracks and stared down at her. Was she serious? She was my aunty, surely she had to be on my side? I glared down at the floor, like everyone else she was too wrapped up in this invincible idea of Kelly. She'd call her herself and get her back to the school immediately if she were certain I wouldn't blow the place up the second I saw Kelly again.

"Did you not listen to what I told Celia?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch. I watched her walk to her desk, rummaging around in her drawer before pulling out a few seretoning tablets she no doubt brought off Beverly at the begining of term. She threw them back and swallowed them dry before looking back at me with a stern gaze

"Whatever Kelly's done can be put aside. I'll not have our family stamped over by Piers bloody Pomfrey!"

"You phone her then!" I snarled at her with a furious glare. I turned on my heel and stormed out of her office and walked straight into Roxy. Her hands came up to catch me before I could stumble down

"Whoa, you alright Belle?" I ignored her and started to walk away again, "Hey wait up!"

"Go away Roxy, I'm not in the mood"

"I feel so loved" I turned back to her and shoved her back a step

"Take the hint and get lost" She stumbled back another step under my hand and grabbed it before I could take it back, pinning it to her shoulder with a small smile. She ignored my infuriated glare and gave me an intense calculating stare that sent a guilty shiver through me.

"What's happened?"

"What do you think has happened? Kelly bloody Jones is what's happened!"

"What?" I looked up at the drop in her tone. Her eyes had turned a darker shade of blue at the mention of the ex head girl and I could tell she was trying her hardest not to snap.

"Go ask Celia"

I left her standing there confused and alone in the corridor, too busy fuming with my own thoughts to feel bad about the way I was treating her. I could hear her call me back but ignored her. I seriously wasn't in the mood for her and her calming down remedies. I just wanted to get away from them all.

I was walking past my bedroom door when Andrea and Taylor stumbled out of the dorm, too busy shutting the dorm door and pulling each other into a kiss to notice they were walking straight for me. I dodged them and rolled my eyes when Taylor pinned Andrea up against my door with a happy smile.

"Oi!" They looked up at me with sheepish grins and I rolled my eyes, "Think you could do that somewhere else? There are first years running around you know"

"Funny Belle. Hey Andrea, you remember when Belle and Kelly used to stop when we asked?" Andrea shook her head and threw me a playful smile

"No"

"Exactly" Taylor pulled the emo back to her and kissed her way down Andrea's pale neck while I groaned. Andrea gave me a small smile and pushed Taylor away

"We really need to go Tay" she looked away from the chav before her pleading eyes could change her mind and turned back to me, "Call us if you want Belle"

"Yeah if you ever need a break from this lot you know where our studio is" Taylor added letting go of Andrea and pulling me into a hug. I smiled at Andrea over Taylor's shoulder and nodded at them

"Thanks guys"

"No probs Belles," she turned back to Andrea when the emo stepped up for her hug and smiled, "Can we go now?" Andrea and I broke our hug and both shot her curious smiles. She shrugged at us

"Why so suddenly eager to leave Tay?" Taylor grinned at the suspicion in Andrea's voice and shrugged

"Wanna have some alone time before this stupid meeting"

Andrea smacked her arm and I rolled my eyes, a part of me wondering what meeting she was talking about while most of me was trying not to think about what "alone time" entailed for them. They began to walk down the hall, playfully bickering between themselves, but I stopped them before they could reach the stairs

"Can I have Polly's number?"

Andrea immediately shot me a questioning stare but I ignored her and focused on Taylor as she brought her phone out of her pocket. I smiled and gave her my phone when she held her hand out. She typed the number in while Andrea kept watching me, obviously demanding to know what I was up to. Taylor flashed the emo a knowing grin before she held my mobile out to me

"There ya go Belle. She works a lot though so good luck gettin' 'old of her" I nodded. That sound a lot like Polly. I tucked the phone back into my pocket and smiled gratefully at her

"Why do you want it?" I looked up at Andrea and shrugged

"You guys being back made me think it's time I caught up with the other girls" She didn't look like she bought it at all but I didn't care.

We all looked back at the dorm when the sounds of a new fight broke out to us. I groaned and exchanged a hopeless smile with them both before leaving them and walking into the dorm. Like I expected Zoe and Bianca were crashing around the room throwing punches and insults. I heard Andrea and Taylor's gentle laughter behind me and smiled. I guess they knew just as well as I did that Bianca and Zoe's truce was never going to work. I looked down at my watch and sighed. Just under two hours. I couldn't help but smile. It was impressive but as always emo-chav peace never lasted long. I rolled my shoulders and slowly walked up to the throng of cheering girls

_Okay, round two..._


	42. Fall

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character (Lexykins) The lyrics in this chapter belong to Eddiboy Sheeran. Seriously look up "Fall" on Youtube and give it a listen. It's an amazingly sweet song. Anyway I digress...**_

* * *

(Belle)

_**Fall**_

"Ow man! Who the hell knew Annabelle was packing tha' killer punch?"

"My head seriously hurts"

I rolled my eyes at the emo and rude girl and sank back into my chair, raising my fist to my mouth and blowing on my knuckles with a dark glare for the two girls. I laughed to myself when they cringed back into their seats and gave me quick fearful smiles that both apologised for fighting and begged me to not to hit them again. I looked away and held in a smirk. I hadn't actually meant to get that involved but I guess I'd been pretty angry. It actually felt brilliant to hit my frustration out on the two tribe leaders, they kinda had it coming. Maybe now they'd take me seriously?

_Don't hold your breath Annabelle_

I looked them over and almost felt a little guilty when my eyes grazed over the bruises and blood covering the two girls' faces. Almost. Lucy started to laugh beside me and I gave her a questioning smile. She looked up from her laptop and glanced at the two battered girls with a that's-what-you-get smile before looking back at me with a grin

"What the hell happened to you two?!"

I looked up at Lexy and shrugged, I'd leave it for the others to explain. Maybe then she'd back off with her insane ideas to get involved with my life when she realised I wasn't in the mood for shit anymore. Her eyes moved over the bruises covering Zoe and Bianca before dipping down to my hands, widening a little at the sight of them. I glanced down at them myself and wanted to cringe. They were bright red and sore with dark purples marks coming to life on them from where they'd failed to heal from the previous fights I'd had this week. I let out an annoyed breath for myself and tucked them into my blazer pocket before turning back to Lucy while Lexy got the overdramatic low down from Bianca. I ignored the ridiculous story Bianca was embellishing and poked Lucy's shoulder

"So have we got a plan?" The head geek looked up at me with a nervous jump before staring down at her computer with a small guilty smile.

I felt myself drop a little. If Lucy couldn't come up with anything then we really were out of options. I looked down at her encouragingly, trying to hide the bitter nudge in my head that was trying to get me to consider Celia's idea behind a false happy smile. It seemed to work a little. The geek took a deep breath and shut her laptop while I braced myself for bad news

"I have an idea..."

"Like hell she does!" I shot Bianca a glare and she immediately shut up with her light mocking chuckle while Zoe sniggered at her. The rude girl slapped Zoe's shoulder and the emo immediately straightened up with a raised fist

I shot them both a glare and turned back to Lucy with another smile to get her to carry on. She looked away from me, her eyes darting all over the place as if she were trying to vanish out of the awkward spot I'd put her in. I felt a little bad at that but I soon kicked the feeling down. I didn't have time to be soft with them anymore

"Lucy?" She sighed and looked up at me

"We can find AD1 fine, no trouble. The problem is getting in for the ring" I let out an aggrivated sigh. This was sounding a lot like the conversation I'd had with aunty earlier.

"And..?"

"And how do we get in?" Zoe said giving me an openly doubtful expression, "We hardly have a plan, how do you expect us to bring the ring back?"

I tilted my head at her and she quickly looked away under the piercing stare I was giving her. The other girls shifted uncomfortably in their seats and refused to meet my eyes when I looked around at them all. Everything in the way I sat screamed danger and they knew well enough now not to push it when I was in this mood. I left it another few seconds before focusing my attention on the emo with my expressionless mask

"Was that a lack of faith in this whole idea Zoe, or a lack of faith in me?" She paled even more at that and cut Lexy and Bianca a pleading look

"I don' think she meant anythin' by it Annabelle..." I cut Bianca off right there with a barely restrained glare

"No no. If you girls think your head girl isn't working up to scratch you should say something" My voice was hitting ice and I watched them all tremble a little under it.

A small part of me was really enjoying watching them squirm under my anger and I found myself wondering if this was what Kelly felt like all the time. Powerful and unquestionable with the world at your feet. I mentally hit myself when I realised I was letting her break through my thoughts again. I was supposed to be cementing her away behind that wall not wondering about her stupid feelings!

"Annabelle I don't think any of us are doubting you, so if you could just calm down..."

I looked down at Lucy and sighed. She was right. I was getting a bit over my own head. I sat down in my seat and stared up out of the skylights while I forced my anger down. The girls shifted nervously next to me and I could tell they wanted to escape

"Just go"

They didn't need telling twice. Bianca and Zoe shot out of their chairs in an instant while Lexy annoyingly stayed behind. I felt the anger inside of me bristle at that. Why couldn't she just butt out for once?

"What's going on Annabelle?" I ignored her and closed my eyes, letting the gentle rythym of Lucy's tapping on her laptop guide me into calming down

"Annabelle, I did have a think about getting into AD1" I looked back at Lucy and she smiled, "If we could persuade Mr Thwaits to attend a meeting we could find out what Pomfrey is doing as well as all the details on the ring's location"

"Thwaits is never going to do that though" Lexy sighed dumping herself into Zoe's abandoned seat.

I laughed and looked down at Lucy's desk with a thoughtful smile. Thwaits wouldn't do it if we asked. But if aunty did? He was so eager to prove to aunty that he'd changed maybe he would be willing to risk his neck to help us out. I felt a slither of hope return to me and grinned to myself.

"Luce, you got any ideas on safe cracking?" She looked up at me confused before shrugging

"There are millions of ways to crack into a safe..."

"Say a high tech top of the range secret evil society safe?"

"Sure that's easy" I brightened up even more at her confident smile, "The twins could probably even blow it open. Why'd you ask?"

I was smiling happily to myself. Not only did we have a vague plan but we also had a small chance at getting the ring back without having to get Kelly involved. I felt like laughing in Celia's face

_Take that hippie girl!_

"We might have just got our plan back on the road girls"

They looked at each other confused and shot me matching intrigued smiles. I was about to tell them my idea when the sounds of a guitar playing reached us. Lucy groaned to herself while I looked back down the dorm.

"Why can't she play that somewhere else?" I grinned back at the head geek and stood up

"Because she wouldn't be Roxy if she wasn't annoying you" I took a step towards the rockstar's area before quickly turning back to them

"You guys handle this lot"

Lexy had a wide smile on her face and she watched me take another step back towards Roxy with a knowing smirk that had me glaring at her. She coughed and turned back to Lucy to ask about her AD1 infiltration idea, pretending to be interested in the geek's animated run through of it.

_Seriously need to do something with Lexy. She's getting too unbearable_

I continued to worry about it as I stepped around the younger girls crowding the dorm. I was silently wondering whether anyone would question Lexy's whereabouts if she were to suddenly go missing when Roxy's singing cut through my thoughts. I felt myself freeze outside her curtain while my breath caught in my throat. She wrote that? It was beautiful. I leant back against one of the roof beams and listened to her sing, happily unaware that I was watching her.

_"You and I are learning to speak, with kisses on cheeks. You and I, we're lifted, over the edge. And I will fall for you, I will fall for you. But if I fall for you, would you fall too?"_

I couldn't stop the smile that lifted on my mouth while she sang. It wasn't a rock song like her normal music. She'd gone for something a whole lot softer which complimented her singing far more than an electric ballad could. I watched her finish the song with a happy smile before she picked up a notebook off the bed beside her and wrote something down. She set the book down and began playing again, starting the song over with a frown of concentration while she listened to the melody of the song, stopping now and then to change a chord or practice a little riff that would work into it. I watched her do all of this with a warm gaze that kept growing hotter the more she worked and I felt that strange emotion come back to me again. What was that? It felt strangely familiar somehow but I didn't know why. I rolled it out of my mind and stepped into her little room with a happy smile for her when she looked up in surprise

"Wow a visit from the head girl, I am honoured" I felt her bitter sarcasm hit me hard and sighed. She was angry about earlier then.

"Roxy.."

"No it's fine Belle. I'm just gonna take the hint" She stood up from her bed and made to leave but I wrapped a hand around her arm and pulled her back

"You know I didn't mean that. Aunty pissed me off"

"You said it was Kelly"

"It was" She stared at me for an explanation, "Aunty wanted to talk relationships..."

"Have the birds and the bees talk did she?" I looked up at her and felt myself flood with relief when I saw her smiling. Roxy sat back down on the bed and started to play her guitar again

"Something like that"

"Tell her I'd already taken care of that last night?" I groaned at her immature laugh and smacked her shoulder. She winked at me and began playing the song she'd been figuring out when I'd walked in on her.

I leant back against the wall that seperated her from the first years and listened to her quietly sing the lyrics to herself.

"Nice song. Anyone I know?" I felt a little rush of jealousy run through me when I said it. I told myself to get a grip at that. I didn't care if Roxy had written it for someone specifically. It didn't matter to me. Nope, not one bit...Right? I didn't even know anymore

Roxy grinned and set her guitar up beside the bed as she stood up again. She stepped up to me and gently brushed her hand down my cheek. I gave her an annoyed look and smacked her hand down. She smiled like I hadn't done anything

"Maybe..." The annoying jealousy stung at me again as she reached around behind me to shut the curtain on the busy dorm before turning back to me with a nervous smile,

"It depends though.."

I gave her a curious stare and she looked down at the floor embarrassed. I raised my hand to her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. She shivered a little under my touch and I had to fight to keep a smug grin off my face at that. Her blue eyes met mine again and she took a deep breath

"Like it?" I blinked at her, she was nervous for my opinion? Why?

"Yeah. It was really good"

She grinned and her hand came up to my back, gently pressing me forward into her. I stared down at her smile and rolled my eyes when she pulled me even closer to her. I wanted to facepalm myself when I realised why she'd asked. The song been about me...seriously? That was totally sweet of her. I felt my smile drop slightly when I remembered the lyrics.

_Wait up a sec! Was Roxy...? _I didn't bother finishing the thought. It was just stupid. I sighed and pushed her back

"Don't" She sighed and bent her head forward onto my shoulder with a groan

"Belle.."

"No I mean it Roxy. This," I pushed her off me and waved between us, ", has to stop"

"Give me one good reason why," I opened my mouth to talk but she quickly cut over me again, "And don't you even dare give me the usual "Because Im head girl" bullshit"

I shut my mouth and shrugged. That was my only card. She laughed and moved away from me. I watched her settle herself back down on the bed and pick up her guitar, picking another soft riff with a smile. I sat down beside her and watched her hands move effortlessly over the strings

"Why're you pushing this so much?" She looked up away from her guitar and shrugged

"Always had a thing for forbidden fruit me"

"Girl who likes a challenge?"

"Something like that, yeah"

"Well here's one for you," She looked up grinning and immediately tucked her guitar away before stepping up to me. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hands up to stop her reaching out for me

"I need you to help me persuade Thwaits to go to AD1"

Her smile dropped and she let out a disbelieving laugh, looking up at me as if waiting for me to tell her I was joking. I gave her an impatient look and she turned away from me with an annoyed moan

"That right there is a total mood killer Belle!" I laughed and pointed my thumb out to the dorm. I was more than pleased it'd gotten her off track. Maybe now we could actually get this gold problem sorted

"Chop chop rockstar"

She reluctantly walked out into the dorm and I followed with a smug grin. We walked back past Lucy's desk to the only free space left in the middle of the dorm and called the tribe leaders over. I spent what must have been a lifetime trying to explain my plan while the other girls stared at me like I'd gone mad. Obviously they all thought it was a ridiculous plan that would fall through the second I suggested it to Thwaits and aunty. I kept talking though, glad that Roxy was there to glare them down everytime one of them had a stupid question to ask. My eyes met Celia's when I got to the part about the possible safe issue and I tried my hardest not to read the plea in her eyes. I knew I was being stupid by not asking Kelly for help when it would save us tonnes of valuable time we couldn't afford to lose, but I just couldn't trust her not to try and use it against me later on. Celia shot me an annoyed stare when I failed to mention we knew someone who could break into it and walked off back to her area muttering to herself. Roxy's arm knocked mine when I trailed off in my speech, too distracted with watching Celia pull her phone up to her ear

_If she's phoning Kelly again so help me God I will murder her little nature loving arse!_

"Belle?" I looked back at Roxy and met her restained smile while she waved back at the girls infront of us.

I rolled my eyes at their small smirks and pushed myself on in with the plan, telling myself I'd find, and possible kill, Celia later. The girls all listened with rapt attention when I got to the part about sneaking around AD1. It looked like they all wanted to get in there and kick Pomfrey in the face for what he'd done to the school's pride. I smiled at that, they were true St. Trinians alright. I looked back at Roxy when Bella asked which girls would be going in to retrieve the ring, silently asking her if she'd go with me. Her replying grin immediately screamed her agreement and I smiled at her. I wasn't sure what I'dve done if she said no. Roxy seemed to be turning into my go to friend.

"I'll get back to you on who's going but until then can we all please try and focus on getting a solid plan together?"

They nodded and stood up to walk over to the geeks station where Danielle and the rest of Lucy's team were devising a plan. I rolled my eyes at them and leant back against something warm, jumping a little when I realised it was Roxy's chest. She laughed and it rocked through me before I told myself to move away from her

"So what now captain?"

"Now I go find Celia and you help the girls"

"What about Thwaits and Miss Fritton? They should be told about this now Belle"

"I'll get to that later. I really need to talk to Eco queen first though" Roxy grinned at that and shrugged.

I watched her walk off towards the girls, quickly taking charge of them all and giving them their seperate tasks to do. I couldn't help but grin at that. She was doing my job without even being told to. Had Roxy become my second overnight? It certainly looked that way. Minus the constant flirting and the odd occasional kiss and you had what used to be Kelly and Polly. Two friends watching and leading the rest of the crazy inmates of a mental school

_You're doing it again... _I glared to myself and quickly pulled all the Kelly related thoughts back behind her wall again. Why was it so hard for me to just ignore her? It was ridiculous!

I snapped out of my self hating and looked up in time to catch two younger girls walk in through the dorm in a heavy discussion about turbines and wind farms. I rolled my eyes and approached them

"Oi! You seen Celia?" The two young ecos looked up at me and shook their heads. I threw them both a disbeliving glare and crossed my arms over my chest, looking as dangerous and serious as possible

"How about now?" They exchanged a breif terrifed glance and both pointed out of the dorm. I grinned and patted them both on the shoulders, laughing a little to myself when they both jumped from the contact

"Cheers girls"

I walked down the stairs to the fifth floor, following the quiet sounds of Celia's voice to the room Kelly had been sleeping in over the last week. I stopped outside the door and listened in on the conversation she was having, feeling myself fill with anger again when she said Kelly's name. So she had phoned her. And when I'd specifically told her not to! My fists clenched and ached at my side and I raised my hand to the door, jumping back surprised when Celia walked out cussing under her breath. She walked straight into me and caught her self, looking up at me annoyed before she realised who she'd bumped into. I smiled a little when her hard expression dropped and she gave me a terrified look. I sighed and reached out to grip her elbow, quickly pushing her back into the room

"You and I need to have a little chat Celia" She swallowed and trembled under my violent tone, eyes darting back to the door for an escape. I stepped up to her and took the phone out of her hand. I flicked it open and began scrolling through her contacts

"What about Annabelle?" I looked up and smiled sweetly at the terror shaking in her voice.

I shook my head at her and went back to my search, one name stabbing out at me. I turned the phone in my hand and slowly waved it infront of her face

"How about we start with this..."


	43. Play On

(Kelly)

**Play On**

"Look I tried my best Kel but she's being a stubborn idiot.."

"Oi!"

"Sorry but its true"

I groaned annoyed and slammed the lid down on my laptop. The sound of it echoed around the empty apartment and reminded me just how alone I was again. Celia was being quiet, knowing I'd snap at her the second she tried to say something. I smiled a bit at what she'd said though. I wasn't the only one who thought that then? Good. Maybe the more people told her that outright the less stubborn she'd become. Not that I believed for one second that that would happen. She was a Fritton after all. The stubborness of the bunch in my opinion. Celia made an small impatient sound and I sighed

"Just keep trying"

"Kel.."

"Don't wanna hear it, just do it!" I hung up on her protests, smiling widely to myself when I realised that was only the second time I'd done that today. If I kept it up she'd definately run out of patience with me and refuse to help altogether. Well, she could try. Like I told her that night I'd gone back, blackmail is a beautiful thing. And I knew absolutely every dark secret that made up the head eco

"Okay...plan B" I pushed off the kitchen counter and typed in a number, raising the phone to my ear and smirking a bit when Beverly picked up with the usual Trinians greeting

"Hello St. Trinians school for girls, I'm afraid the 'ead mistress i'nt in at the mo so if you're from inland revenue you can try again later or send an email. How may I 'elp?"

"Bev, it's Kelly, just put me through would you?"

"Kel? Where you been love? Entire school's been buzzin' 'bout you runnin' off like yer did!"

I rolled my eyes, typical. Of course they were all wondering where I'd gone. I bet the rumours were just flying around the graffitied walls of the joint. I nearly asked Beverly what had been said but forced myself to remember why I was calling. I quickly cut over her speech about the tottie's take on things, and made a mental note to slap the girls if and when I saw them all next for spreading stupid gossip, and asked her again to put me through to Miss Fritton. I didn't like going behind Annabelle's back like this but if she refused to let me come back what other choice did I have?

"Right she'll talk to you now love" I thanked her but quickly stopped her from patching me through with my stern tone rising in my throat when she paused mid farewell

"Don't tell anyone you've spoken to me Bev. It's seriously and imperatively important that no one knows about this"

"Right you are love!" I smiled to myself at that and listened to the dial tone as it connected me to the headmistress' office. Beverly never did ask questions, unless it was about tax men and bills. It was probably why Miss Fritton kept her as a receptionist for the school.

"Cheers Bev" I muttered to myself.

The dial tone got louder in my ear and I started to nervously pace while I thought about how I'd approach this. Unlike her niece Miss Fritton was ruthless with decision making. Once made it was cemented into her head with no hope of change or removal. So I had to be real careful with how I went about asking to come back. She'd ask about Annabelle, that was for sure. She'd been worried before when I'd turned up out of nowhere, she'd definately be concerned now I'd left for no reason. Did she even know what had gone on? I doubt it. Annabelle never was one to kiss and tell. And she never really liked going into those kinds of talks with her aunty. But the rumours drifting around school would have reached her by now, especially if the totties had had a hand in it. I was so caught up in coming up with a persuading enough argument I almost missed the sounds of her picking up

"Ah Kelly Jones, speak of the devil and she'll phone you back in two seconds flat" I held my mobile away from my ear when she followed up with her high pitched giggle. I rolled my eyes as it echoed around my kitchen and raised the phone back to my ear when it sounded safe enough again

"Hello Camilla"

"What do I owe this ever wonderful phonecall girly?" She sounded happy enough. That was good right? I took a deep breath anyway

"I need to ask a favor..."

"You want to come back to the school?" I blinked in shock. Had I been that obvious? She laughed again when I failed to reply

"Don't dwardle girl. Spit it out"

"Yeah I need...want to come back. Think you could swing it for me?"

She sighed to herself and the creak of leather and a lighter being flicked followed it. I rolled my eyes, easily picturing her leaning back in her chair behind her desk with a cigerette or spliff in her mouth. I forced myself to stay quiet while she thought about it, feeling my feet ache a little when the pacing got too much. I couldn't help it though. I was too restless to sit down.

"First things first Kelly," I groaned to myself, _Here we go..._ "What exactly have you done to enrage my neice like you have?"

"Eh?" _Enrage her? What?! _

"Yes, had her in here not one hour ago shouting her hair off at young Celia over you"

I stopped pacing and pressed a palm against the counter by my laptop. She'd yelled at Celia? Was that why the eco had been so reluctant to talk to me? Because she didn't want to be shouted at again? I suddenly felt bad for her. Here I was pushing from one side while Annabelle pulled from another. I bet she felt well and truly stretched out. I cleared my throat and let out a light laugh that said I had no idea what she was talking about

"If she's dragging students into your office to shout at them that's her problem.."

"Don't avoid the question Jones" I shivered under the heavy threat in her tone and nodded to myself.

_Okay maybe time for a little bit of truth,_

"I...upset her the other day"

"I'd worked that much out. What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is it's stopping her letting me come back..."

Miss Fritton quickly cut over me with an annoyed sigh and I automatically shut up. What can I say? I'd been a St. Trinian, and when your headmistress wants to say something you quieten down for your life. I listened to her let out another heavy sigh and braced myself for it

"You know the only reason I even answered your call was because the school needs your help. After the state Annabelle was in earlier I'm jolly well surprised in myself for even talking to you"

I dropped my phone at the ice in her words. She'd never spoken to me like that before. Annabelle seriously was a mess over the Chelsea thing? I felt like shooting myself. I snatched the phone out of the air before it could hit the floor and raised it back to my ear, just catching her speech on ex head girls who'd failed to put her in such a position before.

_What is she going on about? Get back to Annabelle you silly old bat!_

"What about the school?"

I tried to make myself sound concerned and interested. Really I just wanted to laugh. They needed my help? That right there was one for the books. Miss Fritton went into all the details but I wasn't even paying attention. I was staring down at the clock on the counter I'd failed to pack away with the rest of my stuff. I was late picking Polly up. And I was more than certain I knew what would happen if I didn't get a shift on. The term late by accident wouldnt slide with the geek and I knew she'd be more than willing to carry out her threat of dragging me back to the school to sort things her way. I cringed a little at that. Polly's way usually entailed a locked room and a stern talking to, swiftly followed by a few smacks around the back of the head for forcing her to do it. I definately didn't feel like that tonight. And from the sounds of it neither would Annabelle.

"I've got to go Miss but you'll talk to Annabelle for me?"

"I will try to make her reconsider your involvment in our little treasure hunt. But as for your staying with us..."

"Thanks Miss, you're a star! Gotta dash but I'll phone later for details on this gold thing"

I hung up before she could say anything else and quickly grabbed my spare jacket off the back of the sofa. I pulled it on and glared down at the sleeves when they pinched my wrists a little. I'd always hated this stupid jacket. I only kept it as a spare for the stupid missions where I knew I'd be deactivating a bomb or something, secretly hoping that it'd get torn enough one day for me to get rid of it entirely.

"Where the hell is my other one?" I growled to myself while I stretched the leather out around my arms.

I'd searched everywhere for my favourite jacket but I couldn't find it anywhere. A horrible part of me was telling me I'd left it at that stupid school. I'd never get it back if it was still there. The girls would have found it and done god knows what terrible things to it by now. My phone rang out suddenly and I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the kitchen for it.

_Surprise surprise.. _I pressed answer and forced a happy tone into my voice while Polly ranted in my ear about how I better still be going tonight

"Just on my way, I got caught up in a business call" I told her, laughing when she started swearing she'd hit me if I wasn't in my car and driving to her place in the next five seconds.

"Polly calm down. Taylor and Andrea won't be even there yet. You know they like to be late as hell just to annoy us so do me and yourself a favor and go untwist your knickers. I'll get there when I get there" I cut over her angry comeback and hung up. I looked down at my phone as her I.D faded off screen,

"I should really stop doing that..."

I shrugged and walked out of my dark apartment with a sad smile. I'd miss this place when I moved. Polly had suggested I relocate now whoever Thomas worked for knew where I lived, and I hated to admit she was right. I couldn't stay here now they knew where to get me.

_Just another reason to murder Thomas_

"Okay, love advice in a shitty pub with Andrea, Taylor and Polly...maybe I should take my gun"

I laughed to myself and quickly walked out of the apartment before I could talk myself out of it. I climbed down the stairs to the underground carpark where my ferarri was sat waiting for me. I smiled lovingly at it like the sad pratt I was. I totally loved my car too much but who could blame me? It was a freaking awesome car! I dropped into the drivers seat with a tired yawn.

"I'm getting way too old for all this teenager shit" I mumbled revving the car with my angry thoughts when they danced through my head. I tucked them away and started to drive towards Polly's place. I was glad she only lived ten minutes away, otherwise Id've been mega late and she would have definately murdered me on the spot. I clocked the geek stood leant up against her apartment building, texting away on her phone while the light from the screen lit her face in a way that made her small smile look evil. I pulled up beside her and lowered my window with a smirk when she failed to notice me. Who was she texting that was so important? I mean I was already right here

_Might wanna lower that ego of yours Jones, _I smiled to myself and leaned out of the window, loudly clearing my throat and holding back a laugh when she jumped and looked up at me

"'Ere love you ain't seen that brilliant bright spark 'round 'ave ya? She ordered a lift but I can't seem t' spot 'er" Polly threw me a small smile of amusement before tucking her phone away into her pocket and stepping up to the car

"Still need to work on that accent Kel" she muttered walking around the front of the car to the seat beside me. I pretended to sigh annoyed while she fastened her seatbelt

"And Taylor said it sounded alright"

"You're taking her word for it? Thought you had brains Kel"

"Oi alright! You want this lift or what?" Polly smiled at the playful edge in my voice and lightly smacked my arm. I shoved her back into her seat with a happy laugh and started to drive us onto the main road again

"So this phonecall you had..." I felt my mood drop and groaned when I looked back at her waiting smile

"I hate you Polly"

"Sure you do Kel"

I laughed and started to tell her all about the ever enlightening chat with Miss Fritton, stopping every now and then to answer a question she had about it. Polly listened intently, giving me her full undivided attention while I pieced toghether the conversation I'd had with our old headmistress

"And you think she'll talk to Annabelle?"

"I can hope can't I?"

"With that crazy lady? You wanna do more than hope, Kel" I laughed and nodded in agreement with her.

"Yeah I know. But hey Camilla might just surprise us"

* * *

_**Kelly's back! WOO! ...That is all ^^**_


	44. Dirty Little Secret

(Kelly)

**Dirty Little Secret **

"You're saying you slept with Chelsea?"

I didn't answer. Just stared down at the wooden table while Taylor, and Andrea took turns grilling me for details. I was too busy thinking about the phonecall I'd had with Celia before I'd picked Polly up. Annabelle had outright refused to let me come back. Not that I blamed her. But I couldn't shake the feeling that this time Celia hadn't even begun to try. I knew it was difficult given she was treading thin ice with the new head girl but come on! Annabelle wasn't that scary. It was almost like Celia was enjoying watching me fall apart over this. And as for Miss Fritton...I was seriously going to have to tread gently there. She wasn't one to forgive easily and I guess that ran in the family.

Andrea and Taylor were both saying something to me but I wasn't listening. I hadn't looked up since they'd finally arrived after two hours of waiting for them. Just stared down at the same scratch in the table while Polly pressed a drink into my hand and explained what had happened. I still wasn't sure why she'd asked them to meet us. What could they do beside laugh at me and make me feel worse? I flicked my eyes up as Andrea's painted nails slid across the table to my hand, gently squeezing it

"Annabelle found out, didn't she?" I swallowed back the self pitying whimper that was building up in my throat and nodded

"Oh Kelly.."

"Just don't" I mumbled pulling my hand back and slipping it beneath the table. I didn't want any pity, from any of them. I just wanted to get out of here so I could work on getting back to that bloody school

"So that's why she was..." Andrea cut Taylor off mid-sentence with a cold glare that sent the chav mumbling under her breath. I stared at them. They'd seen Belle?

"She was what?" They looked away under the sharp bite in my voice and I kicked them both under the table, "You two have seen Annabelle today. Haven't you?"

They refused to meet my gaze and I was about to kick them again when Taylor nodded. I sat back in my seat, shocked. They'd seen Belle? When? And why? There wasn't any reason, that I could think of, for them to go back to at all. Other than the fact that they'd heard I was back. Was that why they were there? Looking for me? I watched them exchange a series of looks, holding back on a smile at how very couply they were being. I only had one question for them and I was scared to ask for the answer because I knew it was going to make me feel crappier than I already felt. I sighed annoyed at myself for being a coward and asked it anyway

"Was she okay?"

Taylor gave me a disbelieving look while Andrea sighed annoyed next to her. I felt Polly shift uncomfortable next to me and I could tell this was the part where they three of them went into their killer critisising modes.

"What do you think Kelly?" I glared down at my drink again when Andrea said it, hands shaking and clenching under the table. I shouldn't have expected a better answer.

"Kel, what exactly are you going to do about all this?" Polly asked nudging my shoulder with hers, another meaning lying under her words. What was I going to do about the mission? If Annabelle wouldn't let me in the school I couldn't do anything. And god knows what Phill would do then.

I shrugged. I had no idea. Maybe I could get transferred to another mission and they'd send someone else in in my place. An appealing enough solution but it'd never happen. Where would they get someone who could intergrate with the girls like I could? Polly seemed to be following my train of thought. She sighed and pulled her phone out, silently typing in a number and holding it out to me with a grim smile

"Talk to her" I glanced up at it and quickly shook my head and pushed her hand away when I recognised the number as the same one I'd been considering ringing all day

_How does she have Belle's number?!_

I narrowed my eyes down at the phone and went through all the explainations the geek could have for having that number. Maybe Annabelle had tried getting hold of her, though I had no idea what for. Or maybe Polly hacked into some special server that held numbers and taken it down as a just incase. Hell Miss Fritton could have given it to her for all I knew. Polly let out an exasperated sigh like she knew what I was thinking about and looked back at the other two for back up. They can't have been much help though because she quickly turned back with an angry huff before smacking my shoulder

"You can't keep putting it off Kelly"

"She's right you know," I rolled my eyes and sighed when Andrea kicked my boot for attention, "This isn't going to go away Kel..."

"Thanks Andrea, I had kinda figured as much" Polly smacked me again and I told myself to shut up. They were trying to help me out after all

"So talk to her, tell her you're really sorry.."

"I tried that! She didn't want to know.." Taylor laughed and quickly cut over my mumble with her own inspiring input

"You don't get caught sleepin' with someone and expect to be forgiven straight away Kel. 'Specially if it was Chelsea"

"Exactly. So here's what you do..."

I was sat there for the best part of an hour listening to their varying tips and advice. Really I thought Polly would be the only one out of all of them with anything worth listening to but Andrea and Taylor surprised me. What they told me was almost insightful, like they'd been through it themselves. I found myself pondering that. Had they been through it?

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff" I told them, watching the way Taylor's eyes looked away from us with a small hint of shame while Andrea suddenly became very interested in picking the label off her bottle.

_Very interesting..._ I glanced back at Polly, watching her watch the two girls with the same intrigued smile I could feel on my own face. She flicked her gaze back to me and gave me a quick smirk while shaking her head, telling me I was overthinking it,

_You're so going to lose that bet Pol_

I felt something cold hit my elbow and looked down at her phone again, fingers burning to reach forward and take it. But I forced myself not to. I couldn't talk to her yet. I needed some time to think things over. And from what Miss Fritton had told me so did Annabelle. I shook my head at Polly and she let out an annoyed groan

"You can't avoid her forever Kelly!"

"I'll bet twenty she tries though" I snapped my eyes up to Taylor and she grinned

"There we go, Kelly's back"

"One of these days Taylor, I'm seriously going to kill you" I downed the rest of my drink and looked around at the busy bar while she chuckled to herself, unaware of just how much she was pissing me off with her light laughter

"Like you'd know how"

I turned my head back and gave her a small smirk. That was one challenge I was more than eager to take her up on. Taylor frowned at me before looking beside me at Polly, who was frantically signalling for Taylor to shut up. I leant into the table and gave the chav a calculating smile as I pulled my hands up. Before she knew what had happened I'd snatched Taylor's hand, grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the tabletop under my left forearm

"I'll start here" I told her jabbing at the blue veins on her wrist

"Kelly.." I ignored Polly's pleading tone and focused on Taylor's arm

"The trick is to tear the vein upwards here so you bleed, but not enough so you die straight away" She stared down at me and started trying to pull her arm away but I held onto it

"Next I'd snap both your wrists and dislocate your shoulder so you couldn't do anything about the bleeding. After that.."

"I think she gets it Kel" I ignored Polly's plea for me to stop and looked up at Taylor, grinning at the fear coming to life in her eyes before moving my finger up her arm to her shoulder

"I'd half paralyse you here so you'd feel everything but wouldn't be able to move..."

"Kelly stop it, you're scaring her" Andrea's fingers wrapped over mine and pulled me away from Taylor's skin with a tight grip that bordered on protective. It threw me for a second there

I snapped my eyes to the emo and glared, not quite sure where all this anger inside of me was coming from. Or why I was letting it loose on them. I guess I was just too tired to even try holding it back anymore.

"And then I'd start with you" Andrea cringed back into Taylor's shoulder and I swear I could see the chav squeeze the emo's hand under the table.

"Kelly that's enough!" Polly dragged me back into my seat and gave me a threatening look.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Taylor and Andrea, both looking quite pale and terrified. I shouldn't have said any of that. I'd be lucky if they spoke to again after tonight

_Come on Jones! Get it together!_

"Sorry" I mumbled looking down at the table in shame

"How the 'eck do ya know all tha'?" Taylor asked rubbing her hand over the red mark where my fingers had pressed into her wrist.

I looked down at my empty glass with a guilty shrug, smiling a little when her old chav accent came back. She always seemed to go back into her old voice whenever she was scared. I sighed when I realised that just made me feel even more guilty.

"She has some weird reading habits" Polly said carelessly with a laugh. The other two didn't buy it though and I let out a long groan.

"For fucks sake, listen up 'cause I'm not saying it again.." Polly's fingers wrapped around my arm and pulled me over to her, tightening painfully while she threw me a murderous stare meant to silence me.

"Don't you dare" I ignored her

"I am an actual secret agent working for MI7. I've been working with them since we all left school. I've been on over four hundred missions and I get myself nearly killed on a daily basis. I was sent back to St Trinians to tag Annabelle. For some mental reason I decided to be a total idiot and fuck around with Chelsea and Annabelle walked in on us. Now she hates the crap outta me...well hates me more. And all of that comes down to nothing because I've well and truly fucked up and I'm never getting her back"

I looked away from their stunned doubtful faces to Polly's enraged one,

"Oh and Polly's a secret agent too. Questions?"

I felt the geek sharply slap my shoulder and turned to give her a roguish grin while her hands twitched by her sides. I kept smiling, just begging her to hit me. We all knew I deserved it. She sighed at the plea in my smile and feebly smacked me again. I laughed despite myself. No matter how angry she was Polly would never be able to hurt her best friend. Shame.

"We might as well have told them in the first place Pol" I told her with a small smile. She looked away from me and threw her hands up with an angry huff

"You're an absolute moron!"

"Yous two.. are agents?" We looked back at Taylor and I nodded with a grin

"Yep"

"For real?" I nodded again and she sat back in her seat with a shocked stab running through her eyes. I flashed her a smile and straightened up in my seat, knowing exactly how I could make it more believable

"Wanna see the scars?"

"Yeah!"

Andrea cut in and smacked Taylor's intrigued smile off her face as I rolled my eyes at her and rolled my shirt up my left side, twisting in my seat so they'd see. A few of the pub's patriots surrounding us took a gander too but I didn't care. I much too focused on showing off. Andrea smacked Taylor again when her eyes grazed down my skin and looked back at me with a serious stare

"You weren't kidding the other day?" I shook my head at her. She already knew that. She'd believed all this back when I'd told them the first time. I gave her a smile and shrugged at her

"Nope. Now taylor, that is the bullet wound from third year. You know about that. But this one is from my last mission when some crazy lady knifed me" I pointed to the pink slash across my hip before pointing at another small one,

"Stabbed by a Chinese mafia boss in Hong Kong last year, and this happened when my parachute snapped and whipped me. Oh and you'll love this one Andrea" I pointed at the long line cutting across my ribs, "Goth girl of Comicon 09"

"What?"

"She was some sort of underground American gang leader on a secret terrorist revoloution thing, I dont know. I didn't really bother reading the briefing. But anyways we tagged her and it turned into a ridiculous chase. Took us all day to track her down again. She'd decided to hide out in the international Comicon convention. Guess she thought she fitted in" I stared out the window behind the two stunned girls and smiled dreamily at the fond memories from that mission, "That was a fun day"

"Is she being serious?" Taylor asked cutting her eyes across to Polly. I laughed and pulled the geek forward, pulling her hand up and pinning it to the table while I pointed at the faint marks on her right arm

"C4 experiment, nitro experiments, beaker explosion, lab fire. And my personal favourite, the guy next door" Polly threw me a disgusted glare and snatched her arm back

"Are you fucking insane?!"

"Maybe, just a little" I shrugged at her and grinned at the full out concerned stare she was giving me

"Guy next door?" We both looked back when Andrea and Taylor started laughing. Polly smacked my arm when I nodded at them with a smile at their growing laughter

"That was an intel spy and you know it" she quietly hissed in my ear so the other two wouldn't hear her. I laughed and turned back to her with a cocky grin at the light blush rising in her cheeks

"Why Polly, I'd say you were a little embarrassed..."

She smacked me around the head so sharp it left a dull ache pumping in my mind while she grew even redder. I had to smile, this was starting to feel a lot like being back at school with her hitting me for doing something stupid while the two idiots beside us laughed and bickered. I realised with a sharp pang that I had missed that place after all. Huh, strange.

"This all totally makes sense now!" Andrea brought me back to attention and I watched her wipe her eyes clean and push Taylor away from her as the chav continued to laugh. I smiled at them before turning back to Polly

"See Pol, they're fine with it"

"They don't believe you! Idiot!" I frowned at her and looked back at the two for some sort of clarification.

"Guys?"

"I'm sorry but tha's just not possible!" Taylor laughed.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window again. My eyes snapping on a haunched figure limping across the street in the rain. I frowned at the sense of familiarity I felt while I watched him walk past the pub. Definately a guy. Definately a hurt guy. My frown deepened and my right hand tingled and ached when he turned slightly, as if he knew he was being watched. I felt my face go blank when I saw his profile and recognised who it was. A pit of anger melting through me as I watched him limp on, quickening his pace like he knew I was about to come out and get him. I half turned my face back to Polly, keeping my eyes fixed on him so I knew where he was headed.

"Pol..that Thomas guy.. he live round here?" I saw her frown in my peripheral and knew the sudden change in topic was throwing her some. I watched her twist in her seat to face the window to try and see what I was looking at.

"Yeah why?"

I looked back at them with a small smirk and rose to my feet, taking in their confused expressions with a happy sigh

"Pay close attention girls, you're about to see an agent in action"

* * *

_**Sorry for keeping you all waiting! But I'm back and ready to kick some butt :) Also might I thank you all, this story just hit 5,500 views! And all because of you wonderful people :') Have a virtual cupcake on me! And well done to reviewer MT for guessing right on chapter 14! 10 house points to you buddy! :D Right then, on with the story!**_


	45. The Way I Tend To be

**_Hello people of the world! Might I start this update with 2 super sincere apologies, 1: sorry for the lateness of this chapter, my updating has gotten terrible :/ but Im hoping everything's gonna be back on track here on out *fingers crossed* and 2: sorry this chapter may be a little off but that's what writers block does to ya. But I promise to work on it! Anyways enough jibber jabber (insert usual disclaimer) Here we go! _**

* * *

**The Way I Tend To Be **

"What is she.. Kel where you going?!"

Andrea and Polly called after me but I ignored them and continued shoving the drunk Londoners out of my way in my haste to get out the door. One of them refused to move when I knocked his friend away from me and he grabbed me by the shirt when I tried stepping around him

"Where you going angel?" I raised my eyes to him and gave him a sweet smile before kneeing him in the crotch. His hands dropped from my shirt and he bent over breathless and crying. I leant my mouth down to his ear with a dark smirk

"To hell" I laughed pushing him away and walking out the door into the rain.

I could hear the bartender yelling after me, something about being barred. Like I cared. I felt this enormous itch to beat something and unluckily for Thomas it was going to be him. I crossed the street and pushed past a laughing couple walking towards the market place, keeping my eyes strained for signs of that black hoody in the rain. I was walking pretty fast by the time I cut through an alleyway and noticed a smudge of black in the distance. I smirked and pushed my hair out of my face, not caring how wet I was getting because I'd left my jacket in the pub. I followed him up the street, making sure my steps were light and silent while he limped on. I smiled at that while I watched him struggle on. After tonight he was never going to walk again. In fact he'd be lucky if he managed to avoid a trip to the morgue with the rate my anger was picking up.

I was so busy enjoying these little thoughts that I'd missed him stopping and almost walked into him. I skidded to a stop, letting my expensive Armani boots scrape the ground without care, and held my breath waiting for his next move. He twisted his head around slightly and clocked me in his peripheral before turning back and sighing

"Hi Kelly"

"Thomas"

"It's Simon actually" I scoffed and took another step closer to him, using every ounce of that deadly grace I carried inside of me, feeling the barbs of anger spark inside when I realised this was the closest to the old me I'd been in months. Typical it had to be for the wrong reason.

"Like I'm going to fall for that again" I snapped back. He shrugged,

"Your choice. What can I help you with?" Was he seriously trying to pull off the nice guy act? My right fist ached and clenched by my side. I was so angry! But I forced myself to calm down, I needed answers before did I anything else.

"You said you were Flash's nephew. You lied. Tell me why"

"You would have killed me, I was protecting myself"

"How did you know about the school traps?" That one had been nagging me for days now. He laughed to himself and my nails bit into my palm with how tight my fist squeezed.

"Flash is a rubbish drunk. It didn't take as many drinks as I'd thought to gets some tips out of him," I rolled my eyes, trust that spiv! "Two pint was all it took. Two! Can you believe that?! He was only too eager to tell me about the place and boast about how he fancied a killer hot girl who used to go there..." Thomas' eyes ran all over me and he smiled, "He wasn't lying there"

"So your wife and baby.."

"You already know thats a lie. Flash said you had a soft spot for kids and it was obvious you being an orphan and all you'd sympathise the situation" I glared at him. I'd been played. Well and truly played by someone I didn't even know! I could feel the fury burning through me. Who the hell was this guy?!

_Im going to murder Flash! _I rolled my eyes when I caught his grazing down met soaked shirt, taking it all in with an appreciative smile_, And you. _

"So Kel, what else do you want to know?" He barely got the question out before his head slammed into the shop wall beside him.

He slumped against the wall and I kicked his left knee out so that he fell on his back in a muddy puddle and hit his head on the pavement. He groaned and laid a palm against his right temple while I stepped up beside him and crossed my arms, looking down at him with an impatient glare. I'd had it with the games. No more mrs nice spy.

"Right lets get to it, who do you work for?"

"I told you before..." I kicked hard him in the ribs

"Not buying it so tell the truth"

"Is...truth" he wheezed clutching his side, trying to catch his breath. I crouched down beside him and punched him, feeling his nose crunch and break beneath my fist while his face snapped to the left. He cried out in pain but I didn't care.

"Try again" I told him grabbing his jacket and giving him a threatening glare.

"I told you.." I punched him again until he was spitting out a steady stream of blood

"I'm done listening to bullshit. Now either tell me the truth or so help me I will murder you right here and now" He laughed at that and I raised an eyebrow. Maybe I'd knocked him silly too quick. I sighed.

_Great, more work_.

"With what?" He mumbled spitting out another mouthful of blood. He looked up at me with a dazed smile, eyes sliding in and out of focus whilst he laughed to himself.

I glared and ran a hand up his leg to his hip and picked up the switchblade he'd tucked in there. Stupid moron should've hidden it better. I'd noticed it sticking out of his belt when I'd seen him walk past the pub.

_Amateur_... I flicked the blade out, rolling my eyes when my finger ran along the completely blunt edge. I smirked to myself when I caught him pale at the sight of it, and without warning stabbed it down hard into his shoulder. He screamed and writhed around on the spot while I twisted the blade around with a happy smile, humming to myself like it wasn't an over the top torture I was carrying out in broad daylight. His cries echoed around us and I smiled sweetly at him.

"How about now?"

"Kelly?!"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my friends as they ran up to us. They skidded to a stop when they saw what I was doing and stared down at me in shock.

"Hey guys, I would introduce you to this one but he doesn't have a real name"

"Kelly, you're going to kill him" Polly said kneeling down beside me and eyeing Thomas' pale face as I pushed the blade deeper into his shoulder. I ignored his pained cries and kept jiggling the blade around, not feeling satified until a steady stream of warm blood started to ooze out under the knife.

"That's the point"

"Come on, stop this now"

"What're you doing Kelly?" Andrea muttered watching the blood pour out of Thomas and onto my hands.

I pulled the knife free and pointed it at her, feeling an icy tremor roll through me when she stared at it then back to me, following the thin trail of blood from the metal to my wrist. She took a step back and I felt my eyes widen a little. She thought I was going to attack her? I gritted my teeth and turned back to Thomas' slurry grin and dazed eyes, watching the smugness shoot through them. The anger gripped me again and the next thing I knew he was screaming out in agony while I pulled my hand away from his shoulder, the knife handle deep in his skin.

"My job" I said simply with a shrug. I threw Polly's hand off my shoulder and grabbed Thomas' jacket, heaving him forward and slapping his cheek when it started to look like he was going to pass out. He flinched under my hands and I laughed under my breath at him, what a baby

"Murdering guys? Nice job" Taylor added pulling Andrea behind her when I glared up at them

"Interrogation is a bitch" I shrugged, turning back to the man when he laughed hopelessly. Polly grabbed my wrist and gently pulled my hand back away from him.

"Please Kel, just stop. You're only doing this because you're upset over Anna.." she shut up when I glared at her. Polly sighed and tightened her hand around my wrist

"This isn't you Kelly. Let go of him and calm down"

"I am calm" I snapped back

"Clearly" I rolled my eyes at the emo's imput and grabbed Thomas's collar and pulled my fist back again, knowing that if he refused to tell me anything this would be the hit to knock him out

"One last chance Thomas. Who do you work for?"

He eyed my fist and swallowed before looking up at me. I smiled a little at the terror waking in his eyes. He was probably remembering last time, how I nearly did kill him with those pliers. If only. I arched my arm back ready and he flinched terribly beneath me

"His name is Skrill! Just not AD1" What kind of answer was that?! I fisted his shirt and pulled him closer to me

"Who then?!"

"Kelly just leave it..." I pulled Andrea's hand off my shoulder and pushed her back, not realising how hard I'd shoved her away. Taylor caught her and they both stared down at me.

"Shut up and fuck off if you don't like it. I'm just trying to do my job"

"Kelly please!" I looked back at Polly and sighed

"Pol, you know what it's like.."

"Yeah I do. But you don't need to murder him in the street. We'll take him back to mine and interrogate him there. Just stop this" I frowned at her and felt my hand fall slightly. She watched my fingers uncurl from his jacket and gently moved forward to my ear

"Thank you" she turned back to the other two and waved them forward while I stepped away from the bleeding man

"Pathetic" he coughed and sat up a little, "No wonder why your girlfriend hates you"

Polly leapt forward and pushed me back before I could pound the crap out of him. It surprised me just how much I struggled against her iron grip but I was too busy glaring down at him furiously to care all that much.

"You are so dead buddy!"

"Taylor hold her" I heard polly ask feeling her hands fall off me before even stronger ones replaced them. Taylor pulled me away and pinned me up against a shop wall opposite thomas and gave me a cool glare meant to sober my rage.

"Cool it Kel"

"Fuck you!" Taylor laughed at me and shook her head

"No thanks"

I grinned at that, feeling the anger leave me suddenly, and I shifted my gaze off her behind her at the emo, swiftly taking in the way she kept glancing up at Taylor's back worried before moving her eyes away again. Taylor's grip froze on me for a second when she noticed me staring down at Andrea with what I was sure was an intrigued smile. Taylor must have taken it for something else though because I felt a small pain run up my back while her hands fisted my shirt and shoved me into the brick wall again. I looked back at her with an easy smile,watching the fury meet the confused hesitation in her eyes while she held me pinned against the wall. I raised my hands to hers on my shirt and gently pulled them down before bending down to her ear with a small smirk

"Fuck her?" I nodded my head towards Andrea as she bent down to help Polly pull Thomas to his feet. Taylor's head snapped back to me with a surprised smile before she laughed and leant forward, a secret edge ringing her brown eyes

"Been there done that" I felt my eyes widen and then I laughed

_Fucking knew it! _

"Wha' you laughin' at?" She demanded shaking me when I laughed harder

"Polly you owe me two hundred quid" The geek's head snapped up from assessing Thomas's shoulder and her jaw dropped. I threw her a gloating smile while she looked between the two girls with a completely disbelieving look

"For fucks sake!" she growled smacking Thomas's head with frustration. I chuckled to myself and flashed Taylor a smart smile

"Thanks Tay"

"You bet on us hooking up?" I nodded, "When?"

"Must've been last October? Pol?"

"Yeah October 29th at 4:32am" she muttered precisively. Andrea smacked her shoulder

"How'd you know we'd.."

"Easy guess" the geek sighed pressing her hand against Thomas' shoulder while yanking him upright to his feet again. He swayed on the spot, groaning to himself while Andrea wrapped a reluctant arm around his waist.

"You two are unbelievable!" She growled. She glared over at Taylor when the chav started to laugh.

"We ought to be, we're frigging agents" I muttered cynically while the bitterness hit me again.

Andrea dumped Thomas on Polly who buckled a little with his weight and stepped up behind Taylor with an angry scowl. She crossed her arms over her chest before pinning me with a dark look that I'm sure was meant to send me trembling to my knees. I smirked at her and hit her back with an even colder one

"So you're actual agents?"

"Yes" I sighed, how many more times?

"Who work for the government?" I nodded

"Yep. I'm a spy, she's a geek. Causing trouble like we always do"

"Speak for yourself" polly muttered under her breath. I grinned at her

"Anything else you want to tell us Kelly?" I looked away from Andrea and Taylor thoughtfully before flashing them both a happy grin

"We weren't the only ones who bet on you..."

I pushed a stunned Taylor back and walked away grinning to myself while the two started bickering between themselves, looking down when my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I quickly wiped my hands on the hem of my shirt before fumbling for the phone. i groaned when it lit up with Chelsea's number. Seriously, how many times did i have to tell her to stop calling?! I took a calming breath and hit answer, completely ignoring Polly's strained plea for help holding Thomas up.

"Chelsea for the last time.." A different voice cut over me

"It's Celia"

"Celia? What're you doing with Chelsea's phone?" She sighed and I immediately went on guard, "Something's happened"

"You need to come back. Like asap Kel"

"Its not like I'm not trying Celia! What's going on?"

"They're going into AD1" I stopped walking and stared at the ground while it sank in. They, a bunch of school girls, admittedly st trinians but still, were going to attempt an infiltration on a top secret and heavily guarded organisation run by the same man who not two weeks ago threatened them? Did they have a death wish! They have no idea what they're getting into!

"Which bright spark organised that?!" I snapped finally finding my voice again. I already knew who it was. There was only one girl stupid enough to do it. Behind me Taylor and Andrea's bickering turned into a fist fight and polly's call for help turned into an angry shout. I squeezed my eyes shut on their stupid racket and just about caught Celia say Annabelle.

_Belle's gone mad! All that head girl crap has gone to her head I swear! _

"When are they doing this?" Celia told me and I glared. Two days. I had two days to get back, win Belle over and stop them from walking into jail. It all seemed too impossible.

_Impossible?! You're Kelly Jones! You're the bloody definition of impossible! Quit moping and get a bloody shift on girl!_ I nodded at myself and told Celia I'd be back before they left. No way was I letting Belle ruin everything just because she had a point to prove.

"Kel? A little help please!"

I looked up at Polly and watched her scowl drop. She read my expression and quickly let go of Thomas to walk over to me. He collapsed to the floor with a muffled groan none of us paid any attention to. The geek dodged Taylor when Andrea shoved her away from herself and gave me an intense stare, like she did when she was trying to figure out a problem before it arrived. Polly looked down at my phone, just catching the caller I.D fade off screen before it went black. Then she hit me.

"Kelly you moron! Why're you talking to her?!" She raised her hand to hit me again but I caught her wrist and pushed her back

"I need to go. You sort this lot out for me" She stared at me

"No" I blinked at her, that was the first time she'd ever refused to do anything for me

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not going to stay here and clean up your mess while you go gallivanting back to Chelsea and fuck up your chances with Belle even more. I won't do it kel" I laughed at her and she smacked my shoulder with a murderous glare. I rubbed it and shrugged

"Calm down Polly. It wasn't the totty. It was Celia. She swiped Chelsea's phone to call me. The girls are planning something and I've got to go stop them"

Polly was staring at me, slowly making me uncomfortable. But I kept my eyes steady on hers, showing her I was telling the truth. It didn't surprise me she'd assumed the worst when she saw the totty's name on my phone. I bet they all thought I was weak enough to be that stupid.

"Well?" I looked back at Andrea and frowned at her smile. I thought it'd gone a bit quiet. Taylor rolled her eyes behind the emo and waved at me

"Ge' goin' already!" she added grinning when Andrea gently shoved me forward. I looked back at Polly and smiled at her impatient sigh

"Just go Jones" I grinned and fished my keys out of my pocket, a happy burn stinging through my body. One hour and I'd be back. One hour and I'd see her. I'd be home.

"Cheers pol" She shrugged and then yelped when I tugged her into an unexpected hug. I kinda wished she'd come with me but i knew as much as she missed Polly would refuse to go. This was my problem after all. She straightened her glasses with a tight smile and pushed me towards the alley again. I nodded and bumped fists with the emo and chav, laughing when Taylor pulled a grossed out face at the blood now smearing her hand. Andrea just sighed dreamily and knocked shoulders with the girl with a little loving smile, not bothering to hide it now we knew. You had to hand it to them, they were so different now yet somehow still the same. Unchanging and rock solid. I wanted that again. I smiled at them when I realised they were, really surprisingly, a pretty cute couple. Predictable but cute.

"Watch this one" I called over my shoulder as I stepped over Thomas and 'accidentally' kicked his his face in. He howled with the pain and I smirked to myself at the girls' laughter before sprinting through the rain back to my car.

* * *

_You can do this Jones, you've been through worse. Hell that extraction mission in Sweden was harder than this. Just remember your training and go._

Funny thing was it was a hell of a lot easier saying it than it was doing it. It was easy to go back. It was easy to drive here. It was one massively brave thing telling yourself to walk into St Trinians. It was another thing entirely breaking in.

I'd driven through the night, catching myself in the stupid post rush hour traffic that had me held back by another hour. God I hated public roads! It was easier to think up my break in plan driving down the calm empty country roads than it had been in the stress of angry drivers out to wear my patience down. It'd taken me the quick run from Polly and the others to my car to realise that I'd never in a million years be allowed through the front door, Annabelle would forbid it. It had crossed my mind to get Celia or Chelsea to let me in after lights out but then I'd already gotten them both into enough trouble as it was, I couldn't keep getting them to damage their friendships with Belle just for me. So here was my plan; get in, find a hopefully isolated Belle and tell her her idea was just plain stupid and that she was on her way to getting shot or arrested. All awhile hoping she'd be too shocked by my sudden reappearance to think about setting the first years on me. Easy right?

"Time to find out" I flicked my still damp hair out of my eyes and took a running leap at the crumbling wall, silently praying to any and every god out there that nobody had rediscovered and boobytrapped this little side entrance to the school. The last thing I needed was to run into a bunch of landmines or quicksand.

See nobody knew, or remembered, about the wall the twins had used in their first ever experiment with c4. They'd accidentally over estimated the weakness of the old stone and created a little come and go exit for us. Polly and I had of course barred the other girls from using it, letting the geeks and ecos set up camoflaged cameras all around it so we could keep an eye on it. Cameras that had left with Polly last year.

_I'm hoping so at least. _I definately wouldn't put it past the old geek to leave some smart trap as a way of protecting the outside world from the mental schoolgirls.

I paused on the wall, making sure my footing was right so none of it fell away and set off some unmarked trap. My eyes scanned the dark ahead, looking for anyone who might be walking around outside, before settling on the ground in front of me. I couldn't see anything to suggest the girls had been near here but that didn't mean anything, they were sneaky like that. I ran through every single possible boobytrap out there, racking my brain and looking for any give away signs, frowning to myself when there were none. It all seemed a little too easy. I looked up at the tree stood beside me and decided jumping from a high spot would give me a better advantage here. I wasn't wrong. As soon as I leapt from the branch and rolled to my feet some distance away from the wall the ground around it ticked with buried mines. I had to smile. They'd set up the harmless noisy ones to attract then set the silent ones for kaboom. It had the twins written all over it. You had to love those girls.

"Okay, next problem: window" I sprinted across the grounds, keeping up a steady pace and making sure to stay out of camera sight, all awhile skipping around the girls' traps. I was surprised when I reached the library window unscathed and was even more caught off guard when I found it open, a CCTV camera laying in ruins on the floor beneath the windowsill.

"What the.."

"Thought you might like a hand Kelly" my head snapped up and I grinned at the eco sat in the rockin chair usually occupied by the old librarian. I tilted my head at her and laughed

"You make for a really strange skeleton C" I whispered as I heaved myself in through the window. She shrugged and came up to me with an outstretched hand. I took it and pulled myself into the room, standing up beside her with a smile.

"Belle's in the ADI room" I frowned down at her and she grinned, "What? You had the 'Heist Room' Belle wants her own one too" I rolled my eyes

"At least mine had a catchy name. She alone?" Celia grinned at me

"She will be"

"Meaning?" My eyes narrowed down at the girl, completely suspicious wig that smile.

"I hope you know what you're going to say, because your little secret entrance there? It's about to be blown up" I stared at her, "You've got twelve minutes to get up there Jones"

I met her contagious smile with my own and bumped fists with her before heading to the door. I couldn't help but feel this was going to actually work now I had some help. I left the room and manouvered around the flytipped halls to the stairs, frowning to myself when I found one of the twins sat there. Almost like she was waiting for me.

_Please be tania Please be tania please be.. _

"T?" Her head snapped and she squinted through the dark.

"Who is it?" She barked raising her hockey stick. My eyes lingered on the blue ribbon banded around the handle and I sighed. Tara.

"Now don't say youve forgotten me already? It's only been a day" I said stepping up to the staircase and giving her a smile. She jumped back and I felt my heart drop. She was scared of me.

"Tara I'm not going to hurt you" I said gently, holding my hands up level with my shoulders so she could see them, "I'm sorry about what I did but you've got to understand I didn't mean it. I was mad and lashed out. I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry"

She tiltled her head and considered me for a moment before standing up and sighing, hockey stick patting her palm while she thought. I felt myself flinch at her serious frown when all of a sudden her little warm body smacked into mine. I smiled into her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tightly with my apology.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" She laughed into my neck and I smiled again

"Dont think I'm letting you off easy Kel" I laughed and squeezed her some more

"That's my girl" I let her go and took her hand, "I need your help"

She nodded, happy as ever to help and I quickly filled her in while we walked. She frowned a little to herself through my explanation but nodded in agreement, looked like she wanted me and Belle to be friends again just as much as anybody else. We both stopped outside of the 'ADI room' and listened to the quiet chatter inside. I checked my watch and pulled into the empty classroom next door. Celia's little stunt would go off any second...

"Now!" I whispered and Tara nodded before rushing out into the corridor just as the sounds of an explosion shook the school. I couldn't help but thank myself for thinking before I leapt earlier. There'd be bits of me everywhere right now otherwise.

"What the 'ell was tha' man?!" I rolled my eyes at biancas outburst

"It was Batman playing the drums outside. what do you think it was you stupid chav?!" Zoe hissed back at her, trying to hide her sudden fear under under usual dark bravado.

"Is anyone.." Someone cut over Lucy and I glared. Rockstar. The girls in the planning room shut up immediately when Roxy gave the order for them to check it out and the rushed footsteps of the tribe leaders rushing out soon followed. I heard Tara walk into the room once they'd left and grinned at her out of breath speech

"Roxy!...chavs...your guitar...ex-exploded!"

"WHAT?!" I sniggered and slipped into the corridor as soon as the rockstar sprinted off towards the grounds. Bloody idiot.

"Do they really have her guitar Tara?" My smile widened warmly and my heart pounded in my ears. _Belle_. I silently walked up to the open door and leant my shoulder against it, taking in her amused smile and tired eyes as they stared down at the grinning schoolgirl. Tara shook her head and I smirked.

"No they don't," Belle's eyes snapped up to mine and her jaw dropped a little, "But you know me Fritton. I love a dramatic entrance"


	46. Little Talks

** Little Talks**

She was staring at me, eyes grazing all over me while she tried to believe I was actually here. I kept my expression clear of emotion, feeling that mask slip on easier now I was back in the place where I'd learnt to perfect it. I couldn't help but compare this to the first day we'd met. It was all too similar. Me leant against a door looking cool and in control, her looking up at me in surprise while she tried to figure me out. There was even that same brush of electricity filtering the air around us. I nearly smiled when she pursed her lips like she was thinking the same thing.

I pushed off the door and stepped up in front of Tara. Annabelle's eyes narrowed with suspicion when I turned back to the dynamo with a small smile

"Give us a minute T?" She nodded and quickly exited the room, taking the key with her like we planned on the walk up. I turned back to Annabelle and held in the smirk that came with her confused frown

"Why are you here Jones? What do you want?" Her voice trembled a little with my name and I could see how much it hurt her to say it. The door shut behind us and I took the remaining steps up to the table.

"Privacy" The lock rolled over behind us and I laughed under my breath when Annabelle jumped. She took one glaring look at me before leaning across the table for her phone. I bent down and snatched it up before she could and slipped it out of her reach into my back pocket.

"No phones, no girls, no rockstar guard dog. Nobody comes in or out of this room until we've sorted this mess out"

"I don't-"

"That wasn't a request Fritton" She nervously swallowed and sighed in defeat before sitting up in her chair with an impatient smile. All business. Typical Belle.

"Well?" I smirked at her and pointed a finger at the empty chair next to her.

"Going to offer me a seat head girl?" Her replying glare told me she wasn't, told me she didn't want me anywhere near her. I smiled. She didn't know how challenging she was making herself.

I kept standing and crossed my arms over, planting myself into a stern posture that reminded me of my old trinian days as head girl. Her eyes flashed with emotion and she looked away, and I knew she was having just a hard time as me keeping the memories back.

"Your infiltration plan on AD1..." I started slowly, watching for her reaction. She froze in her seat and looked up at me, "It won't work"

Annabelle scoffed and waved a dismissive hand at me and I nearly started laughing right there. Talk about turning into your aunt. Camilla would have reacted just the same way.

"That has nothing to do with you but thanks awfully for your concern Kelly. We'll make sure to note it down. Now if you're done.."

She pointed at the door and I took it as permission to step closer. Her confident smile dropped a few inches and I could see her breathing faster the closer I got. I stopped by the corner of the table ledge and leant back against it with a serious smile.

"You seriously have no idea what you're walking into.."

"Oh don't I? And I suppose you knew everything when you thought up that heist idea?" I glared at her.

"That was different! That was just an art gallery. You're talking about going up against a four hundred year old sexist organisation that would gladly shoot you on sight if it meant keeping that damn ring!" Annabelle looked away thoughtful and smirked to herself, standing up to look down at me.

"Exciting isn't it?" I frowned at her and she smiled some more.

"Have you gone mad?," I asked gently standing up in front of her and tipping her face back to me when she shrugged and looked away,

"This isn't a game Belle. This isn't some stupid heist to save the school. This is just a highly dangerous and completely pointless trip to prison. Give up while you still can honey. It's just fool's gold"

"That gold is my family's legacy Jones. And I'll be damned if I let a pig like Pomfrey steal it from a Fritton"

"Why have you got to be so bloody stubborn?!" I didn't realise how close to her I was, we were right in each other's faces, almost nose to nose glaring each other down. She was so close I could smell her perfume, I could almost taste her lipgloss, feel her breath hit my mouth. Christ I wanted her bad. Belle looked furious, the hate and pain of my insult blowing deadly in her beautiful eyes. It took everything I had to stay calm, to stop myself from reaching out and pulling her to me.

She opened her mouth to say something but a sharp and abrupt knocking on the door behind me stopped her before I got to hear her raging reply.

"What?!" we both shouted in matching dark barks.

"As much as I do love to kick a door down girlies I think I'd rather you let me in"

_Oh perfect._

"You heard aunty" I glanced back at her happy smile, obviously thrilled to be getting back up. I shook my head at her. I'd said nobody gets in. And I was sticking with that oath.

"Sorry Miss but we're in the middle of a domestic.."

"Kelly!" I ignored her indignant cry and rolled my eyes at the growing laughter on the other side of the door. Miss Fritton seemed to be having a right laugh with Tara.

"Right you are girls, carry on. I'd like to see you both in my office once you are done though"

Annabelle was staring at the door in disbelief and I grinned to myself. I obviously knew her aunt better than she did. Camilla was a romantic, like Belle. If you said you were discussing matters of the heart she'd avoid interrupting as much as possible. So for the sake of maintaining our privacy I'd lied. And Annabelle looked ready to kill me for it. Not that I cared. She was probably more worried about rockstar finding out.

"No problem" I called back, eyes locking on Belle's while the headmistress' giggles faded up the hall.

I'd long ago mastered how to read Belle's emotions through the expressionate colours in her eyes, always a perfect balance of gold and green, maybe even some blue. But get her angry? I smirked to myself, following the deep shades of ivy choking the gold. She was completely furious with me. Belle gave me an entirely loathing glare before walking away towards the window behind her, fingers drumming the pane while she stared out into the dark.

"How did you get in here?" She asked me, genuine curiosity riding in her otherwise angry tone. I shrugged and leant back against the desk.

"Easy when you know how"

"But our cameras-"

"Please, they're like toys compared to the stuff I have to deal with everyday" She frowned out at the grounds and I realised too late I'd dropped myself in it. She looked back at me and I stared back, not giving her any hints or truths. I crossed my arms and gave her another smile.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"That's none of your concern Belle," I said it coldly and I found myself shivering under my own voice. I had to be protective when it came to the nature of my work but why the hell was I getting so defensive? Was it fear of her finding out? Probably.

Belle didn't drop her curious stare. If anything it picked up in intensity. She kept my gaze, trying to chisel past the mask. Good luck to her.

"No? This is the same job that you ran away for?," I swallowed, forcing down the confession building in my throat, "The one you left me for? Well correct me if I'm wrong here Kelly, but I'm pretty sure that entitles me to know something at least"

I shook my head at her and smiled again. Same old Belle. She'd have tried that same guilt trip trick back in the day too. And I refused to fall for it.

"You don't trust me yet Belle. So how can I trust you with my secrets?"

Her eyes softened a little and the ache in my chest burned brighter. That's the closest she'd looked to the Belle I knew in a long while. She walked back to me, stopping just in front of the table with a serious fire flashing in her beautiful eyes.

"I'm not the one who ran away,"I sighed but she carried on, "Surely that makes me the more trustworthy here?"

"Not with that bloody rockstar singing in your ear it doesn't" I snapped my mouth shut with a furious breath for myself.

_Well done moron_..Belle was smirking down at me and I could see she was trying to hold in a laugh. I made a mental note to smack Roxy harder the next time I saw her.

"And you think I'd trust you with Chelsea doing god knows what in yours?" I had to smile, _touché Fritton._

"Fair cop I suppose. Shall we leave it at a draw?" I was more than eager to distance the talk as far away from work as possible. Not to mention Chelsea. Belle's eyes flashed again and she sighed to herself, relenting her demand for knowledge on the matter when I shot her a dark look.

My eyes dropped to the table and I picked up a few sheets of paper that had been sat beside her. I drifted over the chav's ridiculous excuse for handwriting and skipped down to the bottom where one of the others had ripped the sheet. Probably Zoe starting a fight. I rolled my eyes and shuffled the papers about, reading over the different scrawls 'til I hit the one I'd been looking for, Lucy's. The geek sure was a credit to polly. She'd covered everything from gear to safe techs, moving over every single possible safe and writing down a reasonable method to crack each. Christ she'd even tacked down the Russian tsar crown jewel safe with little notes from the investigation reports on the previous craker's experience with it. I smirked to myself when my eyes ran over the familiar metal box imprisoned in an airtight room that was once full of explosives and a major bomb I'd had to defuse suspended upside down. Lucy didn't know it but she'd already met the crack behind that nut.

Belle was watching me scrutinise their ideas, teeth gently chewing on her lip like she was afraid to ask for my opinion. I kept my eyes down, dragging out the seriousness of my expression before letting out a deep sigh and waving the paper at her.

"Impressive Belle, you've got most of it covered. But it'll still fail" She'd let out a long breath of relief at that first bit which was quickly turned into sharp scoff of disdain. I tapped the page I'd been reading.

"You've got specs yes. But what about guards, traps, trip sequences, security? I doubt the girls you're sending in are up to dealing with it all"

She looked away when I said that and I narrowed my eyes at her

W_hat's she hiding?_

"Belle?" She wouldn't look at me, "Annabelle"

"We're fine. Okay? We've got it all under control. So why don't you go back to work?"

W_ay ahead of you love. _ I stood up and grabbed her wrist, spinning her round to face me. She still wouldn't look at me but she didn't have to. I could read her so easily.

"You're not going in there" I stated firmly, fingers tightening around her wrist as I said it. She rolled her eyes.

"It's hardly up to you" She tried walking away but I pulled her back to me.

"I'll be damned if I let you, or any of those other girls, go walking into that death trap! You're not going!"

"You don't own me Kelly. I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

"If this is you trying to prove some sort of point, to get back at me or whatever, fine. Point proven. Just please stop and think about what you're doing! You're not only endangering yourself but them too!"

She considered me a moment and I could tell it was an argument she'd had with herself a few times. That was good. I could work on that. Get her to see sense.

"Belle please. You might avoid jail but nobody can guarantee you'll avoid a funeral. Just drop it. Before you get yourself in too deep" I very nearly slapped her when she smiled back at me.

_"'There's an old saying that applies to me; you can't lose a game if you don't play the game'" I_ blinked. Was she seriously quoting bloody Shakespeare at me?

"This isn't a bloody game Belle! This is real life with real life bloody consequences!" She shrugged.

"What's the difference between the two anymore?"

"You are completely barmy!" I cried throwing her hand down and kicking one of the chairs out of my way while I started pacing to calm down. God she was so infuriating! She's spent way too much time sparring with her insane aunt that it started to rub off. No way would my Belle have done any of this!

Her amused smile followed me around the table twice before I took a long deep breath and gently approached her.

"Fine. You won't give this up," She shook her head, "Then I'm coming with you"

"Absolutely-"

"Capital idea Kelly" I jumped and we both looked back at Miss Fritton stood in the doorway, key swinging merrily from her finger. My eyes searched past her for Tara but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"How'd you-"

"The twins are easily won over Miss Jones. A little contraband here, a free pass to the weapons cabinet there. Surely you'd know this by now? You taught them to get the best deal after all"

I rolled my eyes and waved her in. She shut the door behind her and slipped the key into her cardigan pocket, taking a seat at the end of the table opposite to where Belle was stood.

"Aunty you honestly can't let her-"

"Oh Annabelle do lighten up girl! Kelly has proven her metal in these situations twenty times over during her time here, and a hundred more since leaving us," I narrowed my eyes at her knowing smirk and folded my arms over my chest, silently questioning her.

"Oh I'm sure she's very flattered by that. But the fact remains we don't need her"

"Oh don't we? Who else knows how to open safes? Who else can get in and out unseen?"

"Any one of us!" She protested. I chuckled gently to myself and she threw me a disgusted look before turning on her aunt.

"Miss please don't do this"

"We'll I'd say seeing as this gold is Fritton treasure, and I am the eldest Fritton here, what I say goes," I was smiling with her, glad she'd chosen the right thing to do. She glanced up at Annabelle's dark expression and tutted at her,

"Oh do pull yourself together Annabelle. Whatever is going on, or went on, between the two of you can be out aside until this caper is finished with"

Belle looked at me and sighed, closing her eyes and taking a calming breath before smiling down at her aunt, knowing it was her place as the head girl to respect the head mistress' request. I was surprised she was so calm about it myself. I'd been expecting full on Fritton vs Fritton rage.

"Of course Miss. I'll have the girls sorted out for infiltrating AD1. As for you Jones," I sighed and turned to face her, "Ground rules; You'll not talk to any of the girls while you're here. You won't let them know you're back. I want you to be as quiet as the mice Zoe keeps under her coffin. Clear?"

I'd raised an eyebrow at the ridiculousness of it all but I guess that was fair. It wouldn't be hard keeping myself out of sight of the others for a couple of days. Besides I was willing to do anything to stick around and help her at the moment. I nodded and watched the surprise collide with her serious glare. I bet she hadn't expected me to be so complacent.

"What about the geeks?" She frowned to herself then. There were cameras dotted everywhere in this place. If Lucy hadn't spotted my entrance into this room by now I'd be worried. Miss Fritton cut in on Belle's moment of loss with an amused chuckle.

"I'm positively certain Lucy can be won over with some form of bribery. And should that fail might I suggest blackmail? She still has that B grade on her school report she's hideously embarrassed of" I grinned back at the old gal. She was a proper saint that woman. Belle regarded her a moment before nodding.

"Brilliant idea aunty. I'll go settle the girls. No doubt that explosion," she glared at me, "has woken the first years"

"As if the first years are asleep" I muttered under my breath. I'd bet ten on three they were all still swinging around on their hammocks discussing trinsky or having pillow fights.

Belle ignored me and walked to the door, stopping short and turning back to me with her hand outstretched.

"Yes sweetie?" I purred sweetly with an innocent smile.

"Mobile phone. Give it to me" I sighed and reached back for it, stopping with my hand just brushing the glass screen

"Actually try that again but nicer" Miss Fritton laughed to herself and mumbled something about silly girlies. I smiled fondly down at her. Belle marched up to me

"Give it back Jones!" I grinned and leant my face down into her space

"Maybe a 'please' somewhere?" She glared again, "Fine. You'll have to get it yourself then"

Miss Fritton erupted in giggles then. Both of us were watching her glare at me, both making silent bets on whether she'd do it or not. Proud belle said no, absolutely not. But hot headed and stubborn annabelle was easily tempted by the challenging smirk I shot her. She quickly glanced down at her aunty with a suddenly worried and panicked look. I frowned and turned around, expecting to find her in some sort of fit or something. What I did find was the old headmistress grinning like the Cheshire Cat while a warm hand dipped into my exposed back pocket, taking away the wrong phone. I turned back to Belle's exasperated sigh and held her one out to her

"Swap?" She considered it, then part of her must've realised what hidden secrets I probably had on my mobile. I snatched it out of her hands when her manicured fingers began swilling across the screen. She pouted to herself and held her hand out for hers.

"Don't ever touch my stuff again Belle" I warned dropping her phone into her palm before I turned back to her aunty sat sipping a scotch she got from God knows where.

"Deal" she muttered bitterly.

I glanced back in time to catch her wiping her hand on the hem of her skirt. I smirked and watched her mumble a goodbye to her aunt before strutting out with the phone pressed to her ear, probably, I was hoping not though, she was phoning rockstar. My glare followed her out until a tutting beside me drew it away.

"You two really are silly. When will you actually talk about the problem instead of skipping around it all the time?!"

"If I didn't know any better Miss I'd say you had a bet laying on this entire thing" She shrugged. Not accepting it but not denying it either. Keeping her cards pressed firmly to her chest as always.

Miss Fritton took another sip of her scotch and held a glass out to me. I eyed it warily but took a sip. At the moment I didn't really care if it was poison or not.

"Might I ask something Miss?" She tilted her head in permission, "Do you make this stuff magically appear or is there a secret bar in every classroom I didn't know about?"

She smirked to herself and tapped her nose in secrecy. I rolled my eyes. Bloody Fritton.

"Right then Kelly, now we're finally alone-"

"I don't like where this is going" I said narrowing my eyes at her. She laughed.

"Now we're alone you can tell me all about-" she looked around before mouthing the one thing I didn't wanna talk about, "MI7"

"How did you find out about that?!"

"Honestly Kelly! This is me we're talking about!" She squirmed a little under my glare and I blinked surprised. It must've evolved a bit if it made the unfathomable Camilla Fritton uncomfortable. I wasn't sure whether to feel good or bad about that. She let out a deep breath and threw me a little smile.

"I'm sure you've heard of M of MI6?" I nodded. I'd had to do a few assignments for her and that bloody Bond dude, "She and I were St. Trinians together back in the day"

My jaw dropped. Why hadn't that clicked when I met M?! I should have realised the reason behind the sharp no bullshit attitude was the cocky Trinian stripe shining true. That's why she'd been so eager to set me up on a mission with Bond. Only a Trinian would be able to sell another Trinian a mission that pointless.

"Yes she told me about that Strawberry Fields episode. I can't say I blame you for refusing any more missions with her department"

I had my right fist clenched on the table, watching the white skin turn deathly pale. Christ I hated even thinking about that stupid fantasy I had to play out with 007. _Simply grounding him to earth_, M had said. Yeah right. That jerk didn't exactly need grounding. He just needed to let off some steam so he could focus more on catching that Greene bloke. It's still something I cringe inside at.

_God_ n_ever let annabelle find out about that!_ It was a silent hopeful prayer. But this was St Trinians. Nothing stayed secret no matter how hard you tried to keep it quiet.

I cleared my throat and tried to pull on an emotionless face that told her to drop it. She did and asked instead about my other missions with MI7, a proud smile coming to life on her face while I went into detail about it all. I was boasting a little but I couldn't help it. This was the woman who'd raised me to to be the she-wolf who hunted alone and killed mercilessly. I felt like I was telling a mother all her daughters daring exploits.

"Miss I don't mean to sound rude but why didn't you simply confront me about all this before?"

"I wanted to give you the chance to tell me yourself, to see if you'd change at all. And I was right. You haven't" Her eyes twinkled and she smiled admiringly at me. I smiled back and nodded. But another subject was crashing our way with this talk. And like a dark cloud it wouldn't go away until it rained on us. I took a brave breath and looked up at her

"I suppose you're wondering then what a government agent is doing in your school for so long?" She shook her head and stood up.

"That is your concern alone Kelly. If you are on mission then great! If not I still don't want to know. I would assume it was for our annabelle if I had to guess.." _Clever old bat,_ "But whatever the reason I do not wish to know. I don't need to. You are always welcome back here to St Trinians. It's your home as much as it is mine after all"

"Thank you Miss" She waved her hand dismissively at me, reminding me again of Belle earlier. My voice had grown heavy with emotion at the honesty of her words and the guilt of my current mission to spy on her family. It made me make up my mind. I couldn't do this anymore.

Miss Fritton rested her hand on my shoulder as she passed, squeezing it with the small loving smile she gave all her girls that made me feel ten again, before walking off towards the door.

"Kelly I say you can stay, but I ask you to not upset Belle again. The others suffer too when she does," I nodded. I'd guessed as much. Her eyes softened again and she smiled.

"Goodnight Kelly. And welcome home"

A new ache burned in my chest, pride and happiness. It'd been a while. I nodded to her and watched her totter off towards the stairs, probably on her way to find Matron for some shots before bed. My fingers tapped the tabletop while I contemplated my situation.

I must've been sat there for a couple of hours or so thinking about it all; Annabelle, the girls, AD1, Thomas, MI7. It was all spiralling into a firm headache pounding through my temples. I stretched up out of my seat with my jaw set along with the decision in my head. MI7 could go fuck themselves. I refused to betray my family by spying on their head girl.

"Can't wait for Polly's phone call on this one" I sighed and stretched out before walking up to the door, not bothering to worry about cameras now because I knew the geeks would have been silenced efficiently.

I walked up to my 'room' and slipped inside, meeting the happy smile of Celia inside. She'd upheld her end of the bargain. Now it was my turn.

"Been waiting long?" She shook her head and I gave her a tired smile before sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. I took a long breath and smiled a little more. This would be one bedtime story she wouldn't believe.

"Here's the story of how the girl who stole a priceless vermeer became a top secret government agent"

Her jaw dropped right there and I chuckled. This was going to be good.

* * *

"Go away Chels"

"Kel come on!"

I sighed but carried on walking, ignoring her pleas for me to listen to her. She'd been playing the same game for the last couple hours, ever since Belle's private chat with her concerning my return. I'd smirked at first when I saw the crinkled shirt that either said Chelsea had been working with clients today or Belle had grabbed her for a threat. I liked to think it was option two, that jealous streak was beautiful after all. But after the first glare belle had shot us on her walk past my room during her rounds it'd been clear Chelsea was to receive no attention from me. None of the girls were. I was only allowed to talk to the people who knew, Celia and Lucy, and only then that was about the AD1 mission of theirs. She'd also allowed Tania and Tara to see me, probably too scared of the consequences if she'd refused their adorable pouts. Though a strong part of me wanted to believe it was because she knew how much they meant to me and was granting me a small mercy in my new house rules.

Chelsea tottered away on her heels behind me, trying her hardest to keep up with my long desperate strides away from her. I wanted to groan. Why couldn't she take a simple bloody hint?!

"Kel please just let me-" I span around, jaw set with the firm glare I gave her.

She skidded to a stop, not an easy thing to accomplish in heels, and swallowed nervously with a shy smile.

"Either education 'round here has gone even more downhill than it was before or you're even more stupid than you look," Harsh but I'd said harsher things to her in the past. She looked down at me tearfully but I ignored it and carried on,

"Leave me alone Chelsea. What happened, what I did with you, was a complete and utter mistake alright? It wasn't real. So take the hint and go back to class"

I left her standing in the corridor, mouth agape with shock. I didn't care though. I had to be cruel. I had to show them all that just because I let Belle get away with certain things didn't mean they would too. That was her right alone.

I walked down the hall towards Beverley's desk, a little disappointed she was absent from her duties at the moment. I'd been hoping for a little catch up with the former chav, knowing she'd be only too happy to keep my presence here a secret in exchange for a chat. I felt like I'd abandoned the staff when I left them to handle the strain of the school again, a job they hadn't had to deal with since JJ's blonde reign of totty superiority. I walked on past Bev's desk with a small shot of loneliness. Maybe I'd catch her later.

I eyed my watched warily and started making my way down the hall again. The girls would be leaving class again soon and I had to make good on my promise to Annabelle. They couldn't see me. I was well away from my room so I went to the only place in the entire school I was certain would be empty today; the gym.

With everything else that had been going wrong this week, hell this month!, you'd think I'd be expecting it. Then again I was too proud to admit even I could be wrong sometimes

_Crap_! I'd walked in on the Fritton version of an intimate heart to heart; beating the living crap out of each other.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway, questioning whether to leave while finding myself glued to the spot by Belle as she weaved around Camilla's attacks before throwing her own back. It was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. I'd always loved this secret silent side of her, the untamed forced to be reckoned with. It made me love her that much more watching it come out to play in her eyes and her wicked smile.

I decided I'd wait for them to finish rather than interrupt and stood there for a good solid twenty minutes watching the two women spat, noticing the subtle changes in Belle's fighting techniques while also noting the subtle smooth movements she took to avoid her aunts swings and catching sight of the areas she failed to cover. She needed a lot of help in improvement. I smirked when Camilla gave up on direct attacks and tried to circle her niece with a small smile, a happy glint in her eyes as she leapt around Belle's kick swing and wrapped her up into a tight bearhug that had Belle choking.

_That's way too cute.._

"Submit yet girlie?" She cried, her arms tightening again and turning Belle red.

I bit my lip with the laugh rising in me when Belle managed to hook her foot around the older woman's leg and trip her up, not enough to fall - she'd never have the guts to do that- but to trip back enough in surprise to release her niece.

"That's playing dirty girlie. Good job!"

Belle turned around with a happy smirk and quickly dealt the woman an impressive combo attack that sent her reeling back with a laugh.

_Might've been wrong about that need for improvement. Looks like she's got it covered..._

The headmistress jumped back with her own combo, cutting Belle in the jaw with her fist

_Or not..._ Camilla grinned cheekily at her niece, daring her to retaliate. Her eyes found mine when Belle started moving forward again and Belle frowned to herself when her aunt didn't even try to deflect her hits. She turned to face me too, anger catching fire in her eyes on sight of me. I shifted a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your session. I was just-"

"Observing the enemy?" Camilla asked winking at me. I smiled back at her.

"No. Just plain observing this time"

"What do you want Jones?" Her anger hit me like a tsunami and I flinched a little before regaining my cool composure again.

"I was hoping to use the punch bag"

"Have some frustrations to work out Kelly?" I gave the headmistress a light smile and shrugged, eyes catching Belle's before I replied,

"You could say that. But I'm interrupting. Please carry on. I'll come back later" I started to back out of the room but Miss Fritton called me back.

"By all means stay Kelly! I'm sure Belle will be happy for the company and a new younger opponent" My eyes flashed at that. Te_mpting..._

"Aunty.."

"No dear I must insist. That last punch pulled something in this old mare. Matey will have to take a gander. Besides, I'm sure Kelly is more than qualified to take my place"

We both stared at her. Was she seriously trying to give her hints?!

"Aunty I must protest-"

"Oh Annabelle do lighten up! I'm sure you're more than capable of handling yourself in this particular field.."

Again with the hint! God I was going to murder her! She leant in close to Annabelle and whispered something I couldn't hear before moving away with a meaningful look. It must have been some sort of threat or blackmail to let me stay because Belle looked absolutely ready to deck the old bird again.

"See you later girlies and remember, what happens in here stays in here" she looked at me when she said it and squeezed my wrist when she walked past,

"Tell her" she muttered before leaving altogether. I sighed. I couldn't.

_One of these days I might learn not to keep secrets from these bloody Frittons. It'd sure make my life easier!_

I looked back at Belle standing on the mat breathing heavy. Whether from the work out or her anger at me I wasn't sure, probably it was both knowing her. I pointed behind me again and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I can go if you-"

"Why bother offering, you'll only come back in five minutes anyway" I smiled.

"You know me too well" She laughed bitterly at me and shook her head.

"I don't know you at all do I Kelly? Not really" That hurt. I walked up to her and tipped her face up so she'd look at me, fingers gently brushing the red mark on her jaw before I stared honestly into her eyes.

"You're the only one who knows me Belle. I promise you that"

She slapped my hand away and pushed me back a few steps. I moved away knowing she wanted and needed the space. She wasn't looking at me, refused to. Instead she was frowning down at the mat. I smiled when I realised she was thinking it over.

"So do you still need a partner?" Her eyes snapped up and I pointed at the mat, feeling my skin twitch under her intense stare. Did she think I mean something else? I smirked. I guess I kinda did in a way. Belle crossed her arms over and gave me a completely uninterested look.

"Do you?" I blinked but reined in my surprise with another smirk.

"Are you flirting with me Fritton?" She scoffed and turned away. But not before I caught sight of that gorgeous blush.

"In your dreams jones" she mumbled as she walked up to the balance beam in the corner of the room for her heels and blazer. I rolled my eyes.

_Okay, I'll bite._

"Scared to get knocked down?"

Belle turned back to me, anger on full display again. Obviously I'd insulted her. How careless of me. Belle walked up to me and prodded my shoulder.

"You don't think I can take you?" I shrugged, "Well I can!"

I smirked and leant down to her, moving close like I always did when I was about to kiss her,

"Prove it"

She shoved me back and arched her fist back. I smiled and dodged it. I'd let her hit me like that enough now after all. She was surprised at my dodge and even more surprised at the blunt palm smack I threw into her shoulder. She stumbled back from the force of it and pressed her hand to her skin, eyes assessing the change in my stance. I kept my eyes on hers as I reached down to take my heeled boots off, making sure to keep the indifference showing in my eyes. Belle waited for me to fling my boots aside before flying at me with her fist again. I moved my face back out of the way and caught her wrist, pulling her arm forward with the momentum of her hit.

Belle gasped and fell into me, breathing heavier when I pinned her to my chest with her other arm locked around the back of her own waist. She considered me a moment with a scheming smile twirling along her lips. I watched her think, fascinated as always by her eyes changing colour with the thoughts. She slowly leant up to me biting her lip.

C_hrist! _I could smell her hair and her skin, even the cherry lip balm encasing her lips. It was all melting into a perfect perfume that was making me dizzy. She smelt great and I bet she tasted even better. I automatically started tilting my face down to hers, arms relaxing around her.

"You know the first thing Cleaver teaches in self defence?" She whispered moving her mouth out of reach of mine for attention.

I shook my head, lost under her low seducing voice. I didn't care for the answer, not when there was a kiss lingering just ahead of me. She leant up to my ear with a little laugh I could die for.

"Never get distracted" My balance tipped suddenly and I tripped backwards onto my ass with Belle stood over me smiling. She laughed to herself and brushed her shoulder off, looking back at me with a cheeky smirk.

"Still think I can't take you Jones?"

O_h I know you can._ I swallowed and shook my head, standing up and straightening myself into a new defensive stance she immediately mirrored.

"Don't get too cocky. We're just getting started"

I shot forward and went to gently cuff her left ear, smiling playfully when she blocked it. I tried again with a triple combo attack to her side but she managed to block that too. I was impressed alright. Cleaver certainly had proved her metal as a teacher.

Ti_me for some fun.._

I dodged Belle's side kick and stepped back away from her fierce uppercut, smirking to myself as I continued to evade her relentless attacks. She held up a strong glare at my new strategy, holding her anger on her sleeve while she tried to punch it out of her veins and into my skin. I teased her while we circled. I ducked and weaved, whispering short taunts in her ear before quickly leaning away with a laugh when she span around to the teeth tickling her ear. She grew more and more angry with her hits, not realising it was making her slow and impatient and opening up all her weak spots for me.

She was breathing hard, nearly panting, by the time I'd decided to end the game. I had to. Another second getting close to her in that state and I would lose it entirely. Belle gasped when my hands suddenly gripped her school shirt and I had to admit I gasped a little too when her hands automatically went up to my neck to catch herself. My fingers slipped up to her hands and I pulled them away from my skin, pulling her arms out wide and spinning her around to use them as a pinning devise, locking her in her own tight hug.

"Give up yet?" My mouth brushed her cheek as I said it and I grinned at the shiver rolling through the body under me.

"Not a chance" she struggled a little, testing the strength of the hands holding her captive. She shook and thrashed under my grip but I refused to let go. I bent back down to her ear after she sighed frustrated.

"Wrap you leg around mine so your foots in line with my ankle. Bend your knee and push up while knocking you head back super sharp" I whispered.

"I don't need your help" she snapped.

"Looks like you do" I countered with a laugh.

"You got me in this mess, I'll get myself out" she hissed at me, stomping on my foot when I laughed again.

"Are we still talking about the fight or is there something you want to get off your chest?"

"The only thing I want off my chest is your arm Kelly" I squeezed her then.

"Not going to happen," I mumbled breathing her in with a silent sigh, "I'm far too comfy"

"You're such a dick!" I shrugged and smirked at the lyrics bouncing in my head.

"_Yeah I'm a dick girl, addicted to you_" She groaned annoyed, body trembling under my quiet husky singing and my arms tightened some more.

"Fall Out Boy? Really?" I blinked with surprise.

"Didn't know that was your thing Fritton?"

"There's plenty of things you don't know Kelly. But for that one you have Roxy to thank. She toured with them for a while last summer" I rolled my eyes, of course she had. Little miss popular guitarist.

"Whoopee for her" I muttered cynically.

"You're dreadful when you're jealous jones" I scoffed, yeah right!

"Jealous?! Of that moron? Yeah, no thanks" She chuckled to herself, the deep sound of it breaking into my thought pattern while it shook my grip on her a little. I had to smile. She had a beautiful laugh.

"Who're you kidding?"

"Why would I be jealous of her? Right, she should be the jealous one. Even like this I'm the closest she, or anyone else, is ever going to get to you"

Belle laughed to herself and I began wondering the truth of that statement, and whether anything had been happening with her and rockstar like me and Celia had feared. My arms flexed painfully around her and she gasped, breathlessly squeaking for freedom.

"So you and wannabe rockstar...how does that work exactly?" I loosened my hold on her and she gasped in a large lungful of air.

"What do you mean exactly?" I didn't know. I'd been blindly looking for her to drop herself in it, forgetting she was just as good as me with keeping secrets. I shrugged and squeezed her again.

"I can stay here all week Annabelle but something tells me you'd prefer to leave this room some point today?"

She sighed with a reluctant nod and I repeated my instructions, making sure to snap my head away to the side when she threw hers back. The last thing I needed was a broken nose. She grinned triumphantly to herself when she found herself free and I could see the unspoken plea for more tips shining in her eyes. I smiled at her and started going through all the defensive moves I knew before hitting on the attack ones. She was a right stunner when it came to learning how to do these things, a proper grade A student. I was grinning proudly to myself while her body danced around mine, spinning and tilting away from my attacks as she learnt to deflect them. Sometimes she got too close and I'd lose myself in her eyes while she dealt me some pain. I didn't care though. Her beautiful smile was all the painkiller I needed.

We were both panting heavy by the time she caught my wrist for the billionth time and glanced at my watch, eyes growing wide with disbelief.

"Shit! I was supposed to debrief Thwaits!"

"I wouldn't worry. I'm sure you're aunt's done that and more by now"

She smiled at me and let go of my wrist. I dropped it down to rest on her shoulder, both of us too busy trying to catch our breath to even care about how close we were. Not that I'd complain anyway.

"He'll be in london by now" she groaned again and I threw her a cheerful smile.

"All the more reason to stay and keep working"

"Not a chance. We need that information for tomorrow" She flicked my hand off her and moved around me with a smirk. I mirrored it and turned with her, pulling her back to me.

"Then might I offer a ride? I have to go and collect a few things anyway" She bit her lip thinking it over and I played another ace,

"We can even meet up with Polly whilst we're there. Have a coffee and catch up" Her eyes lit up at the idea.

"I don't suppose Andrea and Taylor will be around too?" I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly and shrugged.

"If you want them to be" That got her immediate agreement. I wondered what the two had done for her to want see them so bad. I'd have to ask them.

"Fine but I'm driving" I firmly shook my head.

"Nobody but me touches my Ferrari"

"Who said anything about your car?"

* * *

"Fuck me Belle!" She laughed when I gasped and shook her head.

"You wish"

"It's a Lotus! That is a lotus!" She rolled her eyes.

"I know Kelly"

"How the hell did you afford that?!" They were worth millions! She shrugged and sat on the bonnet with a smug smile while I walked around it speccing it out.

"I have money you know. I'm not poor"

"Yeah but this? It's worth a ton!" She laughed again and slapped my hand away from the sleek black metal.

"No touching. I'll never get the prints out"

"I'm not a sticky first year you know"

My eyes were glued to the drivers seat. Damn I wanted to drive it bad! My Ferrari sat miserable beside us, looking like a toy compared to belles car. She was one lucky cow alright. The keys were dangling from her pinkie, teasing smile in place while her eyes danced at the knowledge that I was squirming to drive it. She probably knew I'd roll over and beg if it meant I got to have a spin in it.

"I'll swap you, my car for yours"

My eyes snapped up and I bit my lip. That was tempting but my Ferrari was my baby. I wasn't ready to let go of it just yet. Besides I knew it was a trick. She'd probably give me her keys and total my car for me.

"No way. This baby's staying mine" I patted the hood happily and she shrugged.

"Your loss"_ I know._

"Look I'd hate to see you waste such a nice car on a trip to London. It'll be filthy by the time we get back, or worse torched or stolen while we visit Pol. Why don't we take mine? I can get us there quicker anyway" I could too thanks to the government plates and my love for speed. Suspicious eyes glowed back at me and she slid off the Lotus' bonnet.

"What're you getting at Kel?" I arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'm not suggesting we elope to a layby in my car if that's what you're thinking" _If only..._

"Hard to tell with you," she mumbled stroking the sleek metal edging her car's windshield before sighing. She was still reluctant to trust me but if it saved any damage to her car? I smirked victoriously when she walked up to the Ferrari.

"Fine" I grinned at her and opened her door to let her in. She threw me a serious glare before sitting down and I gently shut the door behind her before sliding over the hood to my own seat.

"Show off" she muttered.

I grinned again and started the engine, smiling as ever at the low hum of the powerful engine aching to speed away. I ignored the resembling ache in my right foot to stomp down on the accelerator and instead eased us slowly out of the school.

We drove in an awkward silence to begin with, both still a little sore from the sparing to think up a suitable conversation. I doubted she wanted to talk anyway. It was clear that even though we'd bonded some during the sparring she still hated me.

"So where does Thwaits live these days since being publicly humiliated twice by you Frittons?" She laughed to herself and I smiled, happy to hear it.

"You mean after you let the twins and emo's torch his last place?" It was my turn to laugh. He'd had that coming. For him going up against St Trinians and for his slimy daughter for going up against Belle. Nobody messes with my girls.

"Yeah" I answered brightly. She rolled her eyes and looked out at the cars as I overtook them.

"Aunty says he owns a flat in Croydon" I let out a low whistle.

"Gone down hill a bit hasn't he?"

"We're talking about the same man who only three weeks ago was lying naked in a pool of his own vomit because he'd gotten too drunk and got mugged by a tramp" I blinked to myself. I'd heard the girls had booked him into their own AA group but I hadn't realised they'd done such a good job. It was impressive how easily a Trinian could kick down an addiction when they wanted to.

"Croydon..where abouts?"

"Aunty said Frith road?" I burst out laughing and she jumped in her seat with a tight frown for me.

"What on earth is so funny about that?!" I drew deep calming breaths while the laughter continued to shake through me. I forgot she had no idea.

"Nothing. Only that that's where Flash lives" I started laughing again and she joined in with her own light tinkle.

I wiped a tear away from my eye and grinned over at her, watching the sun shine happily behind her. Christ she was beautiful. Forget what I said earlier if only she was willing I'd happily pull over and show her some real roadside fun. I sighed with my own stupid hormonal brain and forced the lustful thoughts down, promising myself that once we got past all this crap I'd definitely remember to take her out on another drive.

I dropped Belle off at Thwaits', making sure to say hi and make sure there were no signs of Verity inside before leaving her with him. Call me paranoid but I didn't like the thought of leaving her in Thwait territory on her own. Especially not with that nervous look she'd shot me before walking inside. I worried about it all the way to MI7, so much so that I barely paid attention to the road until I was skidding to a stop to avoid running Sam over. She stood arms crossed with a stern glare I frowned at.

"And your problem is..?"

"You are four hours late for your damn meeting Jones! Phil had been blowing all over the place today because of you! I very nearly got sacked!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hope he didn't make too much mess," She smacked my shoulder and I caught her wrist with a cautious smile, "What excuse did you give?"

"A new lead on your head girl crap" I groaned. Why'd she say that?! Now he'd be expecting a complete report that I'd have to fabricate!

"Christ Sam make my job harder why don't you" I grumbled walking past her to the main lobby where Dan was waiting. I had to put up with his usual immature rubbish all the way up to Phil's office, all awhile pretending i didn't want to smack him in the head.

"Right what's this about this time?" I said opening the door to Phil's office and walking in uninvited. I froze when I recognised the two faces looking back at me. One with with a cool smirk, the other with begrudging respect.

"Welcome back to life Fields" I glared at him.

"Bond" I said it coldly, not wanting to let him think that I had any emotional attachment to the egotistical prick.

A smile twitched in the corner of his arrogant mouth and he reclined back in his chair with a sip of whiskey. Phil was watching me carefully, hand grasped around a briefing sheet he'd been in the middle of taking off M.

"It's nice to see you again Jones" I nodded respectfully to her, walking forward to shake her hand with a smile. Now I knew she was an ex Trinian as well I couldn't help but like her better, despite her connections with Bond.

She smiled back at me and I could almost see the teenage M in those old blue eyes, running around school with a younger Camilla causing mayhem. Who'd have thought a St. Trinian could rise to a place of notoriety in a secret government organisation? It gave me some hope at least.

"I'm pleased to say the same M. I hope you've been keeping well?"

"As well as I can with this bloody terrorist attack on our building" I tilted my head and let go of her hand, eyes glancing down at Bond.

"Oh?"

"You haven't heard? The entire of MI6 has been relocated underground"

I blinked surprised and shook my head. M frowned at me before looking back at Phil. He looked up from the briefing page and cleared his throat under her piercing stare. I smirked when he fumbled for a reply and heard bond sigh annoyed beside me.

"Jones has been out of office the past two months on missions. I doubt she's even heard of Rodriguez"

A light went off in my head, a warning tingle creeping under my skin. Bond laughed with Phil's comment, obviously he hadn't been expecting a different answer. I smiled back at M and shook my head.

"Actually I have," They all looked at me stunned, "Tiago Rodriguez? The ex MI6 agent who went rogue? Ran into him a few times in Melbourne last year. He was planning a terrorist attack on the police out there. We stopped it before it got out of hand but he managed to escape" I shrugged. Behind me bond choked on his drink.

"And you didn't tail him?!" I glared down at the disbelieving sneer.

"Those weren't my orders. I was told to prevent the attack. That's what I did. We don't all go off and do our own pleasures where we wish Bond"

M was fighting off a smile. Phil looked ready to kill me. I'd just insulted the best agent in the business in his office in front of the director of MI6. Like I cared. Bond's smile dropped and he stood up to me, hand coming up to touch the ends of my hair.

"I think I preferred you as a red head. You were much easier to read" I caught his hand when it moved down my throat and gave him a careful smile, equal measures of humour and murder snapping out at him.

"Obviously I wasn't. Otherwise we wouldn't be here James" He smiled and nodded, standing back to tilt his head at me and look me over.

"I wonder, how long did it take to get all the oil off in the end?" His smirk implied everything while his eyes cut all over me. I bet he was just thinking about me trying to wash it all off. I hid my anger and disgust and gave him a sweet smile.

"Not at all that long compared to the time it took scrubbing your kisses off my skin"

His eyes darkened and he looked away unamused but refused to let the anger I could see building inside of him show on his face. He was too much of a gentleman to snap out at a lady in public. Better to leave that for the intimate privacy of his bed. I smirked, happy I'd won the moment before turning back to M and Phil.

"So Rodriguez?" M cringed a little with the name and it made me wonder what he'd done. Why hadn't Polly said anything? Surely she knew? Phil sighed to himself.

"Jones I'm pulling you off your current mission for a few days, perhaps even a week. You're to work with Bond on a case"

"Over my dead body!" I snarled throwing him the deadliest glare I could muster.I couldn't leave the girls now! They were going into AD1 tomorrow! M smiled at me and picked up the briefing sheet again.

"Seeing as that failed last time Jones.." My anger subsided a little and I accepted the briefing, eyes glossing over the I.D photo of Rodriguez while focusing on all the information they had. I smirked down at Bond when my eyes ran over his last mission report.

"_Failed to save a female civilian, allowed himself to be captured, negotiated with the enemy_... Oh James! You're losing your touch"

His hand tightened around his scotch glass, so tight it looked like he'd smash it. I laughed a little to myself and carried on to the fitness report tacked under the multitude of briefing.

"Seems you returned from the dead too Bond" He made a low sound of agreement and I looked down at him.

"Shame you didn't come back in one piece" I looked down at the freshly pressed shirt, at the collar. He always kept the top two buttons undone so you could see his throat. And there on his collarbone clear as day were the fresh scars from the bullet shard. I didn't know who the hell this agent Eve was but I had to buy her a drink. Silly wanker deserved to be shot.

"Can we get back to the mission brief please?" I looked back at the stern tone belonging to Phil and nodded.

"Right jones, you're to help Bond track this man down"

"Where was he last seen?" I asked looking down at Bond again.

"MI6" he muttered bitterly before throwing his drink back.

I frowned and looked back at our bosses for some sort of elaboration. M sighed and briefly closed her eyes before looking up at me with a small wince of shame.

"Bond had tracked him to Shanghai to a gambling den. He met with Rodriguez's associate and followed her to a dockyard nearby-"

"Her?" I looked down at Bond's refreshed smirk and sighed. Could he go nowhere without fucking something?, "Poor girl"

M looked down at her agent's furious glare and gave me a little smile, nodding in agreement when Bond wasn't looking. She was just as fed up with Bond thinking with his pants. That's why she'd hired me after all.

"So what happened? You lose the mark?" I teased.

"No. I allowed myself to be held hostage so I could get close to him. The idiots on the boat led me straight to an abandoned island off our grid and delivered me to him" I had to give him a respectful nod. It took guts to hand yourself in.

"And then what?"

"Simple chat with the man. He's a nice fellow at heart, just a little...versatile. But like most of these hit men he couldn't resist showing off. He'd had the girl tied up with a glass on her head. Russian roulette with a girl" he let out a disgusted growl and twirled the cup around on the desk,

"He wasn't even aiming for the glass. Just shot her because he knew what I'd done. Stupid man thought I liked her. As if. Severine was nothing, to him or to me"

"Bond" He looked up at the bark in his superior's tone and nodded, reigning himself in.

"Here's the thing Jones. They had him apprehended and locked up but-" Bond cut over Phil with a bitter smile.

"But he'd planned to escape. He planned all of it. Catching me, being trapped. We don't know where he went but we know one thing..." He trailed off and looked up at M.

"What?" I asked glancing between the two, watching the silent conversation traded back and forth between the two. It was a little like the look miss Fritton and I shared. Like an intimate thing between parent and child. I realised then that's what the two were. Just like I was Camilla's daughter Bond was M's son.

_Never saw that one coming._

"We know what he's after" M said breaking off the gaze. Bond looked out the window thoughtfully, a little slither of emotion reaching his eyes whilst he blocked our conversation out.

I turned back to M, knowing it must have been bad to have such a reaction on bond. She sighed and looked away from me to him. Behind her Phil looked just as remorseful. I frowned to myself and then I suddenly understood.

"It's you" I whispered. Of course, rogue agent turned bad guy, of course he'd turn on his leader. Of course he'd want even for all the shit she'd put him through. Hell I hadn't even gone rogue and I wanted to kill Phil so what he had planned for M must be twenty times worse.

"I need your help Jones" Bond was quiet, voice cracking with the strain of keeping it even. Even M was pleading with me, begging for help. If I wasn't a Trinian, if I wasn't a Jones, I might've made them squirm for an answer, would have milked it for all it was worth. Instead I turned to Phil, a simple request in mind.

"I get two months off uninterrupted and Polly goes with us" His brow shot up and his mouth opened with protest but M cut over him.

"Deal"

"Excuse me but Jones is my agent and I will decide whether or not-"

"Well that's highly fascinating Phillip but the fact remains I'm the overseer of your organisation too. If I want her to go then Jones will go. With or without your consent"

I grinned and told myself to buy Miss Fritton an entire crate of whiskey when I went back later. This had her written all over it.

"She's my best agent!" Phil argued slamming his fist down on the table in protest. M didn't even bat an eyelid.

"And Bond is mine. Yet you've borrowed his services many a time in the past. If you prefer to dispute this further we can always take it to the board of directors but I'm rather sure they'd prefer not to be interrupted what with all this terrorism taking place. In the end it comes down to what jones wants. And if she requires a little break and her intel handler with her then that is what she'll get!"

I smiled at her. She was bloody brilliant! Bond was grinning too, no doubt he'd seen this fire on M many times before, probably on the receiving end for most of them. Just goes to show; you can take the girl out of St. Trinians but you'll never take St Trinians out of the girl. I think I was liking her more by the second. Phil was glaring at me, grinding his teeth together. He knew he was trapped, knew he couldn't do anything here. It was three on one.

J_ust back down you silly old sod!_

"Fine. But you'll make up for those two months with extra time in that school!" I shrugged. I'd planned on sticking around St Trinians on my time off anyway. Anything to stay close to Belle.

"That's fine with me"

"Hang on a second, you sent a government spy to a girl's school? What's she going to uncover there? What colour their underwear are? Acts of indecency in the showers?" Bond sniggered to himself and I bent down to his ear, lowering my voice so only he would hear me.

"You'd be surprised. Besides, nothing indecent happens in the showers unless I'm there to commit them" His eyes widened up at me, hand shaking a little around his glass. I smirked and leant away to face M.

"When do you need me ma'am?"

"The day after tomorrow is a summit meeting for the board of directors to discuss my termination as head of MI6. I should expect him to be re-apprehended before then if possible. No doubt he knows about the meeting"

I nodded and watched Phil lean away to his reception intercom to ask for Polly. Bond sighed to himself, probably annoyed someone else from my branch was helping him out. Bloody ponce should be grateful for the help. With Polly there we'd probably catch the guy sooner.

"I should expect Q will help you out 007" He nodded at M with a short smile. I guess Q was his intel handler. Why couldn't they just use names? Seriously!

"Agent Cole for you sir"

I watched Bond turn back to the door with a polite smile, eyes taking in Polly as she strode confidently into the room. They grazed over her and he was suddenly smiling to himself. I suppose he thought the mission just got that much better.

_Good luck buddy. _ I'd kill him the second he even looked at her wrong.

"Ah Cole, good. I have a task for you"

"Yes sir?" She shut the door behind her and moved to stand beside me, on my left as always. I gave her a smile when she looked at me all suspiciously.

"Cole, I need you off your intech duties for a while. You'll be accompanying Jones and Bond here" Polly's eyes widened ever so slightly and she looked down at Bond as he rose to feet again to take her hand.

"Bond. James Bond" She looked back at me with his suave introduction and I nodded. _Yup, that bastard._ She took her hand back and gave him a polite smile.

"Pleasure sir, I've heard many stories.." Polly looked back at me and we both bit back a snicker. His gaze cut between us before he looked down at his watch and then back a M.

"Excuse me ma'am. I've got a meeting with Q. It was a pleasure meeting you agent Cole. Jones"

I nudged Polly as he left and she smirked again, giving me a look that clearly begged for regalement later. I nodded and looked back at Phil.

"Orders Phil? Or are we to stand here all day watching that...man walk out the door?"

Phil sighed unamused. M and Polly both smiled at me. They started talking various points of the mission until Phil glanced at his watch and reminded M of the time.

"Yes I should go, I have a speech to piece together. Jones... I know you're bitter about the Strawberry Fields incident, I know you must hate me for it. But you must know how thankful I am that you are willing to help us out"

"Once a St Trinian" I shrugged at her and winked at Polly's confused frown.

"Tell you later" I mumbled pushing her towards M.

"M might I formally introduce Polly Cole? Best geek of St Trinians and MI7 put together" She blushed and stuttered a greeting to M, completely flattered by my compliment.

The older woman smiled at us a little wistfully, maybe she was seeing herself and Camilla in us. I didn't know. I smiled to myself and nudged Polly again.

"Pol I'll leave you to settle the brief specs. I've got to attend a meeting of my own" I said it meaningfully with a smirk, knowing she'd know who with. She smiled and nodded,

"I need to see you later though. To talk this through"

The twinkle in her eye said she knew it wasn't the mission I was going on about. She nodded again and said she'd phone me later.

I grinned and nodded respectfully to M and glared in Phil's general direction before walking out entirely. Phil's receptionist muttered under her breath as I passed and if not for my tight schedule to pick belle up I might've been tempted to go back and deck her one. Instead I simply smiled an walked away, pissing her off more than a punch to the face ever could.

Dan was waiting for me again when I got to the elevator and didn't even give me a chance to punch the button for the ground floor before he started grilling me for details. I shrugged at the constant questioning and refused to relent any information. M's life was on the line, that made this entire thing top secret. I couldn't tell anyone besides Polly. Not that I would anyway. Don't get me wrong I trusted Dan, and Sam, but some things they weren't allowed to know. There was a fine line between agents and the ground staff. And it was our job to keep it neatly defined.

"I can't tell you Dan. Sorry"

I gave him an apologetic smile and walked out of the lobby towards my car, not even bothering to stop for my usual chat with sam. I couldn't. Belle was waiting.

"Kel I wouldn't-"

"I can't chat Sam I've got somewhere to be"

"But Kelly-"

"Not now Sam" I called over my shoulder walking out into the car park where my patience really was tested.

My Ferrari was sat waiting for me, and on top of it sat Bond. I glared at his fingers touching the bonnet, nails scratching into the paint job. He was lucky I didn't have my gun.

"I tried to warn you" Sam muttered appearing by my side.

"How long's he been sat on my car?" I was seething with rage, ready to snap any second.

"Ten minutes" So he left and came right out here, how'd he know it was mine?!

"BOND! GET THE FUCK OFF MY CAR!"

He looked up and smiled, that cocky confidence lighting his eyes again as he stood up straight. I walked straight up to him and eyed the light scratches on the metal before decking him. His face snapped to the right and he stumbled back a little.

"I must say out of all the smacks off various women over the years yours had got to be the strongest Fields"

"It's Jones! You complete and utter prick!"

"Well I can see our time together is going to be very enjoyable. I hope your friend finds it just as stimulating as I will" He was baiting me, trying to go for another smack to prove he was the better agent who could hold their temper. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, glaring at him. To hell with being polite!

"Touch Polly and I will personally stick you into that grave you've been dodging these past few years" I shoved him back. He regained his balance almost instantly and gave me a light chuckle. He had a nerve!

"I definitely preferred you as Fields. You were much more likeable"

"And I preferred you dead" I snapped back as I hopped into my car. He bent down to peer through the open window and sighed.

"Look we may not see eye to eye Jones but you will help me with this. I won't lose M, she's far too valuable. To the future of my branch and yours, and to me" I shrugged.

"I'm not doing this for your arrogant arse. I'm only in it for the benefits" He raised an eyebrow at me completely confused, something I knew he rarely showed others.

"A two month holiday? There's nothing special about that" I smirked and he leant away, knowing now to expect trouble when he saw it. G_ood boy._

"Depends on how you spend it" I said pulling the car into reverse.

"I'll see you in a couple days Jones!" He yelled after me as I span around on the tarmac and drove off into the city, making sure to spin the back wheel so the loose stones kicked up all over his precious black Evoque, pretty stupid car if you ask me. Then it was a nice change from his usual tasteless Aston Martin. He didn't even care I'd done it so I could take a high guess and assume it wasn't even his car.

"Complete bloody arsehole"

* * *

Belle was waiting for me at Thwaits', an angry glare fixed on her face. I sighed and parked up, readying a range of apologies when my eyes caught sight of Thwaits Jnr lingering in the doorway. I walked up the path and gave Belle a small smile, eyes shooting past her shoulder at Verity every so often while I asked how the debrief went. Belle held a folder up, all her work for the day. I thumbed through it with a smile. She'd covered everything.

"This is brilliant Belle!" She shrugged and looked behind her at her old bully, a slither of fear hiding in her eyes. I took her hand and pressed my thumb over her skin in a soothing circle. I bent down to her ear.

"She done anything?" Belle shook her head, "Was she going to?"

"I don't know. Can we just go?" Surprised as I was that she was willing to be around me to avoid Verity I nodded and turned with her to the car.

"No hello Jones? You've gotten ruder with age"

I stopped walking and looked down with a little sigh. I shouldn't have expected to get an easy exit. Belle gripped my wrist and shook her head, pleading me to drop it.

"You know you're not worth my time Thwaits" I called back to the jock. Annabelle smiled up at me and I winked at her.

She started walking over to the car and I let her go before turning back to Verity, deadly smile back. It was hard to decide whether I hated her or Bond more when I saw that disgusting smirk of hers.

"You know you two make quite the couple? Pathetic Fritton with moronic Jones. I expect the wedding will be just as pitiful. Though I suppose I should thank you. The world will be a safer place without your ugly children running around"

_Definitely her. B_ond was like a puppy compared to this bitch. I clenched my jaw and forced the rage down, telling myself I'd get even some other time when she wasn't expecting it. Right now I had to get Belle out of here.

"Boy it was nice seeing you again Thwaits but I really must dash"

"Coward" I stopped and turned back to her.

"Says the girl cowering in the doorway-"

"Kelly" I sighed and walked away, leaving Verity calling various insults at us while I slipped into my car. Belle was still tensed up. I hated that. I took her hand and made her look at me.

"Belle she can't hurt you anymore right? You're worth forty of that stupid cow any day, and some. I promise you she's never going to touch you again"

I kept holding her hand while I drove us away, gently squeezing her fingers while she stared out the window. We were nearing Trafalgar Square when she finally looked up, eyes cutting past the square to the art gallery on my right. I had a happy smirk on my face as we passed it, mind throwing me hazy memories of hugging her before the heist, arguing with Taylor underground, being stuck on that bloody balcony, Annabelle's grin when her aunt saved the day. I glanced over at her and felt my smile widen at her dreamy gaze. She was thinking the same thing.

"So what cafe do you wanna hit?" I asked cruising the Ferrari though a street of admirers.

She rolled her eyes at them all and shrugged to herself, not at all bothered. I smiled and drove up towards the art gallery. We parked up and I glanced back at her again, smiling at the warmth of her hand in mine.

"How about we take a trip down memory lane whilst we wait for the others?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded. She let go of my hand and I tried to hide the lonely drop in my smile when her skin left mine. I swung out of the car and smiled at her taking it all in, the building and the memories hidden inside.

_Time to gain some trust._ I held my hand out to her and she hesitated before taking it, giving me a shy smile as we started walking towards the entrance. We'd met a small understanding in the short drive up here and I was more than confident I could stretch that out so she'd open up to me again. Hopefully this would work. Hopefully the girls would hurry up and arrive to help me out a little.

Belle smiled back at me when we ventured through the maze of paintings and found the Vermeer I'd stolen some time ago and I grinned back at her, especially when she let me pull her into a brief hug that had my heart pounding against my ribcage. She had no idea how bad I wanted to kiss her. No idea how much it was killing me just standing there holding her hand. It wasn't enough but at the same time it was too much. I just sighed and carried on smiling.

Today it would be enough, tomorrow would be different but it could be okay. Only time would tell. Who knows, infiltrating a secret organisation and nearly dying could possibly bring two people together.

_Here's hoping so anyway._

* * *

_**So I've been reading your reviews and can see you're kinda getting bored of the angst (do not blame you one bit) so this is hopefully going to be the last of it for a while. I also couldn't resist twisting a couple other films together into my strange plot so I hope you like it. Chapters will be incredibly longer now btw (trying to cut down on the cc) **_

_**Drop me a review to lemme know how it pans out ppl! :) **_


End file.
